


Ashchu and Son, Sex Toys

by jbernady8



Series: Ashchu's life as a living sex toy [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Vore, Battling, Bondage, Circle Jerk, Cock Vore, Cum Bath, Edging, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fingering, Fisting, Food Play, Foot Fetish, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Human, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Vore, Possession, Rape, Rimming, Scat, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Vore, Watersports, battle training, beastiality, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 107,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: Sequel to Ashchu's Rape.This story depicts Ashchu's and his Son's, Tim, life as the sex toys they are from the previous story.Disclaimer:  I do not own pokemon or any of its characters.  This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it.  The characters involved in and observing sex in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age.  The terms "Child" and "Children" are intended only as a reference to the offspring of Ashchu and Pikachu.  Please look at the tags for fetishes and pairings included in the story.New chapters are posted on the 15th of each month.





	1. Prologue

In the previous series, Ashchu's Rape, Ashchu was kidnapped by Mewtwo and brought to his lair, for a second time. Once in the lair, he was shackled to the floor, and raped by multiple pokemon. Every night, he was forced into a cage to sleep, then taken out in the morning to be raped again. After a while, Mewtwo got an idea and created a special machine that he used on Ashchu. The machine had dildo's that would fuck his ass and mouth at the same time, as well as, milk him beyond his limits. Each time he was taken out of the machine, Mewtwo forced him to drink the cum that was milked, before having him raped again and again.

Eventually, Mewtwo started feeling sorry for Ashchu, and started rewarding him for behaving. One of the best rewards was the creation of a special island that is only accessible by teleporting there. Not long after getting the island as a reward, Pikachu showed up again and wanted to have children with Ashchu. Mewtwo agreed, but with some stipulations, the children would have accellerated growth, once they came of age, Ashchu would have to have sex with them, rape them if necessary, then they would be let go, Ashchu would have to get any female children pregnant before they left, and only one male could stay if they wanted to. After agreeing to those terms, Pikachu asked if Ashchu could be the female for this breeding, which Mewtwo agreed, this would make Ashchu the mother. Shortly after their breeding, Ashchu laid six eggs before being turned back into a male, still being referred to as the mother.

Once the eggs hatched, we found out there were three females and three males, named Jenny, Kevin, Rose, Will, Ashley (named after Ashchu, of course), and Tim, all were Pichu's. Everyday Ashchu would go with Mewtwo to the lair to be raped more, outside the view of the children, while Pikachu was babysitting. Upon returning, the children noticed Ashchu was often dirty and sweaty, and asked questions, which Ashchu told them they would know when they came of age. While he was on the island, Ashchu enjoyed playing and spending time with the children, but he knew it would be short lived, especially with their accellerated aging and possibly having to rape them in the near future. Pikachu and Ashchu also spent time teaching the children what they needed to know about the world and their powers.

When the children came of age, Pikachu and Ashchu didn't want to traumatize them any more than they absolutely had to, so they started out slowly with sex ed. After that, they had Mewtwo show them what Ashchu had been subjected to in the lair and explaining why. Once they were done with that, Mewtwo teleported all of them to the lair daily to watch Ashchu get raped, observing from their own beds, specifically placed to give them a good view of what was happening. While observing, the children asked questions about what was going on, which Pikachu and Mewtwo answered. Once Ashchu's encounters were done for the day, they were all teleported back to the island to play and rest, before doing the same thing the next day.

After observing Ashchu get raped for a few days, Mewtwo decided it was time for Ashchu to start his encounters with his children, one child per day. One day, Pikachu raped Ashchu in front of the children and was especially harsh, which traumatized the children more than they wanted to. Since Pikachu was so rough, Mewtwo decided Ashchu should take it easy for a day and only had an encounter with a child and no other the following day. After getting some training on using his electrical powers from Pikachu, Ashchu decided to use them in an encounter with Meowth. Ashchu went overboard using those powers and got really exhausted the day before his final encounters with his children. Once Ashchu had his encounter with the final female child, he knew that the final male, Tim, would want to stay with him. Knowing this, Ashchu wanted to give him a preview of the treatment he could expect to receive in order to change his mind.

Without being able to change his mind, Ashchu was heartbroken to hear Tim wanted to stay. Upon hearing Tim's decision, Mewtwo offered to force him to evolve into a Pikachu, which he accepted. Once Tim evolved, Mewtwo asked everyone to leave the lair except for himself, Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard, then turned out the lights for a bit. When the lights came back on, Tim was shackled to the floor, and his initiation to become a living sex toy began. One-by-one, Tim was raped by each pokemon in the lair, as well as, being forced to endure the same machine Ashchu was put in earlier. About half-way through, Tim broke and finally admitted to everyone that he accepted his role as a living sex toy.

Once the pokemon were through raping him, he was finally able to return to the island to rest and relax. Their days were routine, waking up and eating, teleporting to the lair and doing their encounters and Tim learned new stuff with each one, then teleporting back to the island for fun and dinner, and going to sleep. Eventually, Mewtwo had Tim and Ashchu do some somnophilia (sex acts while one is sleeping) on consecutive nights, and learned about a special reward he could give Tim. A couple of days after the somnophilia, Mewtwo finally gave Tim his reward, or rather rewards. He allowed Tim to treat Ashchu as his own sex toy for an encounter, which he enjoyed, actually being on the giving side for once. After his encounter with Ashchu, Pikachu revealed himself, and Mewtwo announced the main reward was for Tim to have an encounter with Pikachu, but this time Pikachu would be required to do whatever Tim wanted him to in an encounter, but Pikachu was not to be treated like a sex toy. This made Tim very happy, as he wanted to switch roles with Pikachu since their last encounter and wanted to receive pleasure from Pikachu. After that encounter, Tim was much happier, having his dream come true.

This brings us to the present, enjoy the following story.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good night of sleeping, Ashchu and Tim woke up, cuddling each other. Ashchu gave Tim a quick kiss on the mouth, "Good morning, Tim." "Good morning, Mom." After looking at each other for a few moments, they realized Mewtwo wasn't around to greet them like he normally is. Ashchu looked worried, "I wonder where Mewtwo is." "He's probably fine, he's strong." "I know, but he's always been by us when we wake up, as he likes to keep an eye on us." Ashchu and Tim stood up and started looking around the island for Mewtwo. After an hour of searching, they found Mewtwo in the wooded part of the island, leaning against a tree and looking sick. 

Ashchu approached him, "Mewtwo? Are you alright?" Mewtwo weakly looked up, "I hoped I would be better by the time you two woke up. I really didn't want you to see me like this." Tim responded, "What's wrong?" "I am weak from using my powers too much for too long, much like Ash felt during his last encounter with Meowth, only I'm worse at this point." Ashchu responded, "Is there anything we can do to help you?" "It's nice of you to ask, but no, there is nothing you can do. This is something I need to take care of. I have just enough power to get us to the lair and get only myself back here. I need to recharge my powers, and that requires meditation and rest." 

Ashchu and Tim looked at each other and back to Mewtwo before Tim spoke up, "How long would we be in the lair without you?" "It is hard to say, but I wouldn't leave you two alone without supervision just in case you decide to take advantage of the opportunity to escape, or others trying to take things too far with you." Ashchu rubbed Mewtwo's cheek, "I promise we won't try anything, we're actually starting to enjoy ourselves." "That's nice to hear, but I still don't want to take any chances. I have arranged for two pokemon to supervise you, one of them you have seen before. One of them alone can't keep you under control if things get out of hand, but both of them together have almost as much power as myself. Unfortunately, they can only feed you basic pokemon food, since they don't know how to make food like I can. Anyway, we need to get to the lair. There are some berries in these trees, you two should enjoy one last meal here, since I don't know when I'll be able to bring you back."

Ashchu and Tim nodded and rushed off to gather berries for their meal. Once the berries were gathered, they put them on the ground in front of Mewtwo and started eating. Ashchu noticed Mewtwo wasn't eating, "Please, Mewtwo, eat with us, we have more than enough." "Thank you, you are too kind to share your food like this." "You need it, it will help get your energy back." Mewtwo slowly ate the berries, being so weak, he could barely move. Seeing Mewtwo in this state worried Ashchu and Tim, and Tim spoke up, "Uh, Mewtwo, are you sure you have enough energy to get us there, and yourself back here?" "I have to, there are some things I need to be clear about with those two pokemon, so that the two of you are not mis-treated while I'm away. Both of you are very precious to me, and they can get really careless." Ashchu responded, "The sentiment is appreciated, but I'm sure we can take anything they dish out." "Not these two, the last time they used a toy together, the toy died a very painful and gruesome death...in the middle of an encounter. I need to make sure the same doesn't happen to the two of you." Ashchu and Tim were starting to shake in fear. Mewtwo saw this and continued, "There is no need to be afraid. Both of them will feel the full force of my wrath if they do that to you."

Ashchu and Tim weren't afraid as much at this point, but all three of them continued eating. Soon they finished off all the berries and washed up in the lake, "Are you two ready?" Ashchu and Tim took one last look around, knowing it may be a while before returning to the island. Tim spoke up, "We're ready." Mewtwo nodded and teleported all three of them to the lair. Upon materializing, the three of them looked toward Mewtwo's throne. Ashchu and Tim gasped in surprise as they saw Gengar and Alakazam standing on either side of the throne. Mewtwo spoke up, "The two of you are to take great care of these toys. If they are mis-treated in any way, other than the standard punishments, you will feel my wrath, got it?" Gengar and Alakazam nodded and Mewtwo continued, "Good, if they behave, reward them well. I don't want to come back and see a repeat of the last toy the two of you were in charge of. The two of them are very important to myself and all of our guests." Gengar responded, "We learned our lesson last time, we will treat them just like you have. It will be just like you are still here." "Good, I will hold you to that." 

Mewtwo turned to Ashchu and Tim, giving each of them a kiss, "I'm leaving now, the two of you behave for them as you would for me. I will be back as soon as I can." Together, Ashchu and Tim responded, "We will be on our best behavior, we promise. Get your energy back up soon." Mewtwo started tearing up, seeing how much affection his toys were showing him, then teleported out. Once he was gone, Ashchu spoke up, "So, I don't see any guests here. When will our first encounter happen?" Gengar gave an evil smile, "We will be using you until the first guest arrives." The look and tone of Gengar sent chills down their spines, and they instantly became scared. Alakazam smiled as well, "Don't worry, TOYS, we won't be TOO rough with you. We promised Mewtwo not to hurt you too badly, but that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of "fun" while in charge. Now, I will be the first to go, and I choose Ash as my toy. Tim, you may lay in the bed next to Gengar. You'll need to relax a bit for your encounter." Tim walked over and laid down in the bed, shaking in fear, thinking of what his encounter would entail, while Alakazam walked over to Ashchu.

Ashchu shook in fear as Alakazam approached, he knew he wouldn't get mis-treated, but still scared, thinking of what he was going to be put through. Alakazam leaned down and tilted Ashchu's head up, "Aww, I see Mewtwo told you what happened to the last toy we were in charge of. If it makes you feel any better, Mewtwo was very hesitant to let us watch you two, as he really put us in our place after last time and we don't want that again. We can be rough, but we promise not to overdo it with you, we just want to have fun, and we'll make sure you feel the pleasure as well, but we can't promise you won't feel pain." Ashchu started to relax, "That makes me feel a bit better, sir. But, I still can't forget what Mewtwo told us about you." "I can understand and respect that. How about a deal?" "What kind of deal?" "You relax and let us show you what we're about, in return, we let you pleasure each other like never before." "That sounds good, but something about it seems like you're not telling me everything." Alakazam giggled, "You're right about that, while you pleasure each other, at least this time, we will be controlling the both of you." "Do you have to, sir? We don't like being controlled like that." "We don't HAVE to, but we want to. You'll realize it can make the encounter much more pleasurable for both of you, as there will be no inhibitions." Reluctantly, Ashchu nodded. "Good, now let's get this started." "I'll follow your lead, sir."

Alakazam picked Ashchu up and brought him in to a passionate kiss. Ashchu could feel Alakazam's mouth open and opened his at the same speed, allowing Alakazam's tongue easy access to his mouth, which entered as soon as his mouth opened far enough, while Ashchu pushed his tongue into Alakazam's mouth. Both of them moaned into the kiss, enjoying the tastes and feeling of the other as their tongues were frantically exploring. A few minutes after they started kissing, Alakazam slowly moved a hand to Ashchu's ass, and even slower, inserted a finger into his ass, causing Ashchu to gasp at the unexpected intruder, but still continued the kiss. As soon as the finger was all the way inside, Alakazam started fingering Ashchu's ass quickly, both of them moaning louder into the kiss. After a couple of minutes, Alakazam started rolling and bending his finger while he continued his fingering, causing Ashchu to moan even louder, being the first time he's been fingered like this. Still fingering Ashchu, Alakazam momentarily broke the kiss, "You like that, toy?" "Ohh...fucking yes I do. That feels incredible." "See, I told you, we're not so bad." Ashchu was lost in his pleasure as Alakazam went back to kissing him.

By now, Ashchu was in heaven, feeling enormous pleasure from the finger in his ass, along with being kissed at the same time. He wished this experience would never end, but it would be short lived, as Alakazam inserted a second finger into his ass, moving it in sync with the first, and causing Ashchu to cry out in pain as the two fingers stretched his ass quite a bit. Alakazam giggled and used his third finger to massage Ashchu's sheath and balls. Slowly, Ashchu's cries turned to loud moans of pleasure, getting used to both fingers in his ass and having his genitals massaged at the same time, still kissing Alakazam. As soon as Ashchu's cries died down completely, Alakazam started moving the fingers in his ass independently of each other. Normally, this would cause more pain, as it stretched his ass even more, but Ashchu moaned even louder, feeling like two worms were moving around inside him. Not wanting to break the kiss, Alakazam started communicating with Ashchu psychically, "You really like that, don't you, toy?" "Oh yeah, it's the best feeling ever." "It's not over yet, how do you feel about my third finger in your ass?" "Sounds painful, but if you want to, I'll take it." "Well spoken, Mewtwo has you really well trained."

Alakazam stopped massaging Ashchu's sheath and balls, moving the finger to Ashchu's ass, and inserted it, moving all three in sync, causing Ashchu to cry out in excruciating pain, feeling as if his ass was being ripped open. "It's ok, this pain is only temporary and there won't be any damage. I don't want Mewtwo angry with me again." "It hurts so much, I haven't been stretched like this in so long." "Consider this training, you'll need a well-stretched hole for our larger guests." Right after communicating that psychically, Alakazam moved his three fingers independently again, stretching Ashchu's ass even more, and causing him to cry out even louder into the kiss. Suddenly, Alakazam let go of Ashchu with his other hand, leaving him suspended on Alakazam's arm like it was a pillar, moving his free hand to massage Ashchu's genitals again, getting him to relax. Soon, Ashchu started to calm down, his cries slowly turning to moans as they kept kissing. Once Ashchu's cries stopped, Alakazam started moving his fingers apart and bringing them together again in a pulsating motion, massaging the ass on the inside, which caused Ashchu to moan even louder.

Still kissing each other, Alakazam continued communicating with Ashchu psychically, "Now, let's see how well you use your powers. Give me an electric shock, through your mouth and ass as the same time, and make it long and powerful." Ashchu obeyed, sending a powerful shock into Alakazam's mouth and into the fingers in his ass. Alakazam moaned, feeling the electric current run along his tongue, down his throat, and throughout his body. With the fingers in Ashchu's ass, he managed to redirect the current straight into Ashchu's prostate, causing him to moan loudly and nearly orgasm right away, but instead caused pre to start spraying out of his cock. "That's it, toy, feel the pleasure of your own power being used against you. I bet you never expected this kind of pleasure before. In fact, you can even do it to yourself, and make it as powerful as you like." Ashchu responded with his thoughts, "I...I never knew this kind of pleasure could happen. Thank you so much for showing me, sir. I'll have to experiment with it more." "Just don't overdo it, if you use too much power or do it too often, you can seriously damage, or even destroy that part of your body. Redirecting the power like I did, I'm able to control how much of that power hits there." "I'll remember that," Ashchu thought, before stopping his electric shocks. 

After they stopped, Alakazam broke the kiss, "You see? Relax and we'll be able to make this very pleasurable, even if we are rough." "I see now, sir. It's just...what Mewtwo told us earlier...it really scares us that the both of you could get carried away again." "We made a promise to Mewtwo, and we intend to keep it." Alakazam moved his hand from Ashchu's crotch and held Ashchu's waist, while pulling his fingers out of Ashchu's ass and setting him on the ground, "I'm done with you...for now, toy. You went through some great training, learning a new kind of pleasure, while also getting your ass stretched to its limit, and did it really well. You deserve a bit of rest, I'm sure you're a bit sore from all that." "My ass is a bit sore, sir. Thank you, this is not what I expected from you. I actually expected it to be much worse." Alakazam smiled, "Oh, don't worry about that, my dear toy. That was hardly rough compared to how rough we will be later on. In order to keep you from getting too hurt, we need to take it slow, and let your body get used to it, one step at a time." "That sounds good to me, sir." Alakazam and Ashchu walked toward the throne as Gengar and Tim took their place in front of the throne. Ashchu laid down, watching to see how Tim's encounter was going to unfold.

Upon reaching their place, Tim and Gengar looked at each other. "Now, toy, you saw what happened with your mother just now. I'm going to do something similar, don't worry, it'll be training, just like it was with your mother." Tim looked a little sad, "As you wish, sir. I don't know what you have in mind, but will it be painful?" "I'd be lying if I said no, but if you just relax and let yourself go with it, there won't be as much pain. As long as you are scared or nervous, your body tenses up. While this can bring pleasure to your users, it can be more painful and damaging to your body. Consider this your first lesson for today." Tim nodded, "I understand, sir. I will work on it." "That's a good start. We will be giving both of you a lot of training while Mewtwo is gone. Not only will we be keeping our promise, but it will make him happier as well to see you toys doing so much better in your encounters and hopefully it will show him that we are more than capable of taking care of his things." "So, you just want to make us better, while making amends with Mewtwo for last time?" Gengar smiled, "You got it. The two of you get better and receive better rewards from him, and we regain his trust. This is a win-win for all of us, so there is no need to be afraid."

Tim started to relax, "So what are we going to do, sir?" "For your first bit of training, you will not be possessed or controlled in any way. Then, I will possess you, taking control of your body, while Alakazam has an encounter with you. Then, you will have an encounter with your mother over there. I will still be possessing you, but your mother will be mind controlled by Alakazam. While possessed, you will see, hear, and feel everything that is going on, but will not be able to do anything about it. This will hopefully show you a few new things you can use, plus allow you to feel the pleasures that come with them." "I don't know how I feel being controlled like that, sir." "Don't worry, I'll make sure it won't last too long, and you'll be able to rest for a bit after." "That sounds good, sir. If you don't mind, I would like to get this encounter started."

Gengar nodded and kissed Tim, sending his tongue deep into Tim's mouth, while Tim took the opportunity to explore the ghost pokemon's mouth. As their kiss continued, Gengar started to push his tongue further, slowly going down Tim's throat and into his stomach, causing Tim to moan and shiver at the cold appendage going so far inside him, while the mouth of the ghost felt just as cold, but the taste and textures made up for it. Hearing Tim's moans, made Gengar happy, and continued slowly pushing his tongue further into Tim's digestive tract, snaking around his intestines, eventually reaching his colon, and exiting out Tim's ass. This was a new feeling for Tim, he has never felt anything going completely through his body like this, and it was making him feel very cold, but still moaned in pleasure. Gengar, only wanting to give Tim a short sample of this, started slowly retreating his tongue. As the tongue was retreating, Tim could feel those parts of his body get a little warmer, and moaned at the feeling of the moving appendage. 

Eventually, the tongue was fully retreated, and Gengar broke the kiss, "How was that, toy?" "That was...interesting, sir. I never imagined a tongue could be THAT long. I'm sure the cold feeling is because you're a ghost, correct?" "Yeah, and there isn't many non-ghost pokemon that can do that with their tongue. But you see how good this is when you just relax and not be nervous or afraid?" "I do now, sir." "Good, now for the next part. One thing to note though, my cock and fluids are quite a bit different than non-ghost types. For example, you know cum is normally white, but mine is green, feel free to let some leak out and see for yourself. Anyway, you can go ahead and start on my cock." 

Tim nodded, moving his head to Gengar's sheath and balls, shivering as he did due to Gengar's very cold body. Gengar leaned back a little to give Tim easier access, and Tim started licking and sucking on Gengar's balls, causing him to moan, "Oh, that's it, toy, enjoy my sweet ghost balls." Tim continued, moaning along with Gengar as he enjoyed the unique taste and texture of the ghost's balls, starting to roll the balls around in his mouth with his tongue. Gengar loved this, but wanted a bit more, "Ok, toy, this is training after all, I want you to utilize your electric abilities a bit. I expect you to use them in quite a bit of your encounters, so you need to exercise them, that way you don't get exhausted too easily." Tim immediately got the idea and sent an electric shock through his mouth, into Gengar's balls, causing him to moan louder, "That's good, toy, but I know you can better, increase that power." Immediately obeying, Tim doubled the power in another shock and Gengar moaned even louder, "Come on, toy, give me all you got." Tim wasn't sure how much more powerful Gengar wanted it, so he sent the most powerful shock he could muster into the ghost's balls, and he let out a deafening moan, "Oh god, you got it, right there, toy. I could cum right here and now from this." Tim was happy to hear such high praise and kept the shocks coming. A few shocks later, Gengar spoke up, "That's enough, toy, I don't want you to use up too much of your power. Now, move to my cock, I will tell you when to use those shocks again." 

Tim immediately stopped shocking Gengar's balls, and gave them a few more sucks and licks, before slowly licking his way up to Gengar's sheath, "Oh...yeah, toy, you get the idea." Upon reaching Gengar's sheath, Tim licked all around the outside of it, before putting his mouth on it and licking around inside it slowly, "You are very good, toy. You're doing it just the way I like." Gengar enjoyed this treatment so much, he couldn't hold back any longer, and his cock started poking out, which Tim immediately put his mouth on, sucking and licking it, while still licking inside the sheath, making Gengar moan louder. As the cock grew longer, Tim couldn't lick inside the sheath, instead he bobbed his head up and down the cock, licking it as he did, making it grow faster. Once it was too long for him to go all the way down, he started using his hands to stroke it in tune with his mouth, causing Gengar's moans to get even louder. 

Soon the cock was at its full length and Gengar knew he couldn't deepthroat very well, "Ok, toy, since this is training, I want to train those throat muscles of yours. Deepthroating your user's cock will cause them immense pleasure, especially if you can hold it there for a while. You need to learn to control that gag reflex to do it successfully." After hearing this, Tim tried to deepthroat the cock, but his gag reflex prevented him from keeping the cock in his throat for very long. "That's a good start, toy, but I know you can do better. Let me give you a hand, don't worry though, I won't overdo it." Gengar put his hands on Tim's head and shoved it down his cock, sending deep into Tim's throat and holding it there, causing him to gag and choke violently, while Gengar moaned louder, "That's it, toy. Now, try to suppress the need to gag and choke, relax that throat of yours." Tim started flailing, the cock in his throat was very uncomfortable, but he still tried to relax his throat muscles. As they started to relax a bit, Gengar shoved his head further down the cock, until it reached the bottom of his stomach, "Mmm, that feels so good." 

Gengar, thinking Tim has had enough of this, released his head and let him get back to work on his own. Tim started bobbing his head and stroking the cock like he did before, occasionally deepthroating it, and making Gengar moan louder. Gengar enjoyed this treatment, but knew Tim was starting to tire out, "Even though I love this so much, I know you are probably getting tired from this training. I want you to give me powerful shocks onto my cock, and keep them coming until I cum, give me all the power you can." Tim really wanted to taste and see Gengar's cum, so he was happy to comply, sending the most powerful shocks yet right onto Gengar's cock. A couple of shocks later, Gengar couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer and let out his loudest moan yet as he came very hard into Tim's mouth. The taste and feel of the cum was very different than he was used to, and started swallowing, moaning at the uniqueness of it. 

As he felt the orgasm dying down, Tim took his mouth off the cock and stroked it, wanting to see what Gengar meant by the different look of it. He looked slightly grossed out by the different look of the cum, "Wow, you were right, sir, that does look different." Gengar responded, still orgasming slightly, "I...told you so. Do...you like it?" Tim licked up the cum that leaked out of the cock, then responded, "I expected a taste and feel different than others, but not this much. It is enjoyable, sir, thank you for letting me see and drink it." By now, Gengar's orgasm had subsided, and he responded, "You're welcome, toy. You need to be prepared for surprises like that, and not very many of your users will let you see their cum like that." "I know, sir. So far, all of them just want me to swallow it all and not let any leak out, let alone watch it ooze out of their cock." "Yeah, it's a shame, it is a beautiful sight to see another's cum come out of their cock. But, the user gets what they want. Anyway, I think it's time to rest, you used up a lot of your energy with those shocks."

Gengar walked over to Alakazam and spoke quietly, "The toys are well trained, but they can be better." "Agreed, but you remember what happens when we do things too quickly." "Yeah, we've done enough with them for now. I think it's time for them to eat and play for a bit. That should relax them a bit, then they'll be ready for more training." "Sounds good to me, while they are doing their thing, we should discuss how to proceed with their training." "My thinking exactly, go ahead and make their food." Alakazam nodded and made a bowl of food and water appear for Tim and Ashchu beside the bed, "Ok, you two eat up and enjoy yourselves for now. We need to discuss how to proceed with your training, so you don't get hurt." Tim and Ashchu nodded and started eating their meal. Ashchu spoke up, "Thank you, sir, for treating us as well as you have so far. We'll be sure to let Mewtwo know how we've been treated. I wouldn't mind having the both of you watch us in the future." Gengar replied, "That's nice of you to say. We haven't been in charge very long, but we'll try to continue treating you like this. For now, you should enjoy yourselves, while the two of us talk." Ashchu nodded and went back to eating.

Gengar and Alakazam were talking quietly with each other, making Ashchu and Tim curious about what they were saying. "Do you think they're going to keep treating us like this, mom?" "I have no idea, they sure are acting differently compared to what Mewtwo told us about them." "I know, it almost seems like we were told those things, just to scare us." "I'm not sure about that, they seemed to be telling us the truth, it wouldn't do them any good to say stuff just to scare us. This entire time, they've been trying to get us to relax and not be scared. Plus, Gengar could've easily had you keep using your shocks and having you go way beyond your limit. I think they truly regret what happened to them before and really want to make up for it. However, I would suggest that we be careful, they could stop treating us like this at any time." "I will, at least we have each other if things start turning bad." "Of course, Tim." Ashchu leaned over and gave Tim a quick kiss, then went back to eating. Once they were done eating their food and drinking their water, they got up, went out into the lair where they usually have their encounters, and started playing.

Hearing Tim and Ashchu having fun, Alakazam and Gengar stood side-by-side, watching them, while still talking, Alakazam spoke first, "That's nice, isn't it?" "It is, I can see why Mewtwo likes them so much. They work so hard to be good toys, and yet they still find a way to have fun during down time." "I can't help but admire how sexy they look, even watching them play like this is enough to turn me on." Gengar looked at Alakazam, "I agree, but don't get carried away with it, I don't want to be punished by Mewtwo again, especially for something that's not my fault." Alakazam nodded, "Don't worry, I don't want to be punished any more than you do. We need to look out for each other, if one of us starts to get carried away, the other should step in." "Agreed, since this will be difficult with such hot toys to play with."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alakazam and Gengar continue their "Training" with the toys.

Gengar and Alakazam continued to watch Tim and Ashchu play, admiring their ability to have fun, despite the treatment they endure. Gengar spoke up, "Ok, toys, time to continue your training." Tim and Ashchu immediately stopped playing and approached them. Ashchu spoke up, "What are we training on next, sir?" Alakazam responded, "My, my, you sure are eager. We have decided that Gengar is going to start this next part with Tim. Since Tim needs to exercise his powers more, this will give him more rest before his next encounter. Ash, you have used your powers more than him and are more used to them by now, so we'll go after those two, since you don't need to rest as much after using your powers." Ashchu responded, "Sounds good to me, with his inexperience, this should be good for him." "I'm glad you agree." Ashchu turned to Tim, "Do good, Tim, I know you can." "I will, mom, I can't wait to see how Mewtwo reacts after seeing how much we're being trained." Ashchu nodded, went over to the bed, and laid down, while Gengar and Tim took their position.

Tim looked at Gengar, "How should I proceed, sir?" "Well, since I'm about to fuck you, I would like you on your back, since this is training, and I don't want to overdo it. I need to see the look on your face, which will tell me if I'm being too rough with you. Any other time, I would prefer you on all fours, so I can pretend I'm breeding you." "Ok, sir, whatever you wish," Tim laid on his back, presenting his ass hole to Gengar. Gengar moaned at the sight of Tim's ass hole, "Mmm, that is one sexy hole you have. It's too bad this is training, I would love to take that hole like a regular encounter." He reached down and brought his cock back to full length, before pressing it against Tim's ass hole, "Ok, toy, this will probably hurt. I'm going to shove it in, just like in an encounter, but I won't start fucking you right away, I'll leave it sit there until you adjust, and the pain subsides. This is to get you more used to having a cock in there, and also to stretch you a bit." "I understand, sir. I'm kinda used to feeling pain by now, but it will be nice to get to the point when it will be painless." "I'm glad you agree."

Gengar shoved his cock all the way into Tim's ass as fast as he could, causing him to moan loudly, while Tim cried out in pain. Putting a hand on the side of Tim's face, Gengar tried to comfort him, "You anticipated the penetration, I could feel it. Anticipating causes the pain to be worse, instead you need to relax, by trying to push it out. That will cause your hole to open up more, which means less pain." Tim's cries started to die down, "Really? That would've helped me out so much before. I never knew about that." "That is the purpose of training, not only to get you adjusted to your role, but to teach as well. You are doing very well, so far. One of our hopes is that eventually you will feel no pain from being fucked, unless the cock is larger than you're used to, which is a possibility given the many different sizes of pokemon. Hopefully, by the time Mewtwo returns, we want you to be able to take a large Dragonite cock and feel absolutely no pain whatsoever." Tim's cries stopped, "I'm ready, please fuck me, sir." "Wow, Mewtwo has you trained well...in your responses. But it seems he hasn't done too much training in other areas. Let's start slow."

Gengar started fucking Tim slowly, picking up the pace slightly with each thrust. Tim winced in pain at first, but soon started moaning along with Gengar as he was being fucked. As he saw Tim in less pain, he picked up the pace faster, and fucked him harder, causing both of them to moan louder with each thrust. "Mmm, you like that, don't you, toy? The feeling of a nice hard cock inside you, moving back and forth." "Y...Yes, sir, cocks are the best, all the different sizes, shapes, and tastes, especially the feeling of them inside me, there is no feeling like it." Gengar giggled, still fucking Tim harder and faster, "Is that the toy in you talking or is that how you really feel?" "Both, sir, I know I'm supposed to pretend to enjoy it as a toy, but I've grown to like it outside of being a toy, as well." "Wow, so Mewtwo made you into a real cock slut, didn't he?" "Yes, sir." Gengar giggled again, still fucking Tim, "Do you know why I keep talking like this?" "No, sir." "This is to help keep my orgasm held back. I want this to last a bit longer than normal, at least for your training. Plus, the feeling of your ass around my cock is so good." 

By now, Gengar was fucking Tim as hard and fast as he could, his hips were a blur, and both of them were moaning as loud as they could. Gengar felt it was time for his orgasm to hit, "Ok, toy, I want you to send an electric shock onto my cock, as powerful as you can muster. Keep it coming until I pull out, got it?" Tim nodded and immediately started sending electric shocks through his ass, along Gengar's cock, as powerful as he could make them. This made Gengar let out an even louder moan as he immediately came very hard in Tim's ass. Tim managed to moan just as loudly, still sending the shocks, he felt the cock pulsate violently and shoot large shots of cum into his ass. Still orgasming, Gengar managed to speak, "Oh, fucking god, toy, those shocks are perfect. They feel so good and powerful, more than I expected, I wish this could last forever." As his orgasm started to subside, Gengar fucked Tim slowly, wanting to enjoy the feeling of fucking his ass a little longer. 

Once his orgasm completely subsided, Gengar pulled his cock out, and Tim stopped his shocks. Tim laid where he was, panting and tired at using so much power, "S...Sir, you seem to have a good coating of cum on your cock, would you like me to clean it off for you?" "You really want to do that?" "Yes, sir." "Ok, since you asked so nicely." Gengar walked around him and put his cock next to Tim's face. Tim slowly opened his mouth, and licked the length of the cock, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, enjoying the unique taste, being different than earlier. Once he was sure the cock was clean, Tim took his mouth off it, "All clean, sir." "Thank you, toy. You did very well with your training and deserve a rest. Now, we must let Alakazam and your mother do their training." 

Tim nodded, still laying down, Gengar picked him up and carried him over to the bed. Ashchu moved out of the bed, and Gengar set Tim in the bed, so he could rest. Ashchu looked a little sad, "Wow, he must've used quite a bit of power." Gengar responded, "You have no idea, Ash. It was quite a bit more than I expected, he'll be fine after some rest. I only meant for him to exercise his powers, not drain them so much. Don't worry, his training will be less taxing on him in the future, I promise." "I trust you, Gengar, and thank you for realizing what went wrong." "I have to, I don't want to be blamed for mis-treatment, Mewtwo would be furious. Anyway, you and Alakazam should get going with your training. I'll keep an eye on Tim and provide what he needs to recover." Ashchu nodded and kissed Tim on the forehead, "Have a good rest, son, I'll be back after my training."

Ashchu and Alakazam took their positions, while Gengar kept a close watch on Tim. Ashchu took another look at Tim, and seemed sad, and Alakazam spoke up, "Are you ok, Ash?" "Yeah, it just makes me sad to see him like this." Alakazam patted Ashchu's head, "I know, it must be difficult for a parent to see their child like this. But, we should continue with your training. You can comfort him for a bit after. It may be difficult right now, but I need you to concentrate on your training. Gengar is capable of taking care of him, if he needs help, we can stop the training immediately and help. How does that sound? All of us want the same thing here, but wallowing over it won't help much." Ashchu turned to Alakazam, "That sounds good, sir. I'll do my best." "That's the spirit. Now, let's start the training, I want to see what you can do with a cock."

Ashchu nodded and started licking and sucking on Alakazam's balls, while massaging Alakazam's sheath with his hands, causing him to moan loudly, "Oh, you are more talented that I thought. Give me a sample of your power." Ashchu, moaning at the taste of the balls in his mouth and feel of the sheath in his hands, was happy to oblige, and immediately sent shocks into Alakazam's balls and sheath at the same time. Feeling the shocks made him moan louder, "Wow, that is some power you have, and great control as well. We'll have to experiment a little more with it in a bit. For now, you can stop shocking me." Ashchu stopped his shocks and continued his treatment for a moment, before slowly dragging his tongue from Alakazam's balls, up to his sheath and making out with it, moving his tongue wildly inside it, while moving it in and out of the sheath. Alakazam moaned louder, "Fuck, toy, where did you learn to do that?" Ashchu, using his thoughts to communicate, "I don't really know, I guess it just came to me. Before I came here and was raped, I never had any sexual thoughts about pokemon. Now, I can't get enough of it, and always trying to think of new ways to pleasure." "Well, you seem to be succeeding, and those skills are doing you some good."

Alakazam's cock started poking out of the sheath, which Ashchu immediately started sucking and licking it, while still giving attention to the sheath. As the cock grew, Ashchu started bobbing his head up and down on it, while running his tongue all over it, relishing the taste and moans from Alakazam. When it got long enough, he started using his hands to stroke it in tune with his mouth, moaning as he did, which vibrated the cock and caused Alakazam to moan louder. It didn't take long for pre to start oozing out, which Ashchu swallowed like it was his favorite drink. Alakazam was too engrossed in the pleasure that Ashchu was giving him, he forgot this was supposed to be training. Ashchu suddenly sent a series of very light shocks along the cock, which caused Alakazam to moan even louder, "Oh fuck, toy, you are good at this, much better than I expected." Hearing this made Ashchu very happy that he was making such an impression and continued working the cock, enjoying the muscular texture and taste of it, mixed with the taste of the pre.

While sucking, Ashchu managed to get his head all the way down the cock, sending it deep into his throat, and swallowing. Feeling the throat muscles contracting and trying to pull his cock deeper, Alakazam moaned louder, "Holy fuck, toy, this is the most pleasurable experience ever. I wish this could last forever." Ashchu enjoyed hearing such high praise from his user and knew exactly what would make him orgasm. He took the cock mostly out of his mouth, leaving just the tip inside, and let out the most powerful electric shock he could muster, causing Alakazam to let out his loudest moan yet as he came into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu felt the cock pulsate and shoot large globs of cum into his mouth, which he quickly swallowed, enjoying the taste and texture in his mouth, as well as, the feeling of it sliding down his throat and landing in his stomach. He wished the orgasm didn't end, enjoying Alakazam's cum more than any other pokemon's he drank before, and his loud swallowing and even louder moans were evidence of such enjoyment.

As the orgasm subsided, Ashchu bobbed his head up and down the cock again, trying to get the last drops of cum out, enjoying the feeling of the cock growing soft in his mouth. Once it was all over, Ashchu took his mouth off the cock and looked up at Alakazam, "Was that good enough for you, sir? I quite enjoyed your unique tastes and textures, the feeling of it in my mouth and throat was better than any other user I've been with." "That was the most amazing blowjob I've had. I can see why Mewtwo likes you so much, other than your good behavior. If you want more, my cock is always up for grabs, I know I would love to experience that again. I don't see how I could train you any better in that area than you already are." Ashchu lit up with happiness, "Thank you so much for your kind words, sir. If I may ask, what was your favorite part?" "I'd have to say it's a tie between your throat and your shocks, both caused me immense pleasure, but I can't decide which was better." "That's good to hear, sir, I'll keep doing those and work on the rest in future encounters." "You sound so much like the toy you are, wanting to improve on the pleasure you give, even if it's already good enough." "I don't want to be "Good enough", sir, I want their encounters with me to be the most pleasurable they ever had or will have." 

Alakazam smiled and patted Ashchu's head, before turning to Gengar, "How is Tim doing?" "Still a bit exhausted, he should rest a bit more before having another encounter." Ashchu looked a little sad, which Alakazam noticed, "It's ok, Ash, I know you don't like to see him in this condition. We'll try to get him as much rest as he needs, and we won't allow any of his users to use his powers too much, like Gengar did." After hearing this, Ashchu quickly turned his head and looked up at Alakazam, "Are you being serious, sir? Mewtwo wouldn't even do that, at least, I haven't seen him do that yet." "I am being serious, plus I don't think a situation like this has presented itself much. We made a promise to Mewtwo, and we intend to keep it. We may enjoy torturing our toys, but the two of you are different. You are the most precious toys Mewtwo has ever had, plus seeing you in a bad condition really affects us, we want to avoid these kinds of conditions. Each time we get carried away and/or you are affected like this, we will adjust your treatment to avoid it again. This will be a learning experience for all of us." "Thank you so much, sir. I never thought users or sitters would be like this, it is unexpected." 

Alakazam patted Ashchu's head once more, "What do you say we do something else while Tim gets his rest?" Ashchu nodded, "There is one thing we haven't done, which position would you prefer me to be in?" "On all fours, I have something special in mind for this." Ashchu was curious how this would be special, but figured he'd find out soon enough, so he turned around, got on all fours, raised his tail as high as he could, and moved his ass side to side seductively, presenting his ass hole to Alakazam. "Mmm, that hole looks really used, so this should be easy for you. Although I do prefer a tight ass." "I could clench around your cock if you wish, sir." "My thought exactly, even though it's not the same, it'll do. Are you ready?" "Of course, sir, I love to be fucked." 

Alakazam approached Ashchu, getting his cock hard again, and knelt down, aiming his cock at Ashchu's ass, and shoving it in as hard and fast as he could, "Wow, you are looser than I thought." Ashchu blushed, "Sorry about that, sir. Mewtwo had me taking some pretty large cocks." Without wasting a single moment, Alakazam started fucking Ashchu hard and fast as Ashchu started clenching his ass around the cock, causing both of them to moan loudly. "Mmm, please, sir, fuck me harder and faster." Alakazam was happy to oblige and each thrust became harder and faster, both of them moaning louder. "Oh fuck, sir, that cock of yours feels just as good in my ass as it did in my mouth." Alakazam let out an evil smile, "We're just getting started, toy. I intend to make this different than any other time you've been fucked."

Ashchu didn't have a chance to respond, when Alakazam wrapped his hands around him and stood up, while still fucking him. Once he was standing upright, Alakazam moved Ashchu like a fleshlight, causing both of them to moan louder, especially Ashchu, not having experienced something like this before. "Fuck, that felt so good, sir. I've never been moved while being fucked and it's amazing." "So, toy, you like that, huh?" Still moving Ashchu up and down on his cock, Alakazam started rotating Ashchu, causing him to moan louder, feeling the cock rotate inside him, a feeling he couldn't describe, but was the most incredible feeling ever. "How do you like this, toy?" "This is amazing, sir, the best I've ever been fucked." Alakazam kept moving Ashchu up and down on his cock faster and faster, while still rotating him, feeling his orgasm slowly approaching. "Ok, toy, I'm getting close, let's do a grand finale." "If it's anything like this, I can't wait."

Alakazam rotated Ashchu one last time, before stopping when Ashchu was facing him, then started lowering both of them to the ground, still fucking Ashchu. He laid Ashchu on his back and fucked him as hard as he could, "Please fuck me harder, sir." "I'm fucking as hard as I can, toy." Ashchu looked at Alakazam and smiled, it was now his turn to show Alakazam something new. He grabbed Alakazam's arms and started moving his body in tune with the thrusts, making the fucking seem even harder and causing both of them to moan even louder. This surprised Alakazam, "Oh fuck, toy, I never thought of this. You are truly amazing and creative, both really serve you well." "Thank you, sir." Alakazam continued fucking Ashchu, both of them moaning louder and louder, lost in ecstasy as the fucking was more pleasurable than any before. Alakazam was on the brink of orgasm, "Ahh, toy, I can't hold it any longer." "It's ok, sir, please cum inside me. Let me feel that wonderful seed of yours shoot inside me and fill me up. The way it felt in my mouth, throat, and stomach, I can't wait to feel it inside my ass." 

Alakazam nodded and gave one final very hard thrust, both of them letting out deafening moans as Alakazam came in Ashchu's ass. Ashchu kept moaning as he felt the cock pulsate and shoot large globs of cum in his ass, "Oh god, sir, the feeling of your cum shooting deep inside me is so good. I can feel it more than any other user before and it is so much better." Alakazam was too engrossed in pleasure to respond, he started fucking Ashchu slowly, enjoying the lubrication his cum was providing and feeling it surrounding his cock. Once his orgasm subsided and his cock grew soft, Alakazam pulled his cock out of Ashchu's ass, making a loud "Pop" as it exited, and both of them stayed still, panting and basking in the afterglow. "You are full of wonderful surprises, toy." "Thank you, sir, I enjoy feeling cocks inside me, and yours is the best. You really filled me up there and the feeling is so good." Alakazam smiled and gave Ashchu a quick kiss before both of them stood up. 

Ashchu moaned loudly as he stood up, his ass was so full of cum, he felt it splash around inside him. Alakazam looked confused, "Are you ok?" Ashchu blushed, "Yes, sir, you filled me up so much it kind of splashed around in there. That feeling was new to me and felt very pleasurable." Alakazam nodded and looked at Gengar, "Is he still exhausted?" "He seems to be well rested, but he's low on energy." Thinking for a moment, Alakazam got an idea, "Ash, I have an idea, but I need your help. Are you up for it?" "Of course, anything to help him out." "Your powers are more developed than his. Could you share some of your electricity with him?" "How do I do that?" "I'm surprised you haven't been taught that yet. What you do is shock him, but do it at a low voltage. You want him to absorb the electricity, not hurt him." "I'll give it a try."

Ashchu and Alakazam approached Tim's bed, looking at his resting body for a moment. Ashchu took a deep breath, "Well, here it goes," Ashchu said, and let out a low voltage, continuous electric shock onto Tim. Tim had a slight look of pain on his face at first, but quickly turned to a look of relief as he started absorbing the electricity. After a few moments, Alakazam and Gengar looked at each other and nodded, not wanting to exhaust Ashchu as well, Gengar spoke up, "Ok, Ash, that should do it, we don't need you exhausted as well." Ashchu immediately stopped his shock and panted, while Tim got up and smiled. Gengar spoke up again, "How do you feel, Tim?" "Much better, sir, I've never done anything like that before and I'm glad it worked." Smiling as well, Ashchu hugged Tim tightly, "I'm so glad you're ok, Tim. I was a bit worried there." Tim gave Ashchu a quick kiss, "It's ok, Mom, Gengar was here to make sure I was alright." 

Alakazam and Gengar smiled, happy their idea worked, and Gengar spoke up, "So, Tim, are you up for another encounter?" Tim thought for a moment, "As long as it's not too rough, sure." Alakazam responded, "Ok, so here's how this next one will go. Since this is training and part of your purpose is a good show, rather than just pleasure your users, Gengar will possess Tim while I take control of Ash's body. This way, we can have you actually experience this." Tim started shaking in fear, "W...will it hurt me?" Gengar responded, "The possession itself is completely painless as long as you don't resist. You will see, feel, smell, and taste everything that's going on, but will be unable to do anything about it until I leave your body. Don't worry, I won't let you get harmed, everything we have in mind you've done before and shouldn't be too bad." 

Ashchu could sense Tim was still a bit afraid and turned to him, "I know you're probably remembering that time when Gengar possessed your brother and how bad it was for him, but this time is different. With your brother, it was all about me having my encounter with him and he didn't want it, now it's about pleasuring each other, while learning something new in the process, plus I'll be controlled as well, but in a different way. Also, remember the promise they made to Mewtwo and how they've treated us so far. I really trust that you getting exhausted after having that encounter with Gengar was truly an accident and he didn't mean it. There isn't much they can teach me, but you can learn quite a bit. I'm excited to see what they cook up." Still afraid, Tim responded, "Y...you are?" Ashchu put a hand on Tim's shoulder, "Look at it this way, they do all the work, and we only have to feel pleasure, as well as learn. I don't like the idea of being controlled like that anymore than you do, but you must be curious what they have in mind, right?" Tim calmed down, "Right, but I still don't like the idea of being controlled. I would rather take commands than let someone else control my body." "I understand how you feel, I felt the same way when I was possessed by Gengar. What do you say we give it a try? You might end up liking it, and we can talk about the experience later on." "Alright, Mom, I'll give it a try." "That's the spirit, Tim."

Ashchu and Tim turned to Gengar and Alakazam, together saying, "We're ready." As soon as they heard that, Gengar moved toward Tim, disappearing into his body and fully possessing him, "Ooh, this one is different than the others, I kinda like it." Alakazam let out a quiet giggle before using his psychic powers to take control of Ashchu's body. Tim and Ashchu took their positions in the lair and looked at each other as Tim spoke up, "I can feel him, scared, but not resisting. He should relax more once we get going." Alakazam and Ashchu nodded in unison, and, as if Tim and Ashchu's minds were linked, they embraced each other and kissed. Quickly they shoved their tongues in each other's mouth, eager for the other's tastes and textures. As their tongues moved into each other's mouth, they slid along each other, causing both of them to moan at the new feeling. Being observers, as they were being controlled and possessed, Ashchu and Tim's consciousness enjoyed what was happening, and their controllers let them moan to their heart's content.

As their kiss continued, each of them explored every inch of the other's mouth, feeling around every tooth, rubbing the inside of each other's cheeks, rubbing the roof and bottom of the other's mouth, and exploring as far into the other's throat as they could, moaning at the different sensations. Suddenly, they separated their mouths and wrestled their tongues, giving anyone watching in the lair a clear view of their passion as saliva dripped onto the ground. Their tongues intertwined and played tug of war with each other, before separating them again and slapping each other, then they rubbed against each other, before shoving their tongues in the other's mouth and connecting their lips once again, moaning even louder.

Still kissing, Ashchu and Tim's consciousness were starting to really enjoy what their controllers were doing with them, evidenced by their loud moans. They kept rotating between exploring and separating their mouths and wrestling their tongues for another hour, before they finally stopped, keeping their mouths an inch apart, panting and a thick string of saliva connecting them. Tim spoke up, "Ash, your son seems to really enjoy this. I can feel him, wanting so much more." Alakazam responded, "Sensing Ash's thoughts, he feels the same way. I think we should move on to the next part, they should really enjoy it." Tim nodded and pushed Ashchu on his back, "Now, Ash, this body may be your son's, but I like to be on top for this." 

Tim climbed on top of Ashchu in a 69 position, admiring the view of each other's sheath and balls as they started massaging them, causing both of them to moan. Both of them leaned towards the other's crotch and inhaled deeply through their nose, moaning at the other's musky smell before licking and sucking on each other's balls. As they continued giving each other's balls attention, their cocks started poking out of their sheaths, rubbing each other's cheeks as they grew, causing them to moan louder as they never felt their cocks this way before. Their cocks continued growing longer, rubbing against the electric sacs on their cheeks, causing a discharge of electricity onto them, and they moaned even louder. Seeing this, Alakazam spoke up, "Now this makes for a great show, allowing observers to see your goods and treatment, as well as, your power. Seeing this can get any observer very horny, very quickly. Some may even jerk off and reward your show by showering you with their cum, I know I really want to right now."

After a few more moments, Ashchu and Tim stopped the treatment of each other's balls and grabbed their cocks in one hand, stroking them slowly as they shoved their tongues down the side of their cocks and deep into their sheaths, both of them moaning louder. Alakazam spoke up again, "Oh god, that looks so sexy, and your moans add so much to the show. I wish we had a camera to record this, it would make for one good porn video." Ashchu and Tim kept licking all around deep inside each other's sheath, before very slowly moving their heads up their cocks, licking all around them as they worked their way to the tips. Once at the tips, they flicked their tongues at the tips and licked all around them, before kissing and lightly sucking on them as they moaned louder at the enjoyable sensations. After a few minutes of this treatment, they put their mouths on the cocks and started sucking, pre oozing out the tips, which they swallowed, moaning at the wonderful taste.

As they continued their treatment, they couldn't help but feel their orgasms approaching very quickly. They picked up the pace of their sucking and started stroking the cocks with one hand just as fast, trying to get each other to orgasm as quickly as possible. Suddenly, their controllers had them shock each other's cocks with a somewhat quick and powerful electric shock, causing both of them to let out deafening moans as they came in each other's mouth at the exact same time. They wanted to swallow all of the other's cum, but their controllers had something else in mind, and let their mouths fill up with cum before swallowing, making sure to keep as much in their mouths by the end of their orgasms. Once their orgasms faded, Tim climbed off of Ashchu and they both stood up, swishing around the cum in their mouths. They faced each other and kissed, mixing the cum with each other before starting to swallow. Once most of the cum was swallowed, they separated their lips, showing any observers the exchange of the rest of the cum between their mouths. Alakazam spoke up again, "Oh god, that is so sexy, seeing you trade cum like that. You guys need to do that more often."

Once the last of the cum was traded between their mouths and swallowed, they broke the kiss and stared at each other, panting. Tim was the first to speak up, "This has been fun so far, and now, feeling and smelling your warm breath is turning me on again, as it seems mine is doing to you as well. It's time to get the last bit of this encounter over with and let these bodies eat and rest." Ashchu nodded and laid on his back, Tim continued, "That's perfect, Ash, I love seeing the look in your eyes when you're being fucked, as I'm sure you like seeing the look in mine while I'm fucking you." Ashchu spread his legs, presenting his used ass hole to Tim, who licked his lips and approached in-between Ashchu's legs, getting his cock hard again. 

Once his cock was hard, he wasted no time in shoving it all the way in to Ashchu's ass as hard and fast as he could, causing both of them to moan loudly as Tim enjoyed the warm hole around his cock, and Ashchu enjoyed feeling Tim's cock in his ass. Immediately after his cock was all the way in, Tim started fucking Ashchu so hard and fast, his hips were a blur. While fucking, Tim spoke up again, "Oh yeah, Ash, you like being fucked by your son, don't you? Having your son's cock so deep and feeling his seed being pumped inside you." As Tim fucked Ashchu, they looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the lust and pleasure in them, as if they were long-time lovers. Wanting to feel, smell, and taste Ashchu's breath some more, Tim leaned down until his face was an inch from Ashchu's, still looking into each other's eyes, and enjoying each other's breath, "Your eyes and breath are so intoxicating, mom, and it seems mine is just as intoxicating to you." Still fucking Ashchu, Tim kissed him, but instead of shoving their tongues into the other's mouth, they left their mouths open, alternating between breathing through their nose and mouth so that they could taste, feel, and smell the other's breath as they continued to moan louder.

After holding their kiss for a few minutes, Tim broke it and let out an even louder moan as he came in Ashchu's ass. Feeling Tim orgasm in his ass made Ashchu moan just as loud, the feeling of a cock pulsate and shoot cum inside his ass was very pleasurable to him. Once his orgasm subsided, Tim pulled his cock out, turned around, got on all fours, and raised his tail high, presenting his ass to Ashchu, "Come on Ash, breed your son...I know you want to." Ashchu got up, his cock already fully erect, and quickly mounted Tim, putting his hands on Tim's shoulders and shoving his cock all the way inside Tim, causing both of them to moan once again. Ashchu started fucking Tim hard and fast, picking it up with each thrust, both of them moaning louder, as Tim spoke up once again, "That's it, Ash, you like breeding your son, don't you? Just like I can feel your son's consciousness enjoying it as well. I also enjoy feeling your cock inside those I'm possessing, it feels so amazing and addicting. I wish I could possess everyone you fuck, to feel that cock inside so many different kinds of asses, even if I don't control them." Using his hands on Tim's shoulders for extra leverage, Ashchu continued fucking him harder and faster, both moaning louder with each thrust.

Eventually, Ashchu was fucking Tim so hard, Tim had trouble holding himself still, the force of each thrust rocked his body forward and back further and further, no matter how hard he tried to keep himself still, and they continued moaning louder and louder. Tim decided to speak up again, "Oh god, I didn't realize you were able to fuck so hard, I love it." Ashchu leaned down, putting his mouth near Tim's ear as Alakazam had him speak, "You are a really good fuck toy, Tim. Even though you are my son, I really enjoy these encounters with you and I want to have so much more. I like showing you that I love you more than just as a son, I love you as a lover." After saying that, Ashchu stayed in the same position as he felt his orgasm approaching fast and fucked Tim harder and harder. Suddenly, Ashchu let out a deafening moan as he came in Tim's ass, his cock pulsating and sending shot after shot of cum deep into Tim's ass. Tim let out a deafening moan as he felt the cock pulsate and cum shoot in his ass. As Ashchu's orgasm continued, Tim spoke up again, "Oh god, it's good to feel you cum inside me. The feeling of your cock pulsating and shooting so much cum inside me is heavenly."

Once his orgasm subsided, Ashchu pulled his cock out of Tim's ass, and Gengar stopped possessing Tim, while Alakazam stopped controlling Ashchu. At the same time, Tim and Ashchu collapsed to the ground, panting hard. Gengar spoke up, "That was fun, don't you agree, toys?" Ashchu was first to respond, "It was fun, but exhausting." Tim responded next, "It was fun for me, too. Was all that talk really necessary during the encounter, though?" Alakazam decided to respond to this one, "Yes, it adds to the show. Plus, reading your thoughts, we know you wanted to say it anyway. Maybe not in that way or those exact words, but it was basically the same. I wish we had a camera recording it, if you two could see what I was seeing, you would agree that it would make one hell of a porn video. Now, I think you both deserve a good break from sex for the day." 

Alakazam's eyes glowed and a bowl of food and water appeared for each of them. Slowly, Tim and Ashchu walked toward their bowls and began eating their meal. While eating Tim spoke up, "Mom, is what Alakazam said true? Do you really like me like that?" Ashchu responded, "Yes, Tim, I do. Do you?" Tim looked ashamed, "Yes, mom." Ashchu rubbed Tim's cheek, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, especially with all we've been through together. Normally it would be wrong for a parent and child to be like this, but this kind of thing was forced on us and we've grown to the point where it's normal. Please don't let it bother you." Tim started to cheer up a bit, "Really? It's ok for us to be into each other like that?" Ashchu moved his hand from Tim's cheek and patted his shoulder, "With what we've been forced into, yes it's ok." Hearing this made Tim happier and both of them finished their meal, then turned to Alakazam and Gengar. Ashchu spoke up, "What do you want us to do now?" Gengar responded, "Play, sleep, talk, anything you want. The both of you had enough training for today and deserve some time to yourselves. We recommend you rest up, though, your next bit of training will be something neither of you have done before. Well, since Ash was a trainer as a human, he'll be experiencing the other side of the coin, so to speak."

Ashchu wondered what Gengar meant by that, but quickly shook it off and turned to Tim, "So, what would you like to do?" "I am pretty tired, how about we cuddle up and get some sleep?" "Sounds good to me, I'm tired as well." Tim and Ashchu went to their bed and laid down, cuddling each other. They looked into each other's eyes and quickly kissed each other, "Good night, Tim, I love you." "I love you too, mom, good night." Ashchu giggled, "You know what, just call me "Ash". I do like being called "Mom", but being called my name is more comfortable." "Ok...Ash...Good night." "Good night, Tim." Still cuddling, they slowly drifted off to sleep. Gengar and Alakazam watched them as they fell asleep, admiring how cute they look together.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six hours since Tim and Ashchu fell asleep. Alakazam and Gengar were watching them, admiring how peaceful they were and how much they seemed to love each other, even while asleep. Alakazam was the first to speak up, "Do you think they know what we have planned for their training today?" "Ash might, but Tim has absolutely no idea. So, who is going to command who for it?" "Since you've spent more time with Tim, I think it would be better for you to give him commands for this, I'll be commanding Ashchu." "Sounds good to me. We need to be careful not to overdo this, which can be easy if we get too much into it." "I agree, we need to keep their power level low through the whole thing and stop it before too long." Gengar nodded, "Agreed, both of us need to be on guard and when one of us speaks up, everything stops right then and there." "I was thinking the same thing. Anyway, I wonder how Mewtwo is coming along." "He should be coming along quite well with the regimen he has. He should be back either today or tomorrow." "So soon? The way he looked when he left, I thought he would be gone for a bit longer." "Nah, he prides himself on efficiency. Also, he really likes these two and wants to get back as soon as he can." Alakazam nodded and they continued to watch Ashchu and Tim.

A few hours later, Ashchu started to wake up, slowly opening his eyes and seeing Tim sleeping in front of him. A few moments later, Tim slowly opened his eyes. Ashchu smiled, "Good morning, Tim." "Good morning, Ash." Ashchu gave Tim a quick kiss on the mouth, "Aww, you remembered, thank you." "You're welcome." They sat up, their stomachs grumbling from hunger. Alakazam materialized a bowl of food and water for each of them, which they quickly went over to and started to consume. Ashchu spoke up, "So, what do you two have in store for our training today." Alakazam and Gengar smiled as Alakazam responded, "For your training, it will be...a battle between the two of you." Ashchu and Tim nearly choked on their meal and had a look of shock on their faces as Ashchu responded, "What? You can't be serious, neither one of us has had that kind of training, plus we can get seriously hurt." Gengar responded, "We are serious, and we know you don't have much training for that, so you don't know many of your moves. What we're going to do is keep the power low and when one of us feels you have had enough, the battle stops. No serious injuries or accidents, everything is done in a controlled way."

Ashchu and Tim went back to their meal, and Tim spoke up, "Sirs, I don't understand how this will help us." Alakazam responded, "If we train enough, we can offer a post encounter battle for our guests. Also, you will be able to use your powers even more during your encounters without tiring out so easily, as you will be exercising them." Tim nodded, "If I understand this correctly, those we have an encounter with can have the opportunity of battling from their trainer's point of view, while also allowing us to use our powers more during the encounters." Gengar nodded, "You got it, Tim. Also, for this training, we will be simulating that Alakazam is Ash's trainer, and I'm your trainer, Tim. Both of us know what attacks you can use, so don't worry about us calling an attack you do not know yet. As we do more of this, the battles will get more intense and you will learn new moves." Ashchu nodded, "Sounds interesting," he turned to Tim before continuing, "Don't worry about hurting me, or getting hurt. I used to do this kind of thing with my own pokemon when I was a human. This can be quite fun." "Ok, I trust you, Ash."

After finishing their meal, they stood up and signaled that they were ready. Ashchu went with Alakazam and Tim went with Gengar, taking their positions on opposite sides of the lair, just like on a battlefield. Alakazam started, "Ash, use tackle." Immediately Ashchu darted toward Tim as Gengar issued his first command, "Tim, dodge it, and use thunder shock." Tim jumped out of the way and sent out a thunder shock at Ashchu, which he easily dodged. "Ash, show him your thunder shock." Ashchu quickly shot out a thunder shock, which Tim was unable to dodge and took a direct hit. Gengar yelled out, "Don't take that from your mother, hurry and use tackle." In pain from the shock, Tim quickly turned and landed a hit on Ashchu. "Ash, thunder shock." "Tim, you use thunder shock, too." Both of them released their shocks at the same time, making contact, and creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, they were standing still and panting hard. Alakazam and Gengar looked at each other and nodded. Alakazam spoke up, "Ok, that's enough for now. Good job on your first battle together. Relax for a bit, we have guests coming soon." 

Ashchu and Tim gave a sigh of relief and ran to each other, embracing in a hug and gave a quick kiss. "I have to admit, that was kinda fun, Tim. Now I know why my pokemon liked to battle so much." "Yes, it was. Is it always painful?" Ashchu smiled, "Of course, in an actual battle, it goes on until a pokemon faints." Tim looked a little worried, "Seriously? Why would anyone enjoy that?" "It shows how strong you are, plus it creates respect between opponents and stronger bonds between pokemon and trainers." "I never would've thought about that. Do you think we'll have to battle like that?" "Maybe, when we're ready for it. Don't worry about it now, since we still have a lot of training to do. Anyway, enough talking about battling, let's play for a bit." Tim nodded, and they started playing with each other.

Alakazam and Gengar took their positions on either side of Mewtwo's throne and watched Ashchu and Tim play together. Gengar spoke up, "They have the potential to be great at battling." Alakazam responded, "I agree, but they need quite a bit more training. I think Ash's Pikachu would be a big help with that." "Of course, with them being Pikachus, he could teach them how to properly use their powers in a battle. We'll have to wait for Mewtwo's return, he has the power to get Pikachu back here, but he'll have to approve of the battling first." "Yeah, especially how he hates humans for forcing pokemon to battle for them, we'll have to train them as best we can in the meantime and give him a sample." "Well, we'll need to hurry on that, since Mewtwo should be returning soon. I suggest they conserve and restore their energy, so we can train them later." Alakazam nodded and they continued to watch Tim and Ashchu.

After playing for a little bit, Ashchu and Tim returned to their bed and sat down, cuddling each other. Alakazam and Gengar looked over to them and Alakazam spoke up, "Enjoy your rest while you can. We plan on more battle training later, hopefully we can convince Mewtwo to let that training continue when he returns." Ashchu looked at them and smiled, "That would be awesome, I love battles." Tim looked a little sad, "I don't know, I don't like inflicting pain on Ash like that." Ashchu looked at Tim, "Don't worry about that, I know you don't want to cause me pain, I don't want to cause you pain either. But, the pain is worth it to be able to battle like a pokemon." "You really want that?" "Of course, I've been in many battles...as a trainer. I was standing where Gengar and Alakazam were, that was my first battle as a pokemon, and I loved it. Pain is unpleasant, but it helps you get stronger. After a few more battles, you'll find that you enjoy it just as much. Battling is in your blood, your father loves battling just as much as me, he's even begged me from time to time to let him battle." "Wait, he really did that? I thought it would be normal to avoid pain like that." "Usually it is, but the pain from battling is a good pain, plus if you get enough rest afterwards, you'll end up feeling better than you did before the battle. There is no way to describe the feeling of winning a battle against a very strong opponent." "If you say so, Ash, I trust you and will give it a chance." "That's my boy."

They continued cuddling for another couple of hours, enjoying their rest, before two figures entered the lair. Gengar spoke up, “Ah, our guests have arrived. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable.” Ashchu and Tim stood up, holding hands. Once the figures got closer, they could see it was Emolga and Pichu. Alakazam spoke up, “Welcome, these two Pikachu here are your toys for today. You can choose one, or both of them. There are no restrictions on what you can or can't do with them. If I remember correctly, Pichu has been here before. Do you mind if we let Emolga go first?” “Fine with me, I like a good show before I start.” “Ok then, Emolga, choose your toy.” Emolga started thinking, "Hmm, this is a difficult choice. Both of them are quite sexy. I'd love to have both of them, but one at a time. Too bad I only have time to be with one and watch Pichu's turn." Emolga pointed at Ashchu, "I think I'll take that one, there." Ashchu nodded and gave Tim a quick kiss before taking his position.

Emolga approached Ashchu, "So, do you always do that with that other Pikachu?" "Of course, I love him." "Are the two of you lovers or something?" "Well, he is my son and we do have sex with each other, mostly for training." "Wow, I've never met a parent so willing to do that with their child." Ashchu blushed, "Yeah, it isn't normal, but we do enjoy it. It's a great way to grow closer." "Hmm, I never thought of it that way. Anyway, let's get started, I can't wait to taste that sexy body of yours." Ashchu barely had time to nod before Emolga embraced and kissed him, sending their tongues into the other's mouth and intensely exploring them. Both of them moaned into the kiss, but Emolga was moaning louder than Ashchu, loving the unique taste and texture of Ashchu's mouth.

As they continued kissing, Emolga started rubbing Ashchu's body, moaning louder as he enjoyed the soft, golden fur on Ashchu's body. Emolga momentarily broke the kiss, “Your mouth is heavenly, and your fur is so soft and feels great on my fingers.” “Thank you, sir, your mouth is great as well. Feeling and smelling your breath is intoxicating.” Emolga didn't respond, he just went back to kissing Ashchu and rubbing his body. When he rubbed Ashchu's sheath and balls, Ashchu let out a loud moan. Hearing the moan, Emolga decided to play with the sheath and balls more, and Ashchu moaned louder. Ashchu tried holding his erection back but failed as the tip of his cock started poking out of his sheath. Emolga felt the cock grow in his hand and started playing with it as it grew longer.

Suddenly, Emolga broke the kiss and turned to Alakazam and Gengar, “Do you guys have any bondage stuff?” “Of course, what would you like?” “I want to shackle his feet to the ground and his hands in between them.” Alakazam nodded and materialized the shackles and the anchor hooks on the ground. “Thank you,” Emolga said before turning to Ashchu, who looked nervous, “Aww, why so nervous? You should enjoy stuff like this.” “I do, but it brings back horrible memories.” Emolga patted Ashchu's back, "It's ok, this won't be horrible, I promise. Please, get on your knees, I promise this will bring you as much pleasure as it will bring me." Ashchu nodded and slowly went down on his knees and Emolga wasted no time shackling his ankles to the anchors, a chain connecting the shackles. "Ok, toy, please put your hands behind your back. Once they are shackled, I'm going to attach them to the chain connecting your ankles, ok?" Ashchu obeyed, feeling comforted that Emolga was explaining what he was doing. Emolga quickly shackled his wrists together and pulled him back so the wrist shackles were against the chain connecting his ankles and attached them together.

Ashchu was now on his knees, leaning far back, all of his male goods in full view for everyone to see. Emolga walked around to the front of Ashchu and smiled wide, "God, you look so sexy like that, and I can see you're still quite turned on by all this." "Thank you, sir. I must admit, I'm finding this quite hot and curious what you have in mind." Emolga smiled and walked up to Ashchu, rubbing his chest with one hand and playing with his cock with the other hand, causing Ashchu to moan loudly. Emolga put his face near Ashchu's, "You like that, my sexy Pikachu toy? I also know how you like my breath on your face. Your fur is so golden and soft, I love feeling it in my hands." Ashchu moaned louder before responding, "I...love it, your hands and breath are amazing. I want to cum here and now, just from what you are doing. I've never had a user so into giving me pleasure." Emolga giggled, "Well, technically, your pleasure is giving me pleasure as well. Besides, even toys like you need to be pleasured from time to time."

Emolga put his nose against Ashchu's face and inhaled deeply through his nose, "Mmm, all of the sex you've had really did wonders to your fur and how it smells. I've been around a few other Pikachu, but their fur isn't near as soft or smell as good as yours." Ashchu blushed, "T...Thank you, sir." Emolga started kissing and licking Ashchu's red electric sacs, causing a small discharge and both of them moaned. After a few minutes of playing with the sacs, Emolga started moving down Ashchu's body, kissing and licking every inch of the front of Ashchu's body, and Ashchu moaned loudly, "Wow, you must really like my fur. Please, sir, don't stop." When Emolga reached Ashchu's sheath, he moved around it and gave Ashchu's balls many licks, kisses, and sucks before giving the fully erect, and throbbing cock some attention. He started by very slowly licking all around the cock, once he got to the tip, he kissed it and shoved his tongue in the pee hole as far as he could, causing Ashchu to moan even louder. 

After a few moments, Emolga took his mouth off the cock and looked up at Ashchu, seeing the immense pleasure on his face, "You must have really enjoyed that, huh? I can tell you don't wash your cock very much, so many different tastes on one appendage, it's delicious." Ashchu blushed again, "That felt amazing, I've never had a tongue go so far in there before. I haven't been able to wash myself for a couple of days now. I'm glad you like it, sir." Emolga didn't respond, he just went back to work sucking the cock, massaging Ashchu's balls with one hand, while using the other to slowly rub his taint. As he bobbed his head up and down, the hand on his taint slowly rubbed more toward Ashchu's ass hole and rubbing all around the muscle, causing Ashchu to moan louder. A few moments later, Emolga started pressing his entire hand into the hole slowly, and Ashchu moaned even louder, "Oh god, I can explode right now from all this pleasure, please don't stop, sir." Emolga continued his assault on the cock, balls, and ass, once his hand was as far inside the ass as he could push it, he pulled it mostly out before shoving it back in faster. As the assault continued, pre started coming out of the cock, which Emolga moaned at the taste before swallowing.

This kept going on for a few minutes before Emolga smiled and made his move. He sent an electric shock through his mouth, along Ashchu's cock and through his hands, right onto Ashchu's balls and into his ass, causing Ashchu to let out a deafening moan as he came harder than he has before into Emolga's mouth. The cum blasted out of the cock like a hose, quickly filling Emolga's mouth before he had a chance to swallow. He swallowed as fast as he could, enjoying the taste and moaning as he did. Once the orgasm subsided, he took his mouth off the cock, his hands off the balls and out of the ass, and looked up at Ashchu, "That is some orgasm you have, and your cum is so delicious." Ashchu was panting hard and sweating, "T...Thank you, sir. You are very talented there, it was the most pleasure I've experienced yet." "I'm glad you enjoyed that, but we're just getting started, we have much more to do." 

Emolga went up to Ashchu's face and gave him a quick kiss, before turning back to Alakazam and Gengar, "Could I get a couple more of those anchor hooks, please." Alakazam nodded and two more anchors appeared next to the ones from before. "Thank you," Emolga said before turning back to Ashchu, "Ok, toy, I'm going to shackle you on your back. Don't worry, this will be pleasurable for you." Ashchu nodded, "Ok, sir, I trust you." Emolga unshackled Ashchu and laid him on his back before shackling him back up, his hands were straight out, and his legs were spread wide. Ashchu started shaking, remembering the last time he was like this, and Emolga noticed, "You must have had a traumatic time being tied down like this to make you this scared. Please try to relax I'm not one into torture and pain, I promise." "When I was last tied down like this, it was back when I first came here to be a toy. So many terrible things were done to me, I can't help but get scared." Emolga rubbed Ashchu's head, "I understand how you must feel, it's ok to associate something like this with memories like that. You have my word that I won't make you do anything you don't want, just say the word and we'll do something else." "Y...you promise?" "Promise, you have nothing to worry about with me. I get off on my toys pleasure, anything forced is a turn off for me."

Hearing that made Ashchu very happy, finally a user more interested in his pleasure, instead of their own, "Thank you so much, sir. I wish my son over there could have a user like you." "Would you like me to have a turn with your son sometime? He would feel just as much pleasure as you." This made Ashchu even happier, "Oh, yes, very much so. He deserves it after what he's been through." "Then it's settled, I will return and have your son as my toy. Now, let's move on, I gave your cock some attention, it's time for you to give mine some." Ashchu licked his lips, "I will gladly do so, sir. I'm curious about the taste and texture of your cock." Emolga smiled, "Just what I wanted to hear. Now the question is, which position should I be in to make this good for both of us?" Ashchu smiled, "Well, since I can't move my head much in this position, I would recommend a position where you could easily fuck my mouth." Emolga thought for a moment, "I agree, I want to straddle you, but with my short legs, I might strangle you accidentally. I hope it doesn't bring back bad memories if I stand beside your face." "It does, but it would help if you let me play with your balls and sheath a little with my hand."

Emolga nodded, straddling Ashchu's hand, and squatting a little to give Ashchu easy access to his balls and sheath. Ashchu reached up and started rolling and massaging the balls in his hand, causing Emolga to moan. Every couple of moments, Ashchu moved his hand up and played with Emolga's sheath for a bit, before returning to Emolga's balls. Emolga noticed Ashchu wasn't relaxing and decided to lean down and kiss Ashchu passionately. Slowly, Ashchu started relaxing and moaned along with Emolga. Hearing the moans, Emolga broke the kiss, keeping his mouth close to Ashchu's, "That's better, toy, now it's more pleasurable for me. I know you like my breath so much, so I'll stay here, breathing on your face." "Thank you, sir. I could bask in your breath forever, it's intoxicating." Emolga giggled, "Well, it wouldn't be fair to the others for me to be here that long. Maybe a few more minutes, I am getting turned on and want your mouth on my sheath before my cock starts growing. By the way, your breath is intoxicating as well, maybe we can share the experience again next time." "That would be wonderful, sir." Emolga kept his face next to Ashchu's, both of them panting and moaning, enjoying the experience while Ashchu was working Emolga's balls and sheath.

After a few minutes, Emolga stood up and put his sheath and balls next to Ashchu's face as Ashchu turned his head to look at Emolga. Ashchu licked his lips again, "Oh god, sir, I could burst in anticipation. I really want your balls, sheath, and cock in my mouth." Emolga smiled, "Well, since you want it that badly..." He stepped closer to Ashchu's face and lifted his sheath, giving Ashchu's mouth easy access to his balls. Ashchu opened his mouth and started licking Emolga's balls, moaning at the taste and feel of them, while Emolga moaned at the feeling of Ashchu's warm, moist, and nimble tongue. A few moments later, Ashchu put his mouth on the balls and started sucking on them while still licking, causing Emolga to moan louder. Emolga enjoyed this for a few more moments before releasing the hold on his sheath, which fell onto Ashchu's face, "Ok, toy, it's getting harder to hold my cock back. Please get to work on my sheath." Ashchu quickly took his mouth off the balls and smiled, "With pleasure, sir."

Emolga pointed his sheath at Ashchu's mouth and held it still as Ashchu stuck out his tongue and licked all around the sheath, moaning at the taste and feel of the fur on his tongue. Emolga moaned loudly, "Oh yeah, that tongue of yours feels good there." Ashchu was happy Emolga was enjoying his treatment and decided it was time for the next step, so he shoved his tongue into the sheath, licking all around inside it, which caused Emolga to moan louder. "Wow, toy, you must really love this. I can feel your tongue really going to town in there and it feels amazing." Ashchu was enjoying the warm, moist interior of the sheath on his tongue and moaning at the taste and feeling of it. He put his lips around the sheath and sucked lightly while he pushed his tongue in deeper and moved it around more wildly, causing Emolga to moan even louder. Emolga couldn't hold his erection back any longer, and his cock started to grow. Feeling the cock grow, Ashchu kept his tongue inside the sheath as much as he could, still licking all around inside it, and sucked harder, wanting so badly to feel the cock inside his mouth.

Ashchu moaned as the tip of the cock poked out the sheath and was finally able to feel it inside his mouth. A few moments later, the cock grew to full length, and Ashchu was sucking the best he could, but he wanted to do more, and whined. Emolga looked down at him and put a hand on his head, "Aww, that's cute, toy, wanting this so much. Let me give you a hand there," then he started fucking Ashchu's mouth, both of them moaning louder and louder. With Emolga as aroused as he was, his cock quickly started oozing pre out of the tip, which Ashchu moaned louder at the taste and quickly swallowed. Emolga fucked Ashchu's mouth harder and faster with each thrust, even sending his cock down Ashchu's throat, which Ashchu choked on at first, but quickly stopped and Emolga moaned louder, "Ahh, it won't be long now, toy. That mouth and throat of yours is too much." Ashchu decided it was time, and sent a powerful electric shock along Emolga's cock, and he moaned louder than before as he came in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu loved the taste and feeling of the cum in his mouth and swallowed quickly. When the orgasm subsided, Ashchu made sure to keep a mouthful of cum as a surprise for Emolga, and Emolga pulled his cock out of Ashchu's mouth.

Ashchu looked up at the ceiling and Emolga looked at him curiously. Noticing Emolga looking at him, Ashchu opened his mouth, showing Emolga the cum he hasn't swallowed yet. "Mmm, that looks so sexy, toy. Seeing my cum in another's mouth is unbelievable. Mind if I have a taste?" Ashchu nodded slightly and Emolga leaned down, taking a few licks of the cum, moaning at the taste, "Wow, I've tasted my cum before, but the added flavor of your mouth makes it so much better, thank you." Ashchu closed his mouth and swished the cum around for a few moments before swallowing it in a few loud gulps, "Ahh, delicious, and it feels so good going down. It's so good, I could just stop eating food and dine on it forever." Emolga giggled and blushed, "Oh, stop it, you're embarrassing me. It can't be that good." "I mean it. I've consumed the cum of so many different pokemon, and yours is the best so far." Emolga petted Ashchu's head, "Well, thank you, maybe next time we're together, we can 69 and suck each other until we get our fill of each other's cum." "That would be so awesome, sir." "Well, it's kinda rude to keep the others waiting, so let's move on."

Emolga walked around to Ashchu's crotch and started massaging Ashchu's balls and sheath with his hands, causing Ashchu to moan. Ashchu's cock quickly grew to full length, and Emolga stopped his massage. Ashchu whined, his cock throbbing, Emolga spoke up, "Relax, toy, that wasn't mean to get you off, only to get you hard. With you in this position, plus the fact that I've never been fucked before, I would rather be in control for this next part. You have a beautiful and sexy cock, I really want to feel it inside me." Emolga walked around to the side of Ashchu and gently straddled his body, "Ok, toy, I'm going to move back and very slowly put your cock in my ass. It is a little long for a Pikachu of your size, so it may take a little extra time for me to adjust. Please, try to avoid moving, I know with the pleasure it may be difficult, but I want to be in full control for this." "I'll try, sir." Emolga nodded and moved back a little before trying to line his ass up with Ashchu's cock. Once it was lined up, Emolga started to very slowly sit on it, crying out at the initial penetration, while Ashchu moaned very loudly, feeling the warm and very tight hole squeeze his cock hard, "Oh god, sir, your ass must be the tightest I've had yet. It's squeezing my cock really hard, it feels amazing." Squinting in pain, Emolga responded, "I'm glad you like it, toy, but it still hurts for me."

Emolga held still for a moment, giving himself time to adjust to the cock in his ass. Once he was adjusted and the pain subsided, Emolga very slowly continued to sit on the cock until the pain returned, then stopped. Emolga kept repeating this process until the cock was all the way inside his ass and stayed still for a moment. A few moments later, Emolga leaned down and kissed Ashchu, their tongues exploring each other's mouth once again. Shortly after they started kissing, Emolga was fully adjusted to the cock in his ass and moved his ass up and down on the cock, causing both of them to moan very loudly into the kiss. Both of them felt even more pleasure moaning as they once again were able to feel and each other's breath in their mouths. To make this even more pleasurable, they decided to breathe through their mouths while kissing instead of through their noses. Every time Emolga came up on the cock, he went back down faster and harder, making their moans louder. After a few minutes, Emolga broke the kiss, keeping only a slight separation between their mouths so they could feel each other's breath on their faces, "I never knew having a cock in my ass would feel so wonderful. I'm glad I decided that yours was going to be my first." "I'm glad too, sir, your ass feels so amazing. I can feel the different texture of the inside of your hole on my cock."

After a few moments basking in each other's breath, Emolga went back to kissing Ashchu, still moving his ass up and down on the cock faster and faster. With the pleasurable feeling and taste of Emolga's breath combined with the tight and warm hole around his cock, Ashchu didn't want this to ever end, but he knew he couldn't hold his orgasm back for long. A few minutes later, Emolga broke the kiss again, "Come on, toy, let me feel your hot seed shoot inside me. You must be getting close, judging by those wonderful moans of yours. There's no need to hold back anymore, we can always do this again another time." "Please, sir, just a little longer. This is the most pleasurable fuck I've had, I really don't want it to end this quickly." "Ok, toy, since it means so much to you. But don't take too long, I'm going to get tired from this soon." Emolga kept moving his ass up and down on the cock faster and faster as both of them continued to moan louder. A few minutes later, Emolga went down hard on the cock, all the way to the hilt, causing Ashchu to let out a deafening moan as he came very hard in Emolga's ass. He felt the cock pulsate and shoot cum into his ass and he moaned just as loud as Ashchu, "Oh god, toy, I can feel you shoot your seed in my ass, and it is more amazing than I dreamed of." 

Ashchu's orgasm lasted a bit longer than normal, when it subsided, Emolga very slowly lifted his ass off the cock. Once the cock was out of his ass, some cum leaked out and onto Ashchu's crotch. Emolga got off Ashchu and looked at Ashchu's crotch, "Aww, you came so much, I couldn't hold it in. I can't let it mess up that heavenly fur of yours, so let me clean it up for you." He went to Ashchu's crotch and licked up all the cum that leaked out, moaning, "Mmm, even tastier than before, thank you for giving me so much." Ashchu blushed, "Well, sir, that was the most intense orgasm I've ever had. You are one good fuck, I really can't wait for next time." Emolga petted Ashchu's chest, "Same here, that cock of yours felt wonderful in my ass. Now, it's time for you to feel my cock in your ass. I know you've had some pretty big ones in there, so you probably won't feel it like me, but I know you'll enjoy it." "Sir, might I ask that we change the way I'm shackled? I'm sure something different would make it better for both of us." "Hmm, that's a good idea and I think I have just the thing." 

Emolga unshackled Ashchu's arms and legs, "Ok, now put your hands as close to your feet as possible." Ashchu did as he was told and leaned up while lifting his legs as much as he could, putting his arms and legs next to each other, "Like this, sir?" "Perfect, now hold still until I shackle you again." Ashchu nodded and Emolga started with Ashchu's left side, shackling his left wrist to his left ankle, then moving to the other side and doing the same thing, "God, that looks so sexy, the perfect position for you, toy. I wish you could see yourself, I'm sure you'd agree." Emolga gave Ashchu a quick kiss, before moving around to Ashchu's ass, bringing his cock back to fully erect as he moved. Once he got to Ashchu's ass, he wasted no time and shoved it all the way into the ass, causing both of them to moan, Emolga moaned louder than Ashchu, "Oh, your ass feels good, but very loose, more than I thought." "I'm sorry, sir, but if it makes you feel better, it is actually pleasurable for me to feel your cock in there." "No need for apologies, toy, and it does make me feel a little better."

Emolga started fucking Ashchu hard and fast, both of them moaning louder. As he continued fucking, Emolga went faster and harder with each thrust, "Toy, you are a bit too loose, could you clench around my cock?" "I'll try, sir," Ashchu said as he tried to clench his ass as much as he could. Emolga moaned much louder, "Ah, that's it toy, that feels so much better." Ashchu moaned louder as well, "I'm glad, sir, I can feel your cock more, as well. Since we both enjoy it, I'll try to clench as much as I can for as long as I can." While fucking Ashchu, Emolga moved his hands all around Ashchu's body, enjoying Ashchu's fur as much as he could. Ashchu moaned louder, feeling Emolga's hands all over his body while enjoying the feeling of being fucked at the same time, since this was the first time anyone has ever done this to him, "You must really like my fur, sir. Please continue to enjoy it as much as you want, it feels so good." Emolga smiled, hearing how much Ashchu enjoyed his treatment, "I love your fur, toy, so soft and sexy, it's hard to not enjoy it."

As Emolga continued to fuck Ashchu, he could feel his orgasm approaching, "Ah, toy, I'm going to cum soon, but I don't want to, I want this to last so much longer." "Same here, sir, but you can always come back and have more time with me. I would really enjoy having you as a user again sometime." Emolga smiled, "Thank you, toy, I would enjoy having you as well." A few minutes later, Emolga couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer and gave one last very hard thrust, moaning as loud as he could as he came in Ashchu's ass. Ashchu felt the cum shoot in his ass and moaned loudly as well, enjoying the feeling. Once the orgasm subsided, Emolga pulled his cock out, "That was great, toy, I'll have you out of those shackles in a moment." Emolga unshackled Ashchu's wrists and ankles, and Ashchu stood up, "Thank you, sir." Emolga pulled Ashchu in for another quick kiss and gave Ashchu's body another rub down, "You're welcome, I can't wait for our next encounter." "Neither can I, sir, and I'm sure you'll enjoy being with my son as well."

Emolga turned to Alakazam and Gengar, "I'm finished with him for now, but I really want to come back for another turn with him and have his son as well." Gengar responded, "You are more than welcome to come back and have any toy you wish, watching the two of you was really great. You may leave those shackles, they may be used again." Emolga nodded, "One more thing, his fur is the best of any pokemon out there, is it because of his treatment here, or is there another secret to getting fur like that?" Alakazam decided to respond, "It has to be because of his treatment. He doesn't use any kind of soap when he washes, which would normally leave his fur extra dry and fragile. He's been here for such a long time, he's bound to have some physical changes from his treatment, as you experienced." "Thank you, if it was a certain kind of regimen, I would like to know. Since it is from his treatment, I kinda want to stay here and have more time with them, to try and get my fur like his." Gengar responded, "Well, you're more than welcome to stay if you wish, I don't think our toys would object, since our little Ash likes you so much." Emolga thought for a moment, "The offer is intriguing, since I have no one that will miss me, I think I'll stay here for a while." He turned to Ashchu, "Looks like we'll have more encounters together soon." Ashchu smiled and Emolga kissed him one last time before going to the bed and laying down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pichu gets a turn with Tim, but Pichu makes Tim feel like he's having an encounter with one of his brothers. After that, it's time for another battle.

As soon as Emolga laid down, Pichu stood up, "I've had a turn with Ash before, this time I'll have a go with his son." Gengar and Alakazam nodded and Gengar responded, "Good choice, I hope he's talented enough for you." Ashchu and Tim switched places, giving each other a quick kiss and Ashchu saying, "Good luck, Tim," as they passed each other. Once Ashchu got to his bed, he laid down to rest as Tim took his position, and Pichu started walking toward Tim. Tim was looking nervous, which Pichu noticed, "Why are you nervous, toy?" "You remind me of my brothers, having an encounter with them is not an idea I like." Pichu rubbed Tim's cheek, "But, I'm not one of your brothers. I may remind you of them, but try to get past that and enjoy this." Tim sighed, "I'll try, sir." "I guess that's all you can do. I'm sure once we get started, you'll relax a bit. Seeing how pleasurable it was for Emolga and your mother when both of them were experiencing so much pleasure makes me want you to have as much pleasure as me. I want an experience like that and with you being so nervous, that won't happen." Tim took a deep breath, "I understand, sir. Since it is my purpose to provide pleasure for you, I will make every effort to do this for you." "I appreciate that."

Pichu pulled Tim into a very deep, passionate kiss, sending his tongue as far into Tim's mouth as he could, moaning at the unique taste. At first, Tim felt like he was kissing one of his brothers, and was a bit turned off by the kiss. He could tell Pichu wasn't feeling much pleasure from the kiss, and he quickly tried pushing his feelings to the side, but was having trouble. Ashchu noticed this and decided to speak up, "Tim, remember back when I first had to have sex with your brothers and sisters. You're feeling pretty much the same way I did. For a parent to have sex with their children is much harder than having sex with a sibling. I was able to get past it then and I know you can do it now. You have to believe in yourself, relax and go along with it." Gengar looked down at Ashchu, "It is good that you want to help him like that, and we will allow it. However, Mewtwo doesn't like it when you speak up like that, it would be a good idea to get back into the habit of asking to speak first." "Of course, sir, I apologize." Gengar and Ashchu went back to watching Tim and Pichu.

It seemed Ashchu's words helped Tim relax as he was now exploring Pichu's mouth with his tongue, moaning along with Pichu. Tim couldn't move his tongue around much inside Pichu's mouth as it was a bit smaller than his and Pichu's tongue sticking out of it meant even less room for his tongue to maneuver, but both of them enjoyed the experience all the same. Getting more into the kiss, Tim and Pichu put a hand on the back of the other's head and started rubbing the other's body with their other hand, both of them moaning louder. After making out for a few more minutes, Pichu broke the kiss, "See, you relaxed and started enjoying yourself, didn't you?" "Yes, sir, I did. It was mostly what my mother said that helped." Pichu looked over at Ashchu and smiled, "Thank you for helping. I should be happy Mewtwo isn't here, he may not have allowed that." Ashchu smiled back, "You're welcome, I only wish that my son has the best experience possible." "You've succeeded, I kinda wish I had a mother like you. My mother didn't do anything like that for me. Anyway, time to move on."

Pichu turned back to Tim, "Ok, toy, when I was with your mother, we took turns sucking each other. This time, I want a new experience, so I want to 69 with you. I'll be on my back, so you should be able to be on all fours with me under you for this. Will you be able to stay relaxed? I know that being a Pichu reminds you of your brothers, but you are doing great so far." Tim smiled, "Don't worry, I still remember what my mother said. If he can get past a worse feeling, I can definitely get past this." "I'm happy to hear you say that," Pichu said just before laying on his back. Seeing Pichu in position, Tim stepped forward and got on all fours, positioning himself so that they were in a 69 position. Pichu licked his lips, "Your stuff looks just as tasty as your mother's." Tim gulped loudly, he couldn't believe what he was about to say, "S...So does yours, sir." Pichu knew, by what he just heard, Tim wasn't completely comfortable with this, and decided to make the first move, hoping the pleasure will help him.

He lifted his head up, pushing his nose firmly against Tim's genitals and inhaled deeply, moaning, "Mmm, even more intoxicating. The scent of other pokemon combined with your own musk creates such a powerful and pleasurable scent. Your mother had been with so many other pokemon by the time I had my turn with him, the scent of other pokemon overpowered his own musk at the time. But you, since you've been with far fewer pokemon, your musk overpowers the scent of other pokemon, and I love it." Pichu moved his head back slightly and started to lick and suck on Tim's balls, causing both of them to moan. The pleasure Tim was experiencing made his inhibitions start to fade, and he lowered his head, licking and sucking on Pichu's balls, making both of them moan louder. Watching Tim getting more into the encounter made Ashchu happy, thinking to himself, "You're doing better, Tim, but I know you can do better. Come on, get past this feeling you have and just give yourself up to the pleasure." A few moments later, Pichu moved his head to Tim's sheath, noticing the cock was already poking out, "Oh, good, I can see you're giving in to the pleasure." He then put his mouth on the sheath and started sucking, while shoving his tongue inside, licking all around and flicking the tip of the cock. Moaning louder, Tim followed, and did the same thing to Pichu's sheath.

Soon, both of their cocks reached their full length and, at the same time, they took their mouths off them, admiring them, and licking their lips. "Wow, toy, your cock has a slightly different color and texture from your mother's, it makes your cock a bit sexier." Tim blushed, "Thank you, sir, yours looks different than my brothers'. It's a little longer, the color is a bit darker, and it's more veiny and muscular." "Oh, so you've seen them?" "Yeah, Mewtwo made us watch as my mother had an encounter with each of them. There were many pokemon there watching as well, weren't you there?" Pichu giggled, "Sadly, I couldn't make it at the time. Now I wish I would." He was getting anxious for a taste of Tim's fluids, so he immediately went to work on the cock, sucking hard and bobbing his head up and down on it fast, causing Tim to moan loudly. Curious about the taste of Pichu's fluids, Tim went to work on Pichu's cock doing the same thing Pichu was doing to his cock, which caused Pichu to moan just as loud with the cock in his mouth.

With everyone engrossed with the encounter that was going on, none of them noticed as Mewtwo materialized in the darkness behind the throne. He wanted to observe how the toys were being treated first hand, so he made sure to stay quiet and hidden for the time-being. Meanwhile, Pichu and Tim were still going to town on each other's cocks, moaning loudly as they swallowed the pre the cocks were giving them and feeling their orgasms approaching. Suddenly Tim lowered his hips and sending his cock far into Pichu's mouth, moaning louder as he came. Pichu swallowed the cum quickly, enjoying the taste, which sent him over the edge and moaned louder himself as he orgasmed in Tim's mouth. Pichu didn't have as much cum to give, but Tim still enjoyed the taste and swallowed it. Once both of their orgasms faded, Tim got off Pichu, stood up, and turned to face him as Pichu spoke up, "Thank you, toy, you taste a bit better than your mother." Tim blushed and responded, "Thank you, sir, you taste better than I thought you would. Once I let go of my inhibitions, I really did enjoy it." Pichu smiled, "See, didn't your mother and I tell you? Now, it's time for the next part. I think the best position will be on our backs, you're a bit big for me to mount and I'd be a bit uncomfortable feeling a bigger pokemon on top of me." "As you wish, sir. Which one of us would you like to do the fucking first?"

Pichu was still laying on his back, "This should answer that for you. I can't wait to feel that cock of yours in my ass. Don't worry about hurting me, your mother stretched me a bit last time." Tim smiled, "Ok, sir, I'm actually kinda curious how your ass feels." He approached Pichu, getting his cock fully hard again and pressing it against Pichu's ass hole as he grabbed Pichu's sides for leverage, "Are you ready, sir?" "Of course, toy, give me all you got and please do not hold back." Tim nodded and shoved his cock into Pichu's ass hard and fast, causing both of them to moan loudly, "That was great, toy, but I know you can do better than that." Tim wanted to please Pichu, so he immediately started fucking Pichu as hard and fast as he could, both of them moaning louder, "That's it, but I want more, let me help you." Pichu grabbed Tim's arms, using them to move his body, simulating a harder and faster fucking. Both of them moaned louder with every thrust, and Tim could feel his orgasm approaching, "Ahh, sir, this feels so good. I don't think I can hold back." "It's ok, toy, just let it go. Release your seed deep inside me, I really want to feel it." After a few more thrusts, Tim shoved his cock in as far as it would go and let out a deafening moan as he came in Pichu's ass. Pichu felt the cum shoot deep inside him and moaned just as loud, "Yeah, that feels so good." Once his orgasm subsided, Tim pulled his cock out and laid on his back.

Pichu continued laying on his back for a few moments before getting up, moaning as he did. Tim seemed a little concerned, "Are you ok, sir?" "I'm fine, I just felt your cum move around inside me, and it was pleasurable. Thank you for being concerned." Pichu approached Tim, getting his cock back to full erection and pressing it against Tim's ass hole, "Are you ready for me to show you how it's done?" "Yes, sir, please do it." Pichu smiled and started fucking Tim, going in harder and faster with every thrust, both of them moaning loudly. "I know your cock is a bit smaller than I'm used to, but it sure feels good, sir." "I'm glad you like it, but we're just getting started." Pichu continued fucking Tim harder and faster, and eventually reached the point where he couldn't fuck any harder or faster, and both of them were moaning even louder. Suddenly, Pichu shoved his cock all the way in and let out an even louder moan as he came in Tim's ass. Feeling the cum shoot in his ass made Tim moan just as loud, "Oh god, sir, I can feel it. It's so much better than I thought." 

Once the orgasm subsided, Pichu pulled his cock out and helped Tim to his feet, "You did good, toy, much better than when our encounter first started." "Thank you, sir, but it was you and my mother that helped with that. I don't think I ever would've gotten over those feelings without the both of you." Pichu smiled, "You're welcome, I really wanted you to feel pleasure as I'm sure your mother wanted as well." Mewtwo thought about making his presence known at this point, but decided not to as he saw something else unfold. Pichu turned toward Gengar and Alakazam, "I'm finished now, these are some really good toys here." Alakazam responded, "Thank you, I'm sure they appreciate the compliment as well. There is one more thing we would like to offer you and Emolga." Pichu and Emolga looked at him curiously, and Pichu responded, "What is that?" "We would like to offer you a chance to use our toys in a battle." Emolga and Pichu looked at each other and nodded, "That's intriguing, we'll accept. What are the rules?" Gengar responded, "You may battle as you wish, but once we decided the toys have had enough, we will order everything to stop. There will be no winner or loser. They only know Thunder Shock and Tackle right now. The toy you will command will be the one you used in your encounter today." Pichu and Emolga nodded and took their positions in the lair as Ashchu and Tim took their positions.

Mewtwo looked slightly irritated, thinking to himself, "These two know I don't like battling, why are they doing this?" Seeing everyone in position, Alakazam spoke up, "Looks like everyone is ready. Pichu, you and Tim have the first move. Remember the battle must stop when we give the word. Now, begin!" "Tim, use Thunder Shock!" Immediately Tim let out the attack, which Ashchu barely dodged. "Ash, use Thunder Shock right back." Ashchu let out the attack. Just before it hit, Pichu yelled out, "Dodge it! Then use tackle!" Tim quickly jumped to the side and ran toward Ashchu. "Ash, you use tackle as well." Ashchu ran toward Tim, and they met head-on. The power of the collision sent them flying backwards, but they managed to land on their feet. At the same time Pichu and Emolga ordered Tim and Ashchu to use Thunder Shock again, which they immediately obeyed. Their shocks met and created an explosion. Right away both were ordered to use Tackle. Again, they met head-on and both of them went flying backwards. They landed on their feet once again and were panting hard. Gengar yelled out, "Battle Over! Good job to all of you."

All of them looked at Alakazam and Gengar just before Mewtwo showed himself. Ashchu was the first to noticed and yelled out, "MEWTWO! Sir, it's great to see you again." Everyone turned and looked at Mewtwo, who had an irritated look on his face, "What is going on?! I leave you guys in charge for a couple of days and I come back to this! Explain yourselves!" Everyone gulped in fear and Gengar spoke up, "We were hoping to explain before you saw it. We were training and thought…" Alakazam interrupted, "We thought it would help improve their stamina and help keep them from getting exhausted when using their powers in an encounter." Gengar continued, "As well as provide an extra form of entertainment for our guests. The toys seem to enjoy it. We know how much you hate battling, but we were hoping you'd be able to see the benefits and approve." Mewtwo seemed slightly less irritated and looked at Ashchu and Tim, who looked worn out, "Are they being truthful, Ash and Tim? Do you like battling?" Ashchu responded, "Y…yes, sir, we do. They make sure the battle stops before we get too hurt." Mewtwo looked at Tim, "What about you? Do you agree with Ash?" "Y…yes, sir, I agree with him." Mewtwo looked at Pichu and Emolga, "And the two of you? Were you entertained by the battle?" Together they said, "Yes, very much so." 

Mewtwo seemed only slightly irritated now, "I have to admit, it is an intriguing idea. I will allow the battles, for now. I think you need an experienced Pikachu to train you for battle," Mewtwo looked at Ashchu before continuing, "I'll see if your lover can come and help." Ashchu blushed, "Mewtwo, sir, you don't have to call him that." Mewtwo giggled, "I know, I just like seeing you blush like that." Mewtwo stepped in front of his throne and knelt down, "I know the two of you missed me, come and give me a hug." Ashchu and Tim ran to Mewtwo and hugged him tightly, taking turns kissing him as well. After a few moments, they let go and Mewtwo stood up looking at Alakazam and Gengar, "I can see they have been well cared for. The two of you really redeemed yourself." Mewtwo looked at Gengar, "Especially you, I know what happened yesterday." Gengar opened his mouth to speak, but Mewtwo stopped him, "When I got back to the island, I had enough power to open an observation portal and was watching until the four of you went to sleep last night. I saw Tim's condition, and I also saw how you reacted to it, the regret and concern, and how both of you learned from it to prevent it from happening again. Accidents do happen, but it's how you deal with them that matters, and you dealt with that excellently." Alakazam and Gengar both said, "Thank you," at the same time.

Turning back toward the lair again, "Now, have our toys been good to our guests?" Emolga responded first, "Aside from me bringing back some bad memories of his, he was way better than expected." Mewtwo giggled, "Let me guess, you chose Ash and you tied him up in the position he was first raped in, right?" "Yes, I did, I had no idea at the time, but he quickly got over it and he was amazing." "I'm happy to hear it," Mewtwo looked to Pichu, "And you?" "He had a bit of trouble at first. I remind him of his brothers, so he was a bit nervous. After a bit of talking, and with Ash's help, he got past it and was better than Ash." "Well, I'm not surprised, he never had an encounter with any of his brothers. I'm glad he was able to get past his feelings and provide you with so much pleasure." Pichu nodded, "Well, I should be going now, thanks again." Mewtwo spoke up, "You're welcome, come again," he turned to Emolga, "Are you going to stay for a while?" "If that's ok, I don't want to impose. I made a promise to Ash that I'd have an encounter with Tim and do some extra stuff with Ash again. Since I don't have anywhere I need to be, I'd like to stay here, at least until I fulfill that promise." "Fine with me," Mewtwo responded before looking at Ashchu and Tim, "how about you two?" At the same time, they responded, "Same here." "Since everyone agrees, you may stay, time for dinner."

Mewtwo pointed to the banquet table, which hasn't been used since Tim's initiation, and materialized a feast on it, "Eat up, there's enough for everyone." Tim took a few steps toward the table before stopping and looking at Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at him and smiled, "I know last time you weren't allowed near the table, but that was during your initiation. This time, you are more than welcome to eat at the table." Tim smiled, "Thank you," and ran to the table, sitting next to Ashchu and eating. Mewtwo followed close behind Tim, taking the spot on the other side of Ashchu. Ashchu looked at Mewtwo, "Mewtwo, have you fully recovered your energy?" "Not completely, as long as I minimize how much I use my powers, I should be ok. I'll probably keep Alakazam and Gengar around to help me out, so I don't have to use my powers so much." "Does that mean we still won't get to visit the island as much as we used to?" "Unfortunately, yes. It takes a lot of energy to teleport the three of us there. Alakazam could help out, but he doesn't know where it is, I want to keep the location a secret to prevent unwanted guests." "I understand, I'm glad to have you back." "It's nice to be back with my favorite toys."

Once they were done eating, Mewtwo turned to his throne and sat down, while Alakazam and Gengar sat on either side of him, "Ash and Tim, you should take a break for a bit after what has happened. Feel free to play or do whatever for now." Ashchu and Tim nodded before turning to each other, "Let's play, Tim." "Sure, Ash," Tim responded before turning to Emolga, "would you like to join us?" Emolga smiled and looked at Mewtwo to make sure it was ok. Mewtwo spoke up, "This is a bit unusual, they really have taken a liking to you. You may join them if you want." Emolga nodded and ran to Ashchu and Tim, and the three of them started running around and playing. Mewtwo started thinking to himself, "I wonder why this one is so different from the other guests. How is it that Tim and Ash like him so much? I'll have to ask about it later." Mewtwo continued watching the three pokemon play, happy that they found a guest they really like.

After playing for a few hours, the three pokemon sat in a circle, panting and laughing. Mewtwo stood up and approached them, "Mind if I sit with you?" Ashchu smiled and responded, "Not at all." They made a space for Mewtwo and he sat down, "Thank you, watching the three of you together is very heartwarming. I'm curious, you two seem to really like this guest quite a bit more than our other ones, why is that?" Ashchu responded, "I guess I'll answer, since it began when we had our encounter. He treated me more like a lover than a toy." "What do you mean?" Emolga interrupted, "I think I can explain it better. You see, to me, the more pleasure the other one experiences, the more pleasure I experience. So, I tend to make the encounter as pleasurable for them as I can, combined with them trying to give me as much pleasure as possible, the experience puts us in a state of pure bliss. The effect of which tends to forge a bond similar to lovers. Pichu tried it, but with Tim's nervousness, it couldn't be done until the very end, and by then, it was too late. It may have been pleasurable, but it was mostly empty feelings. I'm guessing that, after watching our encounter, Tim really enjoyed seeing Ash experiencing so much pleasure with me and hearing my promise to be with him, he started thinking of me as a close friend."

Mewtwo nodded, "Then, I have a proposal for you. You may stay as long as they want you to. You may not come with us to the island unless at least one of them invite you, it is my gift to them, after all. Also, I will allow as many encounters with you as you guys want. How does this sound to you?" Ashchu and Tim smiled wide and looked at Emolga in anticipation. Emolga thought for a moment, "Will I be able to leave if I want?" "Of course, these two are the only ones forced to stay here until I allow them to leave. You may come and go as you please." "Then I accept your proposal." Ashchu and Tim were overjoyed, hugging and kissing Mewtwo while thanking him, before hugging Emolga. Ashchu gave Emolga a kiss, "Thank you, both of you." Mewtwo nodded, while Emolga responded, "You're welcome, you guys are so nice to me. Tim, I would let you kiss me, as well, but I think it will be better if you wait until our encounter, it will make it so much better." Tim nodded, "No problem, I agree with that anyway. It's nice to have a friend as well as a user that treats us so well."

Mewtwo returned to his throne and sat down. Upon sitting down, he noticed the three of them yawning, "Looks like you guys are tired, how about some sleep? You can spend time together tomorrow." All three of them nodded, and Emolga spoke up, "Would it be ok if the three of us cuddled together? I really enjoy the feeling of Ash's fur and curious about Tim's fur." Mewtwo responded, "If they want to, sure." Emolga turned to Ashchu and Tim, who responded at the same time, "Of course you can." Mewtwo spoke up, "I guess this requires a new bed, the others are too small for the three of you." His eyes glowed and a larger bed appeared near his throne, "There you go, a nice soft bed big enough for all three of you." Ashchu responded, "Thank you, Mewtwo, sir." All three of them walked over to the bed and laid down, cuddling with Emolga in the middle. Ashchu spoke up, "Thank you for staying and letting us enjoy your company for a while." All three of them rubbed each other and Emolga kissed Ashchu before responding, "You're welcome, I enjoy your company as well. Tim, your fur is almost as good as your mother's, I can't wait until our encounter." "Neither can I, Emolga, sir," Tim responded before giving Ashchu a quick kiss. They said "Good night" to each other and to Mewtwo, Gengar, and Alakazam, before Tim laid his head on Emolga's chest and Ashchu laid his head against Emolga's head as they fell asleep.

After making sure they were asleep, Mewtwo got up and walked to the middle of the lair. Suddenly, Pikachu materialized in front of him and he knelt down. Quietly, Mewtwo spoke, "Be quiet, they're sleeping, and I want this to be a surprise. Thank you for responding so quickly." "No problem, but I don't have too long, my double won't last too long. So, what is it that you need me for?" "It seems Ash and Tim like to battle, but they only know the two basic moves. I was hoping you could teach them, so they can develop their move sets more." "Well, I'd only be good for teaching them moves that I know myself. I could teach them how to learn moves on their own. Their move sets would become different from each other, but would have an interesting outcome." "That would be great, I'm sure they'd enjoy spending time with you as well." Pikachu leaned to the side, "Who is that sleeping with them?" "That is their new friend. He's not a toy like them, but a recent user. They grew quite close quickly and wanted him to stay for a while. He made them so happy that I allowed them to decide whether he stays or not." 

Pikachu smiled, "It seems like a lot has happened since I last came here. It's nice to see how well they've been cared for. They look so peaceful and happy sleeping with him, kinda like when I was." "I agree, they have been very good and are very precious to me. On one hand I would like to let them go on with their lives, but on the other, I think I would miss them too much. They seem to really enjoy themselves here, but I can sense Ash wants to continue on his journey." "I can understand how you feel, I really miss the real Ash. The clone is an excellent one, but no replacement for the real thing. I hope he can come back sometime." "He will return, soon enough. One day, I will give him the choice to leave, if he chooses to stay, he'll be allowed to do so, and I will leave the option open to him and he may leave whenever he wants." "Why give him a choice?" "The more he stays here, the more he enjoys this place. The same with Tim. When the time comes, it is possible he won't want to leave right away, so I will leave that decision up to him." "I understand. I'm pretty tired, I'll sleep in the guest bed." "Ok, good night." Pikachu laid down in the bed, responding, "Good night." Mewtwo sat in the throne and drifted off to sleep, along with Alakazam and Gengar.


	6. Chapter 6

After sleeping all night, all of them slowly woke up. Ashchu, Tim, and Emolga said "Good morning" to each other. Ashchu moaned, "Oh, Emolga, I love your morning breath." Emolga blushed, "Aww, thank you, Ash." Ashchu kissed Emolga and Tim. Emolga, still cuddling the other two, spoke up, "I could bask in the feeling of your furs against me, but we should get up." Tim and Ashchu nodded, and the three of them stood up. Tim noticed Pikachu laying in the guest bed, "DAD! Ash, look, dad is here!" Ashchu saw Pikachu and the two of them ran over to Pikachu, giving him a big hug and kiss. Tim spoke up, "When did you get here?" "Last night, while you were sleeping. Mewtwo already explained why I was needed. By the way, I noticed you were sleeping with someone else." Ashchu responded, "Oh, right," before turning to Emolga, "come on over." Emolga walked over to Pikachu and Ashchu continued, "We had an encounter yesterday and we got kinda close." "I can see that, I would've never thought you would get so close to a user." "Neither did I, but he was so good to me, it was hard not to get close."

Emolga looked at Pikachu curiously, "I hope it's not too personal to ask but, if Pikachu is Tim's father, and Ash is Tim's mother, how was it that two males were able to reproduce?" Pikachu responded, "That is a rather unique story, let's sit down and I'll explain." They went to the middle of the lair and sat in a circle, and Pikachu continued, "It started just after Mewtwo gave Ash the island as a reward. The two of us have been close friends for years and I wanted to have children with him. I asked Mewtwo to turn him into a female, so we can make children. Mewtwo agreed, but there were conditions to it. Ash would have to get any female children pregnant before they could leave and have an encounter with any males, and only one child could remain. Both of us agreed and we bred. Ash ended up with six children, three males and three females. Tim, here, ended up being the one who decided to stay." "Oh, I understand now, that is why Ash was able to compare Tim's experience earlier to his experience having sex with his own children." "Wait...what?" Emolga giggled, "I forgot, you weren't here. Tim's last user was a Pichu and to him, it felt like he was having an encounter with one of his brothers." "Ah, I get it, now." Ashchu spoke up, "After Tim decided to stay, Mewtwo put him through a really rough initiation that made him question his decision to stay." Emolga responded, "Well, I'm glad he did. I'm sure he'll really enjoy our encounter."

Mewtwo decided to speak up, "How about some breakfast? I'm sure all of you are hungry." Everyone nodded and Mewtwo continued, "I do have to apologize in advance, this won't be a meal like last night. I don't want to over use my powers again." Ashchu responded, "It's ok, we understand." Mewtwo looked at Alakazam, "Will you do the honors, please?" Alakazam nodded and materialized a bowl of pokemon food and a bowl of water for everyone. They went to their bowls and started eating and drinking. Pikachu spoke up, "How about some training after breakfast?" Tim and Ashchu responded together, "Sounds good." As they continued eating, Ashchu spoke up, "So, what are you going to teach us this morning?" "Well, the only move I can really teach you is Quick Attack. My other moves are too much for your inexperience. However, later on I will teach you how to learn moves on your own. This way is actually better as it will allow both of you to have different move sets and create a better battling experience." Tim responded, "That sounds like fun, dad." "Don't celebrate just yet, it's hard work training for battle. Ash understands this because he was a trainer as a human, but don't think learning a new move is easy." "I understand, dad."

After they were done eating, they stood up, and Pikachu looked at Emolga, "Ok, before we begin, I think it will be best if you watched from a distance." "Ok," Emolga responded before heading over to the bed he slept in from last night and sat down to watch. Pikachu turned to Ashchu and Tim, "Now, before you can use Quick Attack, we have to work on your speed. The two of you are really slow by Pikachu standards, so this will take some work. We will start by running laps around the outside edge of the lair. I'll run with you and I want you to run as fast as you can, picking up speed with every lap. This can tire you out quickly, remember to keep breathing while running. Since you are new to this and not exactly in the best shape, we won't be doing many laps." Ashchu and Tim nodded as Pikachu continued, "Good, now let's walk over to the outside of the lair and get ready." The three of them walked to the outside edge of the lair, standing side-by-side, Pikachu was on the outside, Ashchu in the middle, and Tim on the inside. Pikachu spoke up, "Ok, remember, I want to see some fast running. Now...GO!"

The three of them took off running around the outside edge of the lair, going as fast as they could, trying to pick up speed with each lap. With Pikachu being the best one in shape, he was easily able to keep up, but stayed with the one in back, which was Tim. He tried to motivate him, "You're doing good, Tim, but you can do better." Panting, Tim responded, "I...don't think...I can...go any faster." "Thinking like that will make you fail. I know you want this and I know, as a Pikachu, you can go a lot faster. Believe in yourself and nothing is out of your reach, including more speed. Remember, Ash and I believe you can do this." That gave Tim the encouragement he needed, and he quickly picked up speed. Pikachu kept speaking, "That's it, Tim, you've got it. Don't give up until the end." After a few laps, Ashchu and Tim were really tired, and Pikachu felt it was time for a break, "Ok, you two, time for a break." Upon hearing that, they stopped running and were panting and sweating hard. 

They approached each other in the middle of the lair, and Pikachu spoke up, "That was a good first session, your speed is getting better already. The main reason your speed is important is that Quick Attack requires you to be very fast, as the name suggests. As you continue, you'll realize it will become easier for you. The attack itself is basically a very fast version of Tackle. Once you are fast enough, you'll start feeling a little different, which means you are ready. For now, a good rest is in order." Pikachu turned to Mewtwo, "They are a bit tired out, as you can see. Please allow them some rest." Mewtwo nodded, "If you say so...trainer." Pikachu cringed slightly, "If you would, sir, please call me by name. I don't like being known by that title." Mewtwo giggled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, this is important to them. If they need rest as part of this training, then so be it." Ashchu smiled and turned to Emolga, "Care to join us?" "Sure," Emolga said as he got up and walked to them. Upon reaching them, Emolga moaned quietly, "Wow, you guys are really sweaty, I like it. That sweat makes your fur look shiny and the smell is sexy." Ashchu blushed, "Thank you, that was quite a run." 

Pikachu spoke up, "You must really like Pikachus, huh?" "Not all of them, actually, I find Ash quite attractive, being so different than a normal Pikachu. I also like Tim's green eyes. I was surprised to see two Pikachus here that are so different than any others out there, and these differences make them attractive to me." "Just don't steal Ash, he's mine," Pikachu said, winking. Ashchu giggled, "Jealous, are we?" Pikachu blushed, "Maybe a little." Ashchu smiled and responded, "Aww, that's cute, my Pikachu is jealous of another male." Emolga giggled, "Don't worry, I have no intention of taking Ash from you. Although...I do have an idea." Pikachu looked at Emolga curiously, "What is it?" "Well, we do have two sexy Pikachu toys here, and technically both of us are users. Maybe we could have a threesome with each, then a foursome." Pikachu smiled, "Oooh, that sounds like fun." "Not now, of course, I'd like to see them perform a successful Quick Attack and have my encounter with Tim, first." "Fine with me," Pikachu turned to Ashchu and Tim, "Ready to go again?" Ashchu and Tim nodded, and Pikachu spoke up, "Ok, let's go."

The three of them took their positions again and Pikachu spoke up, "This time I expect more speed, from both of you. Try to tap into your inner power, it will allow you to do more than you normally would. Ash, you know what effect that has on a pokemon in training, but Tim, since you haven't really been trained, you'll find that tapping into that inner power can have a significant impact on your abilities." Tim responded, "How do I do that?" "First, you need to feel that power, you already can, but don't realize it right now. Once you realize that feeling, you'll be able to control it. It's the same feeling when you use your electric attack. Using Quick Attack is basically a quick release of that power, but instead of releasing that power against your opponent, you release it on yourself, this allows you to be fast enough for the attack. I can demonstrate this later, for now we need to get going." Tim nodded, and Pikachu continued, "Get ready...GO!" All three of them took off running around the outside edge of the lair again. While Ashchu was running much faster this time, Tim hasn't improved his speed much. Pikachu kept pace with Tim, motivating him like last time. They got faster with each lap and after a few more laps, Pikachu knew they had enough, "Ok, time to stop again."

They stopped and went to the middle of the lair again, Tim and Ashchu were panting harder than before and sweating more. Pikachu spoke up, "Both of you are improving, especially you, Ash. But Tim, I know you're trying hard and haven't trained like this before, you need to do better." Pikachu looked at Emolga, "Mind if I do a demonstration with you?" "Sure." "Thank you," Pikachu said before turning to Ashchu and Tim, "watch closely, Ash knows what this looks like already, so this will be more educational for Tim." Tim and Ashchu nodded, while Pikachu and Emolga took their positions and Pikachu spoke up, "Are you ready, Emolga?" Emolga smiled, "I'm ready, bring it on." Pikachu smiled and lowered his body momentarily and sprinted really fast toward Emolga. Emolga tried to dodge at the last second but was unsuccessful and went flying backward. Pikachu ran up to him as he slowly got up, "Are you ok? I was kinda hoping you'd be able to dodge." "I'm fine, you're just a little too fast for me. I also didn't expect that amount of attack power." 

They walked back to Ashchu and Tim, and Pikachu spoke up, "You see what happened there? Being fast not only makes it harder to dodge, but it also increases the damage to your opponent, especially if combined with another move. Quick Attack utilizes both of those things." Ashchu and Tim nodded in response. Emolga turned to Pikachu, "Mind if I ask a favor?" Pikachu looked at Emolga curiously, "What kind of favor?" "Well, Ash loves you so much, and I was wondering if would be ok if I kissed you? Not just any kind of kiss, though, I would like you to kiss me like you kiss him...with love and passion, a kiss between lovers." "Ok...I guess." Emolga got closer to Pikachu and put a hand on his cheek, "Please, don't hold back, pretend I am him and you are making passionate love. That is the kind of kiss I'm asking for." Pikachu took a deep breath and nodded. 

Slowly, they moved their mouth's closer until they eventually met. A moment later, they opened their mouths and sent their tongues into the other's mouth, slowly exploring every inch. They rubbed each tooth slowly, moaning lightly, before moving on to the inside of each other's cheeks. They rubbed all around the cheeks just as slowly as the teeth for a few minutes before moving on to the roof and bottom of the mouths, their moans getting louder by the moment. Once their exploration was complete, they rubbed their tongues together, feeling the texture and getting a really good taste of the other's tongue and saliva, still moaning louder. A few more moments of this and they very slowly retreated their tongues and a smack could be heard as they broke the kiss. Keeping only a slight separation between their mouths, Emolga spoke up, "That was wonderful, better than I thought. Ash is very lucky to have you as a lover. The taste and texture of your mouth and tongue is unbelievable." "Thank you, it was great for me, as well. I can see why he likes you so much. I have to admit, it's hard not to fall for you." Emolga blushed, "Aww, thank you."

Pikachu leaned over to Ashchu and they whispered between each other for a few moments, before looking back at Emolga. Pikachu spoke up, "After talking it over with Ash, we have a proposal for you." Emolga looked confused, "What kind of proposal?" "We both like you very much, and would like you to join us, as a lover. Basically, both of us could be considered your lover and if Tim likes you just as much, you could be his lover as well. A group of four, all lovers to each other. What do you think?" Emolga thought for a moment, "Sounds confusing...and sexy, at the same time. I don't see a reason why not though, so...ok, let's do it." Ashchu and Pikachu smiled and Ashchu spoke up, "Welcome to the family, then. I guess that'll make you kinda like a step-parent to Tim...and his lover, if it comes to that." Emolga moaned slightly, "Mmm, sexy, now all of your beautiful bodies and cocks are mine."

The other three nodded and Mewtwo, watching all this from his throne, spoke up, "Ok, you lovers, time for some lunch." Upon hearing that, Alakazam materialized food and water for each of them, and they quickly started eating and drinking. Mewtwo spoke up again, "I can see you're enjoying your training, but remember your primary purpose here." Ashchu and Tim looked at Mewtwo and nodded as Mewtwo continued, "Good, I hope you're up for your encounter with Emolga, Tim." Tim swallowed what he had in his mouth before responding, "Of course, I'm a bit tired from training, but I really want this encounter and would do it even if I'm completely exhausted." Mewtwo smiled, "That's a good toy," he turned to Emolga and continued, "I hope that's fine with you." "Fine with me, the unique smell from his sweating is actually getting me a little turned on." Mewtwo giggled, "Is there anything about our toys that is not a turn on for you?" "So far, only pain and discomfort. I must admit, when I first came here, I had no idea these two would turn out to be so sexy. I can tell they've been well cared for and trained well in their roles." "Thank you, we try to keep them looking good and they know the consequences for disobedience and non-performance."

Pikachu turned to Ashchu and whispered, "Let's watch from your bed by the throne." "Sounds good, let's go." They got up, holding hands, walked to the bed by the throne, and sat down, cuddling each other. Emolga thought, "Now, how can I make this as sexy as possible?" After a few moments, he turned to Tim, "Any ideas?" Tim was momentarily shocked as he was never asked anything like that from a user, "Well...that bondage you did with Ash looked sexy and quite fun." "Yeah, but I don't want to do the exact same thing. Being repetitive like that gets boring." "How about being bound, but in different positions than he was?" That gave Emolga an idea, "Hmm, that might work." He turned to Mewtwo, "I'll need a favor, if it's ok?" "What kind of favor?" "Well...could I get a table I can shackle him to? Not just any kind of table, though. I'd like a table where I can move him around any which way without having to release and shackle him back up, and a locking mechanism, so it won't move around unintentionally." "Sounds hot, that is a tall order, but I think we can make it happen." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and a metallic table appeared. The top of it, where Tim is supposed to go, had a soft, mattress-like covering, the base was a pole firmly planted into the ground, with shackles on either side towards the top and bottom. It had many hinges on it, so it could swivel around, and the top could be moved to every possible angle.

Mewtwo spoke up, "Is this what you were thinking of?" "That's great, even the mattress part. I wasn't even thinking of that, but it will make it more comfortable for him. Thank you." Emolga turned to Tim, "So, are you ready?" Tim was a little scared, remembering back to the last time he was shackled, during his initiation, but tried to ignore it. He gulped and sighed before responded, "I'm ready." Emolga put a hand on Tim's face, "I can tell this is bringing back some bad memories for you. We can do something different if you want." "Please, I want this, especially after seeing Ash having so much fun with it." "If you say so, but remember your discomfort is a turn off for me. One thing that may help, think about this, I will not do anything to hurt you. If I do something you do not like, I'll stop and do something else, all you have to do is say something." Tim nodded and slowly got onto the table, laying on his back, and putting his hands and feet near the shackles. Emolga approached the table and very gently shackled him up. Now, Tim was laying on his back, his arms straight out to the side and his legs were spread as wide as possible without hurting him.

Emolga walked around to Tim's face, putting his own face next to Tim's, "How's this for you? Are you comfortable enough?" "Oh, yes, the top of this table is very comfortable, and the shackles aren't too tight," Tim wanted to look at Mewtwo, but couldn't in his position, so he looked up at the ceiling, "Mewtwo, sir, thank you for the added padding here." "You're welcome, Tim. I thought it will help put your mind at ease." Emolga put a hand on the top of Tim's head, slowly rubbing Tim's hair with his thumb, while slowly rubbing Tim's chest and stomach with his other hand, "You are so sexy in this position, but the reason why I requested a table like this, so you can be in different positions without needing to be unshackled." Tim started panting, being turned on by all this, and turned his head toward Emolga, saying, "Your touch...so much more sensual than anything I ever experienced, it's amazing." Emolga smiled, "I'm glad, but we're just getting started. If you enjoy what I'm doing now, the rest of this experience will be unlike anything you've ever experienced before." "I can't wait."

Emolga slowly moved his head toward Tim's until there was only a very slight separation between their mouths, "Ash really likes it when I let him feel my breath on his face. Do you like it as well?" "It is...pleasurable, but I'm not into it as much as he is." Emolga got an idea, "Well, how about this?" Before Tim could answer, Emolga pressed his lips against Tim's and they opened their mouths. Tim waited for Emolga to make the first move with his tongue, but instead, Emolga breathed into his mouth, Tim got the idea and breathed into Emolga's mouth as he was inhaling, causing both of them to moan lightly, enjoying the taste and feel of the other's breath. After a few minutes, Emolga separated their mouths, "Better?" "Much better, is that a new kind of kiss?" Emolga giggled, "Not exactly, more like a modified version of mouth to mouth." Tim looked confused not knowing what Emolga was talking about. "Oh yeah, you probably have no idea what that is. It's a way to revive someone who's not breathing." "I see, so why do it with me?" "It's another way to experience each other's breath. I've never done it before, and to me it felt almost like we merged into one being. Feeling your breath fill and empty out of my lungs and feeling your chest rise and fall with mine was the best." "Could we do it again?" "Sure, but I have another idea, we do it while kissing. We would get double the pleasure." "Sounds good to me."

Emolga slowly connected their lips again, opening their mouths, and synchronizing their breathing before sending their tongues into each other's mouth. It took a bit on concentration to get out of the habit of breathing through their noses while kissing. Very slowly, they explored every tiny bit of the other's mouth with their tongues, moaning at the taste and texture of the other's mouth and tongue. They felt the other's breath move along their tongues and fill their lungs, enjoying the taste and feeling of it, especially Emolga, feeling Tim's chest rise and fall with his breath, both of them moaning louder by the moment, which spurred them on even more. Thinking to himself, Tim said, "He was right, this does double the pleasure. I want this to last forever. He seems to like feeling my chest rise and fall with the breathing, I wish I could do the same thing." Feeling Tim really relax, Emolga thought to himself, "He's finally relaxing, I can feel him enjoying this. If he stays relaxed, this should prove to be the best experience of his life." 

After thoroughly exploring each other's mouth and feeling their breathing for a bit, Emolga broke the kiss with a loud smack, "You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" "Yeah, it was amazing. I only wish I could feel your chest like you did mine." "We can do it again after our encounter, so you can." "Thank you, sir." "Now, I kinda explained why I wanted a table like this, would you like a little demonstration of its functions?" Tim nodded and Emolga spun it around a bit, then put a hand under the front of it and gave it a hard push, causing it to spin a different way. Emolga stopped the table in its previous position, "I'm sorry if it made you a little uneasy, but now you can see some of the positions we can utilize with it." "It was a bit strange, I'm kinda curious how you're going to use it, though." Emolga giggled, "Don't worry about that, just relax and let the pleasure flow. Since you're unable to move, I'm pretty much doing all the work for you, just sit back and enjoy the ride to pure bliss." Tim smiled and nodded, "Whatever you say, sir."

Emolga turned the table to a vertical position, then rotated it so Tim was facing the throne, before lowering it to the ground. Tim stayed still, his entire body and male goods in clear view of those watching from the throne. Emolga smiled, "I know this is the first time you've been seen in this position, how is it for you?" "It's nice, but the shackles are making me a little sore from holding up my body." "That can be fixed," Emolga said, bringing a strap around the table, under Tim's armpits and across his upper chest, fastening it securely, "Better?" "Much better, thank you sir." "You're welcome, I can't have you feeling discomfort since it ruins the experience for both of us," Emolga said before turning towards the throne, "Enjoying the show?" Everyone nodded and Mewtwo spoke up, "Seeing him in all his glory like this is not only hot but entertaining as well." Emolga smiled, "Good, that is what I was going for...that and the extra pleasure both of us would feel from such exhibitionism."

Emolga turned back to Tim, "Now to get that cock of yours hard and let everyone get a really good view of it." He knelt down in front of Tim and licked his lips, "Mmm, that sheath and those balls...they look so sexy and tasty, just like Ash's." Slowly, Emolga moved his face closer to Tim's balls, and stuck out his tongue, licking them slowly for a bit before opening his mouth and sucking on them lightly, moaning at the taste and feel of them in his mouth, while Tim was moaning, enjoying the feeling of someone making out with his balls once again. A few moments later, Emolga took his mouth off Tim's balls and looked up at him, "Those are really tasty, and it sounded like you enjoyed the treatment." Tim looked down to Emolga as best he could, "Very much so, sir. I enjoy when others make out with my balls like that." Emolga giggled, "Very few people dislike that. Your mother especially enjoys this kind of treatment. Now, it's time to get that cock of yours out of hiding. Get ready for some intense pleasure as I do."

Emolga looked back at Tim's balls and started licking them again for a moment, before very slowly licking up to Tim's sheath, moving his tongue all around it as he continued to slowly make his way to the top of it, causing Tim to let out some very loud moans the entire time. Once Emolga reached the top of the sheath, he put his lips around it and shoved his tongue as far inside as it would go, causing Tim to moan quite a bit louder, "Oh god, sir, that feels...amazing! I want to keep feeling like this forever!" He tried holding back his erection, wanting to feel Emolga's tongue deep inside his sheath longer, but couldn't, and his cock began to poke out and grow fast. Wanting to give Tim a new feeling, he sucked on the emerging cock while keeping his tongue deep inside the sheath, moaning at the taste of the cock and the feeling of his tongue being squeezed inside the sheath. The extra tightness the tongue caused inside his sheath created extra pleasure for Tim, causing him to moan even louder. Emolga kept this up a little longer before removing his tongue from the sheath and moving his mouth off the cock momentarily, "Yeah, you really enjoyed that feeling as much as me. Now, this next bit is something that caused intense pleasure when I did it to your mother and I bet you're going to enjoy it just as much."

Emolga closed his lips around the tip of the cock and pressed his tongue into the hole as far as he could, moaning at the different taste, while Tim moaned louder than before, "Holy fuck does that feel good. That tongue is going in so deep, it feels like it's going past my sheath, almost to my bladder." Emolga kept making out with the cock for a couple of minutes before very slowly removing his tongue, then removing his lips from the cock with a loud smack. He looked up at Tim, "Sounds like that was very pleasurable for you." Panting, Tim responded, "That was...the most amazing feeling. I can see why Ash liked it so much. You must have a very strong tongue to be able to get it in there so deep." Emolga stood up and put a hand on Tim's cheek, "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Now, it's time to present you to the other's before I let you orgasm, and I'm sure it'll be powerful, given how much pleasure you're experiencing." Tim nodded and Emolga stepped to the side, allowing everyone to see Tim in his even more appealing glory. Everyone licked their lips, enjoying such a sexy sight, wishing they could be in Emolga's place. Slowly Emolga rotated the table to give them a slight side view of Tim for a moment, before returning to the front of him and smiling wide, "Now, the real pleasure begins." Tim smiled back, "I can't wait, give me everything you got." Emolga put a hand on Tim's cheek, "That's the spirit, I know you'll enjoy this every bit as much as Ash did."

He gave Tim a quick kiss before kneeling down to Tim's cock, "Mmm, it looks so much like Ash's, yet so different." Emolga grabbed the cock in one hand, "It feels the same way, as well." He opened his mouth and slowly put it on the cock, causing both of them to moan. Once he had the entire cock in his mouth, he started to bob his head up and down on it very slowly, licking all around it as he did, and Tim moaned louder before speaking up, "Oh god, it's like you know what I like, this is amazing." As he continued sucking the cock, Emolga put his hands on Tim's crotch, on either side of his cock, and started rubbing slowly, moaning loudly around the cock, while Tim moaned louder. After a few moments, Emolga's hands started to go lower, to Tim's balls, massaging them. 

He momentarily took his mouth off Tim's cock, and looked up, "Your cock tastes just as good as your mother's, maybe a little better. Your balls are shaped perfectly, and they feel a bit bigger than your mother's. I bet you're able to give more cum than him as well." "I don't know about that, but your mouth and your hands are very talented. I can see why Ash liked your encounter so much. This feels so good, I don't want it to ever end, I don't even mind the others seeing me in such a compromising position." Emolga smiled, "I'm glad you like it so much, it is my goal after all. In case you haven't realized by now, this kind of exhibitionism really adds to my pleasure, as I'm sure it's adding to yours right now."

He put his mouth back on the cock and resumed sucking it, this time with more powerful suction. A few moments later, Emolga removed a hand from Tim's balls and very slowly rubbed Tim's taint, going all the way down and rubbing in a circle around his ass hole before rubbing back to his balls, going back and forth, as Tim moaned louder at the new sensation, "My god, that is the best feeling yet. So many sensations at once, and all of them feel so good, I could burst from all this pleasure." Emolga smiled around the cock, happy to hear Tim enjoying his treatment so much. After giving Tim's taint and ass hole some attention for a bit, Emolga decided it was time for his next move. The next time his hand circled around Tim's ass hole, he didn't rub back up the taint, but instead put all of his fingers against the ass hole, and very slowly pushed them in. As soon as they penetrated, Tim let out a very loud moan and tried to buck his hips, but could only move slightly, being tied down like he was, "Ahh, sir, this just keeps getting better. I've never had an assault down there as pleasurable as this."

Pikachu whispered to Ashchu, "Is this what he did with you?" "Similar, but he was a bit faster and more deliberate with me. Plus, I was tied down very differently than Tim is. I have to say he really knows how to bring on an entirely new level of pleasure. I was moaning just as loud as Tim is now." "Oh man, I wish I could've been here to see that." Ashchu smiled, "With the position I was in for this part, you probably would've orgasmed just watching, it was very hot and sexy." "So, what was this position?" "Well, he had me down on my knees and shackled my ankles to the anchors, then he shackled my hands together and attached them to a chain running between my ankles. So basically, I was on my knees, leaning back, and facing the throne." Pikachu let out a quiet moan and smiled, "Mmm, that sounds so sexy. You think you'd like to be tied down like that again?" "Sure, it was fun, and I'm sure Mewtwo would enjoy it as well." "I love you." "I love you too, we should get back to watching. I've never seen him enjoy a user so much, and it's good to watch him like this." Pikachu nodded and gave him a quick kiss before they went back to watching.

By now, Emolga had his arm half-way inside Tim's ass, still sucking on the cock, swallowing the pre that was gushing out, and massaging his balls while Tim was moaning very loudly and squirming as much as he could from the intense pleasure. He kept pushing his hand further into Tim's ass, stopping when it was all the way in, up to his shoulder, and he took his mouth off the cock momentarily and looked up at Tim, smiling, "If you find this pleasurable, just wait until the big finish. It will be something you'll never forget." "I...can't wait, this is already an unbelievable experience." Emolga went back to sucking the cock, slowly pulling his arm out of the ass until only his fingertips were inside, before pushing it back in a little faster. Once his arm was all the way back in, he put his mouth as far down on the cock as he could and let out a powerful electric shock onto the cock, balls, and ass at the same time, causing Tim to moan much louder than before as he came hard. Emolga swallowed as fast as he could, as cum gushed out of the cock much faster, and in greater volume than Ashchu's earlier. Emolga moaned at the taste, being very sweet and a gooey texture, while still moaning, Tim spoke up, "Fuck...this is...the most intense...orgasm I've...ever had." 

Tim's orgasm was clearly ripping through his body, as he was spasming uncontrollably in his shackles. Hearing the loud clanks from the shackles made everyone watching giggle, and Mewtwo spoke up, "If he wasn't having an orgasm, one might think he's trying to escape." Once his orgasm faded, Emolga sucked harder as he slowly took his mouth off the cock, getting the last drops of cum out of it. Once his mouth was off the cock, he quickly removed his arm from Tim's ass, and his hand from Tim's balls, before licking his lips and standing up, smiling, "That was quite a bit of cum for a Pikachu, and tasty too, much better than your mother's. By what your body was doing during the orgasm, I think you enjoyed the treatment." Panting hard and a bit tired, Tim responded, "That was the most incredible and intense orgasm I've ever felt. Thank you so much for this experience." Emolga gave him a kiss before responding, "You're welcome, to be honest, I knew your orgasm was going to be powerful, but not nearly THAT powerful. With this table, I have an idea for the next part that will be something new for both of us." Tim licked his lips, still panting, "I can't wait, I'm sure this table gives you all kinds of new ideas." "I'm just thinking of the next part for now, but you are right, there are so many possibilities with this thing."

Emolga rotated the table so that Tim was upside down, then knelt down, putting a hand on and his face next to Tim's, "You know, I've kinda wondered how a kiss would feel in this position." He moved his face closer and kissed Tim like before, both of them moaning and enjoying it. When they finally broke the kiss, with a loud smack, both of them moaned one last time, and Tim was the first to speak up, "That was nice, and my cum made your mouth taste a bit better." "I liked it as well and might need to experiment with it more, later. For now, my cock needs attention." Emolga stood up, his cock already fully erect from what happened so far and pointed it at Tim's mouth. Tim licked his lips, admiring the cock for a moment before opening his mouth. Upon seeing Tim's mouth open, Emolga pushed his cock inside it, both of them moaning, "Oh, yeah, that mouth feels good, I'm going to enjoy fucking it." As soon as his cock was all the way inside Tim's mouth, he started fucking it, slowly at first, but picking up speed with each thrust. Once he was fucking fast enough, his balls slapped against Tim's face, right in front of his nostrils, allowing him to get a whiff of them as they passed.

After a short time, pre started coming out of Emolga's cock and Tim tried swallowing the best he could, but was difficult as he was upside down, and he wondered how he was going to swallow Emolga's cum later. Emolga could feel his orgasm approaching, and with Tim's sheath in front of his face, he decided to start prepping it for the next part and started rubbing it with one hand, keeping the other on the side of the table to help him fuck Tim's mouth, which caused Tim to moan louder. He didn't have to do much to bring Tim's cock back to full erection, then he gave it just enough attention to keep it like that. A few minutes later, Emolga let out a very loud moan and shoved his cock all the way into Tim's mouth as he came. As the cum filled his mouth, Tim tried swallowing as best he could, given his position, but couldn't swallow much and let the rest fill his mouth, hoping none would leak out. When Emolga felt his orgasm start to subside, he started fucking Tim's mouth again, enjoying the feeling of the cum surrounding his cock. Once his orgasm fully subsided, he slowly pulled his cock out, giving Tim a chance to make sure the cock didn't have any cum on it, then he knelt down, "I know it is difficult to swallow in this position, would you like me to turn you right side up, so you can?" Tim nodded and Emolga rotated him. As he was being rotated, he swished the cum around in his mouth, enjoying the taste and texture as much as he could. 

Once he was rotated, Tim quickly swallowed the cum as Emolga watched his throat expand and contract with each gulp, moaning, "That is sexy, knowing that is my seed going down there and is now splashing around in that cute little tummy of yours." "It was delicious, sir. May I ask a favor?" "Oh? What kind of favor?" "After this encounter, sometime later, would it be ok if I played with your cock? With it looking and tasting so good, I really want to feel it in my hand." "Of course, since it will be yours if you want to become lovers after this." "Oh, I do want that. If you're being this good, treating me like a toy, I can't wait to see how good it will be to be treated like a lover." Pikachu and Ashchu giggled, and Pikachu whispered to Ashchu, "Looks like our son found his first love." Mewtwo looked down at them, "The two of you sure like to giggle a lot. Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Ashchu looked at him nervously, "No, sir, just parent stuff." "Ok, please keep it to a minimum, it's becoming quite distracting." "Yes, sir, we're sorry," Ashchu responded, nudging Pikachu.

Emolga still had his face close to Tim's as he continued speaking, "This will be another new experience for both of us. What I'm going to do is pretend like your cock is a dildo, attached to a wall, and have it fuck me. Based on your reactions earlier, I know you'll want some movement, but if I loosen your shackles, you might hurt yourself and neither of us want that." "I understand, sir, whatever you think is best. This has been the most amazing encounter so far, and I trust you to keep it like that. The amount of pleasure I've felt so far has been way beyond anything I could ever imagine, thank you." "Aww, you're welcome sweetie. As I've said before, the more pleasure you feel, the more pleasure I feel, the challenge is to keep pushing that pleasure to new heights every time. Anyway, we need to continue." "Wait a sec." "What is it?" "Would you mind presenting your ass to me, so I can see it?" "For you...sure," Emolga said before turning around and taking a few steps, then getting on all fours, raising his tail as high as he could, and swaying his ass from side to side. Tim licked his lips and moaned, "Mmm, that is one sexy hole you have there, thank you for showing me."

Emolga smiled and nodded, slowly walking backwards. Once he got close enough, he reached back and grabbed the cock, lining it up with his ass hole and continued going backwards, slowly inserting it, causing both of them to moan. Tim was the first to speak up, "Mmm, your hole feels warmer and tighter than I thought." "Your cock feels just as good as your mother's inside me, I can't wait to feel it shoot your heavenly seed inside as well. I hope you're able to give me quite a bit after what happened earlier." As soon as the cock was all the way in, Emolga wasted no time in rocking his body forward and back, simulating Tim fucking him, both of them moaning louder and louder. He moved faster and faster with every simulated thrust, and after a while, he knew Tim was getting close to orgasm, "Come on, I want to feel that seed of yours inside me. Empty your balls this time and give me all that you have." A few moments later, Tim let out a deafening moan, and Emolga pushed his ass all the way back against Tim's body as fast as he could, just as Tim orgasmed. Feeling the cock shoot cum deep into his ass, Emolga moaned just as loud as Tim, "Fuck, I can feel it. Your seed is shooting so deep into my ass." His orgasm lasted a few minutes longer than normal, once is subsided, Emolga rocked his body forward and back a few times to let Tim feel what it's like to fuck an ass filled with cum, before pulling his ass off the cock, standing up, and turning around.

Emolga moved his face close to Tim's, "That was wonderful, and feeling that sweet seed of yours splashing around inside me is very pleasurable, thank you." "I should be thanking you for this experience." Emolga kissed him, "Well, it isn't over yet. You'll need to be in a different position for the next part. I'm going to lay the table flat and unshackle you. When I do, I want you to roll over onto your stomach and I'll shackle you back up, then fuck you. Also, to make sure it is more pleasurable for both of us, I'll be grinding my body against yours while fucking you. Sound good?" "Oh yes, sir, sounds quite a bit better than good." Emolga giggled and kissed him again before rotating the table to a horizontal position. Once the table was in position, Emolga went to each shackle and undid them. Once all of the shackles were undone, Tim quickly rolled over onto his stomach, and Emolga shackled him back in, leaving the strap under his arms undone, as it was no longer needed. 

Emolga climbed onto the table, his cock fully hard as he was turned on by the whole experience so far. He lifted Tim's tail and stared at the ass hole, licking his lips, "Mmm, not quite as stretched as your mother's, but still a welcoming site." Emolga pressed his cock against the hole and slowly inserted it, causing both of them to moan. Once his cock was all the way in, Emolga laid down on top of Tim, and started fucking him, slowly at first, then picking up speed with each thrust. After a few thrusts, Emolga started kissing the back of Tim's neck, causing him to moan louder. Tim wanted something more and turned his head to the side. Emolga understood what he wanted and moved his face closer to Tim's and kissed him on the mouth, just like their initial kiss, both of them moaning into the other's mouth. As Emolga continued to fuck Tim, their bodies were grinding against each other, which caused both of them to moan even louder.

Soon, Emolga was fucking Tim so hard and fast, their bodies were a blur and they continued kissing, moaning louder and louder into the kiss. Suddenly, Emolga thrust his cock all the way into Tim's ass as hard and fast as he could, letting out a deafening moan as he came. Feeling the cum shoot deep into his ass, Tim moaned just as loud. Once his orgasm subsided, Emolga gave a few final thrusts before pulling his cock out and breaking the kiss, keeping his mouth close to Tim's, "That ass of yours is amazing." "Thank you, that cock of yours is amazing as well." Emolga climbed off the table and unshackled Tim, helping him off the table. Once he was off the table, Tim kissed Emolga again, "That was the best encounter yet, thank you, my love." Emolga smiled and blushed a little, "Anytime, sweetie, I enjoyed it as well." They held each other's hands, turned toward the throne, and Emolga spoke up, "We're done for now." Mewtwo responded, "That was quite a show. I can tell the two of you share a great affection towards each other and can't wait to see what you can do later. For now, time to eat, I'll get a good meal for you." Mewtwo materialized a gourmet meal for everyone and Ashchu and Pikachu walked to Emolga and Tim, sitting down and eating together.


	7. Chapter 7

As they continued eating, Ashchu spoke up, "That was one sexy encounter, you two, and it looks like Tim enjoyed it more than you, Emolga." Emolga responded, "I think it was the way he was tied down more than anything." Tim swallowed the food in his mouth, then spoke up, "Yeah, being tied down like that in those positions really added to the pleasure. Although I didn't enjoy his breath like you, Ash, but I did enjoy making out with him the way we did." He turned to Emolga, "I can't wait for you to fulfill your promises you made during our encounter." "Don't worry, when the time is right, they will be fulfilled and maybe more." Pikachu spoke up, "I'm just glad to witness Tim actually find his first love, after what he's been through. Thank you for being so good to him." "You're welcome, it literally was a pleasure doing it with him. I can tell you and Ash are really close." Ashchu responded, "Yeah, you could say that. But it wasn't always like that. When we first met, Pikachu didn't like me at all, but over the years, we became closer. Our relationship reached an entirely new level once we bred." "I can understand that. If you could breed again, would you?" "Of course, but next time I want Pikachu to be the female." All of them giggled at that statement.

Mewtwo spoke to Alakazam and Gengar, "Look at those four, two toys and two users, enjoying themselves and becoming close lovers. When this all began, I never would've thought this could happen." Gengar spoke up, "It is quite cute and can be very entertaining to think of and watch the possibilities that can come from relationships like this." Alakazam nodded, "I agree, I think it's nice that our toys each have someone to love like this. Should we loosen up the rules and let them treat each other like lovers during their encounter, instead of being so formal?" Mewtwo thought for a moment, "That is a good point. It doesn't seem right to have lovers treat each other like toys or users. They should have more freedom than that, but we can't let them get so used to it that they forget their roles in other encounters." Gengar responded, "With all that Ash and Tim have been through, I don't think that is a legitimate concern. They know their place and a simple reminder when they're out of line should be enough." 

Mewtwo nodded, turned to the four pokemon eating, and spoke up, "Ash, Pikachu, Tim, and Emolga, I have an announcement to make." The four of them looked at Mewtwo curiously as he continued, "The three of us have been talking and we have come to a decision. The standard rules between toys and users will not apply when you have encounters with each other." The four pokemon smiled and cheered, but were interrupted quickly by Mewtwo, "However, when we have a new guest, we expect you to snap right back into your respective roles. If we have to give any more than a simple reminder, this will end right away." Ashchu responded, "Thank you, sir, and don't worry, we know our place, right Tim?" "Right, Ash, I'm just happy we can treat each other as lovers, rather than toys and users." Mewtwo responded, "Good, I'm going to hold you to that. After you're done eating, I've decided to return you to the island. Emolga may come as well, if the rest of you would like him to and he wants to." Tim turned to Emolga, "What do you say? Would you like to come with us?" "Of course, I'd be happy to see this island of yours." Tim kissed Emolga and all of them went back to eating.

Once they finished eating, Mewtwo got up and approached them, asking if they were ready. All of them nodded and Mewtwo teleported them to the island. Upon materializing, they showed Emolga around the island, pointing out the bed of leaves and the lake where they wash up and swim. After they were done, Emolga spoke up, "This is some island. It is smaller than I thought, but beautiful. With it being so much different than the lair, I can see why you like it so much." Tim responded, "We're glad you like it. Since it has been a while, what do you say we wash up and play in the lake for a while?" The other three nodded and went to the lake, washing themselves before swimming and playing in the lake. Mewtwo watched from a distance, sitting down and leaning against a nearby tree, thinking to himself, "They look so cute, having fun like that. I really don't want this to end, but I can't keep them forever." 

Ashchu noticed Mewtwo deep in thought, "Hey guys, I'll be right back." The others said "Ok," and he went over to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo?" "Yes, Ash?" "Are you ok? You seem a bit out of it." "I'm fine, just thinking." "Anything you'd like to talk about?" "Thanks for the offer, but this is something I need to work out myself." "Are you sure? I'd be happy to lend an ear if there's something wrong." "Well, I was thinking about you." "Me? What about me?" "The purpose of your being here wasn't just to be a toy, but a rape toy. Since you've broken, the "Rape" is gone." "Yeah, so?" "So, the main purpose for having you here has gone, and I'm considering letting you choose to go or stay. But I've grown attached to you and Tim, and I don't want to let you go." "I see, that is quite a dilemma. You want to let us go, but due to your attachment to us, you want us to stay longer." "I wish you could stay forever, but I don't want you to miss out on your journeys. All the places you'd go, people and pokemon you'd meet, I don't want you to miss out on that." 

Ashchu sat down next to Mewtwo, putting a hand on his back, "I understand, I really do miss traveling with my friends on my journey, and I miss Pikachu when he's not around, my other pokemon as well. I also enjoy being here, I've seen pokemon in a way that no other human has, and I've seen a side of you I thought you never had. This is an experience I won't forget, and I thank you for it. Without you, Tim and my other children would never have existed, and I would never have the relationship with Pikachu that I do now. All of this is thanks to you and I am very grateful." Mewtwo started tearing up, "Thank you, Ash, hearing you say all that is really touching. I'm still going to give this quite a bit of thought." "Take your time, I'm happy to stay as long as you want me to. You may not realize it, but you have changed quite a bit since you first brought me here." "How so?" "When I first came here, you were filled with hate and anger against humans and what they do to pokemon, and look at you now, you've grown attached to me, given me so much, even now I can see how much you care for me. This experience has changed both of us so much. This island here, the gift you gave me, is the best thing I've ever been given and will treasure it for the rest of my life. I don't think I will ever be able to fully thank you for it." "Your enjoyment of it is thanks enough for me."

Tim, Pikachu, and Emolga approached Ashchu and Mewtwo. Tim spoke up, "Is everything ok? The two of you have been chatting for a while." Ashchu responded, "Everything's fine. Mewtwo is just thinking of something important, nothing to be concerned about." Mewtwo turned to Ashchu, "Thank you," he said before turning to the others and continuing, "I appreciate your concern, but I need to contemplate this on my own. All of you should be enjoying yourselves." They nodded and Ashchu spoke up, "We should probably make up our bed for the night, it's getting pretty late and I'm sure all of you are just as tired as I am." Pikachu responded, "Sounds good, let's gather up some leaves, they make for a very nice bed." Pikachu, Tim, and Emolga walked off to gather leaves, and Ashchu kissed Mewtwo on the cheek as he got up, then joined the others.

Once they gathered enough leaves, they spread the pile out to make a bed big enough for the four of them. Tim turned to Emolga, "Mind if I ask a favor?" "Sure, what is it?" "Well, you made me a couple of promises in the lair earlier, and I was wondering if we'd be able to do one of them now?" "Oh? Which one do you have in mind?" "Feeling your chest rise and fall with MY breath." "You want to do that now?" Tim looked down, "It would be nice." Emolga put a hand under Tim's chin and lifted his head up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Of course, we can do it. I just found it odd that you'd ask it at this time, that's all." He pressed his lips against Tim's and they opened their mouths, not exactly kissing, just breathing into each other's mouth. Emolga grabbed Tim's hands and put them on his chest, before putting his own on Tim's chest. Feeling Emolga's chest rise and fall as he breathed into Emolga's mouth made Tim moan. After a few minutes, they parted their lips and licked them, "That was better than I thought it would be, thank you, Emolga." Emolga smiled, "You're welcome, sweetie." Ashchu spoke up, "If you two love birds are ready, we should get some sleep." Pikachu giggled and Tim and Emolga nodded. They laid down on the bed of leaves and cuddled with each other, kissing and saying "Good Night" before slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, they woke up just before dawn, still cuddling, and sat up. Ashchu spoke up, "Looks like the sun's about to come up, let's sit here and watch it." The others agreed, and they continued to sit there, putting their arms around each other, and watching the horizon as the sky slowly got brighter. As the sun peeked on the horizon, they watched in awe at the beauty of the sunrise as none of them have seen one in such an untouched landscape. Ashchu and Tim have spent many nights on the island, but never took advantage of the opportunity to watch a sunrise or sunset on the island before. Tim spoke up, "We need to do this more often. I mean, we've had so many opportunities to, but never really did it." Ashchu giggled, "Yeah, but we were too tired to wake up because of how exhausted we were the night before." "I'm sure Mewtwo would get us up if we asked him. He seems to not need so much sleep." "We can ask later, right now, he wants to be alone with his thoughts."

After the sunrise, their stomachs began growling from hunger, and Ashchu decided to speak up, "Sounds like we're all hungry. Some of the trees here have some delicious berries we could eat. Let's gather some and eat those for breakfast. The others agreed, and they split up to gather berries. Each of them picked as many berries as they could carry and set them on the ground near the lake. Ashchu looked over to Mewtwo, "Hey Mewtwo, would you like to have some breakfast with us? We picked some berries to eat." "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your time together." Ashchu smiled, "It's ok, we have plenty to go around, plus it looks like you could use the company." Mewtwo got up, walked to them, and sat down, "Thank you." Ashchu rubbed Mewtwo's back, "You're welcome, we all know you need this." All of them began eating, enjoying the delicious berries they picked. Tim spoke up, "So, Mewtwo, are we going back to the lair soon?" "Probably tomorrow, I want you guys to enjoy a break from being toys for at least today. You are free to spend the day as you wish." Ashchu responded, "Sounds good, it gives us a chance to enjoy this place more." Pikachu spoke up, "This place has some interesting terrain that would be perfect for training if the two of you would like to work on your battling some more." Tim responded, "Sounds good to me."

When they finished eating, Mewtwo got up and started to walk back to the tree he was sitting at, when Emolga stopped him, "May I ask a tiny favor real quick?" "Sure, what is it?" "I have an idea for something fun a little later and don't want to bother you. Would you be able to give me an empty glass or jar?" "I can do that," Mewtwo responded, materializing a glass in front of Emolga. "Thank you," Emolga said, picking up the glass and returning to the group, while Mewtwo continued on his way. Pikachu looked at Emolga curiously, "What is that for?" "A little thing I have in mind for later. I know Mewtwo needs some time to himself and thought it would be better to ask him for it now, rather than bother him later. I'm going to keep it a secret for now, but I promise it will be really fun for all of us." "Hmm, ok, I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

They walked out, into the field, far enough from Mewtwo so they wouldn't disturb him. Pikachu spoke up, "Ok, we've been working on your speed by running, and so far, both of you have shown good improvement. Now, we're going to try to use the attack. I know you can already feel the power that's inside you, and you know how to channel that energy into a tackle and electric shock. For this, you need to channel it almost like you do with tackle, but you must also use it to gain more speed. This can also lead to the ability to use agility later on. Ash, given your ability to train pokemon and know what I'm talking about, you should be able to pull this off now. Tim, you might need some more work, but I need to know where everyone stands right now." Ashchu and Tim nodded, then Pikachu continued, "Good, I think Ash should go first and set a good example. I want you to use Quick Attack on me." 

Ashchu nodded and they took their positions, and Pikachu spoke up, "Ok, Ash, do it." Ashchu got low to the ground, channeling his powers, and released them as he started running towards Pikachu. Pikachu easily dodged Ashchu and he stopped right after he passed Pikachu. "That was a good first try, Ash. It should be good enough to battle Tim, but not a higher level pokemon, keep working on it. Tim, you're up next. I know you can do this, just believe in yourself." Tim nodded and took a deep breath before taking his position. "Ok Tim, remember, feel that power inside you, and channel it to do what you need for this attack. When you're ready, go ahead and use Quick Attack." Tim closed his eyes, concentrating and taking long, deep breaths. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, got low to the ground, and sprinted towards Pikachu. He let Tim hit him and he flew a few feet backwards, before landing on his feet. Tim stopped after hitting Pikachu, "Are you ok, Dad?" Pikachu smiled, "Of course, I'm too strong for you to hurt me that badly. Anyway, you did good for your first attempt, better than I thought you would. A bit more practice and you'll be a pro." "Thank you, dad." Pikachu looked at Ashchu and Tim, "You two know what you need to do to improve, however, I see no reason for you to hold it out from your battles."

Ashchu spoke up, "So, what are we going to do now? I don't want to waste a beautiful day like this." Emolga responded, "I have a few ideas. We could cuddle, have some very pleasurable fun, play, or swim." Ashchu responded, "What kind of "Pleasurable Fun" are you talking about?" "It involves this glass I asked Mewtwo for. There are so many ways we can use it. One way I was thinking about was all of us cum in it, mix it all together, then take turns drinking it. All of us have tasted each other's cum and even snowballed with each other but having the cum from all of us mixed together would create a unique taste." Pikachu rolled his eyes, "I should've known, do you think of things other than sex?" Emolga smiled wide, "Of course, but sexual things are the most fun, plus I can't get enough of the pleasure I feel and seeing the pleasure in my partner." He winked at Tim before continuing, "Plus, I also remember a promise I made to Tim, and I'm sure he'd be very excited to do it now, and I'd be happy to let him." Tim smiled and looked at Pikachu, "That would be awesome. Please say we can do it." Pikachu looked at Ashchu, "What do you think, Ash?" "Sounds like fun, I definitely want to try it." "Well, I don't want to be the odd one out, so I guess we're all in for it."

Emolga set the glass on the ground and all four of them gathered in a circle around it with Pikachu and Emolga on either side of Tim. "You know, I've seen Tim kiss Ash, but I haven't seen him kiss you, Pikachu." "You really want to see that?" "Of course, I think it is quite cute and sexy to see him kiss his parents in that way." Pikachu sighed, "Alright," he said turning to Tim and kissing him passionately, both putting a hand on the other's cheek as they explored each other's mouth with their tongues, moaning as they made out. Emolga licked his lips and quietly moaned as he watched, "Mmm, that is so sexy, nothing like seeing a child making out with their parents with such passion." Ashchu looked at Emolga, "You know, they don't need to be the only ones having fun here." Emolga turned to Ashchu and put his face next to Ashchu's, "You're right, we should get in on this." Ashchu moaned, "Oh god, that breath of yours is better than last time." Emolga slowly pressed his lips against Ashchu's, both of them moaning as they made out. He reached over, grabbed Tim's free hand, and put it on his sheath, which Tim immediately got the idea and started playing with it, periodically massaging Emolga's balls.

All of them made out for a bit longer, before moving to another and making out with them. After they made out with each other, all of them broke their kiss, and Emolga spoke up, "That was fun, and it looks like we're all sporting some hot cocks." By now, Tim was slowly moving his hand all around Emolga's cock, enjoying the feel of it. Pikachu started stroking himself and Tim at the same time, while Ashchu stroked himself. As they continued stroking, their moans were getting louder and louder. Before long, Emolga was the first to speak up, "It's coming, Tim, make sure it gets in the glass." Tim brought the glass close to Emolga's cock and pointed the tip into it. Almost immediately Emolga let out his loudest moan yet as his orgasm hit, his entire body spasming as he shot his cum into the glass. When his orgasm subsided, he filled the glass a quarter of the way full, and Tim held it up, so everyone could admire the white gooey liquid, before handing the glass to Emolga. Emolga sighed, feeling good after his orgasm, as Tim announced his orgasm was near. Pikachu pointed Tim's cock downward and Emolga put the glass, so Tim would cum in it. Tim moaned very loudly as he came, shooting cum right into the glass, and filling it to the half-way point before his orgasm stopped. Emolga moaned quietly, "Mmm, this is going to be so tasty, and there will be plenty if the others are able to fill it just as much."

Emolga and Tim moved closer to Ashchu and Pikachu, who moved their hands out of the way, allowing Emolga to stroke Ashchu and Tim to stroke Pikachu. Feeling Emolga stroke him, Ashchu didn't last long and Emolga brought the glass to Ashchu's cock and pointed it into the glass just as he came. Right after Ashchu's orgasm stopped, Pikachu was ready to orgasm and Emolga quickly handed the glass to Tim, who got it into position just in time for Pikachu to cum in it. Once Pikachu's orgasm ended, Tim held the glass upright and everyone moaned the sight of the almost completely full glass of cum. Tim spoke up, "We've got the glass full of cum, how are we going to mix it?" Emolga smiled, "Use your finger and shake it as you mix it." Tim gulped, nervous as he never did this with cum before, and stuck his finger in, stirring the cum as he shook the glass, making sure not to spill a drop of cum. The other's moaned, enjoying the sight of Tim stirring the cum and watching all of their cum mix together.

A few minutes later, Emolga couldn't wait any longer, "Ok, Tim, that's enough, time to drink it. Since you mixed it, I think you should drink first." Ashchu and Pikachu nodded, and Tim licked the cum off his finger before bringing the glass to his mouth and drinking one swallow, "Wow, I can actually taste everyone's individual cum, and having it mixed makes it better." He passed it to Emolga, who did the same thing, then passed it to Ashchu, and Pikachu was last. They kept passing it around until all the cum was gone from the glass, and Emolga spoke up again, "That was really fun, and the taste was so heavenly, we should do it again sometime. Since we are in position, and the glass is empty, I have another idea you guys should like." Pikachu rolled his eyes, "Now what?" Emolga responded sarcastically, "Gee, thanks. Anyway, my idea is that we pee in the glass, and drink it, just like the cum." Tim responded, "Ooh, that's a great idea." 

Ashchu looked at Pikachu, "Is something wrong?" "I was just hoping to spend more quality time together, instead of it being sexual." Emolga spoke up, "I promise this will be the last one for a while. After this, we can cuddle, or spend whatever quality time you like together." Pikachu let out an annoyed sigh, "Ok, let's get this over with." Emolga responded, "Thank you, this should be quick." Standing in a circle around the glass, each of them pointed their sheaths at the glass, and let loose on their bladders. Not having much to drink during the day, the piss was a deep golden color with a pungent smell, and Emolga moaned while looking and smelling it, "Isn't that a sexy sight and smell." Ashchu nodded, "Oh yeah, I can't wait to taste it." Tim agreed with Ashchu, but Pikachu just wanted to get all this over with and didn't respond.

Once they were done pissing, the glass was completely full of piss and Emolga spoke up, "Ash, I think you should be first this time." Everyone nodded in agreement and Ashchu picked the glass up, getting a good whiff of the liquid before taking a drink of it, moaning at the taste, then passing the glass to Tim. After Tim took his drink, he passed the glass to Emolga, then to Pikachu. They kept passing the glass around until all the piss was gone, and Ashchu spoke up, "That was good, having it mixed that way really did make it taste better." Tim responded, "I agree, Ash, after having to drink yours and Pikachu's piss individually, having it mixed together with mine and Emolga's made it taste a lot better. Thank you for suggesting this, Emolga." Emolga kissed him, "You're welcome, sweetie, I enjoyed it as well. Anyway, what do you say we get something to eat, then cuddle and enjoy the scenery?" The others nodded in agreement and went out to gather berries for lunch. Once they gathered as many berries as they could carry, they sat down next to the lake and started eating, periodically taking a drink of water from the lake.


	8. Chapter 8

As they ate, Emolga spoke up, "Pikachu, I'm sorry for intruding on your quality time with your family. I know I have a certain sexual desire and it tends to interfere with other things. I promise that for at least the rest of the day, I won't make any other sexual suggestions unless asked." Pikachu responded, "Thank you for the apology. I must admit that it was pleasurable, however, we don't get much time to spend together as a family. That is why I was getting annoyed with you. I'll tell you what, as long as it doesn't interfere with our time together, you can do some more stuff, if you like." "Hmm, well I have wanted to try some feet stuff. I could do that while the three of you cuddle and enjoy yourselves." Ashchu decided to speak up, "So...What are we going to do after lunch?" Tim responded, "I think we should play for a bit." Pikachu nodded, "Sounds good to me, nothing like some good old family fun." 

Ashchu got an idea and whispered quietly into Pikachu's ear, and he giggled, "Ok, let's do it." Tim and Emolga looked confused as Ashchu and Pikachu filled their mouths up with berries and chewed for a bit without swallowing. Suddenly they turned to each other and kissed, trading the food between their mouths, moaning a bit while swallowing the exchanged food. Once all of the food was swallowed, they broke the kiss, and Ashchu spoke up, "That was delicious, tasting food that you chewed up made it so much better. Thank you, love." "You're welcome, I enjoyed it as well," Pikachu said before looking at Tim and Emolga, "You two should try it." Tim and Emolga looked at each other and shrugged, saying "Why not?" at the same time, before filling their mouths with food and chewing it. Once they chewed the food enough, they kissed, sharing the food between their mouths and swallowing it, moaning at the new taste. Once all the food was gone, they broke their kiss, and Tim spoke up, "That was delicious, I never expected that." Emolga nodded and responded, "Same here, I have to admit, it was kinda sexy as well." Pikachu rolled his eyes, "Of course, you'd say something like that. However, I have to admit that I agree with you on that."

As they continued eating, they did the same thing with each other, and the food tasted slightly different each time, but still just as delicious. Once they tried it with each of the others, they went back to eating normally, enjoying the last of their meal. After they finished eating, they stood up and stretched, before running off into the forest and playing. They spent the next few hours playing and having fun, then returned to the clearing by the lake and sitting down, cuddling with Pikachu being in between Ashchu and Tim, and watching the clouds move by in the sky. Remembering what was suggested earlier, Emolga didn't cuddle with them, but took his position by their feet. He sucked on their toes one by one, causing them to moan while he did as well, enjoying the taste of their feet. After giving their toes a good sucking, he started licking the bottoms of each of their feet, moaning while they giggled at first, being ticklish, before moaning themselves. Once Emolga had enough of their feet, he moved next to Tim and cuddled with the group. Pikachu looked over to Emolga, "Had enough already?" "Yeah, it was fun, but I could only take so much feet stuff. Anyway, I thought it would be nice to cuddle up with you guys, it is a beautiful day after all." Pikachu smiled, "It is, I'm happy we're able to spend it as a family, plus an extra lover."

Pikachu looked over to Mewtwo, who was still deep in thought, then he looked over to the others, "Do you guys think I should invite him over here?" Ashchu responded, "Well, he has spent quite a bit of time alone lately and it would be nice to cuddle with him again." Pikachu nodded, standing up and facing Mewtwo, "Hey, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo looked back at him, "What is it?" "Please, come cuddle with us. You've been spending quite a bit of time alone and look like you could use some company." "I don't want to intrude on your family time." "It's no intrusion, we kinda miss you actually." "If you insist," Mewtwo responded, getting up and walking to the group. Pikachu got up, moving to the other side of Ashchu, letting Mewtwo get in between Ashchu and Tim, both of them sitting back down. Cuddling with the group, Mewtwo moaned lightly, "This is nice." Ashchu responded, "It's always nice to cuddle." After cuddling with Mewtwo for a bit, Pikachu whispered in Ashchu's ear, "Why don't you give Mewtwo some pleasure?" "Don't you want some quality time?" "Yeah, but it seems like he needs this." "Well, it would be nice to feel and taste him again, ok," Ashchu responded, discreetly putting a hand on Mewtwo's stomach and rubbing slowly.

Mewtwo moaned a little louder, "Mmm, that feels good." Ashchu smiled, slowly moving his hand lower and kissing Mewtwo's body. Mewtwo looked at Ashchu, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I find it nice just cuddling with all of you." Ashchu looked up at Mewtwo, "I know, but it has been so long since you've been pleasured, plus I kinda miss it." Ashchu looked over at Tim, "Feel free to join in, if you want, Tim." As Ashchu slipped his hand into Mewtwo's slit, Mewtwo moaned louder, and Tim decided to join in, sticking his own hand inside the slit and kissing Mewtwo's body as well. Mewtwo, still moaning, spoke up, "Oh my, you two are eager ones, aren't you? It feels great having your hands in there. If you two want to see inside there, feel free to take a look, but do it quickly, I can't hold my cock back much longer." Ashchu and Tim, out of curiosity, moved closer to Mewtwo's slit, using their hands to open it up as wide as it could go, and looking inside. Both of them looked in awe at the sexy sight, it looked almost like a vagina, but in the center, a bit inside, was the tip of Mewtwo's cock, just starting to form. They licked their lips, and Ashchu spoke up, "That is quite a sight, isn't it, Tim?" "Oh yeah, I never thought it would look like that, and tasty too." 

Mewtwo looked down at them and smiled, "If you like it, I'd be happy to show it to you again later. For now, though, I can't keep holding my erection back." Ashchu responded, "It's ok, just let it go, we kinda want to watch it grow like this." Mewtwo giggled, while Pikachu and Emolga watched them and giggled as well. Ashchu and Tim continued to watch as the cock grew longer and wider. Once the tip passed the edges of the slit, they took turns kissing and licking it, making it grow faster and Mewtwo moan louder. As it grew longer, they licked the length and took turns sucking on it. With this being the first time Mewtwo had this kind of treatment, he couldn't help but moan very loudly and pet Ashchu and Tim. They suddenly got an idea and kissed, the tip of the cock being surrounded by both of their mouths as their tongues danced around it, moving into each other's mouth. Letting out another moan, Mewtwo spoke up, "Oh god, that feels so good. I never thought of having the two of you do this with my cock." The pleasure was too much for Mewtwo, and he quickly came while Ashchu and Tim were still kissing, sending cum into both of their mouths, which caused them to moan loudly. Not only were they enjoying their kiss and taste of the other's mouth and the cock in between them, but the taste and texture of Mewtwo's cum as well.

Once Mewtwo's orgasm ended, they broke their kiss and looked up at Mewtwo, Ashchu decided to speak up first, "That was fast, even for you." Mewtwo blushed, "Well, what you two were doing caused me so much pleasure, I couldn't hold back." Tim responded, "It was a new experience, for sure, I forgot how good your cum tastes and feels in my mouth. Now, which one of us will get to be fucked by you?" "Well, it has been a while since I've fucked Ash. If it's ok with you, I'd like to fuck him, and I wouldn't mind if you fucked me at the same time." Tim responded, "Sounds good to me, I kinda want to feel your ass on my cock anyway." Ashchu moaned, "Just thinking about your cock in my ass gives me pleasure, Mewtwo. Would you mind doing me a quick favor while your cock is in there?" "What is that, Ash?" "I'd like to feel you piss in my ass." "I can do that." Tim spoke up, "Since I'm going to be fucking you, would it be ok if I licked up any that leaks out?" "Sure, that's fine with me." Ashchu started rubbing Mewtwo's retreating cock, "Might as well get this thing hard again." Tim nodded and helped Ashchu, the two of them quickly bringing Mewtwo's cock back to full length.

Mewtwo moaned and spoke up, "Ash, would it be ok if I used you like a fleshlight for this?" "Of course, besides I was going to suggest that anyway." Mewtwo nodded and picked Ashchu up, slowly lowering him onto his cock, both of them moaning. As they did this, Tim quickly brought his cock to full length and inserted it into Mewtwo's ass. When Ashchu was all the way down Mewtwo's cock, Mewtwo spoke up, "Ready Ash?" "Of course." Mewtwo sighed and started pissing, causing Ashchu to moan as the warm, golden liquid, sprayed into his ass, "Oh fuck, Mewtwo, that feels so good. You have such a powerful stream." Before long, piss started leaking out of Ashchu's ass, and Tim quickly leaned in and licked it up, moaning, "Mmm, it tastes so much better like this." Soon, the stream stopped and Mewtwo and Tim went back to their fucking, all three of them moaned loudly. Tim enjoyed watching Mewtwo's cock disappearing and reappearing from Ashchu's ass while fucking Mewtwo, "That is a beautiful sight from this angle." Mewtwo moaned as he was being fucked while fucking Ashchu, "Mmm, your cock may be small, Tim, but it feels so good in there, and Ash, your ass feels better than I remember. The combined feeling of both of you is amazing."

As the fucking continued, all of them moaned louder with every thrust, the pleasure putting them in a state of pure bliss. Suddenly, Mewtwo shouted out, "Ash, I'm getting close, it won't be long." "It's ok, Mewtwo, I miss feeling your cum inside me, just let it loose." A few thrusts later, Mewtwo slammed Ashchu down on his cock as hard as he could, letting out a deafening moan as he came hard in Ashchu's ass. Feeling the cum shoot into his ass, Ashchu moaned just as loud, enjoying it. Tim felt Mewtwo's ass pulsate around his cock and gave one final, hard thrust, moaning loudly as he came as well. Once their orgasms subsided, Mewtwo pulled Ashchu off his cock, setting Ashchu down beside him, while Tim pulled his cock out of Mewtwo's ass and went on the other side of Mewtwo, the three of them cuddling once again. Mewtwo spoke up, "That was wonderful, thank you. You two are the best toys I could ever have." Ashchu responded, "We're just glad you enjoyed yourself after being alone for so long." Mewtwo looked over to Pikachu and Emolga, "If you two are done staring, you can come over and cuddle with us again." Pikachu and Emolga blushed and walked over to them, Pikachu cuddled next to Ashchu, while Emolga cuddled next to Tim. While cuddling, they enjoyed the beautiful scenery and the feeling of being so close to each other.

After cuddling for a bit, Emolga spoke up, "You know, watching the two of you with Mewtwo was quite sexy. I never saw toys enjoy doing that kind of stuff with their master as much as you two do." Ashchu giggled and answered, "It wasn't always like that. At first, we hated this whole situation, but eventually we grew to really enjoy it. Now, we pretty much jump at the chance to do it. Mewtwo doesn't participate much, so we consider it a special treat when we are able to do stuff with him. Besides, he has one sexy body, and so strong too. He also used to be very angry and mean, raping and having others rape me as a way of revenge against humans for their treatment of pokemon." "Why you?" "I am actually a human, but was transformed into a pikachu on accident. If I wasn't brought to Mewtwo's lair, I would be back to my human form by now, but Mewtwo has been keeping me from transforming back." "I bet you're just as sexy as a human, aren't you?" Ashchu blushed, "By your standards...yes. Maybe you'll be able to see it someday." "I hope so."

Pikachu shifted his body slightly and Ashchu moaned, "Everything ok, Ash?" "Yeah, just felt your sheath and balls rub me there." Pikachu blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." "Don't be, it felt nice. I really love that sheath and balls of yours, and that cock as well." "I bet you'd love to play with it a bit, huh?" "You'd win that bet." "Maybe in a bit, I want to enjoy this closeness some more, without it becoming sexual." "Fine with me, I'm enjoying this as well," Ashchu said, turning his head and giving Pikachu a quick kiss on the mouth. Pikachu let out a quiet moan, "Mmm, your mouth is good." Tim turned his head and gave Emolga a quick kiss on the mouth. Mewtwo was watching the four pokemon kiss, "That is a lovely sight to see. After how the two of you acted when this whole thing started, it's nice to see you actually enjoying yourselves." Ashchu looked up at him, "Would you like a kiss as well?" "Sure," Mewtwo responded, leaning down and kissing Ashchu first, then kissing Tim, before returning to his previous position, "That is nice, much better than the first time I've kissed either of you. I can actually feel how much both of you care about me. Thank you, it means a lot to me." Tim responded, "You're welcome. After all, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, and Ash probably wouldn't be so in love with Pikachu, there."

They continued cuddling for another hour before their stomachs started grumbling, and Ashchu spoke up, "I guess we're all hungry. Are you feeling up to making us one of your meals, Mewtwo?" "Sure," Mewtwo said, his eyes glowing and materializing a hot meal in front of them. All of them licked their lips and Tim spoke up, "Looks delicious, thank you." "You're welcome, enjoy it." All of them started eating, while enjoying the sunset together. Once they were done eating and it was dark out, all of them yawned loudly. Mewtwo spoke up, "Sounds like all of you are tired. I took the liberty of making up your bed for you. We will be going back to the lair after breakfast." Ashchu and Tim seemed a little down after hearing that last part, and Ashchu spoke up, "We wish we didn't have to go back, but understand it is necessary. We appreciate all the time you allowed us to stay here, this time around." Mewtwo patted Ashchu and Tim on the head before responding, "I know you like this place so much, but we have to be ready to entertain guests." Ashchu and Tim nodded, then the four of them starting walking toward their bed of leaves, while Mewtwo went to a nearby tree and sat down. Once they got to the bed of leaves, they kissed each other, laid down, cuddling each other, and said "Good Night" before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

After a good night's sleep, Ashchu and Emolga were the first ones to wake up. Slowly, they stood up, admiring Ashchu and Tim's sleeping bodies. Pikachu spoke up, "They look so peaceful like that, don't they?" "Yeah, and sexy. Hey, how about we wake them up in a very special way?" Pikachu looked at him curiously, "Let me guess, it has something to do with sex, right?" "Yep, I was thinking we give them blowjobs, you with Ashchu, and me with Tim." "You think they would like to be waken up like that?" "Given how much they enjoy sexual activities, I think they would love it. The hard part would be keeping their moans from waking each other up. They're in the perfect position for it right now, laying on their backs and openly displaying their sheaths and balls." "Hmm, I guess we can give it a try and see how they'll react." Emolga let out a big smile, "Awesome, let's get started, so they don't wake up until they orgasm." Pikachu nodded, and they knelt down, Emolga between Tim's legs and Pikachu between Ashchu's legs.

Pikachu and Emolga started by licking and sucking on Ashchu and Tim's balls, making them stir and moan quietly in their sleep. After spending a few moments on the balls, they slowly licked up the sheaths, sucking on them when they got to the tip and shoving their tongues inside, massaging the balls with one hand. Hearing the moans get louder and feeling Ashchu and Tim stir more, Pikachu and Emolga let up on their treatment a bit to avoid waking them up. As their cocks grew, Pikachu and Emolga started concentrating more on them, licking, sucking, and kissing them. With the intense treatment, Ashchu and Tim didn't last long, both of them moaning even louder, spasming violently as they came hard. Pikachu and Emolga quickly drank the cum, moaning at the taste and the feeling of it going down their throats and into their stomachs. In the middle of their orgasm, Ashchu and Tim woke up, still moaning and spasming for a bit, until their orgasm died down. Once the orgasms ended, Pikachu and Emolga took their mouths off the cocks and looked at Ashchu and Tim, each giving a loud sigh of relief. Ashchu spoke up, "That was the best wake up call ever, thank you." Tim added on, "I agree, that was amazing, thank you as well." Together Pikachu and Emolga responded, "You're welcome."

All four of them got up and went to the lake to wash up. Once they were clean, they went into the wooded area to gather berries for breakfast, bringing them back to the shore of the lake. As they started eating, they invited Mewtwo to join them, which he agreed, sitting with them, and eating. Ashchu spoke up, "Do we have any guests stopping by the lair soon?" "Yes, we have a special guest this time, a mythical pokemon." "Can't wait for it. Is it going to be another large one like Lugia?" "No, much smaller than that, about your size." "Awesome, I hope I get to have fun with him." "I'm sure he'll want to be with both of you. He doesn't get to do much as there aren't many of him around." Pikachu spoke up, "This should be fun to watch, I hope he does both of you at the same time." Emolga smiled and responded, "That would be so sexy to see." Mewtwo nodded, "Yeah, that would be a sight to see. We should hurry, though, he'll be arriving at the lair shortly." Everyone nodded and quickly finished their meal and washed up at the lake, before letting Mewtwo know they were ready, and Mewtwo teleported them to the lair.

Mewtwo sat in his throne, Ashchu and Tim standing in front of him, Gengar and Alakazam standing beside the throne, and Pikachu and Emolga got comfortable in the guest bed. A few moments later, a small figure floated in through the entrance. As it approached, they instantly recognized it as Celebi, and Ashchu, Tim, Pikachu, and Emolga watched him in awe seeing such a mythical pokemon up close. Celebi approached the throne, "These two must be the ones I've heard so much about." Mewtwo nodded, "Yes they are, Ash here was human, but was turned into a pokemon by accident. Next to him is Tim, he is one of the offspring of Ash and the Pikachu behind you." "Wow, do I have to choose one? Both of them look so sexy with those human-like eyes." "You may choose one or both. If you choose both, you can have them at the same time or separate." "Hmm, such a hard choice for someone as horny as I am right now. I want both of them, but doing them separately will wear me out too much. I think I'll do them both at the same time." Hearing that made Ashchu and Tim smile wide. Celebi continued, "Are there any restrictions on what I can do with them?" "No, they are your toys to do with any way you want. They are trained to give you pleasure and they know the consequences of disobedience."

Celebi nodded and floated to the middle of the lair, followed by Ashchu and Tim. Emolga quietly muttered, "Oh man, I wish I was one of them right now. I would give anything to do something sexual with that pokemon." Pikachu looked at him, confused, "What was that?" "Oh, nothing, just wishing I was one of them right now." Pikachu rolled his eyes, "Of course, I should've known. Although, I must admit the idea of having sex with a mythical pokemon is enticing." Emolga smiled, "Sounds like your drive is like mine. You are very good at hiding it...when you want to." Pikachu blushed, "Yeah, I just don't want others thinking I'm all about sex. I do enjoy normal activities just as much." "Don't worry, I won't say anything." "Thank you, I appreciate that." Emolga nodded and they turned to watch the three pokemon.

As soon as the three of them reached their spot, Celebi quickly started kissing Ashchu, their tongues eagerly exploring each other's mouth, moaning as the taste was so new and delicious, Celebi's mouth tasted more like a plant than an animal. They continued kissing passionately for a bit more before breaking it and Ashchu turned to Tim, "His mouth is delicious, you should try it." Tim kissed Celebi just like Ashchu did, moaning just as loud, enjoying the taste and feel of Celebi's mouth. Ashchu moaned, watching his son make out so close in front of him was so sexy. After a few minutes, Celebi broke the kiss, "Mmm, I can tell both of you have had so many experiences, not just from the way you kiss, but from your taste, and it made you taste so good." Celebi looked down and smiled wide, "Wow, I didn't expect that. Both of you must be really well trained to have such throbbing hard-ons from just a kiss." Ashchu and Tim blushed and Ashchu spoke up, "Yeah, anything sexual, even slightly, can make us hard." Celebi put a hand on one of their cheeks, "No need to blush, I like the fact that you enjoyed the kiss, I did too, I can tell both of you had quite a bit of practise. Also, if you thought the kiss was that good, you should try my cock and cum."

Ashchu and Tim were panting, being turned on just thinking about Celebi's cock. Ashchu started to go down to Celebi's crotch, when Celebi stopped him, "Not so fast, my eager toy, I want you to kiss your son first, right in front of me, and make it a good show." Ashchu quietly groaned, he really wanted to see and taste Celebi's cock, but obeyed, and got back up, turning to Tim and kissing him, both of them moaning as they explored each other's mouth with their tongues. Celebi moaned, "Oh yeah, nothing like seeing a parent kissing their son with such passion. You look like life-long lovers, and watching your tongues move around through that small gap between your mouths is so sexy. Also, the sound of your kissing and moans make this an even better show." Celebi decided to start playing with both of their cocks, making them moan louder into the kiss, "That's it, my toys, moan at my touch. Do not cum until I order you to do so, I have something extra special in mind for both of you." Being so turned on already, it took all they had to keep from cumming right there, but they managed to hold their orgasms back and continued to moan louder. After a few minutes, Celebi stopped his treatment and got back up, "Ok, both of you can stop now." They immediately broke their kiss, panting hard and moaning, still very close to their orgasm.

Tim spoke up, "Wow, I don't think I can keep holding back like this." Ashchu responded, "I know it's hard, but you can do it. Remember, I'm doing it right beside you, if I can do it, you can do it." Tim nodded and Celebi spoke up, "Aww, that's sweet, a mother giving his son some encouragement." Ashchu looked at Celebi, "Yep, that's why he's here, we give each other encouragement when we need to." "It's amazing, after all you've been through, you manage to stay together like a family. Anyway, you might as well get busy giving my cock some attention." Ashchu and Tim nodded, moving to Celebi's slit, taking turns licking around and inside it, causing Celebi to moan loudly, "Wow, you two must be very hungry for my cock. They say my cock and cum is one of the best tasting of all the legendary and mythical pokemon, but not everyone has the stamina when it comes to sucking me off, so not too many get to taste my cum. Maybe the two of you together will be able to pull it off." Hearing that made Ashchu and Tim work harder, really wanting the rare taste of Celebi's cum. As the tip started poking out, they took turns licking and sucking on it, while the other worked on the slit, periodically wrestling their tongues around the tip.

As the cock grew longer, they started taking turns sucking it, moaning at the unique taste as Celebi continued to moan louder. Wanting to test the toy's obedience, Celebi bent slightly and started stroking Ashchu and Tim's cocks, causing them to moan louder, "Remember toys, no cumming until I tell you to, and I will not make it easy for you." Mewtwo spoke up, "Would you like me to help you with that? I can make it so they can't reach an orgasm even if they want to." Celebi smiled, "Ooh, that sounds so good, and gives me so many ideas to make them beg for it, go ahead." Mewtwo smiled and his eyes glowed as a purple aura formed momentarily around Ashchu and Tim's genitals, "Done, when you give the order, the hold will be released. I must warn you that their orgasms will be very powerful." Celebi nodded and continued working their cocks as they continued working on his. As pre started running out, they took turns drinking it, enjoying the taste as it was better than any other pokemon yet. Wanting to see how loose their asses are, Celebi moved his hands to their asses and pressed his fists inside, "Wow, both of you are so used back there. I would prefer them to be tight, but they'll do." He removed his fists and went back to their cocks, both of them humping his hands hard, really wanting to reach their orgasm, but Mewtwo's hold was preventing them from doing so.

Ashchu and Tim kept taking turns working Celebi's cock intensely, moaning and whining, really wanting to orgasm, but were forced to stay on the edge. Celebi smiled, "Aww, the toys are really begging to cum. I have some extra special plans for when I allow you two to orgasm, and with the affection I saw earlier, you'll really love it." Ashchu and Tim were too engrossed with the cock in front of them and the pleasure Celebi was giving them to hear what he just said. As they continued working the cock, Celebi was moaning really loud, "Ohh, I'm getting close you two. I may be small, but I have plenty of cum for both of you, make sure each of you gets a taste." Ashchu had his mouth of Celebi's cock when he reached his orgasm, sending big spurts of cum directly into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu let his mouth fill with cum, before switching with Tim, as soon as Ashchu took his mouth off the cock, cum shot out and landed on their faces before Tim was able to get his mouth on the cock. Now that his mouth was free of the cock, Ashchu swished the cum inside his mouth, relishing the delicious taste and heavenly texture for a bit before swallowing it. As soon as he swallowed, Tim's mouth was full, and they switched again. Tim did the same thing as Ashchu, enjoying the taste and texture even more than Ashchu. 

This continued until Celebi's orgasm died down and the one that had the cock in his mouth, took it out and both of them stayed where they were, panting heavily, moaning and whining as Celebi was continuing his assault on their cocks. Ashchu begged, "P...Please, sir, let me cum, this is getting unbearable." Celebi giggled, "Soon, toy, I promise. Your orgasms will be almost powerful enough to make you pass out once I allow you." Celebi released their cocks and stepped back a little, "Now, I want both of you in a 69 position, sucking each other's cocks. Panting, moaning, and whining, they nodded and Tim laid on his back, while Ashchu turned around and straddled him, lining their cocks with the other's mouth, before quickly engulfing them and sucking hard. Celebi smiled, "That's it, work those cocks, I want to hear both of you continue to beg for orgasm. Now, it's time for me to fuck each of you. Since Ash is on top, I'll fuck him first. Tim, keep working his cock as hard as you can, I want him writhing like crazy." Tim nodded as best as he could and worked Ashchu's cock even harder, making him moan and whine as loud as he could as he started to writhe a bit. 

Celebi smiled, "That's good, Tim, but you can do better. Work that cock like you haven't eaten in days and the only thing that will satisfy your hunger is his seed." Tim worked harder on the cock in his mouth and Ashchu responded by writhing even more. Celebi smiled, "That's great, keep it up, now for one last thing before I fuck you, my sexy Ash, toy." He approached the front of Ashchu, knelt down, and pulled Ashchu's mouth off of Tim's cock, "Mmm, that face is so sexy when you need release so bad. It will come soon." He leaned in and kissed Ashchu, their tongues exploring each other's mouth again. Ashchu was moaning and whining into the kiss, making Celebi moan louder into the kiss than before. A few moments later, Celebi broke the kiss, "Wow, your moaning and whining made the kiss so much better, thank you for that. Now, go back to work on that cock." Ashchu immediately obeyed and started working Tim's cock just as hard as Tim was doing to his. Celebi got up and moved around to Ashchu's ass, bringing his cock back to full length on the way.

Once he got to Ashchu's ass, he wasted no time in shoving his cock all the way inside and started fucking him as hard and fast as he could, moaning at the warm tunnel around his cock. Ashchu writhing so much moved Celebi's cock around inside his ass, making it more pleasurable. As Tim watched from underneath Ashchu, he could see Celebi's cock appearing and disappearing into Ashchu's ass right in front of his eyes, turning him on even more and increasing his need for release. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Celebi spoke up, "I'm getting close, so listen up. Ash, I'm going to order you to cum, it will be the most powerful orgasm you've had yet. Tim, feel free to swallow as much as you can, but keep a mouthful for me. Are you ready?" Both of them nodded as best they could and Celebi responded, "Ok, Mewtwo, release Ash. Ash, I want you to cum as soon as Mewtwo releases his hold on you." Mewtwo quickly released his hold on Ashchu and he instantly orgasmed, his body shook violently as all of his muscles spasmed. The spasming in Ashchu's ass was so intense it made Celebi orgasm right away and sprayed large spurts of cum into Ashchu's ass. Tim felt Ashchu's cock spray large amounts of cum into his mouth and he quickly swallowed.

Once Celebi's orgasm died down, he gave a few more thrusts before taking his cock out and taking a step back. Ashchu's entire body was still spasming in orgasm and large bulges could be seen in Tim's throat as he was still swallowing the cum. Celebi spoke up, "Mmm, that is so hot, seeing Ash spasm like that and Tim swallowing such a large load, don't you think so?" Everyone else nodded and were sporting full and throbbing erections, and Celebi giggled, "Looks like the three of us are not the only ones turned on by all of this. I'm glad you're all enjoying the show. A few moments later, Ashchu's orgasm died down and Tim stopped swallowing, swallowing just enough to keep his mouth from overflowing. Once Ashchu's orgasm completely subsided, Celebi spoke up, "Ok Ash, keep working Tim's cock and get off of him." Without taking his mouth off Tim's cock, Ashchu climbed off him and rotated slightly. Celebi approached Tim's face, "Now, open your mouth, let me see that seed that Ash gave you." Tim immediately obeyed, opening his mouth as wide as he could, making sure not to let any cum spill out. Celebi looked at it and moaned, "Now that is hot, I just love seeing that white seed in another's mouth." 

He leaned down took a few licks, drinking some of the cum, before kissing Tim, their tongues going into each other's mouth. Celebi used the kiss to drink the rest of the cum, allowing Tim to feel him swallowing from inside the mouth. Once all of the cum was gone, Celebi broke the kiss and spoke up, "That was very tasty. Your mother's cum was better than I expected, and I can tell you enjoy it too, something rare between a parent and child. Now, it's time for your fucking, are you ready?" Tim eagerly nodded, really wanting this to be over with. Celebi giggled, "My my, what an eager one you are," he rubbed Tim's face before continuing, "don't worry, this will be over soon. You really are doing good so far and should be proud of yourself." Celebi gave Tim a quick kiss on the mouth before moving around and in-between Tim's legs, his cock already at full length. Ashchu was still working the cock hard and Tim was writhing just as much as Ashchu was earlier. In position, Celebi shoved his cock into Tim's ass hard and fast, seeing the pleasure and need for release in Tim's eyes and he smiled.

As soon as his cock was all the way inside Tim's ass, Celebi fucked him as hard and fast as he could, looking deep into Tim's eyes. Ashchu moaned as he watched Celebi's cock go in and out of Tim's ass just inches from his eyes, the moaning increasing Tim's need for release, who was moaning and whining very loud at this point. Celebi was so aroused by what was going on, his orgasm was approaching quicker than last time, and he spoke up, "Ok, Tim, it's almost over, I want the same thing as last time from the both of you, just reversed, ok?" Both of them nodded, Tim just wanted release, while Ashchu wanted to rest. Celebi smiled, "Mewtwo, please release him." Mewtwo released his hold and immediately Tim let out a deafening moan as he came hard, sending very large spurts of cum into Ashchu's mouth, and he quickly swallowed. The contractions in Tim's ass were more powerful than last time and quickly made him orgasm as well. Having so many orgasms before, Celebi's orgasm didn't last very long, and quickly died down. Once it completely ended, Celebi gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and taking a step back, watching Ashchu swallow Tim's cum. Soon, Tim's orgasm died down, and Ashchu let his mouth fill up with cum, only swallowing enough to keep it from spilling out.

Once Tim's orgasm completely died down, Ashchu took his mouth off the cock and laid down on his back. Celebi moved to his mouth and Ashchu opened it wide. Seeing the cum, Celebi moaned and leaned down, taking a few licks of the cum before kissing Ashchu just like he did Tim earlier. After their kiss, Celebi stood up, while Ashchu and Tim laid there panting hard, and Celebi spoke up, "Looks like these toys weren't completely ready for a legend like myself, but they did seem to enjoy it." With everyone engrossed in the action, no one noticed that someone had snuck into the lair and was quietly watching from the back. He quietly said to himself, "I wonder what is going on in here? They seem to both enjoy it and not like it at the same time. I've never heard of pokemon breeding like this before." Noticing something else was about to happen, he quickly stopped talking to himself and turned his attention back. Celebi spoke up, "There is one more thing, I have to pee. I've heard the two of you like to drink it." Tim responded, "That's right, but I'm too tired to drink much. Since this is a rare opportunity, I'll take a taste and let Ash have the rest." Ashchu turned to Tim, "Are you sure? I don't want to hog it all." "I'm sure, I'll take a shower of it if you want, though." "If you say so, Tim."

They got on their knees right in front of Celebi's cock, "If that's what the two of you want, ok. I'll give Tim his drink first, then Ash will have some, and I'll finish it up with a shower for Tim." They nodded and Celebi pointed his cock at Tim's mouth, letting loose on his bladder. Celebi's aim was perfect, landing his stream right into Tim's mouth. Once his mouth was full enough, he closed it and swallowed, and Celebi moved his cock to Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu eagerly swallowed Celebi's piss, moaning at the taste. Once his bladder was getting close to empty, he pointed his cock back at Tim, showering him in piss. Once Celebi was done, Ashchu spoke up, "Thank you, that was delicious." The intruder couldn't help but vomit at what he just saw and heard. The sound made everyone turn their heads toward the sound. Mewtwo yelled out, "We have an intruder!"


	10. Chapter 10

Mewtwo's eyes glowed and a shadowy figure could be seen levitating from behind a large rock in the back of the lair. He called out, "It's a human trainer! Alakazam, quickly, take his pokeballs from him!" Shadows of small round objects could be seen flying from the figure to the opposite side of the lair. "Is that all of them, Alakazam?" "Yes, Mewtwo, that is all of them." "Good," Mewtwo said as he started to levitate the figure toward the anchors in the middle of the lair. "Let me go!" The figure yelled and Ashchu looked at Pikachu, "Pikachu, that voice sounds very familiar." "Yeah, it kinda sounds like..." Just then the figure entered the lighted area of the lair and everyone could see who it was. Ashchu and Pikachu yelled out, "Ritchie!" Once Mewtwo levitated him to the anchors, Alakazam quickly shackled him in place and Mewtwo released his psychic hold on him. Ritchie continued yelling out, begging to be let go, as Mewtwo looked at Ashchu and Pikachu, "You two know this...HUMAN?" Ashchu responded, "Yes, he's a very good friend of ours." Ritchie heard Ashchu's voice, "Wait, it can't be...is that you, Ash?" Ashchu turned to Ritchie, "Yes, it's me." "H...How? Why?"

Ashchu turned to Mewtwo, "I know it's a tall order, but can you transform me back into a human for a bit? I only want to calm him, convince him who I am, and get him to cooperate." Mewtwo nodded, "Alright, but on one condition." "What is it?" "You two provide some entertainment for all of us here. It is rare to observe human mating and I think it will be a good show for all of us." "Of course, anything you ask, you know that." Mewtwo nodded again and his eyes glowed causing an aura to appear around Ashchu as he was transformed back to his human form, complete with his original clothes. Ash gave a loud sigh of relief, "Ah, it feels good to be human again." He turned to Ritchie, "Does this convince you of who I am now?" "Yes, Ash, but what is going on here? Why were you doing that stuff with that other Pikachu and Celebi?" "Ritchie, I will answer that, but first, I must know, why are you here?" "I saw Celebi outside and decided to follow him. I had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do." "Well, your curiosity probably got you in way over your head this time. Anyway, to make a long story short, Mewtwo kidnapped me and turned me into a living sex toy to be used by other pokemon."

Ritchie looked very disgusted, "That is sick and twisted." "Actually, I thought the same thing at first, but after a while, I stopped fighting it and came to terms with my fate. Ever since, it has been the most pleasurable experience ever. By the way, where's Sparky?" "Oh, he's in his pokeball. I didn't want him to accidentally make a noise and get us both into some kind of trouble." "Well, that didn't work, did it?" Ritchie looked sad, "No, and it wouldn't have helped to have him out either, Mewtwo is too quick to react." Ash giggled, "Yeah, he's like that," he turned to Tim, "come on over and say "Hi", this is a good friend of mine." Tim slowly walked over to Ritchie and Ash continued, "Ritchie, this is Tim, my son." Tim said, "Hi," but all Ritchie heard was poke-speak, "Hello, Tim," Ritchie turned back to Ashchu, "Wait, if he's your son, who is the mother?" "Well, that is another story. Tim is actually one of six children that I have. You see, Pikachu wanted to have children with me, so he asked Mewtwo to turn me into a female, he did, and we bred. I ended up laying six eggs before Mewtwo turned me back. So, I am actually Tim's mother and Pikachu is the father." "Eww, gross, why would you want to do that?" "I didn't have a choice, which you will see first-hand." "How can he force you to do it?" "Well, either I did it, or he would use his powers to make me do it."

Ritchie looked at Tim, "Well, being your son does explain his unusual hair style and eyes." "Yeah, he gets those from me. Anyway, what you've stumbled upon here is something that is for pokemon only, no humans allowed." "But, you are human." "Yes, but I was transformed into a pokemon by mistake and everyone that comes here takes their hatred of humans out on me, by forcing me to have sex with them." "So, what will he do to me?" "I don't want to upset you." Ritchie started tearing up, "Ash, please, tell me." Ash sighed, "After we're done doing what he wants, he'll probably transform you into a pokemon to be another toy for pokemon to use." "WHAT?!?" Ash rubbed Ritchie's cheek, "Ritchie, please calm down. The more you resist, the worse it will be for you. Tim and I reacted the same way, at first, but after we accepted our fate, it was better for us." "But, I don't want to be a pokemon, much less used for sex. How long will I be here?" "I don't know, it's up to Mewtwo. I've been here so long, I'm not even sure how long it's been since I was brought here." Ritchie started struggling against the chains, "Please, Ash, get me out of here." "I can't do that Ritchie, Mewtwo's punishments are unbearable. Try to stay calm and everything will be fine."

Mewtwo spoke up, "Ok, enough talking, I grow bored of listening to the two of you. Start the entertainment, now. Tim, come sit on my lap." Tim ran to Mewtwo and sat on his lap, watching the two humans. Ritchie was crying loudly, tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls, "Please, don't do this, I don't want to." Ash put his other hand on Ritchie's other cheek, "But Ritchie, we have to. Mewtwo and Alakazam can use their powers to control your body, or Gengar can possess you. Either way, you will be forced to do it, no matter what. Just go with it and it will all be over soon." Ritchie wasn't calming down and Ash gulped loudly, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Ash quickly leaned down and kissed Ritchie, trying to push his tongue into Ritchie's mouth, but Ritchie had it shut tight. He reached down to Ritchie's crotch, trying to get Ritchie to let down his guard, but instead squirmed, trying to get Ash's hand off him. Ash wasn't giving up without a fight, he started rubbing Ritchie's crotch roughly, feeling the cock harden through the fabric of the pants. As Ritchie's cock got harder, he couldn't help but moan, which Ash immediately took advantage of and shoved his tongue deep into Ritchie's mouth, eagerly exploring it.

Ritchie continued trying to resist, rapidly turning his head side to side, but Ash kept his lips pressed firmly against Ritchie's and his tongue was wildly moving around inside Ritchie's mouth as he moaned, while Ritchie cried harder. Ash wanted to get Ritchie to cooperate and got an idea, he thought to himself, "I'm sorry, Ritchie, but I have to do this," before moving his hand further down Ritchie's crotch, to his balls, and squeezing tightly. Ritchie let out a very loud, high pitched scream into Ash's mouth, finally stopping his squirming and returning Ash's kiss, exploring Ash's mouth with his tongue. Ash moaned louder, finally his friend was cooperating and he went back to rubbing Ritchie's crotch for a bit, before unbuttoning and unzipping the pants, then rubbing Ritchie's boxers. Finally, Ash broke the kiss, smiling, "Wow, Ritchie, that is some hard-on you have there." Ritchie blushed, "With that hand of yours, how can I resist it." Ash put his hand inside the boxers and started stroking Ritchie's cock, making both of them moan, before Ash continued, "I'm sorry for causing so much pain, but I had to get you to cooperate." "It's ok, Ash, I understand. You know I am straight, right? I'm not into guys at all." "Well, that's going to change here, trust me, I was the same way at first, but now, I can't get enough of sex with other guys. The same will happen with you, give it time."

Ash went down to Ritchie's legs and took off his shoes and socks, before looking at Ritchie's face, "I'm going to need to take your pants and boxers off now, to be on the safe side, I'll need a little help to hold you still, while I do." He looked at Pikachu and Emolga, "Please help me out here." They went over and held Ritchie's legs still as Ash unshackled Ritchie's feet and pulling his pants and boxers off, then putting the shackles back on his feet. Once Ritchie's feet were secured, Pikachu and Emolga held his upper body still as Ash unshackled his arms and took his hat, vest, and shirt off, then shackling his arms again. When his arms were secured Ash turned to them, "Thank you, I can take it from here." They nodded and returned to their places. Ritchie looked at Ash, "Is that your Pikachu?" "Yep, the same one. We've grown together as lovers since we bred." Ritchie didn't respond, being embarrassed at being naked in front of so many others. 

Ash rubbed all over Ritchie's body, "No need to be embarrassed, your body is a lot sexier than I imagined, plus many more will be seeing it soon enough. That beautiful, uncut, virgin cock of yours is about to get so much use." "What do you mean, Ash?" "Well, since you are already human, I suspect Mewtwo will want to put you through your initiation before turning you into a pokemon. A perfect opportunity for the pokemon here to break a human instead of a pokemon for a change." "Wait, you're saying I'll be forced to have sex with pokemon while I'm still human?" "Most likely, I can't really tell what Mewtwo has planned, but I wouldn't put it past him. Now that you're naked, time for me to be as well. Are you ready to see another naked guy?" "No, I'm really not interested in that." "Well, too bad, not only will we be naked together, but you will be touching my cock and balls, as well as, having them in your mouth, and being forced to swallow my cum." "YOUR WHAT?!?" Ritchie felt vomit coming up, but Mewtwo held it down with his powers, before Ritchie continued, "That is disgusting!" "I know it seems like it, but you'll learn to love it, I promise." Ash giggled before continuing, "I used to think the same thing, at first. Now, I can't get enough of it, even beg for it from time to time."

Mewtwo looked irritated, "Ash, enough talking, I gave you what you asked for, now it's time to pay up. Do the deed now, or else!" Ash sighed, "I'm sorry, Ritchie, this is going to be a bit rough for you. I don't want to, but it will be so much worse if I have to be controlled for it, plus I'll be punished after." He stood up and undressed, taking of his hat, vest, and shirt, tossing them over to Ritchie's clothes. Then, he kicked off his shoes, undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, dropping them to the floor, then lowered his boxers, took off his socks, and threw his remaining clothes to the pile from before. Ash stood naked next to Ritchie, "Enjoy this sight while it lasts, Ritchie, this will be the last time you'll see a naked human for a while." Ritchie was squirming, trying to avoid looking at Ash's naked body, "No, I already said, I'm not into guys. Seeing you naked is disgusting." "Your loss," Ash said, straddling Ritchie's hand and getting on his knees, putting his balls in the hand, "Play with them, after all they are full of the seed you will be drinking soon." "Ash, stop that! I don't want to touch your balls, or drink your seed!"

Ash turned to Mewtwo, "I could use a little help." Mewtwo looked at Alakazam, "Would you mind, please?" Alakazam nodded and his eyes started to glow as Ritchie's hand started rolling and playing with Ash's balls, causing Ash to moan. Ritchie was confused, "Ash, w...what is happening?" Ash looked at Ritchie and smiled, "This is what I was telling you about. If you don't do things willingly, they are able to force you to do it. You are fortunate they are doing it like this, Gengar could easily possess you and loves things to be rough." Suddenly, the hand squeezed Ash's balls, and he cried out loudly, "Ok, ok, I'll stop chatting." Mewtwo looked at Alakazam and smiled, "Thank you." Alakazam nodded, continuing his assault on Ritchie. Ash lowered his body, "Now, feel my cock, it will be going into your mouth and ass soon, so enjoy it." Ritchie's hand moved to Ash's cock, rubbing all over it and stroking a bit.

Tim licked his lips and whined, Mewtwo looked at him, "Would you like a taste of human cock?" "Oh yes, it looks so tasty." "Go ahead, but just a taste. Feel free to taste both of them." "Thank you, sir!" Tim said, jumping down and running to Ash and putting his mouth next to Ash's six-inch uncut, erect cock. Ritchie's hand moved off of Ash's cock and Ash looked at Tim, "Hey there, Tim, if you want to taste it, go ahead." Tim looked at the cock in admiration for a moment before licking the length and taking it into his mouth, moaning loudly at the taste. After bobbing his head a few times, Tim took his mouth off the cock, "Thank you, Ash. Mewtwo only allowed a taste and it was better than your pokemon cock. As Ritchie started playing with Ash's cock again, Tim moved to Ritchie's cock and did the same thing as Ash's cock, before running back to Mewtwo and sitting on his lap. Ritchie spoke up, "What was Tim saying?" "Oh, I forgot, you can't understand him. He was saying how good it tasted and that Mewtwo only allowed him a quick taste of it. Anyway, enough playing with my cock, time for you to get a good taste of it and my fluids."

Ritchie's hand moved off of Ash's cock and Ash straddled Richie's body, putting his cock against Ritchie's mouth. Ritchie kept his mouth shut tight, "Come on, Ritchie, you can't suck it with your mouth shut like that." Alakazam used his abilities to open Ritchie's mouth, which Ash immediately shoved his cock inside. Feeling his cock inside his friend's mouth, Ash moaned loudly, "Yeah, that wet, warm mouth of yours feels so good." Ritchie clearly look disgusted, not only hating the taste, but the fact he had another male's cock in his mouth. Mewtwo got an idea and smiled, "Ash, since he was so disgusted by watching you swallow Celebi's piss, why don't you give him a taste of yours?" Ash looked back and slowly nodded, "Ok, I would rather not, but here it goes." He turned back to Ritchie, "I'm sorry about this, but this is what they want, and I don't want to make my punishment any worse." Ritchie started to panic as much as he could, not wanting to be in this situation, but especially not wanting to drink piss.

Ash pulled his cock mostly out of Ritchie's mouth, leaving only the tip inside and gave a very loud sigh of relief as he started pissing. Ritchie immediately started letting out loud, muffled screams as he tasted the golden and very pungent liquid shooting out of Ash's cock. Sensing that Ritchie was not swallowing, Alakazam used his powers to force him to swallow, and immediately very loud gulping sounds could be heard coming and Ash could also hear the piss splashing around inside the mouth, "That's it, Ritchie, swallow my piss and enjoy the flavor, I have a feeling you'll be drinking plenty more from different pokemon, and some of them taste even more pungent than mine. You may hate it now, but soon you'll beg for it, trust me." Ash put a hand on Ritchie's cheek and the other on his throat, feeling the piss splash against the cheek and go down the throat, moaning at it, "That is so sexy, I can feel it through your skin." Ritchie continued trying to fight it, but it was no use as Alakazam was forcing him to drink the piss.

Tim whined again and Mewtwo looked at him, "You want a taste of the human piss, huh?" Tim nodded and Mewtwo continued, "Alright, but not much, I want our newcomer to have as much as possible." "Thank you so much, sir." Mewtwo materialized a small glass and teleported a small amount of piss from Ash's bladder into it, before moving the glass to Tim, "Enjoy, this will probably be your only chance." Tim eagerly drank it, enjoying the taste, "That's tastier than when he was a Pikachu, thank you so much, I greatly appreciate it." Mewtwo made the glass disappear and patted Tim's head, "You're a good toy and deserve it." "Do you think I'd be able to get some of his cum as well?" "Humans don't shoot as much as pokemon, plus it won't taste any different than what you've tasted from him before. The only difference would be in the texture." Tim looked slightly sad, "I understand, it was a long shot anyway." "Don't be sad. Tell you what, I could let you do stuff with him as a human later and you can have as many of his fluids and what not that you want. Would you like that?" Tim lit up with happiness, "That would be wonderful, thank you, sir."

Meanwhile, Ash's stream of piss had died down, and Ritchie, still being controlled by Alakazam, licked around and inside Ash's pee hole, causing him to moan, "That's it Ritchie, get every last drop out of there. Now, let me fuck that sexy mouth of yours." Ash leaned forward and started moving his hips forward and back, fucking Ritchie's mouth hard and fast, causing him to moan, "Mmm, your mouth is so warm and wet, it's intoxicating to feel it on my cock. I never thought you'd be such a good cock sucker, especially since you "claim" to be straight." Everyone giggled, while Ritchie felt more humiliated than ever, wishing he never stumbled into the lair and hoping this experience is nothing more than a bad dream. Suddenly, Ritchie felt a warm, slimy liquid in his mouth and gagged. Ash giggled, "Sounds like you're tasting my pre already, you better get used to it, since you'll be getting quite a bit of it, but not nearly as much as cum." Ritchie managed to let out a few loud, muffled screams before Alakazam silenced him and forced him to swallow. Ash started moaning louder and louder, "Ah, Ritchie, get ready, I'm about to cum, be sure to keep a mouthful, I want to show you something." Ritchie started squirming and screaming more, begging Ash to stop, but it was no use.

Ash gave a couple of hard thrusts, sending his cock into Ritchie's throat, making him gag, before pulling his cock out until just the tip remained inside and cumming. Ritchie screamed loudly as he felt the warm, gooey liquid splash against the back of his mouth and hating the taste. Ash spoke up, "That's it, Ritchie, feel my sweet seed shoot into your mouth. You better enjoy while you can, unless I feed you your own, this will be the only human seed you'll be tasting for a while. There's plenty of pokemon that come here, and they have quite a bit to give you, especially the large ones that can fill a bath tub with it." Ritchie's eyes opened wide and tried squirming and screaming, but Alakazam prevented him from moving very much. As Ritchie's mouth filled with cum, he started swallowing, being disgusted at how it felt going down. Once his orgasm died down, Ash gave a few thrusts, moaning at the feeling of his cum surrounding his cock inside the mouth, before slowly pulling his cock all the way out.

Ash brought his face close to Ritchie's, "Now, open your mouth and let's see." Ritchie wanted to keep his mouth shut tight, but the one controlling him forced it to open, showing the pool of cum inside. The sight made Ash moan, "That is sexy, seeing my cum inside my friend's mouth. I wonder how your mouth has changed the taste." He leaned down, pressing his lips against Ritchie's and licking up some of the cum before pulling back, "Mmm, so much tastier coming from your mouth. Get used to having that stuff in your mouth, you're going to be a disposal for so many pokemon's cum. Now, close your mouth, swish it around, then swallow." Ritchie's mouth closed, and Ash could see him swishing it around for a bit before swallowing it in one large gulp. Ash rubbed Ritchie's cheek with a hand, "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" "That was disgusting, Ash! How could you do this to me, humiliating and forcing me to do this? I thought I was your friend and friends don't do this." "I am your friend, but you'll find out it's better to do this than endure the punishment." "I don't know who you are anymore." "You'll change your mind soon enough. For now, time for the next part."

Ash licked his lips as he saw Ritchie's erect cock, almost as big as Ash's and uncut as well, "This should make you feel better." He moved between Ritchie's legs and put his mouth on the cock, using a hand to massage Ritchie's balls. Ritchie couldn't help but moan at the pleasurable feeling, "Ash, please don't, I don't want another guy down there." Ash smiled as he began bobbing his head up and down while still massaging the balls and using his other hand to stroke the cock in tune with his mouth. Ritchie squirmed as much as he could, trying to get Ash to stop, but it was no use, and finally he begged, "Please stop this, Ash. I don't want to feel this way, not with a guy." Ash ignored his pleas, being too engrossed with the cock and balls. Ritchie couldn't help but moan at the treatment. Feeling his orgasm approaching fast, he thought he would try one last time, "ASH, STOP! You're going to make me cum and I don't want to! At least, not in YOUR mouth!"

Instead of doing what Ritchie asked, Ash worked the cock harder, hungering for Ritchie's cum. Suddenly, Ritchie let out a very loud moan and spasmed violently as he came hard in Ash's mouth. Ash moaned, feeling Ritchie's cum shoot out of the cock in large spurts. Being the virgin he is, this was his first orgasm, and Ash wanted to milk as much as he could out of the cock, so he continued stroking it and bobbing his head up and down. Soon, the orgasm died down, and Ash kept a bit in his mouth. He took the cock out of his mouth and moved to Ritchie's face, "Your cum is delicious, it would be a shame to hog it all to myself without at least giving you a taste." "No, Ash! Please don't, that is gross!" Ash smiled and kissed Ritchie, sending the last of the cum into Ritchie's mouth before breaking the kiss and watching Ritchie swallow it, "Mmm, nothing like watching someone drink their own cum. Now, it's time for the next part." "A...Ash? You're not going to do what I think, are you?" 

Ash didn't answer, he just looked at Alakazam, "Please don't let him kick me, I need to undo the shackles on his feet." Alakazam nodded and Ash removed the shackles, lifting the legs up and putting his face near Ritchie's ass hole, licking his lips, "Oh yeah, I can tell you're a virgin down here, this hole looks pristine." Ritchie started to panic, "No, Ash, not there! Don't you dare put anything in there!" Ash just smiled and moved his head closer as he started to lick the hole in front of him, moaning at the taste. Ritchie was disgusted by this, "That is disgusting! Why would anyone put their mouth anywhere near that?" Ash ignored Ritchie and shoved his tongue into the hole as far as he could, causing Ritchie to gasp and cry out loudly, never having anything go into his ass before. Mewtwo giggled, "So, this human is truly a virgin? I'm already getting some ideas to really break in this new toy of ours." Ash wasn't listening to what was happening, he was too busy fucking the ass hole with his tongue. Ritchie, still crying out, looked at Mewtwo, "I am no toy, you sick bastard!" Mewtwo fired back, "You better watch that mouth of yours, HUMAN! I'm already going to be giving you a punishment, don't make it worse for yourself."

Ash took his mouth off Ritchie's ass, and moved into position for the next part, putting his cock against Ritchie's ass hole, "You have such a tasty and pristine hole down there, too bad I have to ruin it." "Ash, please, I beg you, stop this." "I would love to, Ritchie, but the punishments are unbearable, so I must, plus this also feels good." Ash looked at Mewtwo, "Would it be ok if I took it easy on him? His hole is pretty tight, and I don't want to hurt him too much." Mewtwo looked irritated, "Of course it's not ok, I want you to be as rough as you can. Tell you what, I'll count it as his punishment for being uncooperative, bad mouthing me and everything we're doing here. Show him that those things are unacceptable. Also, I will count it as your punishment for having to force it on a friend, as I know how much it pains you to see him in so much pain." Ash looked back at Ritchie, "You're fortunate, he's having me administer your punishment. What I'm about to do is generous compared to what you would endure if Mewtwo would do it."

Immediately, Ash shoved his cock all the way inside Ritchie's ass as hard and fast as he could, causing Ritchie to cry out loudly in excruciating pain, while Ash moaned loudly at the warm and tight feeling of the hole. Without giving Ritchie time to adjust Ash fucked him hard and fast, causing him to cry out louder, "ASH, STOP THIS! It hurts too much! This is no way to treat a friend!" "It's either this, or a punishment from Mewtwo for both of us. Trust me, this is much better than his punishments. Try to relax and it will feel better." Mewtwo looked irritated, "Ash, stop giving him advice during a punishment! I want him to experience the pain of having his virginity forcibly taken while you endure his pleas and cries. That is your punishment." "Yes, Mewtwo, sir," Ash said before turning his attention back to Ritchie, "I'm sorry for this." He started to fuck Ritchie harder and faster as the cries became louder and louder. Ash could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, "Ah, Ritchie, it's almost time. I'm about to cum inside you and fill you up with my seed." Still crying, Ritchie tried to plead with Ash, "No, Ash, please don't! I don't want anything in there!" Ash didn't respond, giving a few more thrusts before he moaned very loudly and came in Ritchie's ass.

As he orgasmed, Ash continued fucking Ritchie, but slowly. Ritchie could feel the cum shoot deep into his ass, "Ash, this is so gross, please stop!" Ash was too engrossed in his orgasm to respond. Once his orgasm died down, Ash slowly pulled his cock out, with a very loud pop, "That felt great, I never imagined taking your virginity would feel like that. I am sorry I had to cause you so much pain." Ritchie sniffled, tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls, and cringed, knowing that his friend's seed is swimming around inside him. Ash wiped the tears from Ritchie's eyes, "Hey now, no need to be like this, you'll be used to it soon. For now, it's time to move on." Ash looked at Alakazam, who seemed to be getting tired, "Mewtwo, Alakazam is looking tired, I think Gengar should take a turn at controlling him." "Mmm, good idea," Mewtwo said before turning to Gengar, "please, do your thing." Gengar nodded and Ritchie turned his head just in time to see the ghost type fly towards him quickly. Once he reached Ritchie, Gengar's body disappeared into Ritchie's, possessing him, "Oh wow, this one is very disgusted, sad, and in pain, feeling his friendship was betrayed." Ash looked a little sad, "Yeah, I understand that. If things were different, I wouldn't have done that to him."

Mewtwo looked a bit irritated, "Ash, you're trying my patience today! There'll be time to wallow later, continue now, before I lose it." Ash looked a little scared, "Of course, sir, I apologize." He got up and squatted over Ritchie's face putting his ass hole just above Ritchie's mouth. Ritchie licked his lips, "Now he's more disgusted, to the point of vomiting at this site, but I love it," he said before sticking out his tongue and licking around the hole. Ash moaned at the feeling, "Oh god, that tongue feels good down there." Ritchie raised his head a bit and shoved his tongue inside, fucking the hole with it, causing Ash to moan louder. After a few moments, Ash got up and saw Ritchie's hard cock, "Looks like you enjoyed that as much as I did. Now, it's time for me to be your first fuck, it's exciting." He straddled Ritchie's crotch and lowered himself slowly, using a hand to guide the cock to his hole. Before the cock could be inserted, Ritchie spoke up, "Ash, unshackle me, I want to fuck you in a different position." Ash looked a little confused, "You really want to?" "Yes, this human doesn't want to, but I want to." "Ok then," Ash said as he got off and unshackled Ritchie's arms and legs, "So...what position do you want me in?" "Get on all fours."

Ash nodded and got on all fours, presenting his ass to Ritchie. Ritchie moaned at the sight, "Mmm, this will be so much sexier, now that you're a human." He approached Ash, mounted him, and immediately started fucking him hard and fast, causing both of them to moan loudly, "Ah, Ash, this human can really feel your hole around his cock, even though it is used." Ash responded, "It does feel different having a human cock in there for a change, such a good feeling." Ritchie leaned down and started kissing Ash's back slowly, moving to his face, while moving a hand around to Ash's cock. Once Ritchie's face got to Ash's, he kissed Ash and started stroking his cock, causing Ash to moan louder. He knew Ritchie was being possessed by Gengar, but he still couldn't believe a good friend of his was actually fucking him and enjoying it. Being the virgin he is, Ritchie's orgasm was fast approaching, quickly breaking the kiss, "Ash, this one isn't going to last much longer," he sighed, "stupid virginity, messing up such a pleasurable feeling." "It's ok, I understand, there'll be plenty of time to fuck later. Just let it go, let me feel your seed inside me." Suddenly, Ritchie gave one final very hard thrust and moaned very loudly as he came in Ash's ass. Ash could feel the cum shoot into his ass and moaned loudly, "Ah, Ritchie, I can feel it inside me, such a wonderful feeling."

As his orgasm continued, Ritchie fucked Ash slowly, wanting to feel the ass around his cock a bit more. Once the orgasm subsided, Ritchie pulled his cock out and admired Ash's gaping hole as it slowly closed, "Mmm, that is talent, being able to hold that hole open like that after being fucked. Anyway, you better shackle me back up, I need to leave this body for now." Ash nodded, and Ritchie laid on his back as Ash shackled him back up. Once he was shackled, Gengar left Ritchie's body and returned to the side of Mewtwo's throne. Ash looked at Mewtwo, "I'm ready to be turned back now." Mewtwo smiled, "Not just yet, I did promise Tim that he could do some stuff with you before I turned you back, and he's been such a good toy." "Really?" Ash said, looking at Tim, "Are you sure about this, Tim? Being with a human is very different than you're used to." "I'm sure, Ash, besides you look sexy as a human." "Alright then, if you want to, come on over." Mewtwo interrupted, "One more thing, I want you to incorporate this other human into it in some way." Ash looked at Mewtwo, "I think we can do that." Tim didn't really care, all he wanted was to have fun with Ash, and jumped off of Mewtwo's lap, running to Ash.

They stood on either side of Ritchie's head and Ash looked at Tim, "So what do you want to do first?" "I want to explore that mouth of yours, I'm curious about how different it feels from a pokemon's." Ash laid on his stomach and kissed Tim, their mouths meeting just above Ritchie's face, forcing him to watch. Tim moaned as he explored Ash's mouth with his tongue, enjoying how Ash's teeth and tongue felt on his tongue. As they kissed, saliva dripped down onto Ritchie's face, some of it dropping into his mouth, which he gagged and choked on, making him feel disgusted. After kissed for a bit, they broke the kiss and kept their mouth's close, "So, Tim, what's next?" "I enjoyed the small bit of piss earlier, would it be ok if I got some from the tap?" "Sure thing," Ash said, sitting up and moving his cock so that it was just above Ritchie's face, his balls touching Ritchie's cheek. Tim licked his lips and admired Ash's cock for a moment, "I can't get over how sexy human cock is." Ash smiled, "Thank you, Tim. Once I'm back in my human form permanently, you can have this cock as much as you want." Tim smiled and put his mouth on the cock. Ash let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing. Not realizing it, the stream was too powerful, and Tim couldn't swallow fast enough, causing some to leak out and rain down on Ritchie's face.

As Tim swallowed the piss so close to Ritchie's face, he could hear the gulps and see Tim's throat move as he swallowed and hear the piss splashing around in Tim's mouth. Ritchie tried to speak up, but piss kept falling into his mouth, causing him to gag and choke. Tim moaned, enjoying the taste of Ash's piss and wished this could last forever. Once his bladder was empty, Ash started to pull his cock out of Tim's mouth, but Tim started bobbing his head on the cock and Ash understood what Tim wanted next. Wanting to give Ritchie a new experience, Ash got up a little bit, which caused Tim to stand up, putting his furry pikachu balls on Ritchie's face, making him feel disgusted having to feel a pokemon's genitals on his skin. Moaning at the feeling of such a small mouth on his cock, Ash looked down at Ritchie, "Better get used to feeling those furry balls, you'll be feeling quite a bit more while you're here." Tim was really getting turned on sucking the cock, his own started poking out of his sheath. Ritchie saw the cock and was even more disgusted, never wanting to see a pokemon's cock, much less being so close to one.

Ash could feel his orgasm approaching, "Get ready, Tim, it's coming." Tim bobbed his head a few more times before Ash let out a very loud moan as he came. Tim moaned as he tasted and felt the texture of the cum, and swallowed it as fast as it shot out. Once Ash's orgasm subsided, Tim took his mouth off it and swallowed the last of the cum. Ash looked down and noticed Tim's erect cock, "Looks like you enjoyed that as much as I did. Why don't you have Ritchie take care of that hard-on there." Ritchie started to panic, "NO, DON'T, I DON'T WANT THAT DISGUSTING THING NEAR MY MOUTH!" Mewtwo looked irritated, "Still haven't learned your place yet, huh? Ash, Tim, you know what to do." Ash and Tim nodded, and Tim got on Ritchie, trying to push his cock into Ritchie's mouth, but he had it shut tight. Ash put his hands on either side of Ritchie's face, "I'm sorry for doing this, but it needs to be done. Oh, if you decide to bite down on it, you will feel pain that is 10 times worse," he said as he forced the mouth to open and Tim immediately shoved his cock inside. Ritchie grunted, hating the taste and feel of the cock, and Tim started fucking the mouth. Ritchie squirmed and moved as much as he could, trying to get the cock out of his mouth, but Ash had his head held tight and he couldn't move it much.

Suddenly, Tim started to moan louder and louder, "I can't last much longer." "It's ok, Tim, just let it go. Ritchie, you better swallow it all, Mewtwo doesn't like it when you waste cum." A few moments later, Tim moaned very loudly as he came in Ritchie's mouth. After gagging and choking for a bit, Ritchie reluctantly started to swallow, feeling very disgusted at the taste and texture. Ash spoke up, "That's it, Ritchie, drink my son's lovely seed. It has such a heavenly taste and texture, and soon, you'll be begging for it from everyone." Once his orgasm subsided, Tim kept his cock inside Ritchie's mouth and looked at Mewtwo, "You think it will be ok if I peed? My bladder is about to burst." Mewtwo smiled, "No need to ask that, especially if it involves our new TOY." Ritchie's eyes opened wide and he started letting out muffled screams, having to drink Ash's piss was bad enough, but having to drink a pokemon's piss was even worse. Ash responded, "Shh, it's ok, Ritchie. Remember, Tim is small, so he doesn't have as much to give you as I did. It will all be over soon. Anyway, Tim, fire away when you're ready."

Tim nodded and immediately started pissing. As Ritchie started tasting the piss, he screamed louder. Ash spoke up, "Ritchie...swallow it, I know you think it's disgusting and want no part in this, but the sooner you cooperate, the sooner it will be over." Ritchie reluctantly started swallowing in large, loud gulps, and Ash continued, "That's it, drink up and enjoy it." After a few moments, Tim's bladder was empty, and the stream trickled down, "That feels much better. I think it's time he got a real kiss from a pokemon, don't you, Ash?" "That sounds good to me, I'd love to see that." Tim pulled his cock out of Ritchie's mouth and immediately bent down, kissing him. He tried pushing his tongue into the human's mouth, but he had it shut tight. "Now, now, you need to stop resisting," Ash said as he forced Ritchie's mouth open again. As the mouth opened, Tim shoved his tongue inside, exploring every inch of it and moaning, enjoying being able to kiss his second human in a day. Ritchie hated that taste and texture of the tongue, never wanting to kiss a pokemon in this way. Tim wrapped his tongue around Ritchie's and pulled it into his mouth, forcing Ritchie to explore his mouth, moaning as he felt the human's tongue inside his mouth.

Tim kept kissing Ritchie for a while, before breaking the kiss, a thick string of saliva connecting their mouths, "You are a tasty one, Ritchie." He looked at Mewtwo, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity." "You're welcome, it was fun to watch. This one seems more resilient than the both of you were. Anyway, Ash, are you still ready to go back to being a pikachu?" "Yes, sir, I'm ready." Mewtwo nodded, his eyes glowing and a purple aura surrounding Ash. Everyone looked at him in awe as they saw him slowly transform back into his pikachu form. Once he was fully transformed, the aura disappeared and Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing. Ashchu spoke up, "It feels nice to be like this again. I wonder if I still have my powers." Tim responded, "Test it out on me." Ashchu concentrated and let out a thundershock onto Tim, "Seems like it, thank you, Tim." Ritchie looked confused, "Wait, Ash, you mean you can actually use a pikachu's attacks?" "Yeah, we even have battles in here and it's fun seeing them from the pokemon's point of view."

Mewtwo spoke up, "Ok, time to transform our NEW TOY into a pokemon. The question is...which one? I don't want another Pikachu, and we have too many electric types already. I know, the perfect one, stand back." Mewtwo's eyes glowed again and a purple aura formed around Ritchie's body as he was being transformed. His arms and legs slipped free of the shackles as he shrunk to 2 feet tall. When the transformation was complete, Mewtwo produced a mirror so Ritchie could see himself in his new form.


	11. Chapter 11

Before looking at the mirror, Ritchie looked at his hands, then at his body, feeling it with his new hands, before touching his crotch and screaming, "I'M A GIRL NOW?!?" Mewtwo laughed, "Not in the least. The pokemon I turned you into has a slit that hides your cock until you are aroused. Curious as to which one I turned you into? Just look at the mirror." Slowly, Ritchie looked up at the mirror and cried, "Snivy? Why did you make me a Snivy?" "It's perfect for what we do here. That body shape is so sexy, plus once you start learning to use your powers, it will make for some really interesting battles." Tim and Ashchu approached Ritchie, rubbing his body all over, moaning, and Tim spoke up, "This one really is sexier as a pokemon." Ritchie looked shocked, "Wait...I can understand you now." Mewtwo responded, "Of course, since you are a pokemon, you can understand their language. You know what, let's show you how we battle here. Come on up on my lap." Still crying, Ritchie obeyed, walking slowly toward Mewtwo. Mewtwo spoke up, "Pikachu, you'll command Ash, and Emolga will command Tim, take your positions." The four of them took their positions quickly, excited to be in another battle. Ritchie jumped onto Mewtwo's lap and sat down to watch the battle.

Mewtwo spoke up, "You may start when ready." They nodded and Emolga spoke up, "I'll let you make the first move." Pikachu responded, "Ok, Ash, let's see your Quick Attack." Ashchu sped off in a Quick Attack. Emolga grinned, "Tim, dodge it, then use Thunder Shock." Tim jumped out of the way at the last second and hit Ashchu with a Thunder Shock at very close range, stopping him in his tracks. Pikachu spoke up, "Don't take that from our son, use Tackle." "Tim, you use Tackle as well." Tim and Ashchu ran towards each other. At the last moment, Pikachu ordered, "Ash, dodge, and use Thunder Shock as he passes." "Oh, no you don't. Tim, counter it with your Thunder Shock." As they got close, both jumped away and used Thunder Shock on each other. The electricity met in between them, both seem to struggle, trying to overpower the other. "Come on Ash, don't let our son get the better of you, turn up that power." "Tim, show your parents just how much stronger you can be." The meeting of the electricity went back and forth, before finally moving toward Tim, and eventually engulfing him in Ashchu's electricity, causing him to cry out in pain. Mewtwo clapped his hands, "Battle over, good show, more intense than normal."

Ashchu ran to Tim and petted him, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, that attack was more powerful than I expected." "Sorry about that, I just got too much into the battle. Also, you were putting up a strong attack as well." They hugged and kissed each other. Mewtwo looked at Ritchie, "You see? Ash's attacks are just like a real Pikachu, maybe a little weaker since he hasn't practiced with them very much. Also, just like the battles you're used to, they comfort and help each other afterwards. Soon, you'll learn to use your powers as well, and bring some variety to these battles. For now, it's time to continue your initiation. You should feel fortunate, it will be much easier than Ash and Tim's initiations." Ritchie started crying, "But, I don't want any part in this." "But, Ritchie, my toy, you have a rare opportunity here. You get to experience what it's like to be a pokemon, and you get to mate with all kinds of pokemon as well, including some very rare ones like the Celebi you saw earlier. Don't you think it's worth it to be able to be so close to them and see a side that humans rarely see?" "If I could do it without the mating part, I'd be fine with it. But, I find pokemon genitals, especially male ones disgusting." "Well, that is the purpose of the initiation, to get you used to it." Mewtwo looked at Gengar, "You should go first." Gengar nodded and carried Ritchie into position, while Ashchu, Tim, Pikachu, and Emolga laid down in the bed beside Mewtwo's throne.

As Gengar carried Ritchie, he squirmed and screamed, "PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO MATE WITH YOU!" Mewtwo sighed, "That is not the way a toy should speak to his user, shouting and demanding in such a manner. Gengar, please teach him a lesson." Gengar nodded as he reached his position, "You want down so badly, fine." He threw Ritchie down to the ground hard, a loud thud could be heard throughout the lair. Ritchie grunted, "Hey! That hurt, are you trying to break something?!?" Gengar smiled, "You wanted down, so I put you down." "Not like that I didn't." "Well, if you asked nicely and respectfully, like a toy should, I probably would have set you down gently. You'll soon learn your place or spend much of your time here enduring punishment after punishment. Throwing you down like that is a rather tame punishment compared to the one you're about to get." Ritchie looked scared, "W...What punishment?" Gengar let out a very evil smile, "It's no fun telling you ahead of time. I will say this, however, it is one that Ash and Tim both know very well. Now, are you going to be obedient? Or, will I have to tie you down again?" Ritchie looked down, still sad and crying, "I...I'll do what you say." "Ok, I will trust you, but the moment you step out of line, you will be controlled and tied down. Now, let's get started."

Gengar looked up and down Ritchie's pokemon body, as if sizing him up. Ritchie looked nervous, "S...So, what are you going to do first?" Gengar smiled again, moved toward Ritchie, and kissed him. He tried to shove his tongue into the new toy's mouth, but he had it shut tight. After a few moments, Ritchie realized he was going to be forced to kiss back, so he went ahead and let himself go, returning Gengar's kiss, their tongues exploring the other's mouth. Ritchie hated the taste and feel of another male's tongue and mouth, but still went along with it, trying to get it over with quickly. Mewtwo smiled and spoke up, "Looks like THE TOY is getting the idea." Hearing that made Ritchie cringe, hating being referred to as a toy, he was a living being, not an inanimate toy. Gengar started moaning into the kiss, enjoying the new toy's mouth, but Ritchie was still hating it, only going through the motions to please Gengar. After making out for a while, Gengar broke the kiss, keeping his mouth slightly separated from Ritchie's, "You should get more into this, it will earn you rewards later and make this enjoyable for you." "As I said before, I'm only into human girls, I'm not into guys or pokemon in this way." "You'll change your mind on that soon enough, time for the next part, and it will be rather unpleasant for you unless you get into it."

Gengar stepped back and pointed to his crotch, "Now, give this some attention!" "Wait, you're a ghost, right? How is a ghost equipped..." "Don't try to wrap your head around that logic, I'm a pokemon and ALL pokemon mate, which means all of us have the equipment to do so. Get down there, NOW!" Ritchie stepped closer to Gengar and got down so his face was near Gengar's crotch, "Uhh, what do I do now? All I see is a pair of balls and something short and round." Gengar rolled his eyes, "Amateur, you have to give me pleasure, then my cock will show itself." Ritchie sighed, "Ok, if you say so...here it goes." He shut his eyes tight, and Mewtwo looked irritated, "Keep those eyes open! You need to see what you're doing!" Hearing that scared Ritchie and he immediately opened his eyes, before he started playing with Gengar's balls, causing him to moan, "That's it, toy, you're getting it. Now get a good taste of my sheath, that round thing you described earlier." Ritchie leaned in and started making out with Gengar's sheath, licking all over inside it, and Gengar moaned louder, "Mmm, that feels good, toy, it won't be long now."

Still making out with the sheath, Ritchie felt something hard and pointed start to grow inside it. He tried to pull back to see what it was, but Gengar put a hand on his head, keeping it in place, "Not so fast, toy, you'll get a good look at it soon enough. For now, just keep going like you are." As Ritchie continued, the object inside the sheath grew too much to keep his tongue inside, and Gengar started to loosen his grip of Ritchie's head, "Now, toy, since you are new at this, you are probably not sure what to do now. I want you to become very familiar with my cock, but only using your mouth for now. Feel it's warm, slimy, muscular texture and enjoy the fluids it gives you as they are very different than normal, and don't skimp out on that tongue of yours, it feels so much better on my cock than those Pikachus." Ritchie let out muffled, irritated screams around the cock. Mewtwo spoke up, "You better get used to being called a TOY, since you'll be called that quite a bit while you're here. Until you are allowed to leave, that is all you are, a toy, your only purpose is to pleasure anyone that wants you to in ANY way they want. If you cooperate, you'll experience so much pleasure, as Ash and Tim can tell you, and resisting only makes your situation worse. So, how much you enjoy your situation is up to you."

The cock kept growing in Ritchie's mouth and soon, it became too long to keep in his mouth. As he tried to move his mouth back, Gengar shoved his head further down the cock, forcing it deep into his throat, making him gag and choke. Gengar moaned loudly, feeling his cock in the tight throat of his toy, "Yeah, feel my cock go down your throat. I can't get enough of feeling my cock forced down the throat of a new toy." Soon the cock grew to its full length and Gengar got an idea, "I wonder how that stomach of yours would feel on it." Ritchie started screaming and squirming as much as he could with the cock in his throat. Gengar laughed, "No need to beg for it, toy, I've always wanted a living fleshlight." Hearing that made Ritchie panic even more, tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls. Gengar picked Ritchie up, lining up Ritchie's throat and shoving him all the way down his cock, moaning very loudly as he felt it hit the bottom of Ritchie's stomach, "Oh yeah, that is the best feeling ever." Slowly Gengar pulled Ritchie off his cock until just the tip remained inside, and Ritchie sighed in relief, thinking it was going to be over, but Gengar shoved his cock back in hard and fast.

Gengar kept doing this for a bit, until he felt his orgasm approaching, then he pulled his cock mostly out and set Ritchie back down, "Now, continue to suck it, I'm getting close now." Ritchie could feel the warm, gooey pre come out of the cock like a stream of water, which he choked on, "Aww, come on, that isn't even my cum yet, and you're already choking? You've got a long way to go if you want to be good at this. Now, swallow it, and you better start enjoying it." Reluctantly, Ritchie started swallowing, disgusted at what he was drinking. He bobbed his head on the cock, swallowing the pre that came out for a bit, before Gengar let out a very loud moan as he came. The first shot was so powerful, it blasted Ritchie backward, making him fall onto his ass. He swallowed what was in his mouth and watched in shock as he saw the cock shoot large spurts of cum all over his body, some of it landing in his mouth, which he swallowed. Mewtwo moaned, "God, that is sexy, seeing all the ghost cum cover our new toy." With the cum still shooting at him, Ritchie felt degraded and disgusted, but also curious, "Uhh, I thought this stuff was supposed to be white, why is it green and glowing?" Mewtwo giggled, "That is unique to ghost-types."

After a bit, Gengar's orgasm died down and he let out a sigh of relief. Ritchie spoke up, "Ok, so how am I supposed to clean this stuff off me?" Gengar laughed, "Not so fast, I want you covered with it for a while, maybe later we'll let Ash and Tim clean it off you as a reward for them being good." "How is that a reward?" "They haven't had my cum in a while and they really love it, isn't that right, you two?" Ashchu and Tim gave a resounding "That's right!", and Gengar continued, "You see, once you learn your place here, you'll love it just as much." "Are there any other kind of rewards that are given?" "Of course, Mewtwo gave Ash his own island as a reward, a paradise where he doesn't have to worry about being a toy. Ash gets to share it with anyone he wishes. One of Tim's rewards was to allow him to be a user for an encounter. You should ask Ash and Tim later about what they were forced to eat and drink during their initiation, it should make you feel better about your initiation."

Gengar rubbed his crotch, getting his cock fully erect again, and Ritchie looked at it, surprised at how different it looked than the other cocks he saw, while being disgusted by it at the same time, and Gengar spoke up, "I told you that you'd get a good look at it. Now, it's time for it to go in your "other" hole." Ritchie's eyes opened wide, "But, that THING is so big, it will rip me in two, not to mention how powerful your cum shoots out." Gengar laughed, "Ash and Tim had a hard time at first, and now, they take it very easily. I wouldn't want to break one of Mewtwo's major rules." "What rule?" "Not to cause permanent damage. The last time I broke that rule, I had to endure Mewtwo's wrath, and it was very unpleasant." Gengar approached Ritchie, picked him up slightly, and laid him on his back. Immediately he pointed his cock at Ritchie's ass hole and shoved it in hard and fast, causing Ritchie to cry out in the most pain he's felt yet. Once it was all the way in, Gengar didn't give him a single moment to adjust before fucking him hard and fast, making him cry louder. 

After a few thrusts, Gengar looked down to see Ritchie's cock starting to poke out of his slit, "Oh, what's this? It looks like our new toy is getting turned on by being fucked. Ok, toy, since you like being fucked so much, stroke it for me." "In front of everyone?" "Yes, we have to work that modesty out of you. Now, jerk off, or I'll have Alakazam make you." Ritchie, still crying, didn't want to be controlled again, so he reluctantly reached a hand down and started stroking his cock. Gengar moaned, "That's it, be a good toy and do what you're told." Soon, Ritchie was alternating between moaning and crying, feeling the pain of being fucked by such a large cock, and the pleasure of jerking off at the same time. Gengar giggled, "Isn't that cute, the toy can't decide between the pain or pleasure. Once he learns to use his powers, he will make one fantastic toy to use." Everyone else couldn't help but giggle and Ritchie felt very humiliated.

Suddenly, Ritchie's moans got louder, and Gengar spoke up again, "What's this? Sounds like the toy is about to reach its first orgasm as a pokemon. Make sure to point it at your head when you blow, so you can taste your pokemon cum." A few strokes later, Ritchie let out a deafening moan as he came, shooting spurt after spurt of cum all the way up his body, a few shots landing in his mouth, which he swallowed. "That's it, toy, enjoy your own cum, how it feels on your new skin and the taste in your mouth." Ritchie's orgasm caused the muscles in his ass to spasm, bringing Gengar to his orgasm, and he also moaned very loudly as he came. Feeling Gengar shoot his cum deep inside his ass, Ritchie screamed, disgusted by what was being shot into his ass. Once their orgasms subsided, Gengar pulled out of Ritchie and walked back to his position beside Mewtwo, leaving Ritchie laying where he was, panting hard, crying, and feeling disgusted and dirty being covered in the ghost's cum as well as his own.

Mewtwo looked over to Ashchu and Tim, "I have a special idea for the both of you, and you can choose to do it before or after you clean that cum off him." Ashchu and Tim looked at him curiously as he continued, "I want both of your cocks inside him. A double penetration should stretch him a bit." Tim responded, "Won't that cause a lot of damage, since he doesn't have much experience?" "Good question, if you are careful, it will be painful, but not cause permanent damage. Also, with the lubrication from Gengar, it should prevent damage." Ashchu nodded, "Ok, Mewtwo, we'll do it." Tim and Ashchu walked over to Ritchie and started licking the cum off him, moaning at the combined taste of Gengar and Ritchie's cum. Ritchie realized what they were doing and spoke up, "Thank you for cleaning this disgusting stuff off me." 

Ashchu looked at him, "Don't thank us just yet, Mewtwo wants us to do something "Special" with you." Ritchie immediately became scared, "W...What does he want you two to do?" Ashchu looked sad, "We know it's going to be painful and we don't really want to do it, but we must." "P...Please just tell me." "Alright, he wants both of our cocks inside you at the same time." "WHAT?!?" Ashchu quickly put a hand over Ritchie's mouth, "Shh, you're going to make this worse for all of us. We really want to maintain our friendship, but if we disobey...well let's just say none of us will be able to walk or sit for a long time. Please, just go with it. I promise you will be used to it soon enough." Ritchie sighed, "Alright, please get it over with quickly." Ashchu smiled, "Oh, we will, this will be a first for us, as well. So, do you have a preference of who you'd like on top?" "I'd rather have you on top." "As you wish," Ashchu said before turning to Tim, "Looks like you're on the bottom this time. We better hurry before Mewtwo gets impatient."

Tim nodded and laid on his back as Ashchu helped Ritchie on his back on top of Tim. While Tim held Ritchie in place, Ashchu played with both of their sheaths, getting their cocks fully erect. Once done, Ashchu spoke up, "Ok, Ritchie, we're going to insert both of them into your ass at the same time. I'm not going to lie, it will be the most painful experience you've had yet, but relax and it will all be over soon. Also, we'll give you an extra surprise, which should lube it up pretty good for you, in addition to Gengar's lubrication from earlier." "Whatever, please, just get it over with." Ashchu put his cock against Tim's and put them against Ritchie's ass hole, before he spoke up, "Ok, on three...one...two...THREE!" As soon as he said three, he and Tim shoved their cocks all the way inside Ritchie's ass, causing him to let out a deafening screech, the pain being the worst yet. Ashchu tried calming him down, "Shh, it's ok, we're all the way in." Ritchie didn't calm down, so Ashchu and Tim decided it was time to give him that extra lubrication and let loose on their bladders, pissing straight into Ritchie's ass. Ritchie felt the warm liquid filling his ass and spilling out, causing him to start panicking. Ashchu put a hand on Ritchie's cheek, "Please calm down, I know what you think that is. Tim and myself thought the same thing when we first experienced it, but it's only our piss."

Ritchie didn't calm down, and once their bladders were empty, Ashchu and Tim fucked him hard and fast as he continued to cry loudly in pain. Ashchu didn't like hearing Ritchie cry out like that, so he kissed Ritchie, muffling his cries a bit. With Ashchu laying on top of Ritchie, they looked like a Snivy sandwich on Pikachu bread. Taking advantage of Ritchie's cries, Ashchu shoved his tongue into Ritchie's mouth, eagerly exploring it, moaning as he did. With their cocks rubbing against each other as they fucked, Tim felt he was getting close, "Ash, I hate to break up your make out session, but I'm about to burst here." Ashchu nodded, indicating he was getting close as well. A few thrusts later, Tim reached a powerful orgasm, his pulsating cock sent Ashchu over the edge as well, and he moaned very loudly into the kiss as he came. They shot out so much cum it sprayed out of Ritchie's ass, covering all of their crotches in cum and pooling on the floor beneath them. Mewtwo smiled, "That is a beautiful sight, seeing our new toy stretched to its limit and cum spraying out of it like that. Don't you guys agree?" The other four nodded, enjoying the sight as well. Once their orgasms faded, Ashchu and Tim pulled their cocks out of Ritchie's ass.

Ashchu was the first to roll onto his back, panting hard, and Tim carefully moved Ritchie off of him, both of them panting hard as well, while Ritchie also cried, still feeling the pain in his ass. Mewtwo clapped his hands, "Good show, toys. Now clean up that mess. I want our new toy to clean Ash and Tim, and I want Ash and Tim to clean the new toy, I also want the new toy to clean up that mess on the floor." Wanting to give Ritchie a little break, Ashchu and Tim got up and started licking the cum off of Ritchie, moaning at the taste. Ritchie looked at them, "I don't understand how you guys like that so much." Ashchu smiled, "You get used to it. There is one more thing we like, here, I'll show you." Ashchu got between Ritchie's legs, put his mouth against Ritchie's ass hole, and shoved his tongue inside, moving it around while sucking the cum out of it. After a few moments, Ashchu removed his tongue and looked at Ritchie again, "Delicious, your ass adds a nice flavor." Ritchie looked disgusted, "Eww, gross, how is that delicious?" "It all goes back to that diet Mewtwo told you about...the one Tim and I had during our initiation." "What is this "Diet" you talk about?" "Do you REALLY want to know?" "Yes, please." "Ok, if you insist."

Ashchu moved to Ritchie's ear, whispering what Ashchu and Tim were forced to eat and drink, and Ritchie immediately started retching, wanting to vomit, "WHAT THE...THAT IS SICK, TWISTED, AND OTHER WORDS I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE!!!" Ashchu giggled, "I tried to warn you. As you've been told before, you should feel fortunate Mewtwo's not having you do that, but he can start if you want." "Oh fucking hell no!" Mewtwo looked irritated, "Enough talking, I hope you enjoyed that little break there, toy. I want Ash and Tim's crotches cleaned off and that mess on the floor cleaned up, NOW!" Ritchie had a little trouble getting up, so Ashchu and Tim helped him. Ashchu and Tim put their crotches near each other, making it easier for Ritchie, as he moved his head near them and started licking the cum off their fur, feeling disgusted and degraded, while they moaned. After the cum was cleaned off of Ashchu and Tim, he put his head just above the puddle on the floor, gulped, and started licking up the puddle of cum, wincing at the taste. He hated having to drink cum, and the taste of dirt mixed in made it worse. Eventually the puddle was cleaned up, and Mewtwo spoke up, "That's a good toy. I'm sure we're all hungry, time for something to eat, Alakazam, please give us some food." 

Alakazam nodded and materialized bowls of pokemon food and water for everyone. Everyone started eating and drinking, Ritchie crying as he did. Ashchu looked at Ritchie as he ate, "I know this is hard for you right now, but it will get better, I promise." "I...don't think I'll ever get used to this." "We said that, as well, but look at us now. He can speed things up at bit, but you do not want that. It is more painful than what you just went through." "What is that?" "I guess you should know. He has this machine, it fucks your mouth and ass at the same time, while milking all of your cum from your cock. He'll keep you in there until your cum fills these large bowls. To give you an idea of how large the dildos are on the machine, they are a little bigger than Gengar's cock. While in the machine, Mewtwo likes to cover you in his piss and cum." "What the fuck kind of sick bastard does that?" Ashchu tried to hush him quickly, "Not too loud, that's the kind of talk that will get you a punishment like that. Mewtwo is actually really nice...once you admit to your fate here. You can't just announce it, you have to prove it. So, just don't come out and say it now, he'll know you're just saying it just to end the initiation, and you'll be punished for misbehaving."

Tim spoke up, "Also, he can read your thoughts. If he senses even the slightest thought of misbehavior, you'll get punished, I learned that the hard way." Ritchie looked worried, and Ashchu looked concerned, "What's wrong?" "Well, it's what Tim was just talking about, I've had those kinds of thoughts since this started." Now, Ashchu looked worried, "I'm sorry for you. No matter what, you'll have Tim and myself here to comfort and talk with you." "Thank you, that means a lot." "You're welcome, we should finish eating, Mewtwo doesn't like to wait around." Ritchie nodded and went back to eating. Mewtwo watched the three toys, and thought to himself, "This one is resilient, but I can feel that his treatment is straining his will. I think an encounter with myself and a trip in the machine will break him." Once they were done eating, Ashchu looked at Alakazam, "Thank you, I think that was the best food you've made yet." Tim added, "I agree, that was great." Alakazam responded, "You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Mewtwo stood up, "Now that you've had your meal, it's time for my turn. Ash, Tim, go back with Pikachu and Emolga." Ashchu and Tim nodded and immediately did as they were told.

Mewtwo walked toward Ritchie, "Now, TOY, you've been resisting far too much, and you must be punished. I know Ash told you about my machine, but what he didn't tell you is that I can control the size of the dildo's and the strength and speed of the machine. I want an encounter with you before I put you in that machine." Ritchie shook violently in fear, "P...Please, sir, I'm sorry, I won't..." Mewtwo looked at him angrily, "Empty words, your mind and will need to be broken, otherwise your resistance will never end. It took Ash and Tim several days to break, but I want you to be broken by tomorrow, which is why your time in the machine will be far worse than what they experienced." Ritchie started to beg, "Sir, please, don't do it, I beg of you." "Begging will only make it worse for you. Good toys do what they're told and never beg for their user to take it easy on them." Mewtwo looked more irritated, sensing Ritchie's rebellious thoughts before continuing, "Those thoughts have no place in a toy's mind, looks like I'll have to FORCE those thoughts away." Ritchie shook more in fear, "N...no, sir, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." "Too little, too late, both Tim and Ash had those same thoughts. Look at them now, after enduring my harshest punishments. Now, let's begin. If you're good enough, I MIGHT just take it easy with your punishment."

Ritchie sniffled, still crying, "Y...Yes, sir, how may this toy please you?" "That's much better, but words alone aren't enough, you must prove yourself, both with your actions and your thoughts. Now, just relax and follow my lead," Mewtwo said as he leaned down and picked Ritchie up, bringing their mouths close to each other. Seeing Ritchie still crying, Mewtwo spoke up, "Now, now, my toy, no need to cry like that. You're starting to behave, if you continue to do so after your punishment, it will get better for you, I promise." Ritchie still cried, Mewtwo just shrugged and kissed him passionately, shoving his tongue into the smaller pokemon's mouth and moving it around wildly. Feeling Ritchie not returning the kiss, Mewtwo psychically spoke to him, "Now's your chance to start proving you've accepted your role as a toy, kiss me back." Reluctantly Ritchie obeyed, pushing his tongue into Mewtwo's mouth, exploring it. "That's it, toy, kiss me like a lover, that's what a user wants." As their kiss continued, Mewtwo moaned and wrestled his tongue with Ritchie's once in a while, their lips making loud smacking sounds. Ashchu and Tim licked their lips as they watched, and Ashchu spoke up, "Oh man, there's something I miss, kissing Mewtwo like that." Tim responded, "Me too, it's hard to believe at one time, we were just like Ritchie." Ashchu nodded and they continued to watch.

After making out for a bit, Mewtwo broke the kiss, keeping their mouths close, "You know, you're pretty good at kissing. Now, can I trust you to use that mouth of yours on my cock?" "Yes, sir, whatever you wish." "Good toy," Mewtwo said as he sat down, putting Ritchie in between his legs. Ritchie looked confused, "Where are your "Goods"? I don't see them like I did with Gengar." "I guess I should've expected that. You remember what I told you about yours?" Ritchie nodded, and Mewtwo continued, "Well, I'm the same way. You'll realize that each user's "Goods", as you put it, come in all different shapes and sizes, but one thing is always the same, they are all in the same place. What you have to do now, is get me aroused." Ritchie nodded again and approached Mewtwo's crotch, rubbing it. Mewtwo smiled, "That's a good start, but you should also use your mouth as well, it increases the pleasure your user feels." Ritchie looked up at him, still crying, "As...you wish, sir." He looked down and searched for Mewtwo's slit, once he found it, he started making out with it, moving his tongue wildly inside it. Mewtwo moaned, "Oh, that's it, toy, you're really good at this, we'll turn you into a cock and cum slut yet."

Pikachu looked at Ashchu, and in a seductive voice, spoke up, "You know, this is kinda turning me on, you wanna?" "Mmm, of course," Ashchu responded before kissing Pikachu. Tim and Emolga noticed them kissing and decided to do the same. The moans and kissing sounds caught Mewtwo's attention and he looked over to them, "Ritchie, take a look at that." Ritchie took his mouth off Mewtwo's slit and looked over to see the four pokemon kissing. Mewtwo continued, "They weren't even asked to do that, yet they still do it, and enjoy it. That's what a good toy does." He paused for a few moments, then continued, "Now, get back in there and get me hard." Ritchie looked back at Mewtwo's slit, noticing something poking out, "Uhh, what's that?" Mewtwo laughed, "That's my cock, silly toy." "It's so small." "That's just the tip, you need to keep going on it, so it will grow to full length." Ritchie gulped, "This is gross, but I must do this," he thought as he put the tip in his mouth, sucking on it and licking it all over. Mewtwo moaned, "That feels good, toy. I can sense your thoughts starting to change a bit, which is good...for you."

As Mewtwo's cock grew, Ritchie started bobbing his head up and down on the cock, taking as much into his mouth as he could. Mewtwo moaned, "That's it, toy, you're getting better." Suddenly, he heard moans coming from near his throne, and turned his head, Ashchu and Tim were each sucking their partner's cock, "Wow, this really has Pikachu and Emolga turned on." Mewtwo wanted Ritchie to take a look at them, but decided not to, he just wanted to continue breaking in the new toy. Instead, he put a hand on Ritchie's head, guiding it up and down, as he spoke, "You know, your friend Ash is really going at it with Pikachu's cock right now. Turns out, what you're doing has them both very horny." Ritchie couldn't believe what he was hearing, knowing Mewtwo was reading his thoughts, he thought to himself, "Please, let me take a look, I need to see for myself." Mewtwo spoke up, "You want to see them that badly, huh? Ok, but a quick look." 

He took his hand off Ritchie's head, allowing him to take his mouth off Mewtwo's cock and he looked at Ashchu and Pikachu. To him, it looked like Ashchu was sucking on Pikachu's cock as if it was his most favorite thing in the world, Ritchie thought to himself, "I knew Ash liked Pikachu, but I never imagined something like this." Mewtwo responded to Ritchie's thoughts, "When Ash was new here, like you are now, he acted just like you. He actually hated the thought of pleasing his best friend in such a way. Eventually he started enjoying it and he even craves it from time to time, especially all the different juices that comes out of it, just like you will. Now, you got what you wanted, so get back to work." Ritchie immediately went back to work on Mewtwo's cock, and Mewtwo put his hand on Ritchie's head again. As he bobbed his head on Mewtwo's cock, Ritchie moved his tongue all over it, causing Mewtwo to moan very loudly, "That's it, toy, use that tongue of yours. Don't be afraid to use your hands as well." Ritchie got the hint and used his hands to jerk the cock as he sucked, and Mewtwo couldn't help but moan louder.

Suddenly pre started flowing out of the cock, and Ritchie gagged and choked for a bit before swallowing. Mewtwo giggled, "Still gagging and choking on pre, huh? That will fade, in time." Ritchie kept swallowing in large, very loud gulps, "Wow, I must be more turned on than I thought. That pre seems to be coming out pretty fast. Now, use a hand to massage my ass hole." Ritchie cringed a bit, but obeyed, taking a hand off Mewtwo's cock, rubbing down to Mewtwo's ass hole, then massaging over and around the hole, causing Mewtwo to moan loudly, "That's it, toy, you're getting it." As Ritchie continued sucking, jerking, and massaging, Mewtwo's moans got louder and louder, "Ah, toy, get ready, I'm getting close." A few moments later, Mewtwo put a hand on the back of Ritchie's head, moaning very loudly as he came. The thicker liquid caught Ritchie by surprise, but still managed to swallow it, "Yeah, that's it, toy, swallow that wonderful seed of mine. Feel it swimming around inside your mouth, throat, and stomach. Soon, you'll be nothing more than a place for others to dump their cum into, and you'll enjoy it as well." Ritchie felt degraded after hearing that, but still managed to swallow the cum just as fast as it was shooting out of the cock.

Once Mewtwo's orgasm faded, Ritchie was still sucking on his cock, "Ok, toy, it's over, you can take your mouth off it, now." Ritchie took his mouth off Mewtwo's cock, panting and coughing, wanting to vomit the cum he had swallowed. Mewtwo spoke up, "Aw, you still don't like having all that stuff in you?" Ritchie looked sad, "N...No, sir, I still think it is the most disgusting thing ever." Mewtwo patted Ritchie's head, "While I admire your honesty, you should never admit that to a user. Users enjoy hearing how good their stuff tastes and feels, and the better you make them feel, the better your rewards will be." Suddenly, they heard loud moans, and turned their heads to see Pikachu and Emolga, laying back, with a look on their faces like they just finished an intense orgasm, while Ashchu and Tim were in a 69 position, sucking each other's cocks as if they had an intense craving for each other's cum. Mewtwo smiled, "See that, Ashchu and his son love each other so much, especially their cocks and fluids. Seems like they've already drained their lovers and are trying to drain each other. Just think, it won't be too long and you'll be like them."

Mewtwo reached down to get his cock hard again, when Ashchu and Tim let out very loud moans and spasmed wildly, gulping loudly. Mewtwo smiled, "Those are some orgasms they're having, and by the sound of it, they are giving each other quite a bit." As soon as Mewtwo's cock was hard, he turned to Ritchie, "See that? I'm already hard, time for the next part." Ritchie turned and looked at Mewtwo's cock and gulped loudly knowing what was next and how much something that big would hurt. Mewtwo picked Ritchie up, lining his cock with Ritchie's ass hole, and shoving him all the way down the cock hard and fast, causing him to scream loudly in excruciating pain, while Mewtwo moaned at the very warm and tight passage, "Mmm, even with all that use already, you're still as tight as a virgin. If your hole can keep this up, you'll be the favorite among our guests, when it comes to fucking that is." Without giving Ritchie time to adjust, Mewtwo moved him up and down on his cock harder and faster. 

Ritchie cried out louder with each thrust, "S...Sir, please, the pain is too much. I don't know how much more I can take." "Still begging, huh? A rough fucking and a trip in the machine should help you get used to this." Ritchie's eyes opened wide, "NO, PLEASE, NOT THAT!" "A response like that from a toy, deserves that kind of punishment anyway." Ritchie cried more, not only was he feeling more pain than he can handle in his ass, but he was also thinking about that machine and what he was told about it. After a bit, Mewtwo let out another very loud moan and pushed Ritchie all the way down on his cock as he came hard in Ritchie's ass. Ritchie cried louder, feeling Mewtwo's cum shoot deep inside him. As his orgasm started to die down, Mewtwo moved Ritchie up and down slowly on his cock, making sure to coat his entire passage in cum. Once the orgasm subsided, Mewtwo pulled Ritchie off his cock and set him on the ground. Ritchie strained, trying to push the cum out, and Mewtwo got irritated, "DON'T YOU DARE PUSH IT OUT! Keep it inside you!" Hearing Mewtwo yell like that made Ritchie shake violently in fear, even Ashchu and Tim shook in fear.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed and the machine and bowls described earlier appeared, slightly modified to accommodate Ritchie's unique features as a Snivy. Ritchie looked at the machine and was scared for his life, "Please, sir, please don't put me in that thing. I'll do anything you want, but I'm begging you, don't put me in there." Mewtwo was really irritated now, "NO! I keep telling you to stop begging like that, and you still do! This machine will teach you a lesson with that! To make the lesson even more effective, let's make a little change." His eyes glowed again, and the dildos became twice as thick, and Ritchie's eyes opened wide, "Those things will rip me in half, you can't be serious." "You'll be fine. Anyway, it's been a long day for all of us, so we should get some rest. I'll put you in that machine after breakfast. That should give you time to think about your behavior." Mewtwo materialized a cage and teleported Ritchie inside. Ritchie panicked, "Why am I in a cage?" "Just in case you decide to try and escape while everyone is sleeping." "Please, there's no need, I promise I won't try anything." "I don't want to take the risk," Mewtwo responded, walking toward the throne and looking at Ashchu and Tim, "Feel free to comfort our new toy for a bit."

Ashchu, Pikachu and Tim ran to the cage as Mewtwo sat in his throne. Ritchie was crying hard as the three pokemon approached the cage, Ashchu was the first to speak up, "How are you holding up?" "I'm in quite a bit of pain, and the feeling of that cum in my stomach and ass makes me feel so dirty." Tim responded, "Yeah, it will for a while. Mewtwo wasn't as rough on you so far as he was with us, but he also gave us some pleasure too. Too bad he didn't give you any." Pikachu spoke up, "I think it's because of that disobedience and begging. He hates that, unless you're begging for more, not less." Ritchie spoke up, "There is one thing I'd like to ask." Ashchu responded, "Sure, go ahead." "How is it that my treatment turned you guys on so much that you couldn't resist making out and sucking each other off?" The three smiled and blushed, and Ashchu responded, "Well, you see, our time here has changed us in such a way that watching someone endure treatment like that turns us on. When we get turned on like that, we can't help ourselves." "So, you guys get off on another's misery? How can you call me a friend?" Pikachu responded, "We'd get turned on by it even if it was someone else, it has nothing to do with friendship. We still want to be friends, and since you're going to be here for a while, we'll probably be your only friends here." 

Ritchie looked down, "I guess you're right, but I'm still scared of that machine." Tim petted Ritchie's head, "Yeah, it is scary, I wonder how many bowls he'll have you fill with cum." "How many did you guys have to fill?" "Our last time in that thing, we had to fill three." "Wait, how is that possible? Those bowls are pretty big, how were you able to fill them up?" Ashchu responded, "It wasn't easy and took a long time. I think I did it in a couple of hours, and Tim took a little longer." Ritchie's eyes opened wide in shock, "You mean I have to endure that machine for hours without a break?" Tim responded, "It all depends on how many bowls you have to fill. Once you fill enough of them, he'll let you out. No matter how much pain you're in or how exhausted you are, he'll make you drink all of the cum in the bowls. Also, with how new you are and the extra thickness of those dildo's, it will be worse for you than it was with us, and we all feel bad for you, but we'll be here to help when Mewtwo allows us." Pikachu spoke up, "I think he made the dildo's bigger in order to break you with only being in the machine one time, so he had to do something like that."

Ritchie sniffled, still crying, "I wish I never came here, I just want to go home, now." Ashchu petted him, "I know, I was the same way. Mewtwo mentioned that he may give me a choice of whether I want to stay or leave at some point." "I would choose to go in a heartbeat." "I know, but I've grown to like it here and don't know what I'll decide. Tim was born here and decided to stay so I had someone to comfort me. Now, he can't leave until I do, but he doesn't mind." "How can you like it here? I mean, it seems all you do is sex, eat, sleep, and maybe battle." "Oh, we do more than that, he gives us time to play together and we get to visit my island from time to time, and you'll love the meals he makes himself, they are delicious." "Wait, he actually gave you an island?" "Yeah, it was a reward for good behavior. It is beautiful, to give you an idea, there is a lake in the middle of a clearing in between a couple of forests. Sitting by the lake you can watch the sunset and sunrise on the ocean. You would really like it and I hope you get to see it soon. While we are there, we are not required to do anything sexual, but anything we want to do." "That sounds like paradise compared to this lair." "Oh, it is, but we all crave the sex after a while."

Ashchu inadvertently moved his hand lower, near Ritchie's crotch, and Ritchie gasped, "Ash, please don't." Ashchu pulled his hand back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." "It's ok, I just don't want anything near there right now. There is one thing I'd like to ask." "Sure, ask anything you want." "Do you really like your son in that way?" "Yep, we're always kissing and doing sex stuff together, ever since he was a Pichu. When he decided to stay, Mewtwo offered to force him to evolve into a Pikachu, and he took it." "Would you mind proving that for me?" "Of course, but are you sure you want to see that?" "Just a kiss, I saw you sucking each other's cocks earlier." Ashchu nodded and Tim moved closer to him, then they started kissing passionately, like lovers, moving their tongues wildly in each other's mouth for a bit before separating their mouths and wrestling their tongues in between them. Ritchie spoke up, "Wow, you two look like life-long lovers." A few moments later, Ritchie decided he saw enough, "Ok, that's all I can take, you can stop now." Ashchu and Tim connected their mouths once more, retreated their tongues into their mouths, and broke the kiss, with a smack.

Ashchu looked at Ritchie, "So, how did you like that?" "That was some kiss, but I can't get over how you and your son could do that willingly." Tim responded, "Oh, it wasn't like that in the beginning. In fact, the first time, he raped me." Ritchie looked shocked, "What? Ash, you raped your own son?" Ashchu responded, "Yes I did, but there was a good reason." "What reason could there be? No parent should ever rape their child." "I actually raped all six of my children, because that was a deal Pikachu made with Mewtwo for letting us have children together. But, I made sure Tim's was especially harsh. You see, he was the last child I had to rape, and I knew he was choosing to stay with me, so I decided to give him a taste of what this life was like." "He decided to stay, even after that?" "Of course, he never wanted to leave me alone here. Ever since then, we've had quite a bit of sex together, but no more rape between us." "One more thing, what is he going to do with my pokemon?" "I don't know, I wouldn't ask him until after your initiation. My best guess would be that he would eventually let them out to have sex with you. Since they didn't see you transform and your voice is slightly different now, they probably won't recognize you."

Ritchie sniffled again, "I like my pokemon as best friends, I don't want to do that with any of them, especially Sparky, he's my closest friend among all of them." "I know, but for my initiation, I was raped by Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, and Pikachu, besides Mewtwo, of course. If you remember, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard are pokemon I have and the same ones that raped me." "Your own pokemon raped you?" "Yeah, they said it was revenge for mistreating them, even though I thought of them as best friends, like your pokemon are to you." "You mean, I'll be raped by my own pokemon?" "If he waits until after your initiation, it won't be rape, since you'll be willing to do it at that time. If he doesn't wait, then yes, they will rape you." Ritchie sniffled and Ashchu continued, in a comforting voice, "Try not to think about it, that will make you feel worse. Just think of what's going on now, not what's going to happen, that will help with your initiation, trust me." "Thank you for the advice, but I can't help but think of that machine and the possibility of being forced to have sex with my pokemon." "I know it's difficult for you, but it will make you feel better."

Mewtwo spoke up, "Ok, it's time for our new toy to get some rest, it's going to need it for tomorrow. Ash, Tim, Pikachu, please return to your bed." The three of them petted Ritchie and said "Good Night" to him, before running to their bed and laying down, cuddling, along with Emolga. Instead of laying down to go to sleep, Ritchie sat in his cage, crying, thinking about what was going to happen to him tomorrow. Mewtwo spoke up again, "I recommend you try and get some sleep, toy. You have a very long day ahead of you tomorrow, especially in that machine there. If all goes well, that machine WILL break you, and you will be just another toy, willing to do whatever any user wants. Your sole purpose will be to provide pleasure to any user that wants you to, and trust me, with a body and type like yours, there will be plenty." Ritchie slowly laid down on the hard floor inside the cage, wishing Mewtwo would at least give him something soft to lay on, and slowly crying himself to sleep.

After sleeping for six hours, a very loud noise woke everyone up. They looked at the cage and saw Ritchie violently flailing around and screaming very loudly. Mewtwo smiled, "That's a beautiful sight, isn't it? Our new toy is having night terrors." Tim responded, "Will he be alright? The way he's flailing around, he might hurt himself." "It will be just fine, you and your mother had night terrors as well, at first. But, it seems that his harsh treatment has made it worse for him." Tim seemed a little sad, and Ashchu tried to comfort him, "Don't worry, Tim, they will fade after a while, it is all part of the process, if you remember." "I know, it just pains me to see another in this situation." Ashchu rubbed Tim's back, comforting him as they watched. After a couple of hours, Mewtwo spoke up, "I think our new toy has had enough, Ash, would you do the honors of waking him up?" "Sure," Ashchu responded, running to the cage. Once he reached the cage, Ritchie was still flailing around and screaming. 

Ashchu reached a hand in and slowly started petting Ritchie and spoke in a calm, comforting voice, "Ritchie, it's time to wake up, you're ok." Slowly, Ritchie calmed down, and opened his eyes, groaning in pain. Ashchu smiled, "Good morning, how did you sleep?" "Not good, I had these nightmares that I was turned into a pokemon and raped...wait, you sound like Ash, but you look like a Pikachu." "That was no dream, you were turned into a pokemon and raped, and yes I am Ash, your friend." Ritchie started to panic, "No, no, no, this can't be real." "Calm down, everything will be ok. Just do what you are told, and don't think about resisting, and you'll be fine." Ritchie groaned in pain again, "My ass hurts so much." Ashchu grinned slightly, "That's from you being raped yesterday, it will go away. But what you're in for today will make it a whole lot worse before it gets a chance to be better." "You mean that machine is real as well?" "Ohh yeah, that is also real." Ritchie's stomach started to growl, "I'm hungry." Ashchu smiled, "Well, at least you have a healthy appetite."

Mewtwo spoke up, "Time for breakfast. I think our new toy should get something a little better than plain old pokemon food, so I'll prepare it." Mewtwo made the cage disappear around Ritchie and made a meal appear for everyone. Ashchu spoke up, "You're lucky, Ritchie. Mewtwo never made us a meal during our initiation, it was for users only." Ritchie looked disgusted, "You told me, and I'm disgusted just thinking about what he made you eat." Tim, Pikachu, and Emolga walked over to Ritchie and Ashchu, sitting down to eat with them. While eating, Ritchie spoke up, "So, Emolga, what's your story? Why are you here?" "Well, I'm not a toy, if that's what you're asking." "So, you actually want to be here?" "Yeah, at first, it was a chance to have some fun. But, after spending time with Ash and Tim, I just couldn't get enough of them, and decided I'd be more of a lover than a user to them." Ashchu spoke up, "What we loved about him is that he was different than any user that came here before." Ritchie seemed a little confused, "Oh? How's that?" Emolga responded, "Well, I get off on other's pleasure, so I tend to give just as much pleasure as I get." Ashchu added on, "Also, he knows just how to give the most pleasure possible, and he's amazing at it. Every other user that has come here is only interested in getting themselves off at our expense, so Emolga was a welcome change to that."

Ritchie responded, "So, let me get this straight, all four of you are lovers to each other?" Tim responded, "That's right, although it can be quite confusing. We all love each other so much, and we're always there for each other. Although Emolga can go a bit overboard on the sex." Emolga blushed, "Yeah, my sex drive causes me to crave sex quite a bit, and it tends to annoy them." Pikachu rubbed Emolga's back, "We try to keep it in check, but the truth is, we also want it just as much." "After all you've been through, how can you enjoy sex so much, Ash and Tim?" Ashchu responded, "After our initiations, we realized sex is actually an amazing thing that can bring immense pleasure. If you just go with the flow, you forget how wrong it can be, and all you feel is the pleasure it provides. My advice is to just put everything else out of your mind, thinking only about what you are actually doing right now, don't think about right or wrong, just have fun with it, and you'll find that this place isn't so bad." "Thank you, I'll try to keep that in mind. That machine there scares the ever living crap out of me." Tim smiled, "Yeah, it scares us as well, even though we're not going to go through it again."

After everyone finished eating, Mewtwo stood up, "It is time for our new toy to use the machine. Ash, Tim, Pikachu, and Emolga, I want you to participate as well. Please follow my instructions when I tell you." The four of them nodded, and Mewtwo walked up to Ritchie and picked him up. Ritchie started to cry, and Mewtwo giggled, "Seems like the toy has an idea of what's in store for IT. But, IT has no idea of how bad it will be." He walked over to the machine and shackled Ritchie into it, "Now, I must get you hard, toy, since this thing can't go on you unless you are." Mewtwo rubbed Ritchie's crotch vigorously, Ritchie cried harder, "I know you don't want this, toy, but this has to happen." It took a little while to get Ritchie's cock to its full length, and Mewtwo attached the suction device to it, placing the tube from it in one of the bowls. He then inserted one dildo inside Ritchie's mouth, and the other just inside his ass hole. As it penetrated, Ritchie let out a very loud, high-pitched scream in excruciating pain. Mewtwo giggled again, "If you think that was painful, you have no idea what pain is until I get this machine going. Since the dildo in your mouth isn't a real cock, feel free to bite down on it, if it helps with the pain. Now, the most I've had Ash and Tim fill up is three bowls, but since I'm trying to break you quickly, I'm going to keep you in this machine until you fill up FIVE bowls."

Ashchu and Tim gasped in surprise, they knew how horrible it was to have to fill three bowls with cum but couldn't imagine how bad it would feel to fill five in one go. Ashchu spoke up, "Ritchie, the best thing you can do is try to orgasm as quickly as possible, don't hold it back. The faster you orgasm, the sooner you'll be out of the machine." Mewtwo looked back at Ashchu, "Please don't speak to it during the initiation unless I tell you to." Ashchu looked down, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Mewtwo nodded and looked back at Ritchie, "He is right, though, the quicker you reach your orgasms, the sooner you'll get out of this machine, so by holding those orgasms back, you're only making your time in the machine last longer. Now, time to turn this thing on, I hope you're ready to feel way more pain than you've ever imagined possible. Most would pass out from the pain, but I will keep you from doing so, forcing you to endure the entirety of it."

Mewtwo stepped over to the controls, "Hmm, this setting was last used on Tim, but I think we need to double it to break our new toy." Hearing that made Ritchie scream and squirm, not wanting Mewtwo to set the machine so high. Mewtwo looked back at Ritchie, "You better stop squirming, that will make it worse for you." Ritchie stopped squirming and relaxed his muscles, but kept screaming, Mewtwo smiled, "That's better, the machine will start on three...one...two...three." As soon as he said three, he pushed the "On" button and the dildo's fucked Ritchie's ass and mouth much faster and harder than any creature could, and the device on his cock sucked harder than a high-powered vacuum. Ritchie's screams tripled in volume, tears flowing from his eyes like powerful waterfalls. It didn't take long for pre and cum to start flowing down the tube and into the bowl, and Mewtwo giggled, "Looks like it took our advice. Now for some real fun. I want the four of you to gather around him, I hope your bladders are full."

Not wanting to participate, but knew the consequences for disobedience, they reluctantly obeyed, surrounding Ritchie along with Mewtwo. Mewtwo smiled, "Now, I want to see every inch of it covered in piss, I want to see it completely soaked into its skin and falling to the floor. Oh, and don't forget to get those dildos nice and soaked as well, I want him tasting everyone's piss and feeling it inside his ass, as well. It would also be nice to mix a little into the first bowl as well." Mewtwo materialized stools for them beneath their feet, bringing them level with Ritchie, and they pointed their cocks at him. This treatment was already turning Mewtwo on, and he was sporting a very hard erection, making it difficult to point it at Ritchie. Once their cocks were pointed at Ritchie, Mewtwo nodded, and all five of them let loose on their bladders, sending five streams of warm golden piss all over Ritchie's body, quickly soaking him in the golden liquid, making him feel dirty. As the piss landed on the dildo in his mouth and he tasted it, his screams got louder as he couldn't stand the taste. Some of the piss coming off Ritchie's body landed in the bowl, turning the milky white fluid a yellowish color. Mewtwo moaned, "Oh god, this is a beautiful sight, five streams of piss all pointed at the same toy and seeing a golden shower like this is beyond words. I hope it enjoys the extra special treat in its bowl."

With each passing moment, Ritchie's screams got louder, the pain in his ass and jaw getting worse as he was being pounded by monster sized dildo's harder and faster than any creature could possibly do. Soon, the five pokemon that were pissing on him had emptied their bladders completely, and Mewtwo spoke up, "Now, I want all of us to jerk off and cover the toy in our cum." Ashchu and Pikachu hated having to do this to their friend, but obeyed anyway, and all five of them were jerking off. Mewtwo used a foot to move the bowl a little bit from under Ritchie, "The only cum I want in the bowls is ITS cum. Also, I want all of us to cum at the same time, so keep yourself on the edge until I give the order." Still jerking off, the other four nodded, and slowed down. After a little while, Mewtwo could tell the others were ready to cum and he too was close, "Ok, now I want everyone to cum." As soon as they heard that, all five of them came at the same time, shooting their loads all over Ritchie, completely covering him in their cum. Some of the cum landed on the dildo's, lubing the one in his ass, while the other forced him to taste it.

Ritchie was too engrossed in the pain to feel the humiliation of being covered in so much cum and piss. Once their orgasms faded, Mewtwo spoke up again, "Thank you all for helping with this. You may go back and watch, if you want." They jumped down from their stools and ran to the bed beside the throne, watching Ritchie being raped by the machine, and cuddling with each other. Mewtwo made the stools disappear and spoke to Ritchie, "You like that don't you, TOY. Being covered in piss and cum, feeling it all over your body, and such a sexy look as well." It took Ritchie a good hour to fill up the first bowl, and Mewtwo put the tube in the next bowl, speaking up, "First bowl down, four to go. You'll really be broken in after this if you take this long." Ritchie just wanted to die right there, the pain in his ass and jaw were beyond anything he could imagine, and it was only getting worse, his screams kept getting louder. Mewtwo smiled, "Scream all you like, no one is going to save you. If you want out of this machine, you better start cumming a lot more. Ash and Tim were completely exhausted and extremely sore after their final time in this machine, and you're going to be in it longer than they were at this rate. The sooner you fill these bowls with your cum, the sooner you will get out of the machine."

A couple of hours later, the second bowl was mostly full, and Ritchie's cock was really hurting, he didn't know if he could make it, as each orgasm produced less and less cum. Mewtwo spoke up again, "Come on, a sexy toy like you needs to give out more cum if you're going to survive here. At this rate, you'll be in the machine the rest of the day, unless that is what you want. If that's the case, feel free to keep going as you are, this machine won't tire out, even if it has to keep going with you for the rest of your life." Ritchie wanted to give more cum, but he already felt very drained, and getting worse. Once the second bowl was full, Mewtwo switched it out, "Second bowl is finally done, you're almost half-way to the end." With his orgasms producing less and less cum each time, it took him a good 12 hours to finish filling all five bowls, and Mewtwo stopped the machine. He slowly pulled the dildos out of Ritchie's ass and mouth, then unshackled him and set him on the ground, still crying loudly.

Mewtwo brought the bowls to him, "You filled all five bowls, more than Ash and Tim did. Now I want you to drink all of that stuff in them, starting with this one." He brought the first bowl near Ritchie's mouth, the one with piss mixed with cum. Ritchie didn't move, and Mewtwo got irritated, "I told you to drink, TOY, so start drinking." Ritchie started to move slowly, still very sore from being in the machine so long, and eventually started drinking from the bowl, the taste was the most horrible thing ever, but he didn't want another punishment, so he managed to force himself to enjoy it. Mewtwo smiled, "Look guys, its actually enjoying it now." Ashchu and Tim looked a little sad, remembering how horrible their time was in the machine and having to witness a newcomer endure more of it than they had to. As Ritchie finished each bowl, Mewtwo brought another to his mouth. Once all the bowls were empty, Mewtwo spoke up, "Now, what is your purpose here?" "T...to pleasure anyone that wants me to, to do anything they want, willingly, no matter what my personal opinion is." "That's good, now we must put that to the test."


	12. Chapter 12

Mewtwo looked over to Alakazam, "Release one of his pokemon." Ritchie's eyes opened wide, surprised that he was about to have sex with one of his pokemon, that he considered a close friend, but never thought of doing anything sexual with. Alakazam nodded and grabbed a pokeball from Ritchie's belt that he removed earlier. He enlarged and threw it, a white light came out of it and materialized into a Pikachu. Mewtwo smiled, "Good, his closest friend, this should be a good test. Come over here, please, Pikachu." Sparky pointed to himself and looked confused, and Mewtwo responded, "Yes, you." Sparky walked over to Mewtwo, "The name's Sparky, and where is Ritchie, my trainer." "Don't worry, you'll see him soon. For now, you must be pent up, having such a prude for a trainer." "Well, he is kind of a prude when it comes to males and pokemon sexuality, but yes, I am kinda pent up." "I have the perfect thing for you. This Snivy, here, has just been trained to be a living sex toy. His sole purpose is to satisfy any and all sexual desires of our guests, and you are a very special guest." "Really? That's cool, but I really don't want to, unless they are ok with it." "Oh, he's ok with it," Mewtwo turned to Ritchie, "isn't that right, toy?" Still weak and crying a bit from the lingering pain, "Yes, whatever you say. My only purpose is to satisfy the sexual desires of others." Mewtwo looked at Sparky, "See, he's ok with it."

Sparky looked confused, "Wait, his voice sounds kinda familiar, plus he looks like he's been through hell." "He's been used quite a bit today. I want him to be used just one more time for today, then he'll get some rest. As for his voice, he's been using it almost non-stop most of the day, so I'm sure it sounds like someone you know." Sparky shrugged, "Ok, if you say so, but what do I do? I'm still a virgin, and have no idea what I should do, especially with another male." Mewtwo smiled, "Even better that you're a virgin, it should make this interesting. I'm sure you've had fantasies, and he's here to fulfill every single one of them if you want. He'll kiss, suck, fuck, whatever you want, he's yours for now." Sparky looked nervous, "I don't know about this." "Don't worry about it, just have fun with him. Do whatever you like, as much as you like, until you are completely satisfied sexually. You can take all the time you need, and if you need any props, like whips, dildos, shackles, anything, I can provide them for you." "Uhh, ok, I guess." Mewtwo nodded, "So, I'll leave the two of you to do your thing. If you need anything we'll be here, watching."

Mewtwo walked back to his throne and sat down. Sparky looked around and saw the others by the throne, "I'm a little nervous, having an audience." Mewtwo responded, "Don't mind us, we just enjoy watching, we don't judge." While everyone was distracted with the conversation, Ritchie cringed and gulped quietly, really not wanting to do anything sexual with Sparky, but didn't want to be punished. Sparky responded to Mewtwo, "Oook, by the way, what's his name?" "Don't worry about his name, just call him "Toy", since that's all he is right now." "I'd really rather not, but ok," Sparky said before turning to Ritchie, "Uhh, ok toy, get up, on your feet." Still very sore and weak, Ritchie very slowly got onto his feet. Sparky looked at Mewtwo, "Are you sure he's ok to do this? He can barely stand up." "He's fine, just had a very rough day." "Ok, I guess," Sparky responded before turning to Ritchie and putting his hands on Ritchie's shoulders, "Are you really ok?" Afraid of getting a punishment from Mewtwo, Ritchie responded, "I'm fine, please use me for your pleasure, sir." "As long as you're ok with it." Hearing that made Ritchie tear up with happiness, even not knowing his trainer was right in front of him, Sparky was still concerned with his well-being.

Sparky took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he was finally going to lose his virginity, and to a complete stranger, not exactly the way he wanted. Ritchie can't believe he's about to have sex with his closest pokemon friend, one that he never thought, in the entire time they've been together, that something like this would eventually happen. Sparky slowly brought Ritchie into a deep, passionate kiss, quickly shoving his tongue into Ritchie's mouth and eagerly exploring it. Not wanting to appear to resist, Ritchie quickly returned the kiss, pushing his tongue into Sparky's mouth and doing the same thing. Feeling the tongue in his mouth and enjoying the taste and texture of Ritchie's mouth, Sparky moaned into the kiss. As their kiss continued, Sparky moved closer to Ritchie, bringing him into a full on embrace, enjoying the feel of Ritchie's skin on his fur. Mewtwo noticed Ritchie was just going through the motions and decided to talk to him psychically, "Come on, toy, at least ACT like you enjoy it, I want to hear moaning, and lots of it." 

Not wanting to disappoint Mewtwo, Ritchie immediately started moaning, but not very loud. Hearing the moans made Mewtwo happier, but still not satisfied, communicating psychically again, "You can do better than that. Moan like it's the most pleasurable thing you've experienced." As soon as he heard that, Ritchie moaned louder and with more feeling, and Mewtwo responded, "Much better, keep going like that." After a few minutes, Sparky retreated his tongue, and Ritchie followed, before breaking the kiss with a smack. Keeping their mouths very close, Sparky spoke up, "Sounds like you enjoyed that quite a bit." "Yes, sir, I found your unique taste and texture very enjoyable, also you have a very talented tongue." Feeling and smelling Ritchie's breath made Sparky moan, "Mmm, your breath is wonderful, I'll have to experience it some more later. For now, I'd like you to suck my cock. I've never done anything like this, so please make it good." "Anything you wish, sir, my purpose is to please you."

Ritchie started to move down to Sparky's cock, but Sparky stopped him, "You know what, since you seem a bit tired, lay on your back." "Are you sure? I don't mind doing it this way." "I'm sure, besides, I think it will be better for me." Ritchie nodded and laid on his back, Sparky straddled Ritchie's body, his balls touching Ritchie's face, causing Sparky to moan, "Oh boy, I can't get over how good that skin of yours feels." Not wanting to participate, but fearing punishment, Ritchie opened his mouth and started licking and sucking on Sparky's balls, and Sparky moaned louder, "Oh god, I never imagined how good this would feel, having my balls licked and sucked on like that. Keep going, you're doing good." Ritchie started enjoying the taste and feel of the balls on his tongue and inside his mouth, moaning as he did and hating himself for feeling this way. Mewtwo spoke to him again psychically, "You're doing very good so far, keep it up and you might earn a reward." Hearing that made Ritchie feel better as he was actually making Mewtwo happy and the thought of earning a reward made him work harder on the balls in his mouth. Feeling Ritchie work his balls harder, Sparky moaned even louder, "Wow, you must love those things, I can't wait to see what you do with my cock." Mewtwo smiled, thinking to himself, "You have no idea who you're doing this with." 

After a few more minutes of Ritchie still going to town on his balls, Sparky spoke up, "Are you just going to play with my balls this whole time? Or are you going to give my cock some attention?" Ritchie took his mouth off Sparky's balls, "I'm sorry, sir, I guess I got lost in what I was doing, I'll start on your cock now, if you wish." "I would prefer you do it without me telling you, but ok, go ahead." Ritchie adjusted his body slightly and moved his head slowly up the sheath, getting a good whiff of Sparky's genitalia, the musky scent was actually pleasurable for him, and he couldn't help but moan, "Mmm, that musk of yours is really intoxicating, sir." Ritchie couldn't believe that he actually enjoyed that smell. Once he got to the end of the sheath, Ritchie put his mouth on it and licked around it a few times, before shoving his tongue deep inside. Sparky moaned very loudly, "Oh wow, that feels so good, almost like you've been doing this for years. I really can't wait to feel that mouth on my cock now." Sparky didn't have long to wait as it took only a few more moments for his cock to start poking out and Ritchie immediately started sucking on it while still keeping his tongue as deep inside the sheath as he could.

As the cock continued to grow larger and less room in the sheath, Ritchie's tongue was really getting squeezed inside it, Sparky really felt the tongue as well, and moaned even louder. Soon, Ritchie couldn't keep his tongue inside the sheath any longer, and pulled it out, immediately licking all around the cock as he bobbed his head up and down on it, causing Sparky's moans to get louder and louder, "God, that feels so good, you must love my cock." Ritchie hated to admit it, but he was actually starting to like having a cock in his mouth, especially Sparky's, the taste and texture being much better than the ones from earlier. Soon, Sparky's cock started leaking pre, which Ritchie hungrily swallowed, while still working the cock. Still moaning loudly, Sparky spoke up, "It won't be long now, I'm getting close. I hope you're ready, since I've never had an orgasm before." Ritchie couldn't believe that Sparky's first orgasm, in his entire life, was going to be brought on by him, and Sparky didn't even know who he was. Ritchie didn't have much time to think as Sparky let out a deafening moan as he came hard in Ritchie's mouth, sending cum in very large spurts, which Ritchie swallowed in loud, moaning as he was actually enjoying the taste and texture this time, hating himself for feeling this way.

Sparky could easily hear the gulps and moans, "Wow, you must love that stuff." Ritchie didn't respond right away, still swallowing the cum as fast as it was coming out of the cock. Once Sparky's orgasm subsided, Ritchie slowly took his mouth off the cock, making sure to get the last drops of cum out of the cock, "That was the most delicious cum I've had all day, sir. Thank you for giving it to me and so much of it." "Such kind words, you're welcome, toy. Are you ready to continue?" "Yes, sir, I'm always ready to pleasure. What would you like me to do next?" "You did such a good job on my cock, I'd feel bad if I didn't return the favor, so I want to give your cock some attention, if you're ok with that." Ritchie couldn't believe what he just heard, this entire time, everyone's been wanting their pleasure and not giving his pleasure a second thought, "That's fine with me, sir, whatever you want to do. Giving me pleasure is not necessary, though." "I understand, toy, but it feels wrong to just receive pleasure, I'd rather it go both ways." "If that is what you wish, sir, go ahead."

Sparky leaned down and moved backwards, rubbing his balls and sheath on Ritchie's skin as he moved and moaning, "Mmm, I still can't get over how good the skin of yours feels on my stuff." Ritchie moaned as well, "It feels good to me as well, sir, thank you for letting me feel it again." Ritchie couldn't believe what he just said, and that feeling Sparky's genitals felt so good, hating himself for enjoying it so much. Sparky smiled, "Would you like to feel it some more?" Ritchie let out a quiet sigh, not believing what he was about to say, "Y...yes, sir, I would love to feel your genitals more." Sparky gave Ritchie a quick kiss, "If you really want it, ok." He got off of Ritchie and turned around, allowing Ritchie to rub his sheath and balls with his hand, while at the same time, Sparky put his face near Ritchie's slit, "Enjoy my stuff as much as you like, while I take care of your cock." Ritchie shifted slightly, allowing himself to take in the musky scent of Sparky's sheath and balls, while rubbing and playing with them. Sparky was about to start licking Ritchie's slit when he moaned, "Ohh, that feels wonderful, toy, you must really love that." Ritchie moaned as well, "Yes, sir, that furry sheath and balls of yours feels so good, and that musky smell is intoxicating. Thank you for letting me do this." "No problem, it's nice to see you enjoying it."

Anxious to get a taste of a cock for the first time, Sparky started making out with Ritchie's slit and rubbing all over his crotch, causing Ritchie to moan, "That feels really good, sir." Hearing that make Sparky happy his efforts were well received, but suddenly gasped, feeling something on his ass hole. He looked up and saw Ritchie had put his nose against his ass hole and started sniffing and moaning, Sparky took his mouth off Ritchie's slit for a moment, "What are you doing there?" "I was just enjoying your nice hole, would you like me to stop?" "No, keep going, it was just unexpected." Sparky went back to work on Ritchie's slit, and the cock was starting to poke out, while Ritchie went back to work on Sparky's genitals while sniffing his ass hole. As Ritchie's cock grew longer, Sparky sucked on it while moving his tongue all around it, causing Ritchie to moan louder. Ritchie knew what was expected next from him, he hated the thought of doing it, but he knew he must, and he started licking around the hole, which caused Sparky to moan around the cock.

After getting the outside of the hole all wet with his saliva, Ritchie cringed a little, before poking the hole with his tongue a few times, before being able to shove it in, with some difficulty, and moved it around inside wildly. Sparky took his mouth off the cock and moaned very loudly, "God that feels weird, but good. I never imagined someone doing that willingly, let alone how good it would feel." Not having anything in his ass before, Sparky felt a bit of extra pleasure from the wet and soft appendage in his ass, moving around so much, and he enjoyed it for a bit before going back to work on the cock. Mewtwo continued to communicate with Ritchie psychically, "You are doing very well, rimming Sparky's ass was unexpected, but definitely will earn you a reward later, keep going." While still rimming Sparky, Ritchie was still playing with Sparky's sheath and balls with his hand, enjoying every moment of it, but still disgusted at the taste and act of rimming. As the assault on Sparky's ass, sheath, and balls continued, Sparky worked harder on Ritchie's cock, trying to bring him to orgasm too quickly. Unfortunately for Sparky, Ritchie was already mostly drained from being in the machine earlier.

After a few minutes, Sparky took his mouth off the cock, "Wow, toy, either I'm horrible at this, or you've been used way too much today. I mean, you're hard and all, but it seems like you're nowhere near an orgasm." Ritchie retreated his tongue and took his mouth off Sparky's ass momentarily, "I'm sorry, sir, you're doing a really good job, and I have had many orgasms today, but I will reach it. Please keep going, I promise it won't be very long." Mewtwo communicated to Ritchie again, "Nice save...for your sake." Sparky responded to Ritchie, "Alright, if you can do it rather quickly, my jaw is getting tired." They went back to work on each other, Ritchie on Sparky's ass, sheath, and balls, while Sparky sucked and stroked Ritchie's cock. Both of them moaning loudly, especially Ritchie, trying to think sexy thoughts and get to an orgasm as quickly as he could. His efforts paid off after a couple of minutes, as he let out a very loud moan as he came in Sparky's mouth. His entire body spasmed with the orgasm, but not much cum shot out, being drained as much as he was, but Sparky still swallowed it all, moaning and enjoying the taste and texture.

Once the orgasm faded, Ritchie took his mouth off Sparky's ass and stopped playing with Sparky's sheath and balls, while Sparky took his mouth off Ritchie's cock, "You must've really been used, that seemed like an intense orgasm, but not much came out." "Y...yes, sir, I have had many orgasms today and I'm almost completely empty on cum." "I hope it was at least good for you." "It was, this time, sir. The other times weren't as good. I do appreciate your concern, but it isn't necessary." "If you say so," Sparky said before looking a little embarrassed, "Uhh, I hate to do this, but I have to pee. Is there somewhere I can go?" Mewtwo responded, "We use the toys for that, you have the option of his mouth, ass, or on the ground, which he'll have to clean up later." Sparky looked a bit grossed out, "That's a bit on the gross side, but if that's what you guys do here, I'll go with it." He looked at Ritchie, "Which way do you prefer?" Ritchie quietly gulped, he knew what Mewtwo wanted to see him do, and was dreading it, "Sir, please pee in my mouth, I want to taste it and feel it fill my stomach. Plus, I am a bit thirsty, so a drink of that should be good." "Alright, if you want it that badly."

Sparky stood up and put his sheath near Ritchie's mouth, which Ritchie quickly put his mouth on. Sparky strained, trying to get the flow going, "I'm sorry, this may take a moment. I've never done anything like this, and it's a little uncomfortable, especially with an audience." Mewtwo spoke up, "It's understandable, but don't take too long." After a few more moments of straining, Sparky finally got the flow going and let out a sigh of relief. Sparky could hear the sound of the piss splashing in Ritchie's mouth and the loud gulps from him swallowing it, and the moans that followed, "Wow, toy, you must love drinking this stuff." Mewtwo responded for Ritchie, "Yes, our toys love drinking piss just as much, if not more, than any other liquid." Ritchie made every effort possible to keep from gagging and choking on the piss, as he didn't really enjoy it, but did it to please Mewtwo more than Sparky. Sparky reached down and petted Ritchie's head, still pissing, "Mmm, that feels good, drink all you want, my bladder was about to burst, so I have plenty." Ritchie just couldn't believe he was drinking his best friend's piss and managing to appear like he's enjoying it. After a couple of minutes, Sparky's bladder was empty, and Ritchie gave the sheath a few light sucks and licked around and inside it to make sure he got the last drops, before taking his mouth off it.

Sparky looked at him, "How did you like it?" "It was great, sir. Thank you for giving me such a nice drink." "You're welcome, toy," Sparky said, reaching down and getting his cock hard again before continuing, "are you ready for the next part?" "Yes, sir, I'm always ready." "Ok, which position do you want to be in?" "It's really up to you, I'm up for any position you wish." "All fours ok? I would like it to feel like a natural breeding." "Fine with me," Ritchie said struggling to roll over and get on all fours. Sparky saw him struggling, "Toy, are you sure you're ok with this position?" "Yes, I'll be fine, all that's important is your pleasure. If you want to do it like this, I can do it." "Alright then," Sparky responded, his cock already hard, he walked up behind Ritchie and mounted him, lining his cock up with Ritchie's ass hole, "Are you ready for me to put it in?" "Yes, sir, I really want to feel that cock of yours in my ass."

Sparky nodded and started pushing his cock in slowly, the lingering pain from the machine making Ritchie cry out in pain as Sparky's cock was inserted. Sparky seemed concerned, "Are you ok? Sounds like that hurt a lot." "I'm fine, sir, just still a bit sore from a large one that was in there earlier. Keep going, it's ok." "If you say so," Sparky said pushing his cock further in, slowly, until it was all the way in, Ritchie crying in pain the entire time. Sparky tried to comfort him, "It's all in now, I'll keep it here for a bit. All that crying is kinda turning me off." "I'm sorry, sir, I'll try to ignore the pain." After a few moments, Ritchie's cries died down, "I'm ready, sir, please fuck me with that wonderful cock of yours." Sparky started to fuck Ritchie slowly, getting faster and harder with each thrust. Ritchie cried out in pain at first, but quickly replaced those cries with moans. Sparky knew how much Ritchie enjoyed his fur, so he leaned down and embraced Ritchie, whispering in his ear, "Tell me, toy, do you really like having my cock in there?" "Y...yes, sir, the shape and size of it feels good in my ass, and such a heavenly feeling to have it move like that," Ritchie hated himself for lying to Sparky, but knew he would be punished if he hadn't.

Still whispering in Ritchie's ear, "Since you like it so much, I'd like to give it a try as well. Would you like to fuck me after this?" Ritchie couldn't believe what he was hearing, his best friend actually wants to be fucked by another male, and he responded, "You know it will be painful at first, right? I mean, it is pleasurable after a while, but with how tight your hole was and how much it took to get my tongue to penetrate, it could be quite painful." "It's ok, toy, I know already." With each thrust, Sparky's cock went so far inside, Ritchie could feel the sheath almost push through his ass hole, and the force of the thrusts caused Sparky's balls to slap Ritchie's crotch. Sparky whispered in Ritchie's ear again, "You know, that is some hole you have, nice and warm, hugging my cock as it moves in and out, it's so nice for a first time." Ritchie responded by turning his head and kissing Sparky, moaning as they explored each other's mouth with their tongues while Sparky was still fucking Ritchie. Suddenly, Sparky's moans got quite a bit louder, and he gave a few very hard, final thrusts as he came hard in Ritchie's ass. Ritchie could feel the cum shoot deep inside him and he moaned just as loud.

Once the orgasm ended, Sparky slowly pulled his cock out and broke the kiss, "That was great, are you ready to fuck me now?" Ritchie struggled to stand up, "Yes, sir," he said as he rubbed his slit, getting his cock hard again. Sparky spoke up, "Would you mind fucking me in the same position I fucked you in? It just feels more natural." "Of course, sir, it's all the same to me," Ritchie responded as his cock became fully erect again. Sparky got on all fours, lifted his tail high, and presented his ass hole to Ritchie. Ritchie thought to himself, "God, that is one sexy hole...wait, what am I thinking? Why is this such a turn on for me, now? This is my best friend, I'm not supposed to feel like this. But, I just can't help myself." Sparky looked back at Ritchie, who seemed to be staring into empty space, "You ok back there?" Ritchie shook his head, "Yeah, just lost in that sexy hole you have there." Mewtwo communicated to Ritchie psychically, "Nice save...for your sake." Ritchie approached Sparky and mounted him, lining his cock up with Sparky's ass, "Are you ready, sir?" "Yes, toy, put it in." 

Ritchie started pushing his cock in slowly, as soon as it penetrated, Sparky cried out in pain, and Ritchie stopped. After a few moments, Sparky's cries died down and signaled Ritchie to continue, and Ritchie slowly pushed it in further, until Sparky let out more cries. This continued a few more times, until Ritchie's cock was all the way in, "Sir, it's all in, how are you doing?" Sparky's cries were turning to moans, "I'm doing just fine. My ass feels so full with your cock in there. You may continue when you're ready." Ritchie slowly pulled his cock out until just the tip was inside before pushing back in, a little faster. Sparky moaned loudly, "Oh god, after the pain subsides, this feels incredible. I never imagined having anything in there like that would feel this good." As Ritchie continued to fuck, he went faster and harder with each thrust, "I'm glad you like it, sir. I know something else you'd like." Without giving Sparky a chance to respond, Ritchie leaned down on top of Sparky, reaching his hands around, and played with Sparky's sheath, immediately causing him to moan louder, "Holy fuck, this is incredible."

Ritchie kept this treatment up, but after 30 minutes, Mewtwo got bored, and psychically communicated to Ritchie again, "I know you're drained and you're enjoying this, but I grow bored of watching you. Get to the finish quickly." Ritchie concentrated, trying desperately to bring himself to orgasm quickly. After another few minutes, Ritchie gave one final, very hard thrust, and moaned very loudly as he came in Sparky's ass. Not much cum shot out, but Sparky still moaned, enjoying the feeling of what cum was shooting out of the cock. Once Ritchie's orgasm faded, he pulled out of Sparky's ass, and laid on his back, panting hard, tired from his encounter. Sparky got up and moved next to Ritchie, "Thank you for a very memorable and pleasurable experience. I never thought having sex with another male would feel so good." "I...I'm happy you enjoyed it." 

Sparky turned to Mewtwo, "That is some toy you have, thank you for giving me this opportunity, even though it's not the way I wanted to lose my virginity, it was great anyway." Mewtwo smiled, "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. There is one thing you should know." "Oh? What is that?" "That Snivy you just lost your virginity to...is your trainer. He trespassed on this place, and his punishment was to be transformed into a pokemon and turned into a living sex toy." Sparky was in complete shock, thinking to himself, "What have I done? I just lost my virginity to my own trainer, my best friend, this is wrong on so many levels. How could I have done this and not realized?" He turned to Ritchie, "Is that true? Are you really Ritchie?" "It's true, Sparky, my friend." "Why didn't you say something?" "I have been punished quite severely as it is, if I had said something or resisted, it would mean another punishment." Sparky got angry with Mewtwo for tricking him like this, but before he could say anything, Mewtwo pointed his pokeball at him, the red beam coming out and engulfing him, returning him to the ball. Mewtwo looked at the ball, "Now that you know, have fun in there for a while." 

He then looked at Ritchie, "Now that you've had a bit of fun with your best friend, it's time for your reward. Since you behaved really well during your encounter, it seems fitting to give you something in return. I'm thinking time to rest and play will be good enough for now. I know you are weak and sore, so resting will be good for you. You have my word, you will not have to have any more encounters for today. I think we're all hungry, so I'll make some food." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and a large meal appeared by the throne. Ritchie tried to stand up, but was having trouble, so Ashchu and Tim ran to him and helped him stand up and walk to the food. Ritchie spoke up, "T...Thank you, you guys." Ashchu responded, "You're welcome, we're all in the same boat here, so we help each other. Please eat, it will help you feel better." Ashchu and Tim helped Ritchie into a sitting position with the food in front of him. Ritchie weakly grabbed some food and slowly started eating, "Mmm, this is good, thank you for the food." Mewtwo nodded, "You're welcome, eat as much as you like." Everyone else started eating, they always enjoyed the food Mewtwo made for them.

Once they finished eating, Ashchu and Tim helped Ritchie to the bed, and laid him down. Ashchu spoke up, "Get some rest, you must be tired from what you've been through." Ritchie responded, "Thank you again, I do feel very weak and tired." Ashchu nodded and turned to Mewtwo, "Mewtwo, sir?" "Yes, Ash?" "While Ritchie is resting, would it be ok if Tim and I battle?" "Sure, fine with me." "Oh, and also, can we battle like normal, until one of us is unable to conitnue battling?" Tim interrupted, "Ash, are you sure about this? I don't want either of us to get hurt badly." "It'll be fun, I promise." "Well, ok," Tim responded. Mewtwo spoke up, "Since we don't have any guests coming for a while...ok, you may battle that way. Emolga, Pikachu, please command your usual toys in this battle." Pikachu and Emolga nodded, then all four of them took their places, ready for battle. Mewtwo looked at Ritchie, "This should be fun for you to watch, being a trainer and all, and also since you'll be battling as well before long."

Pikachu spoke up, "I think we'll let you make the first move." Emolga responded, "Fine with us. Tim, use Quick Attack." Tim immediately shot forward with amazing speed as he used Quick Attack. "Ash, stop him with a Thunder Shock." Ashchu charged up and let out a Thunder Shock, making contact with Tim just before he landed his attack, knocking Tim into the air. "Great job, Ash. Now, follow up with a Quick Attack." Ashchu shot forward for a bit and jumped, making contact with Tim just before he hit the ground sending him across the lair before hitting the ground hard. Emolga shouted, "Come on, Tim, get up, don't take that from your mother!" Tim slowly got to his feet, as he was getting a bit worn out. "Good job, now use Thunder Shock." Tim started charging up for his attack, when Pikachu called out, "Ash, use Tackle!" Ashchu ran toward Tim, and Tim let out his attack, striking Ashchu just before he hit Tim. Ashchu flew backward, and Emolga called out, "Good, now use Quick Attack!" Tim ran toward Ashchu, making contact with a powerful Quick Attack. Pikachu spoke up, "Ash! Are you ok?" Ashchu slowly stood up, both Ashchu and Tim were panting, clearly getting worn out from the battle.

Pikachu called out, "Ash, use Thunder Shock!" As Ashchu started charging his attack, Emolga called out, "Tim, you use Thunder Shock as well!" As Tim went to charge his attack, a ball of electricity started forming on his tail, catching everyone off-guard. Once their attacks were charged, they let loose, the ball of electricity flying toward Ashchu, while the electricity from Ashchu was more powerful than a Thunder Shock. The two attacks collided in between the two pokemon, causing a powerful explosion, sending both of them flying backwards. Both of them tried as hard as they could to get on their feet, Pikachu and Emolga trying to encourage them as much as possible. After almost standing up, both of them collapsed on the ground. Mewtwo smiled, "Looks like both of them are unable to continue. That was a great battle." Pikachu and Emolga ran to Ashchu and Tim respectively, helping them up. 

They went to the bed and sat down. Pikachu spoke up, "That was great, you two. Ash, you learned Thunderbolt, and Tim, you learned Electro Ball. Even though the battle was a tie, seems like it was a great battle for each of you, learning your first move on your own." Ashchu responded, "Yeah, I guess, I don't know how I did it, though." Tim added on, "Neither do I, it just happened." Pikachu giggled, "That is normal. It will be challenging to use those moves again, until you know how you used them in the first place. Just practice them and you'll get it." Mewtwo looked at Ashchu and Tim, "Both of you had a great battle. It is starting to get a little late, let's call it a night. Both of you seem like you need a good rest." Ashchu and Tim nodded, and laid down, along with Pikachu and Emolga. All four of them kissed each other and Ritchie, saying "Good Night," and cuddled with each other. Then, the five of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

After sleeping all night, everyone but Ritchie woke up. Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu and Tim, "How do you two feel?" Both of them answered at the same time, "Much better, thank you." Ashchu turned and noticed Ritchie was still sleeping. He reached down to try and wake him up, but Mewtwo stopped him, "Let him sleep, he went through a lot yesterday. Plus, I promised him rest, so let him wake up on his own." Ashchu looked sad, "Ok, sir." Pikachu petted Ashchu on the back, "It's ok, Ash, he won't sleep too long. Also, given how much pain he was feeling, I'm sure this extra sleep will help him heal a bit." "I guess you're right." "I need to get back soon, I'm already late. I promised my double I wouldn't be gone very long. I would like one last encounter with you before I go, Ash." "That would be great, I was wondering when you were going to ask for a full encounter." Pikachu looked at Mewtwo, "Would that be ok with you?" "Of course, the two of you are practically married as it is at this point." 

Ashchu and Pikachu blushed, and Pikachu responded, "Well, you didn't have to put it that way. Although, if given the choice, I would marry him in a heartbeat." Ashchu looked at Pikachu, "I would too, but I kinda want to end up marrying a human girl someday and have human children of my own." "I understand, Ash, but we could be married, and you'd still be able to marry someone else, I don't mind sharing. Plus, I don't think anyone would accept that you're married to a pokemon." "I guess you're right, I'll give it some thought while you are gone. For now, let's get our encounter started, shall we?"

Pikachu nodded, and they walked to the normal area in the lair for encounters, holding hands. Once they got into position, Ashchu spoke up, "Mind if I ask a favor?" "Sure, Ash." "Can we do this as lovers, and not as a toy and user?" "Fine with me, but that's also Mewtwo's call." Ashchu turned to Mewtwo, "Is it ok with you, sir?" "Well...it's not what I normally allow in the lair for an encounter, but since you've been good, I'll allow it. Besides, seeing true love between the two of you would be a nice change and something good for your son to watch." Ashchu smiled, "Thank you, sir." He then turned to Pikachu, and they looked into each other's eyes, admiring them. Holding each other's hands, Pikachu spoke up, "I love you, Ash." "I love you too, Pikachu. Let's make this encounter a memorable one." "Of course," Pikachu said, moving his face closer to Ashchu's, slowly, until their lips made contact, and they started kissing slowly. Their tongues slipping into the other's mouth, gently moving around as they tenderly explored every nook and cranny of the other's mouth, moaning as they did. Mewtwo turned to Tim, "You can really feel the love they share for each other, can't you?" "Yes, sir, I can. It's hard to believe the stories of how Pikachu raped Ash in the past, and now they love each other so much." Mewtwo nodded and both of them continued to watch.

As they continued making out, they moved their bodies into an embrace, placing a hand on each other's cheek, while their other hand was caressing the other's back, and they started grinding against the other's body, moaning louder and louder. After a bit, they slowly retreated their tongues, and broke the kiss, with a quiet smack, and Ashchu spoke up, "That felt great, Pikachu, the best kiss you gave me, yet." "Same here, much better than the lustful kisses from before. There is another thing, unique to pokemon with electric sacs that you would like." Before Ashchu could respond, Pikachu rubbed a cheek sac against one of Ashchu's. Sparks flew between the two sacs, exchanging electricity and causing them to moan. They kept this going for a few moments, then stopped and looked at each other again, and Ashchu spoke up, "That was different, but felt really good." "It usually does, it's another way for certain pokemon to kiss. Anyway, I guess I'll go first for the next part."

Pikachu gave Ashchu a quick kiss on the mouth and rubbed Ashchu's cheek before slowly moving down Ashchu's body, kissing it all over as he went down. Feeling and tasting Ashchu's fur was pleasurable for Pikachu as indicated by his moans. The feeling of Pikachu's treatment was just as pleasurable for Ashchu, as he was moaning as well, his breathing and heart rate getting faster. Pikachu put an ear to Ashchu's chest for a moment and moaned, "Mmm, I can hear your heart and breathing, such lovely sounds, I could bask in them forever." "Well, you're probably getting an ear-full, you have me quite turned on right now." Pikachu moved his head back and looked up at Ashchu, smiling, "You're right about that, but it also shows how much you love me." He went back to kissing Ashchu's body, moving lower with each kiss. Ashchu managed to hold his erection back this whole time, wanting to feel Pikachu make out with his sheath. Once Pikachu reached Ashchu's crotch, he kissed around the sheath, moving to Ashchu's balls, giving each of them a few licks and sucks. 

He then licked up from the balls, along the sheath, and made out with it, sending his tongue deep into the sheath, making Ashchu moan loudly, "Ohh, that's it Pikachu, that's the feeling I've been waiting for." The feeling of the tongue in his sheath was too much, and Ashchu couldn't hold his erection back any longer. As the tip of Ashchu's cock poked out of the sheath, Pikachu sucked on it, while trying to keep as much of his tongue inside the sheath as he could, wanting to enjoy the taste and feeling, while giving Ashchu as much pleasure as possible. Ashchu's cock continued to grow, and with less and less room in the sheath, Pikachu's tongue got squeezed tighter and tighter, and Ashchu's moans kept getting louder, "This is one of my favorite things about being a pokemon. I wish I could have a sheath as a human, being able to enjoy this feeling without having to be a pokemon, would be the best." Soon, the cock grew too much, and there wasn't enough space for Pikachu's tongue, so it was slowly being forced out of the sheath. 

Once his tongue was completely forced out of the sheath, Pikachu licked all around the cock as he sucked, taking pleasure in tenderly exploring the veiny and muscular appendage. This caused Ashchu to moan even louder, "God that feels good, feeling your mouth and tongue on my cock like that." The loud moans waking Ritchie, who groaned in soreness and wondered what was going on. Tim and Emolga petted Ritchie, and Tim spoke up, "It's ok, you don't have to get up. Pikachu has to go soon, and he requested an encounter with Ash before he left. Mewtwo allowed them to have sex as lovers and not as a toy and user. This is a reward for Ash as he's been good." "Wait...Ash really wanted this?" "Yeah, they've been very close. So close that they've been considering marriage while you've been sleeping." "That can't be right, a trainer and their pokemon shouldn't be like that." "Right or wrong, it is still beautiful to see them so close, isn't it?" "It is nice, but a trainer and pokemon should never be close enough to have sex, let alone be married." Tim giggled, "You are such a prude, just enjoy the beauty of the love they share."

Pikachu slowly took his mouth off Ashchu's cock and looked up at him, "Ash, could I ask a favor?" "Sure, anything." "I'm a bit thirsty, and since you haven't gone in a while, would you mind giving me some of your lovely piss to drink?" "Of course." Pikachu put his mouth on Ashchu's cock and eagerly awaited his drink. Ashchu put a hand on Pikachu's head, and let loose on his bladder, letting the piss flow at a natural rate. Pikachu let his mouth fill up, allowing Ashchu to feel his cock surrounded by warm piss, before he swallowed in loud gulps. The sound made Ashchu moan, "Ohh, feeling the piss on my cock like that and hearing you swallow it is wonderful." Pikachu moaned as well, the taste was a bit pungent, but he really enjoyed it. After a minute, Ashchu could feel his bladder getting empty, "Pikachu, would you mind allowing me to taste when you're done?" Pikachu nodded, continuing to swallow the piss. A few moments later, the stream died down, and Pikachu made sure to keep a mouthful for Ashchu. 

He pulled his mouth off the cock, stood up, and dipped Ashchu. Ashchu opened his mouth, and Pikachu pursed his lips and pushed the piss out, just like a stream from a cock, aiming it at Ashchu's mouth. Pikachu moaned as he saw Ashchu's mouth fill with his own piss, while Ashchu moaned at the taste. Once Pikachu's mouth was empty, Ashchu closed his mouth and swallowed in one large, loud gulp, "That was good, thank you." "You're welcome, Ash," Pikachu responded, getting Ashchu back on his feet, and going back down, and back to work on the cock like before. With Ashchu already aroused, it didn't take long for pre to start oozing out of his cock, which Pikachu eagerly swallowed, moaning and enjoying how good it tastes and feels. "That feels good, Pikachu, I love the feeling of you swallowing my juices, and it sounds like you're enjoying them as well. I'm close now, that fluid will be getting nice and thick soon for you." Ashchu moaned louder and put his hands on Pikachu's head, bucking his hips in tune with Pikachu's bobbing head. 

He tried to hold his orgasm back as much as he could, wanting to enjoy Pikachu's mouth on his cock as long as possible, but it was too much, he let out a very loud as he came. Loud gulping sounds could be heard coming from Pikachu and his throat noticeably expanded and contracted with each swallow, showing that Ashchu was giving him quite a bit of cum, and fast too. Pikachu moaned loudly in between swallows, the taste and texture being his most favorite thing in the world. Ashchu's orgasm lasted a bit longer than normal, once it subsided, Pikachu bobbed his head a few more times, licking inside the pee hole, getting the last of the cum out, and Ashchu laid on his back, panting hard. Pikachu moved around to Ashchu's head and gave him a quick kiss, "That was delicious, thank you for giving me so much." "You're welcome, Pikachu, it felt amazing." "Let me take control for the next part, you seem a bit tired." "Sounds good to me." Pikachu straddled Ashchu's body and got on all fours, lining up their faces at first. Pikachu spoke up, "This should be fun for both of us." Ashchu nodded and Pikachu slowly walked forward, Ashchu kissing and feeling Pikachu's fur on his face along the way.

In this position, Ashchu got a really good view and whiff of Pikachu's sheath as it passed right in front of his eyes and stopped when his balls were in front of Ashchu's mouth. With the musk from Pikachu's genitals making his head spin, Ashchu moaned and spoke up, "Mmm, that musk and gentalia of yours is intoxicating, I could stay so close to your genitals forever, basking in the smell and sight." Pikachu smiled, "Aww, thanks, I'll make sure next time they'll be extra musky, just for you." "You don't have to do that for me." "I know, but I want to. I get so hot and sweaty down there, all I have to do is not wash it, and that smell will be so much stronger next time." "Mmm, I can't imagine how much better that would be, I can't wait." "Yeah, if you like it now, you'll really love it next time, anyway, we should continue." Ashchu licked his lips and opened his mouth, anxiously awaiting the balls hanging just above his mouth. Pikachu very slowly lowered his hips, pressing his sheath hard against Ashchu's nose and sending his balls into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu moaned, Pikachu's musk being a bit stronger than before, the feeling and taste of Pikachu's balls in his mouth put Ashchu in a state of bliss. He sucked and worked the balls very tenderly in his mouth, as if the orbs were one of his favorite objects he could have in his mouth.

Pikachu moaned loudly, "Ohh, that's it Ash, you know just the way I enjoy having my balls treated, and feeling you inhale my musky scent adds so much to the pleasure. I could stay like this forever, just basking in it. Take as long as you want with your treatment. When you're ready to move on, just stop." After a few more minutes, Ashchu wanted to keep going, but he also wanted Pikachu's cock in his mouth, so he stopped the treatment on Pikachu's balls. As soon as he felt Ashchu's treatment stop, Pikachu slowly raised his hips and took a couple of steps backwards, moving the end of the sheath to the front of Ashchu's mouth, and slowly lowered his hips again. Not wanting to waste another moment, Ashchu quickly took the sheath in his mouth and sent his tongue deep inside it, just like Pikachu did to him. Pikachu moaned loudly, "Ahh, Ash, that feels good, feeling you make out with my sheath like that." Ashchu wanted to go deeper into the sheath, so he put his hands on Pikachu's hips, trying to pull them down a bit more. Pikachu smiled, "Oh, you want more, huh? Alright then, I'll give you as much as you want," he said just before lowering his hips more, pushing more of his sheath into Ashchu's mouth.

Ashchu wanted more, but so much of the sheath was already in his mouth that his lips were touching the flab of skin that connected it to Pikachu's body, so he kept his tongue as far inside it as he could, making out with it as if it were Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu moaned louder, feeling Ashchu's tongue so deep and moving around so much inside his sheath, "Oh god, Ash, that tongue of yours is amazing. It feels as if you're pretending my sheath is a mouth that you're making out with, and it feels heavenly." After a few moments of making out with the sheath, Ashchu could feel his tongue getting squeezed as Pikachu's cock was starting to get hard. Not long after, the tip started poking out of the sheath, which Ashchu sucked hard on. As the cock grew longer, Ashchu's tongue was being forced out of the sheath, but he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible, so he tried to fight it and moved his tongue around as much as he could. Pikachu moaned louder, "Wow, you really like your tongue in there, huh? I must say, feeling your tongue in such a tight space on my body raises my pleasure to an entirely new level." Soon, Ashchu's tongue was completely forced out of the sheath and Pikachu's cock grew to full length and was being forced into Ashchu's throat. 

Ashchu enjoyed the feeling, but wanted the cock to move in and out of his mouth, so he tried lifting Pikachu's hips. Pikachu smiled, "Oh, you want me to fuck that glorious mouth of yours? Alright then, if you want it so badly," he said just before he started moving his hips up and down, fucking Ashchu's mouth as if it was an ass hole. Ashchu moaned and sucked as hard as he could while moving his tongue all around the cock, exploring the veins and texture of it. Ritchie was still watching, and couldn't believe what he was seeing, "How is Ash doing this so willingly and enjoying it so much? Pikachu is his pokemon, his best friend, they shouldn't be lovers like this." Mewtwo responded, "Ash can explain it later. For now, just know that nothing here is actually wrong...to us, there's plenty of things that go on here that humans perceive is wrong, but to pokemon, they aren't. Since you are a pokemon now, your perceptions need to change, the sooner, the better, for you. Now, please, just watch, this talking is killing the mood, and I really enjoy watching these two." Mewtwo turned back to watch Ashchu and Pikachu, while Ritchie noticed Mewtwo's throbbing cock, and pre was oozing out of the tip. Ritchie cringed with disgust before turning and continuing to watch the two lovers.

Tim also noticed Mewtwo's cock and approached the throne, "Excuse me, Mewtwo, sir." Mewtwo looked down at him, "Yes, what is it?" "Well, I just noticed your cock and was wondering if I could help you with that?" "Of course, go ahead," Mewtwo responded, leaning back, and Tim jumped onto Mewtwo's lap, straddling the cock, with his back to Mewtwo's chest, so he could continue to watch Ashchu and Pikachu. Tim looked at the cock and licked his lips before moving his head down and taking the cock in his mouth, enjoying the taste and feel of it, while also enjoying the pre that was oozing out of it. Mewtwo moaned and petted Tim's head, "That's a good toy, enjoying my cock so much. I love it when my toys crave my cock as much as you do." He looked at Ritchie, "This is something you'll be doing as well, eventually. Tim just looked at my cock and he craved it." Ritchie responded, "Yes, sir." Mewtwo nodded and both of them went back to watching Ashchu and Pikachu, Tim watched as well while sucking Mewtwo's cock as if it was a popsicle of his favorite flavor.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was still fucking Ashchu's mouth like it was an ass hole, and Ashchu was really loving it, evidenced by his loud moaning. Gulping sounds could be heard coming from Ashchu and his throat expanding and contracting, showing just how much pre that Pikachu was giving him, and Ashchu was really enjoying it. The look on Pikachu's face appeared as if he was experiencing intense pleasure, "Ash...fucking your mouth is amazing. But, I wonder how much better it would feel if you shocked me." Getting the hint, Ashchu was all too happy to give Pikachu what he wanted and let out a very powerful electric shock along the entire length of Pikachu's cock as it was still fucking his mouth. Pikachu let out a very loud moan as he came in Ashchu's mouth, sending large globs out of his cock, which Ashchu swallowed quickly, loving the taste and texture. Feeling Ashchu swallow his cum, Pikachu spoke up, "Even after so many times swallowing my cum, this is still very pleasurable. I really love that mouth of yours."

Pikachu's orgasm lasted a little longer than normal, with all the pleasure he experienced, and once it was finished, he walked forward a bit, and Ashchu stood up, both of them facing each other. "That was great, Pikachu. Your cum is still my favorite." Pikachu blushed, "Aww, thanks. Let's keep things going, shall we." Ashchu nodded, and Pikachu immediately turned around, and lifted his tail high. Ashchu saw Pikachu's ass hole, and immediately licked his lips, really enjoying the sight of the hole, "Mmm, I love seeing that hole of yours, it looks so very sexy." "Well, go ahead and lube it up nice and good with that wonderful tongue of yours." Ashchu nodded, got on all fours, and slowly approached the ass hole, admiring it more and more as he got closer. Once he got to it, he put his nose against it, inhaling deeply and moaning at the smell that he loved so much, before raising his head slightly, sticking his tongue out, and licking all around the outside of it. Ashchu moaned at the taste and warm feeling of the hole, while Pikachu was moaning at Ashchu's treatment, enjoying the soft, wet muscle moving all over the outside of his hole.

Suddenly, Ashchu put his mouth against the hole and shoved his tongue inside, as if making out with it like it was Pikachu's mouth, and moving it around wildly, while moving his mouth as if actually making out with Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu moaned loudly, "Oh god, Ash, that tongue of yours feels so good in there, like a worm that's trapped and desperately trying to get out, and it's amazing." Ashchu moaned as well, the taste, texture, and warmth of the ass, being another of his favorite things he enjoyed about Pikachu. Still moving his tongue around wildly, Ashchu moved it in and out, as if fucking it, which made Pikachu moan louder, "Wow, Ash, you must really love my ass, the way you're making out with it." Wanting to get his tongue as far into Pikachu's ass as possible, Ashchu grabbed Pikachu's hips and pressed his mouth as hard as he could against the ass, sending his tongue way deeper into the hole, moaning as the entire length of his tongue was in it, further than it has ever been. Pikachu moaned louder, never having felt a tongue so deep inside his ass, "Ohh, Ash, having your tongue so deep feels amazing." After another 30 minutes of making out with the hole, Ashchu very slowly retreated his tongue, with a few smacks as he kissed the hole a few times before pulling his head back.

Ashchu spoke up, "I can't get enough of that hole of yours, the way it tastes and feels on my tongue is one of my favorite things about you." Pikachu looked back at Ashchu, "My favorite was feeling you make out with it, as if you were making out with my mouth. That must be the first time you've done that, and I was in heaven the entire time." Ashchu stood up and rubbed his crotch, getting his cock erect once again, "Yeah, I wanted to try something different, it was fun for me, and I'm happy you enjoyed it as well, I'll do that again sometime. For now, what do you say we get to fucking?" Pikachu smiled wide, "I can't wait, I always love feeling that wonderful cock of yours inside me. Go ahead and shove it in, let me feel it deep inside me." Ashchu smiled, "You want it deep, huh? I'd love to do that," he then mounted Pikachu, lining his cock up with Pikachu's ass hole, and leaning down, resting on Pikachu's back as he pushed his cock in slow, causing both of them to moan loudly. When it was most of the way in, Ashchu put his hands on Pikachu's shoulders and pulled him back as he pushed his own hips forward as hard as he could, sending his cock as deep as possible into Pikachu's ass and held it there. 

Pikachu moaned loudly, "Oh god, Ash, your cock is so deep, it makes my ass feel so full, and it's amazing." Pikachu had a look on his face as if he was experiencing a level of pleasure he's never felt before in his entire life. Ashchu, having a look on his face like Pikachu's, was moaning loudly as well, "Pikachu, feeling the warmth of your ass all over my cock as well as how it's squeezing my cock, is amazing." Ashchu started moving his cock in and out of Pikachu's ass slowly, making the experience more pleasurable for both of them. Wanting the experience from before, Ashchu lined one of his cheek sacs up with Pikachu's and rubbed them together, causing sparks to fly between the two, and their moans got louder. Meanwhile, with Tim still sucking Mewtwo's cock, and watching Ashchu and Pikachu make sweet love with each other, Mewtwo couldn't hold back his orgasm, and moaned loudly as he came. Just before Mewtwo orgasmed, Tim repositioned himself to more easily handle the sudden rush of cum into his mouth. As the cum gushed into his mouth, Tim swallowed quickly, enjoying the taste and texture of it. Still petting Tim's head and orgasming, Mewtwo spoke up, "That's it, enjoy my seed. Drink all you want, I have plenty for you."

Ashchu and Pikachu were too engrossed in their own pleasure to know what was going on with Mewtwo, but the sounds caught Ritchie's attention, "How can you guys enjoy this so much?" Still orgasming, Mewtwo responded as best he could, "You'll understand soon enough." Mewtwo's cock was still pumping out cum quite fast, and Tim felt like he must've swallowed more than he has before. After a while, Mewtwo's orgasm subsided and Tim made extra sure to get the last of the cum out of the cock, before taking his mouth off it, "That was great, sir. The was the best tasting cum you've ever given me, thank you." Mewtwo patted Tim's head, "I should be thanking you, that was some sucking you did there. I'm always happy to give you cum." "Awesome, sir, I always love your cum. May I lay on your lap and finish watching my parents?" Mewtwo nodded, "Sure, besides it's nice to feel such soft fur on my lap." Tim smiled and laid on Mewtwo's lap, watching Ashchu and Pikachu.

Ashchu was still fucking Pikachu slowly, rubbing their cheek sacs together, moaning, and Pikachu spoke up, "A...Ash, fuck...me faster, and harder." "O...Ok, anything for you," Ashchu responded as he started fucking Pikachu harder and faster. As Ashchu continued, Pikachu keep telling him to fuck faster and harder, their fur rubbing together was causing the sparks between their cheek sacs to grow larger, and their moans got louder. The pleasure of what was happening was becoming too much for Ashchu, "P...Pikachu, I...don't know...how much longer...I can hold back." "Please Ash...just a little more...this is amazing." Ashchu tried holding his orgasm back, but he only lasted a few more minutes before letting out his loudest moan yet and shoving his cock all the way in Pikachu's ass as he came, having his most intense orgasm yet. Pikachu felt Ashchu's cock sending large shots of cum deep into his ass, along with the feeling of having the cock so deep into it as well, caused him to moan just as loud, "Oh god, Ash, I can really feel your cum shoot into my ass, and it's amazing." Once Ashchu's orgasm subsided, he very slowly pulled his cock out of Pikachu's ass, once it was out a small amount of cum leaked out, running down to his balls, and a few drops dripped onto the ground. Ashchu got off of Pikachu and went down on all fours, lifting his tail high.

Pikachu turned to Ashchu, "You gave me so much pleasure, let me return the favor by giving you the same kind of treatment." "You don't have to, a good fucking will be just good for me." "I know, but I also love that ass of yours, and want to taste it again." "If you really want to," Ashchu turned around and moved his hips side-to-side, presenting his ass hole to Pikachu, "go right ahead." Pikachu licked his lips, "God is that a hot sight, seeing that pink rosebud hole surrounded by golden fur, and looks so tasty, too." He approached Ashchu's ass and admired the hole in front of him, before putting his nose on it and inhaling deeply, "Mmm, your scent is very good and arousing, I can't wait to have a taste." He gave the hole a few quick kisses, causing Ashchu to giggle, "Kissing my ass now, are we? I never would've thought of you as an ass kisser." Pikachu smiled, "Just yours, my love, and maybe Tim's." "Since you like kissing it, why not make out with it as well?" "Just what I was about to do," Pikachu responded, pressing his lips against the hole and slowly pressing his tongue in, as if he was kissing Ashchu's mouth, causing Ashchu to moan, "Oh yeah, that feels so good. Give my ass the same kiss as my mouth." 

Pikachu moaned at the taste and feel of the inside of Ashchu's ass, and wanted to go deeper, so he grabbed Ashchu's hips and pressed his mouth as hard as he could against the ass, allowing him to send his tongue much deeper. Pikachu enjoyed making out with the ass hole so much, he moved his head, mouth, and tongue as if he was kissing Ashchu's mouth, his lips making smacking sounds once in a while. Ashchu moaned, "Wow, Pikachu, you must love making out with my hole, and it sounds like you enjoy it as much as my mouth. I never thought you'd enjoy kissing my ass like this so much, and it feels so good, having your lips pressed hard against it, as well as, feeling your tongue so deep inside, exploring it." Pikachu didn't respond in any way, he was lost in the taste and feel of Ashchu's ass on his mouth and tongue. Mewtwo looked down at Tim, still petting him as he laid on Mewtwo's lap, "You should try that sometime, it's such a sexy sight, don't you agree?" "Yes, sir, I would love to try it sometime." "Good, I'll expect to see it on your next encounter." "Will do, sir."

After almost an hour, Pikachu was still making out with Ashchu's ass hole. He wanted to keep going, but his mouth and tongue were getting tired, so he slowly retreated his tongue, then took his mouth off the ass hole, right after one last smack of his lips against it. He spoke up, "Mmm, your ass is delicious, I wish I could make out with it even more." "Wow, you like kissing my ass that much, huh?" "Oh yeah, I can't get enough of it. I'll kiss it some more next time." "Sounds good to me, how about we move on?" "You read my mind," Pikachu responded, getting up and mounting Ashchu, his cock already fully erect from making out with the ass. He lined his cock up with the ass hole, and pushed it in, causing both of them to moan loudly. "Yeah, Pikachu, get your cock nice and deep in there." Once it was all the way in, Pikachu held it there, "How does that feel, Ash?" "Amazing, I love feeling your cock in there. Please fuck me, as hard and fast as you can. I really want to feel you fuck me with all you got." Pikachu smiled, "Well, if you really want it that way," he said just before he started fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, just as Ashchu requested. Ashchu moaned very loudly, "Yeah, Pikachu, that's what I like, feeling that wonderful cock of yours fuck me so hard."

As Pikachu continued to fuck Ashchu, he wiggled his hips a little, causing his cock to brush against Ashchu's prostate once in a while, causing Ashchu to moan twice as loud, "You like that Ash? Feeling my cock massage your prostate? I can tell by your moans that you love it, and it feels just as good on my cock as it brushes against it." "Feeling your cock massage my prostate is amazing. Please fuck me harder, faster," Ashchu said, still moaning loudly. Pikachu responded, "If you want it, alright," before he leaned down, laying on Ashchu's back and grabbing Ashchu's shoulders for leverage as he fucked Ashchu harder and faster, causing both of them to moan even louder. Soon Pikachu could feel his orgasm approaching, "Ash...I'm almost there." "Please, Pikachu, keep going, make it last as long as you can. I want to feel you fuck me as long as possible." Pikachu tried delaying his orgasm for as long as he could, but the pleasure was too much, and soon he gave one final very hard thrust as he came hard, both of them moaning as loud as they could. Ashchu could really feel Pikachu's cock shooting cum in his ass more than previous times, "God, Pikachu, that seed of yours feels so good shooting so deep into my ass, I hope you have a lot to give."

As soon as his orgasm subsided, Pikachu pulled his cock out, and laid down on his back next to Ashchu, panting hard, and Ashchu cuddled with him, putting his head on Pikachu's chest. Ashchu spoke up, "Mmm, you're right, hearing your breath and heartbeat is wonderful, such beautiful sounds." After resting for a few minutes, Pikachu got up, "Well, time for me to go. Tim, Emolga, come here and give me a kiss good bye." Tim and Emolga ran to Pikachu, each of them, including Ashchu gave him a kiss and said their good byes. Pikachu turned to Mewtwo, "Would you mind teleporting me? But, please make it a hidden spot." "Sure, when you're ready to come back, let me know, I'll be listening for your thoughts." "Will do," Pikachu said before turning to the group, "Be good, Ash and Tim. Emolga, I hope you treat them well, and please keep that libido in check for me." Emolga responded, "I'll try, it can be irresistible at times." Pikachu nodded and turned to Mewtwo, "Go ahead, when you're ready." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Pikachu disappeared.

Mewtwo spoke up, "Now that's done, let's eat, I'm sure we're all hungry." Everyone nodded, and Mewtwo turned to Alakazam, "I've used my powers too much already, would you mind?" "Not at all," Alakazam responded, before he made a meal appear for everyone. Everyone immediately started eating, enjoying their first meal of the day. Mewtwo turned to Ritchie, "So, we have some guests interested in you, and each of them wants to do something different. Since you were good enough to earn a reward, I'll give you a choice of what to do first. You can either have an encounter with Meowth, or with a couple of male legendary pokemon that want to do some vore, which includes a kind of vore Ash and Tim haven't experienced before." "Meowth doesn't sound so bad." "But this Meowth you know, you've met him before. I'll give you a hint, he's the only pokemon that can actually speak the human language." Ritchie's eyes opened wide, "You mean...Team Rocket's Meowth?" Mewtwo giggled, "You got it. You have until the end of the meal to reach your decision. You will be doing both, I'm just letting you choose which one goes first.


	13. Chapter 13

As they continued eating, Ashchu spoke up, "I wonder what this vore is that Mewtwo was talking about. I mean, Tim and I were vored by ass, cock, and mouth, the only other option I can think of would fall into the unbirth category." Mewtwo responded, "It's more of something new with a kind of vore you've experienced. Not many females are interested in coming here, except when they're in heat and very desperate." Tim responded, "Now I'm very curious," he turned to Ritchie, "have you decided yet?" Ritchie took a bite before responding, "Not yet, I would rather not do either. However, I know I'll have to do both whether I want to or not, so it's more of a question about which do I want to get over with first. I probably should choose the one I would least like to do, just to be done with it." Ashchu responded, "That would be better for you. Just so you know, doing vore for the first time is the scariest, but the more you do it, the more you enjoy it, except for the digestion part, that is always painful." Ritchie looked scared to death, "You mean I'm going to be digested...like food?!?" 

Ashchu giggled, "Only a bit, you'll get out before it gets too bad." "But, I don't want to be eaten and digested." Ashchu tried comforting him, "You wouldn't be eaten, at least not the way you're thinking about. You'll be swallowed whole, then partially digested, before coming back out, and healed by Mewtwo. Being eaten the way you're thinking about would cause permanent damage, damage that can't be healed, which Mewtwo doesn't want. He wants to watch us experience as much as possible as toys, but he won't allow permanent harm to come to us. Know that every painful experience, every wound, will all heal. Some will heal quickly, while others will take time. Tim and I have been digested a few times, and you can't even tell, that is all thanks to Mewtwo." "That still sounds horrifying." "It will, for a while, until you get used to it." "What about Meowth? Having sex with him must be disgusting." Ashchu giggled, "You would think, but once you've been with him at least once, it won't be as disgusting. Trust me, I've been with him a few times before. I don't want to spoil anything for you, but I will say his cock is a bit unique and pleasurable when you give it a chance." "How is his cock unique?" "I think it will be better as a surprise. Besides, we can't tell you everything, you know."

Ritchie continued eating, looking a little sad, "Ok...I guess." Ashchu tried comforting him, "Cheer up, some things are better left unknown. If the vore bothers you so much and you want to get the worst over with sooner, then I suggest you choose that option. You may think it's gross now, but Meowth will be a more pleasurable option for you, trust me on that." "I...trust you, Ash." Ashchu smiled, "Thank you, I promise, no matter what you decide, no matter what happens, you'll have Tim and myself here for you afterwards to help in whatever way we can." "Thank you, Ash. I'm still unsure what to do." "Well, you better decide quickly, the meal is almost over." Ritchie wished the meal would last forever, at least then he wouldn't have to make a decision. As he was eating, he started eating slower and slower, trying to make it last as long as possible, having trouble deciding between the two choices. Everyone else had finished their meal and was anxiously awaiting Ritchie to finish his and announce his decision. 

Ashchu whispered to Tim, "I hope he chooses the vore first, it would be interesting to see what Mewtwo has in mind for it." Tim responded, whispering as well, "Yeah, but I wonder what Meowth will do to him, or how humiliating the treatment will be." "Well, whatever his decision, at least we'll be able to see both eventually, and it should be a good show." Tim nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait." Eventually, Ritchie got down to the last bite, taking what seemed like an eternity to chew and swallow it. Once he finally swallowed the last bite, Mewtwo wasted no time in speaking up, "I hope you enjoyed that. So, we await your decision, Tim and Ash really want to know as well." Ritchie took a few deep breaths and gulped loudly, "This was a very difficult decision. But, after quite a bit of thinking, I have decided..." Tim and Ashchu leaned forward, the suspense being a bit much for them, "I will go with the vore first. Not to sound resistant, but it disgusts and scares me more than and encounter with Meowth, and I would like to get the worst over with first." Mewtwo responded, "Well put, toy, as promised I will make sure you do the vore first. I have sent the message to the pokemon, and they should be here soon. I have also relayed to Meowth when he should be here."

Ashchu looked at Tim and Ritchie, then turned to Mewtwo, "So, what should we do while we wait?" "Since our new toy deserves a good treatment for being good so far, it is up to him." Tim, Ashchu, and Emolga looked at Ritchie, and Ashchu spoke up, "What would you like to do?" "What is there to do here?" "We can play, practice for future encounters, practice battling, or if Mewtwo allows it, you could treat Tim and/or myself as your toys." Mewtwo immediately spoke up, "I think it's a bit early for that." Ashchu looked embarrassed, "Ok, scratch that last part." Ritchie thought out loud, "Well...I'm not in the mood to play, and I'm still a bit disgusted by the sex stuff. Since I'm still a bit new to being a pokemon, I don't know how to use my abilities yet." Ashchu responded, "How about an encounter with Emolga?" Hearing that made Emolga smile wide as Ashchu continued, "Having Emolga for an encounter would be perfect for you." Ritchie looked a little confused, "Why's that, Ash?" "Well...he gets off on the toy's pleasure, meaning the more pleasure you feel and show, the more pleasure he gets from the encounter. He is probably the only user that will do that with you, all of the users that Tim and I have been with were only interested in their own pleasure, not ours."

Emolga eagerly spoke up, "I would love to have an encounter with such a sexy pokemon like you. I can also do some creative things with bondage that will bring you great pleasure, and help with that fear of yours, just ask Ash and Tim." Ritchie responded, "Maybe later, there is one thing I'm a bit curious about, and I can't believe I'm going to ask." Everyone was curious, and Ashchu responded, "What is it?" Ritchie was a bit nervous and shy, "Well...watching what you and Pikachu were doing with your mouths on each other's ass has me wondering how it actually feels. So...would you mind doing that...with my ass?" "You really want me to make out with your ass like that?" Ritchie cringed, "I know, it's disgusting to me just thinking about it, but I'm curious what it feels like, so yes, I want you to make out with my ass hole. Besides, it might help with the soreness." "If that's what you really want, sure, I'll make out with your ass just like I did with Pikachu. First, we have to make sure Mewtwo is ok with it." Everyone turned to Mewtwo, who thought for a second before speaking up, "Fine with me. But Ritchie, be careful how you describe things in the future. They may disgust you, but I want you to use less rebellious terms. I put up with them so far because you have been behaving recently, but I won't tolerate it much longer, just a fair warning." "Yes, sir, thank you."

Ashchu and Ritchie walked to the part of the lair where the encounters happen, then looked at each other, and Ritchie spoke up, "I do have one more request." "All you have to do is ask." "Would you mind if I am on my back for this? It was interesting to see, but I would like to watch you do it to me." Ashchu smiled and licked his lips, "I would love to, besides, I can't wait to taste that sexy ass of yours again." Ritchie couldn't help but cringe slightly, "Well, you didn't have to put it that way," he said laying on his back, propping himself up so he could watch. Ashchu approached him and got on all fours, "Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself," he said putting his mouth against Ritchie's ass hole, giving it a few quick kisses before pushing his tongue inside, making out with it as if it was a mouth. Ritchie moaned, "Mmm, aside from a slight pain from being sore, that feels amazing, better than I thought it would." 

Emolga thought to himself, "He seems to enjoy this despite being disgusted by it. I'll definitely have to remember this for our encounter, it should help with it." Mewtwo looked at Emolga, "Getting ideas already, huh?" Emolga looked at Mewtwo, "Oh right, I forgot you could read thoughts, but yes, I am getting some ideas. I'm trying to brainstorm some new, creative things for my encounter with Ritchie, to take the pleasure to new levels." Mewtwo nodded, and both of them continued to watch Ashchu and Ritchie. Ashchu slowly retreated his tongue and gave the hole an audible smack with his lips, taking his mouth off it for a moment, "Your ass is very delicious and how the inside feels on my tongue is amazing," he said just before he continued making out with the hole, moaning as he did. Ritchie couldn't help but moan, "A...Ash, your tongue feels great, but it feels kinda off, almost like you're not making out with it like a lover, like you did with Pikachu." Ashchu thought to himself, "So, you really want it like that, huh? Ok, then." He started moving his tongue around more inside the ass while also rotating his head from side to side, his lips making smacking sounds from time to time. Ritchie moaned louder, "Yeah, that's it, that's exactly what I want, you really are making out with my ass, now. I'm really enjoying watching you do this, I never would've thought of you as much of an ass kisser as Pikachu."

Mewtwo giggled, "Yeah, he does kiss quite a bit of ass here, although not literally like he is now. Watching all of this ass kissing makes me think it's time for a new rule, whenever one of our toys is rimming another, they must make out with the ass like it's a mouth. I want all of our toys to be ass kissers...literally." Tim responded, "Sounds good, sir." Ashchu and Ritchie would've responded, but they were too engrossed in what they were doing. Ashchu's head was slowly rotating side to side, his mouth slowly opening and closing, making smack sounds while he moved his tongue all around inside the ass hole as he moved it in and out slowly, and he moaned. Ritchie moaned as well, "Oh god, Ash, that mouth and tongue of yours is very talented. You must really love kissing my ass, judging by the sounds you're making." The treatment on his ass was getting Ritchie aroused, his cock poking out of the slit, and he couldn't believe it was turning him on this much. In his arousal, Ritchie laid back and closed his eyes, becoming even more engrossed in the pleasure as his cock continued to grow. Tim saw the growing cock and licked his lips. Mewtwo saw Tim, "Would you like to try his cock?" "Yes, sir, but I don't want him to get uncomfortable." Mewtwo smiled, "I don't think he'll mind at this point, go ahead and try it."

Tim slowly walked toward Ritchie, Ashchu still making out with the ass, and Ritchie's cock still growing. Once Tim got to Ritchie, the cock was fully erect and throbbing. Tim put his nose less than an inch from the cock and inhaled deeply, moaning quietly, enjoying the unique smell of the new pokemon's cock, before rubbing the tips of his fingers up and down the cock, causing Ritchie to moan louder, "What...are you doing?" Tim replied, "You have such a sexy cock, I just want to play with it and suck it." "But..." "Don't worry, just relax and let us pleasure you and show you what we do here. Besides, you'll learn that most users have no interest in your pleasure, only theirs, so we do this as a way for us toys to get pleasure." "I thought you guys get pleasure from doing stuff with users." "That is partially true, we do get some pleasure, but not quite enough to satisfy us. So, please, lay back and relax, let us give you pleasure, you deserve it at this point, and we're more than happy to give you as much pleasure as you want." Ashchu wasn't paying attention to the conversation, being too engrossed with making out with Ritchie's ass hole. Ritchie laid back and closed his eyes again, trying to relax and enjoy the pleasure Tim and Ashchu were giving him.

Tim rubbed Ritchie's head while still lightly rubbing the cock with the tips of his fingers, "That's it, let us do our thing and I promise you'll enjoy yourself." He leaned down and gave Ritchie a quick kiss on the mouth, "Now to take care of that raging erection of yours. I promise you'll really enjoy this." Looking at Ritchie's cock, Tim noticed a bead of pre formed at the tip and licked his lips, "That pre looks as tasty as that cock of yours." Tim moved his head toward the cock and Ritchie leaned up again. Hovering his head just above the tip, Tim slowly stuck out his tongue and licked the tip, the pre creating a string connecting Tim's mouth with Ritchie's cock, both of them moaned. Tim spoke up, "Mmm, that is tastier than it looks, I bet your cum is even better." Ritchie responded, "That was kinda sexy, how you did that, and that tongue of yours felt good." Tim smiled and blushed, rubbing Ritchie's cock slowly with the tips of his fingers again, "You see, if you just let it happen, we make this very good for you. If you really want to feel something good, you need to have an encounter with Emolga, he's amazing when it comes to pleasure." "If he's as good as you say, I might give it a try."

While all this was going on, Ashchu was still making out with Ritchie's ass hole, rotating his head slowly back and forth, opening and closing his mouth, pushing his tongue in and out while moving it around wildly inside, and his lips still making smack sounds once in a while. Ritchie spoke up, "Ash, you can stop if you want, you must be getting a bit tired by now." Ashchu's lips made a smack and he looked up, "I'm fine, I really love how your ass feels and tastes. Besides, I really want my tongue deep in there when Tim makes you cum, just to feel what it does to my tongue." Ritchie nodded and Ashchu went back to making out with the hole, while Tim slowly leaned down and kissed the tip of Ritchie's cock, before very slowly taking it in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down on it just slowly, licking all around the cock and inside the pee hole as he did. Feeling the assault on both his ass and cock made Ritchie moan very loudly, "My god, you two are wonderful and talented." He turned his head toward Mewtwo, "Are they always like this?" "Not all the time, enjoy it while it lasts. You will be expected to pleasure them from time to time as well. Cooperate like they do, and you'll have just as much fun as they're having right now."

Ritchie didn't respond to Mewtwo, he just turned his head back and closed his eyes, moaning at the pleasure Ashchu and Tim was giving him. Mewtwo turned to Emolga, "You know, they are taking care of his cock and ass, why don't you take care of his mouth." "Are you sure he won't mind?" "He's finally letting himself loose a bit, and a bit lost in the pleasure, I'm sure he won't mind." "Ok, I just don't want to ruin it for him," Emolga responded, getting up and walking toward Ritchie. Ritchie heard Emolga's footsteps coming towards him, and turned his head, looking at him, "What are you doing?" "Well, you have someone taking care of your ass, and another on your cock, so I thought I'd take care of your mouth, with a kiss, one like Ashchu gets from Pikachu and Tim. Would you like that?" Ritchie let out a few moans as his cock and ass was still being worked on, before responding, "Sure, I guess." "I don't want to do anything you don't want, but I can synchronize the kiss with Ashchu's kiss on your ass if you want." Another couple of moans later, Ritchie responded again, "With how much pleasure I'm feeling now, I do want it, besides your proposal sounds like it would increase the pleasure."

Emolga nodded and watched Ashchu for a moment, getting a feel for his pattern of kissing, before turning back and slowly lowering his face to Ritchie's and kissing him. By watching Ashchu, Emolga was able to predict what Ashchu was doing with Ritchie's ass and getting perfectly synchronized with him was very easy. Just as Ashchu was doing, Emolga slowly rolled his head back and forth, slowly opening and closing his mouth, inserting and removing his tongue, making sure to move it around inside Ritchie's mouth, thoroughly exploring it, and his lips made smack sounds every so often. The added pleasure causing Ritchie to moan louder and return the kiss. Mewtwo smiled and thought to himself, "Finally, the new toy is letting himself go and enjoying the pleasures of being here. It's also nice to see him getting pleasure from three others, the sight of four pokemon having an encounter like this is so sexy." To Ritchie, feeling the kiss on his mouth so perfectly synchronized with the one on his ass was an unbelievably pleasurable experience, not to mention Tim's talented mouth on his cock. 

Thinking to himself, Ritchie said, "Wow, if they pleasure each other like this, being here may not be so bad. Now, if being a sex toy didn't make me feel so dirty, and in pain, this wouldn't be so bad." Mewtwo talked to him psychically, "That is what I like to hear, your thoughts are improving." Ritchie continued in his thoughts, "You heard that? Why do you keep reading my mind?" Mewtwo giggled, still talking psychically, "Of course, I need to know about any disobedience quickly. Just remember, I'm only allowing this to give you a taste of the pleasure you could experience. While this is pleasurable for them, you must be willing to do the same for them. If they want pleasure from you, you must be willing to do it. Once our guests leave, everyone has an equal chance for pleasure. They like to be pleasured in many ways, more than you've experienced so far. Anyway...just relax and enjoy this time while it lasts." Ritchie cleared his mind of all thoughts other than the pleasure he was experiencing and kissing Emolga, moaning louder and louder.

The pleasure was so much at this point, the pre was flowing from his cock, which Tim quickly swallowed, the feeling of which increased the pleasure Ritchie was feeling. He couldn't help but reach up with his hand and play with Emolga's sheath and balls, causing Emolga to moan loudly into the kiss. Mewtwo got an idea and communicated psychically to Tim, "Shift your position a bit, let him play with you." Tim momentarily took his mouth off the cock and moved around Ritchie's body, putting his sheath and balls close enough to Ritchie's other hand. He looked at the cock, which the pre kept flowing out, creating a puddle on Ritchie's stomach and starting to run down the side. Tim quickly licked up the pre before going back to work on the cock. Ritchie lifted his hand and started playing with Tim's sheath and balls, just like he was doing with Emolga's. Now, Ritchie was experiencing a full on assault, his hands playing with two different pokemon's sheath and balls, his mouth being kissed by Emolga, his cock being sucked by Tim, and Ashchu making out with his ass just as a lover would make out with his mouth which Emolga was synchronizing his kiss with.

Still letting himself relax and get into this situation, Ritchie really enjoyed his treatment. He clenched the muscles in his ass around Ashchu's tongue, which made Ashchu immediately start moaning loudly. Ritchie felt the vibrations and extra breath on his ass, which made him moan even louder into the kiss with Emolga. He felt his orgasm approaching fast and he tried to delay it as best he could, wanting to feel more of this pleasure, and his moans continued getting louder. The three pokemon giving him pleasure sensed he was holding his orgasm back and decided to give him a taste of a new sensation. At the same time, all three of them let out a thunder shock through their mouths, while still continuing their treatment. The feeling was too intense for Ritchie, and he moaned as loud as he could, spasming very violently as he orgasmed very hard. The cum spewing from his cock was almost too much for Tim to swallow, but he still managed to swallow it as fast as it was coming out. The contractions around Ashchu's tongue caused him to moan very loudly as the muscles in Ritchie's ass squeezed his tongue very tightly. Feeling Ritchie's moans in his mouth caused Emolga to moan almost as loud.

To Ritchie, it felt like his orgasm lasted forever, however it did last an hour. Once the orgasm finally subsided, Tim very slowly pulled his mouth off the cock, making sure to suck very hard and lick all over the cock along the way. Ashchu and Emolga, at the same time slowly pulled their tongues back into their mouths and gave Ritchie's lips and ass hole a very loud smack right before their lips parted from the ass and mouth. Ritchie panted very hard, clearly tired out from the experience, "That was amazing, I never thought an experience like that was possible." Ashchu replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed my treatment. I sure enjoyed that ass of yours and I'd be happy to do it again sometime." Emolga spoke up, "That mouth is divine and so was your hand on my sheath and balls." Tim was the last to speak up, "Your cock has such a muscular and veiny texture, it was heavenly in my mouth, and your juices were absolutely delicious. Thank you for giving me so much of it, and I wouldn't mind trying your piss sometime." Mewtwo spoke up, "Looks like everyone had a good time, and it seems our new toy had the best time. I hope you're not too tired, our guests are almost here, and they are very eager to get started."

Ashchu, Tim, and Emolga returned to the bed, Ritchie stayed laying where he was, "I am a bit tired, please give me a few minutes, sir. I'm willing to comply, I just need to rest a little. That orgasm took a lot out of me." Mewtwo giggled, "It looks like it did. By the way, I can sense that Ash and Tim over here really wish they could be in your position with our upcoming guests, so you should feel fortunate about this opportunity, although it can be a bit painful, please try to enjoy it." Still panting, looking like he was still in a state of pure bliss, Ritchie responded, "The way I'm feeling now, I don't really care what they do." Mewtwo smiled, "We'll see if you feel the same way once they get started on you," He pointed to the entrance to the lair before continuing, "They have arrived." Everyone looked toward the entrance and saw the shadows of two very large pokemon entering the lair.


	14. Chapter 14

As the two figures walked into the light, everyone could see that they were both Lugia. They approached the middle of the lair and looked at Ritchie, who was laying on his back, still panting, one of the Lugia spoke up, "Is this the toy you told us about?" Mewtwo responded, "Yes, it is. I know you two wanted to experiment with new ways to do vore, and he'd be perfect for you." The other Lugia responded, "It looks very out of it. We would prefer a more lively toy." Mewtwo giggled, "Yeah, it just had some fun with the other toys and Emolga, here, and got tired out. Don't worry, it'll be lively enough once you get started. By the way, would you mind if I referred to you two as Lug and Gia? It'll be a bit confusing each time I call to one of you and have the other respond." The first Lugia responded, "Fine with me, I'll be Lug." The other spoke up, "And I'll be Gia." Mewtwo responded, "Good, now that's settled, go ahead and get started." He looked over to Tim and Ashchu, "Ash and Tim, I know this is something you would really want to do, but this is for Ritchie only, this time. Please don't ask or beg to be a part of it." Although disappointed, Tim and Ashchu slowly nodded, and Mewtwo continued, "Good toys," before turning back to the two Lugia. 

Both of them looked at Ritchie, wondering where to start, and Lug spoke up, "You think it should go into one of our asses first?" "Yeah, the taste of ass on it would be great. Since you'll be fucking me later, why not push it into yours first?" Lug moaned at the thought, "Mmm, yeah, that sounds good. I've always wanted to feel a living toy squirm in there." Lug turned to Ritchie, "How does that sound, toy? I must warn you, we don't get to clean out our asses much, so it'll be kinda dirty in there." Tim and Ashchu licked their lips, thinking of what Ritchie was about to go through, being inside a dirty ass. Ritchie, hiding his disgust with what they were wanting to do, responded to Lug, "Sounds good, sir. I live to pleasure you. I'd be happy to squirm as much as you want while inside that wonderful ass of yours." "Are you sure you wouldn't mind the smell, taste, and feel of being surrounded by a dirty ass?" Ritchie gulped, it was getting harder to hide his disgust now, "That makes it even better. An ass is supposed to be dirty, it only adds to the wonderful sensations." Lug giggled, "Wow, you're a such a dirty toy. Now, get up and get ready for your fun."

Still tired, Ritchie slowly stood up and noticed Lug was rubbing his crotch, the cock starting to poke out. Ritchie looked confused, "I thought you wanted me in your ass first, sir?" "Oh, I do, just need to get you lubed up first. I've always wanted to feel my own piss in my ass." Ritchie gulped, the last time he was pissed on was when he was in the machine, not wanting a punishment, he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head and pretended to really want it, "I would love to be covered in your heavenly piss, sir." Ritchie shut his eyes in anticipation, not wanting to get any piss in them, and Lug looked irritated, "Open your eyes, toy! I want you to see the piss showering you, and I also want you to open your mouth and swallow any that lands in it. Got that?" Ritchie quickly opened his eyes, "Y...yes, sir, whatever you say. I apologize for shutting my eyes, I should've known better. I will be more than happy to drink whatever lands in my mouth." After saying that, Ritchie opened his mouth wide, and Lug smiled, "That's much better, toy. Now, I hope you're ready for some very pungent piss. I haven't been drinking much and I've been holding it for quite a while."

Lug grunted and let loose on his bladder, as a powerful stream of piss came out of his cock, shooting straight for Ritchie's face. Much of the initial stream landed in his mouth, which he quickly swallowed as it filled his mouth, doing everything he could not to choke on it. Lug directed the stream up and down Ritchie's body, making sure the toy's body was completely covered in piss. As he was being showered in piss, the very strong, pungent smell and taste nearly made him gag and choke, it took all the effort he could muster not to. Lug moaned, seeing the toy getting covered in his piss, "Oh yeah, toy, you like that, huh? You enjoy getting showered in piss, and covered head to toe in it, don't you?" Trying to respond with the piss pouring down his head and into his mouth, Ritchie spoke up, "Y...yes, sir...I love that...warm, pungent liquid...all over my body. The taste and feel...of it in my mouth...going down my...throat and into...my stomach is...amazing, please...keep it coming." Gia giggled, "Look at that, it likes your piss, Lug. Being such a new toy, it's liking this quite a bit more than the other two were at this point, at least that's how it seems."

Mewtwo talked psychically to Ritchie, "You're doing very well. I can tell you are working hard to suppress those thoughts I don't like, and it's paying off. Continue like this and you'll keep earning those rewards." Ritchie would've responded with his thoughts but was too busy trying to act like he enjoyed being showered in piss. Soon, the stream died down and Lug spoke up, "Ok, toy, come over here and get the last drops out with your mouth." Ritchie immediately obeyed, walking up to the gigantic cock, which was much larger than his body. He grabbed the end of the very muscular and veiny appendage, taking a big whiff of it and moaning at the musky scent before putting his mouth on the tip, lightly sucking and using his tongue to get the last drops of piss out of the pee hole and swallowing them. 

Once he was done, he took his mouth off the cock and rubbed it a few times, admiring the texture and look of it before removing his hands from it, taking a few steps back, and speaking up, "It is done, sir. You have such delicious piss and I can't wait to go inside your ass." Lug looked down at him, "Wow, you are such an eager toy, aren't you? Let's see just how eager you are once you see where you are going." He turned around and gave Ritchie a clear view of his ass hole. Ritchie looked at the hole, which was a bit dirty around the outside, trying as hard as he could to push the disgust out of his mind, "Such a glorious hole you have, sir. Would you like me to clean the outside up a bit before I go in there?" Lug smiled, "I was just about to tell you to do just that, so go ahead." Ritchie gulped, he couldn't believe what he just asked for. Not wanting to keep Lug waiting, he walked up to the ass hole and sniffed it, forcing a moan out, "What a heavenly smell you have here," he said just before he stuck out his tongue and licked around the hole, cleaning it up, forcing himself to moan at the taste and texture of it. Lug giggled, "So you like that, huh? There's more for you inside, you're sure to get your fill in there."

After the outside of the hole was clean, Ritchie put his hands a little inside it and opened it as wide as he could. The light penetrated only a little bit inside the hole, but Ritchie could see the walls of the hole were nothing but shit and opened his eyes wide, "Wow, sir, you weren't kidding, the inside of your hole here is nothing but shit." Lug smiled, "I don't joke about that stuff." Ashchu and Tim licked their lips, wishing they were in Ritchie's place, it's been so long since they've eaten shit, they were starting to crave it. Still listening to their thoughts, Mewtwo turned to them, "The two of you must really miss eating shit. The sight of it making your mouths water and crave it so much. Remember, nothing is keeping you from doing it on your own. Just because your users don't want to do it doesn't mean you can't do it at all." Ashchu and Tim looked at Mewtwo and nodded, then all three turned back to watch Ritchie.

Ritchie took gulped loudly, nervous about what he was about to do, thinking to himself, "Well, here it goes." Lug looked back at Ritchie and smiled, "Remember to move around as much as you can in there, toy. I want to feel plenty of movement." "As you wish, sir," Ritchie responded just before climbing into the hole. As he moved further inside the hole, he made sure to roll around and move his entire body like a worm, feeling very dirty, having his entire body covered in shit and causing Lug to moan loudly, "Oh yeah, that's what I wanted. This feels better than I imagined." Ritchie heard Lug and was relieved he was doing this correctly, he stuck out his tongue and started licking the walls as he moved, moaning at the taste and the smell. As he continued, Ritchie didn't realize how far he was inside, being too engrossed with what he was doing. Lug's moans got louder, "God, he feels good in there. I've never had anything that far up my ass before and it is the most incredible feeling ever."

As Ritchie moved deeper into the ass, he could hear Lug's moans resonating inside the body, getting louder and louder. Lug shouted out loud enough for Ritchie to hear, "I'm going to push you out now, toy. But, I want to feel you struggle and try to keep climbing deeper as I do." Ritchie signaled that he understood what was said and continued climbing deeper into the hole. Lug started grunting loudly, trying to push Ritchie out, while Ritchie, doing what Lug wanted, kept trying to climb deeper, causing Lug to moan in intense pleasure in-between grunts. Ritchie was trying as hard as he could to keep climbing deeper into the hole, but Lug's efforts in pushing him out were too much, and he slowly moved toward the entrance of the hole. As he neared the entrance, Ritchie felt something solid, and hard, press firmly against his face.

Once his body reached the threshold, it quickly moved out of the hole and plopped onto the ground, shit piling high on top of him. Ashchu and Tim's mouths watered, and they licked their lips, wanting a taste of it. Mewtwo noticed this and spoke up, "Lug, the other toys here really want a taste of that shit, would you mind if they helped clean that pile off your toy?" "Fine by me, as long as they leave him covered in a layer of it," Lug responded, turning around so he could watch. Mewtwo turned to Ashchu and Tim, "Go ahead, he said it's ok." Ashchu and Tim quickly ran over to the pile and started eating the shit, moaning, enjoying the taste and texture that they missed so much. After a few bites, Ashchu swallowed then looked at Lug, "This is delicious, thank you for letting us do this." Tim swallowed and spoke up, "Yes, thank you so much." Lug responded, "You're welcome, it's nice seeing you toys enjoying my shit so much." Mewtwo spoke up, "I agree, it is nice to see them enjoying that stuff. I'm surprised they haven't lost their taste for it, since it has been a while since they had any."

Ashchu heard Mewtwo and swallowed what was in his mouth before responding, "We love this so much, I don't think we'd ever lose our taste for it." As Ashchu went back to eating, Tim swallowed and spoke up, "I agree, I miss this taste and texture so much, we'll need to have more later." He went back to eating as Mewtwo responded, "Just remember, this is Ritchie's encounter, our guests were nice enough to allow you to do this. You can have more later, if you want. You're free to give it to each other, and I'll be happy to give you mine as well." Emolga chimed in, "Since it gives you so much pleasure, I could give you mine as well." Soon, they ate the shit that was piled on top of Ritchie's face, and he opened his eyes, panting, and watching Ashchu and Tim enjoying the shit like it was their favorite food and couldn't believe what he was seeing. As quickly as they were eating, it didn't take long for them eat the rest of the pile of shit, making sure to leave a layer covering Ritchie, before returning to the bed and sitting down with a loud sigh, their stomachs full.

Ashchu spoke up, "I'm so full, thank you so much again for allowing us to do that." Tim responded, "Yeah, that was great, thanks again." Lug looked at them, "You're welcome, it was nice seeing you guys enjoying it as much as you were." He turned to Ritchie, licking his lips, "I hope you enjoyed your break, you'll be going in my mouth next. While in there, I want you to get a good feel of everything in there, my teeth, tongue, cheeks, roof, and bottom." Still panting, feeling dirty, "Yes, sir, anything you want." Lug smiled, "Good, after you get a good feel of everything, you'll get an up-close view of Gia and I kissing, then one of us will swallow you whole, and I want you to squirm like you did in my ass." Ritchie was getting nervous, "Of course, sir, whatever pleases you." Lug nodded, moving his mouth closer, "After that, you'll be brought back up at the proper time, then we'll prep you for the final part. The kissing and final parts are something Ash and Tim haven't done before, so you're in for a real treat, and it's one that will make them even more envious of you."

Ritchie looked at Lug, "I thank you for this opportunity, sir. But, wouldn't you prefer someone more experienced?" Lug giggled, "Nah, inexperienced toys are more fun, feeling them panic and squirm as if their life was about to end is much better." Ritchie nodded, "If that is what you want, sir, I can squirm and panic all you want. Besides, I'm already getting kind of scared, so it will be authentic anyway." "That's good, just remember, Mewtwo over there will not let any permanent harm come to any of the toys, plus it will be a shame to be a toy short. Anyway, time to get started. After you fully explore my mouth as I explained earlier, I want you to start squirming and panicking, which will signal me to start the next part. When we try to swallow you, I want you to resist it as much as you can, then panic and struggle inside the stomach with everything you got, understand?" "Yes, sir, I will do as you wish." "Good toy, I would give the others an opportunity to get into my mouth on their own, but I think I'd like it better if I put you in there." "That's fine with me, sir. Feel free to treat me like the food I am." Lug giggled, "Well, not exactly food, but I won't argue."

Lug petted Ritchie's head, then picked him up by the tail standing upright, and held Ritchie upside down as he opened his mouth. Ritchie started to panic as he saw the open mouth and the pitch black of Lug's throat. Quickly Lug spoke up, "Just what I want from you, remember the other things I want you to do in there," he said just before he dropped Ritchie into his large maw. As soon as Ritchie was inside, Lug closed his mouth and leveled it out so he wouldn't accidentally swallow, then licked his fingers clean as he got shit on them, moaning. The darkness of the mouth made Ritchie scared stiff, Lug moved his tongue around, mumbling, "Get moving in there," but Ritchie held tightly onto the tongue. He finally responded, "It's too dark in here, I'm scared." Lug rolled his eyes and parted his lips slightly, allowing light to penetrate into his mouth, just enough to let Ritchie see. Slowly Ritchie got up, "Thank you," he said before moving around, the slimy, saliva covered tongue making it difficult to keep from slipping and falling.

He approached each tooth, hugging, licking, and rubbing them, which caused Lug to giggle and mumble, "Haha, that tickles, but keep going." Ritchie kept going doing the same to each tooth, every once in a while, he climbed up one and put his mouth on the tip sucking it like it was a cock for a bit before moving on. Once he was done with the teeth, he moved around to the other side of them and explored the crevice between Lug's cheeks and teeth, trying to enjoy the soft, slimy texture along with the firm gums. Once he explored as much as he could, he moved back onto Lug's tongue, trying to get underneath it, "Sir, could you lift your tongue a bit, I don't think I can get underneath it." Lug lifted his tongue a bit and Ritchie slipped underneath it. As he explored underneath the tongue, Lug gave a smile and let his tongue fall back down. Ritchie squirmed and panicked, the heavy tongue knocked him flat on his chest. Slowly, he explored around, getting covered in Lug's slimy saliva, the shit slowly getting cleaned off him. As soon as he was done, he struggled to get back on top of the tongue, once he did, he spoke up, "Sorry to bother you again, sir, but I'm not big enough to reach the top of your mouth."

Lug laid on his back, which made his head go upside down and causing Ritchie to fall onto the top of Lug's mouth. He giggled, and he heard Ritchie groan, "Was that a bit rough for you in there?" "A bit, sir, but I'm ok," Ritchie responded as he started exploring the roof of Lug's mouth. His exploration was quick as there isn't much to the roof of Lug's mouth. As soon as he was done, he squirmed and panicked as he was told to do. Lug felt this, closed his mouth completely, and got back up, turning to Gia. Gia spoke up, "Is it ready?" Lug nodded and pulled Gia into a passionate kiss. Right before they sent their tongues into each other's mouth, a little light shone into them, allowing Ritchie to see what was about to happen. Ritchie tried to hold tight onto the tongue, but it was too slimy and slippery, and as their tongues moved, Ritchie was traded between them and smothered as the tongues wrestled against each other. Ritchie could tell he was being traded between their mouths, moving quite quickly from one to the other, their moans being so loud he could swear his ear drums would pop.

Ashchu and Tim were watching the scene in front of them, envious and wishing it was them in Ritchie's place, while this entire time, Emolga has been getting ideas for his own encounters. Mewtwo looked at them and smiled, "If you two are this envious watching this little scene, you'll really be envious when you watch the next part." They looked at him, confused, Ashchu spoke up, "Why's that, sir? What are they going to do next?" Mewtwo moved a finger side to side, "I'm not going to spoil it, you'll just have to wait and watch." They looked disappointed, but turned back to watch Ritchie's encounter. Ritchie felt like a rag doll being fought over by a couple of children, he wondered how long he would have to endure this, he lost track of which mouth he was in, switching mouths so much has him all turned around. With him on their tongue, they explored each other's mouth, giving him another feel for their mouths. After a while, he knew they were going to swallow him, so he started panicking and squirming.

Lug and Gia felt him squirming and panicking, but they continued for a little bit longer, before letting Ritchie loose into Lug's mouth. They held their kiss as Lug swallowed in loud gulps, but with Ritchie struggling as he was told to, he was going down very slowly, causing Lug to moan loudly. Being inside Lug's throat, the moans and gulps were too loud for Ritchie to bear and thought he might go deaf. It took 10 minutes for Ritchie to finally drop into Lug's stomach, falling from what seemed like the roof of a small house into a slimy, slippery, and soft cave. Once Ritchie was in the stomach, Lug broke the kiss and spoke up, "Wow, feeling him go down like that was quite a bit more pleasurable than I thought it would be. He's not struggling yet, but he did drop far for him, I'll give him a moment before I say something to him." 

It didn't take long for Ritchie to feel a strange fluid start to fill up the stomach and he started to panic, for real this time. He was screaming, scratching, and punching the walls of the stomach, while begging to be let out. Everyone giggled, and Lug spoke up, "Oh yeah, I knew he'd be lively soon enough." As the liquid got up to his crotch, it started burning him, causing his screams to get much louder in pain, and he begged, "Please let me out, it hurts so much." Lug giggled again and spoke up loud enough for Ritchie to hear, "You'll be out soon enough, the other toys have been through this more than once. The authenticity is appreciated though, please keep going, but remember no permanent harm will come to you." Soon, the liquid reached his chest and the burning got a lot worse, some of his skin disappearing as it's being digested, and his screams got even louder, begging even more. A short time later, he took a deep breath as the liquid moved over his head, his body full of holes from being digested. 

When the screams died down, Lug knew it was time and started retching as he tried to bring Ritchie back up. After a few attempts, Ritchie finally came back up and plopped onto the ground in a pool of stomach acid. Ritchie was panting, screaming in between breaths. His bones and organs could be seen as his body was full of holes from being digested so much. Everyone just watched him for a few minutes, before Mewtwo stood up, "I think he's had enough," he said, his eyes beginning to glow and an aura forming around Ritchie. Slowly the holes closed up, his screams died down, and his breathing returned to normal. Once he was healed, the aura faded and Mewtwo's eyes returned to normal, before speaking up, "You see, no permanent harm came to you. Even if Lug were to take it too far, I would've teleported you out, so you have nothing to really worry about here. Ash and Tim really have done the same thing a few times before." Ritchie stood up and looked at Mewtwo, "I don't mean to sound rebellious, sir, but please don't make me do that very much." "You don't have to worry about that, there aren't too many guests that can do that, plus there are two other toys here they can choose from." Ritchie nodded and turned to Lug, "I'm ready for the next part, sir."

Lug moved his mouth close to Ritchie and licked him all over, getting the stomach acid off him, before standing upright again and speaking, "Ok, toy, now I want you "inside" my cock." Ritchie's eyes opened wide and he gulped, "Yes, sir," he said before he looked at Lug's crotch, "it looks like I'll have to get it back out." Lug nodded, "Go right ahead, toy, I love feeling you play with it anyway." Ritchie nodded and approached Lug's slit, rubbing and licking it for a bit before opening it with his hands and licking around the inside causing Lug to moan, "Oh yeah, toy, that's it, you know just what I like." With the pleasure that Lug was feeling, it didn't take long for the tip of the cock to form and push Ritchie out of the slit. Ritchie continued licking, sucking, and rubbing the cock as it grew longer and longer. The pleasure caused the cock to reach its full length quickly and once Ritchie was sure it was fully erect, he stopped his treatment and moved to the front of the tip.

Ritchie was about to open the tip and climb in when Lug interrupted him, "Before you go in, I want you to move around in there just like you did in my ass. However, if you feel a pressure pushing you out, do not resist it, got it?" Ritchie nodded, "Yes, sir, anything you want," he said just before he opened the tip and climbed into the cock. As he moved into the cock, he rolled around, squirmed, and licked the inside as much as he could. Once Ritchie was completely inside the cock, Gia moved into position, getting on all fours and moving his tail out of the way before walking backwards towards Lug. He didn't want Ritchie to get suspicious of what was going on. As Ashchu and Tim watched what Lug and Gia were doing after Ritchie was inside, they were slightly jealous, Ashchu speaking up, "Ah man, that looks like so much fun. I can't believe what it would feel like to be inside a cock while it is fucking a hole and shooting out with the cum." Tim nodded, "Same here, I would give anything to be in Ritchie's position right now." Mewtwo looked at them, "Maybe we'll get a couple of users in here again that can use you for that, for now please watch and quiet down." Ashchu and Tim gave a resounding, "Yes, sir," before turning back to watch.

Once Ritchie got halfway down the cock, Lug spoke up loud enough for him to hear, "Ok, toy, you don't have to go in any further if you don't want to but keep doing everything else. You are about to feel some pressure, but don't panic too much, it's ok," Ritchie gave the inside of the cock a couple of nudges in acknowledgement. By this time, Gia's ass hole was pressing against Lug's cock and Lug grabbed Gia's hips, "Are you ready, Gia?" Gia looked back at Lug, "Of course, I can't wait to feel that sexy cock of yours deep in my ass. Plus, the feeling of that toy shooting in there should add so much to the finish." Lug responded, "Oh yeah, that finish will be something to feel. Feeling something solid like him shoot out of my cock will be a new feeling." Without wasting another moment, and still moaning from Ritchie's movements, Lug shoved his cock deep into Gia's ass causing both of them to moan, but Lug moaned considerably louder with the pleasure inside his cock. Ritchie felt a sudden, intense pressure squeezing his entire body like a vice grip, but he continued what he was doing as best as he could. Lug immediately started fucking Gia as hard and fast as he could, causing them to moan louder and louder. As the fucking continued, the pressure on Ritchie's body was constantly shifting, making him wonder what was going on outside, while still rolling, squirming, and licking inside the cock.

While still fucking Gia, Lug rested his body on top of him and kissed him, both of them moaning into the other's mouth loudly. With what Ritchie was feeling inside the cock, he was wondering what was going on outside. He tried calling out but being inside a cock that was inside an ass, plus with the loud moaning, no one could hear him except for Mewtwo, who could read his thoughts. Mewtwo decided to speak to him psychically, "You should be glad you don't really know what is going on out here." Using his thoughts, Ritchie replied, "Please, sir, I really want to know." "Let's just say Lug wanted to feel you shoot out of his cock with a bit of force." In his mind Ritchie pictured Lug jerking off, which must be the pressure he's feeling, "That doesn't sound so bad." Mewtwo didn't respond, just thinking to himself, "If you only knew what was really going on out here." Meanwhile, while still kissing Gia, Lug grabbed his shoulders and fucked him harder and faster, moaning louder and louder.

Suddenly, Lug momentarily broke the kiss, panting, "I'm getting close, it won't be long." "I can't wait, feeling your cum shoot in my ass is pleasurable enough, but feeling a toy shot ahead of it and get even deeper, I can't even imagine how much better it will be." Lug went back to kissing Gia, his moans getting considerably louder very quickly. A few moments later, Lug let out a deafening moan as his orgasm hit him harder than any previous orgasm he's ever had. Inside the cock, Ritchie felt Lug's cum hit his face with immense force, sending him flying at very high speed out of the cock. Feeling Ritchie shoot out of his cock gave Lug more pleasure than he's ever felt before and feeling Ritchie shoot into his ass with so much force gave Gia unimaginable pleasure. During his orgasm, Lug continued fucking Gia, more and more shots of cum hitting Ritchie in the face, some of it landing in his mouth, which he swallowed. Ritchie knew where he was as it was quite obvious from the smell and taste of the air, thinking to himself, "Great, out of the cock and into another ass." Mewtwo heard his thoughts and silently giggled.

After a few minutes, Lug's orgasm finally subsided, and he slowly pulled his cock out, with a loud pop and Gia keeping his ass hole wide open as a stream of cum leaked out of it. Tim and Ashchu licked their lips and Tim spoke up, "God that looks so sexy and tasty." As they continued to watch, the cum started to come out of Gia's ass hole in globs as Gia was pushing it out. Ritchie could feel his body being pushed out, but he didn't fight it. As a large puddle of cum formed on the floor underneath Gia's ass, a figure could be seen slowly approaching the threshold. A few moments later, the outline of the figure made it clear that it was Ritchie coming back out. After a couple more moments, Gia finally pushed him out, making a splash as he fell into the puddle of cum, coughing a bit and gasping for air, "That was quite a trip." Everyone giggled and continued to watch as Ritchie slowly got up and started drinking the cum. After a few moments, Ritchie turned to Lug and Gia, "There is a bit much here for me, would it be ok if the other's helped out." Lug and Gia looked at each other and nodded, Lug looked over to Ashchu and Tim, "You may have some of this cum if you'd like." Ashchu and Tim's faces lit up with happiness as they quickly ran over to the puddle of cum and eagerly started drinking it.

Ashchu and Tim moaned as they drank, enjoying a taste and texture they haven't experienced in a while. Ashchu swallowed what was in his mouth and spoke up, "Ah, I forgot how good a Lugia's cum was," he looked at Lug and Gia before continuing, "Thank you for allowing us to share this." Tim swallowed, "Yes, thank you so much." Ashchu and Tim went back to drinking as Lug and Gia smiled and responded, "You're welcome." Lug and Gia looked at Mewtwo and Lug spoke up, "These are some fine toys you have," Gia added on, "And so polite." Mewtwo responded, "Thank you." Once the puddle was all cleaned up, Ashchu, Tim, and Ritchie looked at Lug and Gia, Ritchie spoke up, "All cleaned up, sir." Lug responded, "Great job, toys, that is all we have for you. Thank you all for everything." Ashchu, Tim, and Ritchie nodded and ran back to the bed and sat down, Ashchu and Tim on either side of Emolga, while Ritchie laid down in front of Emolga and he started petting Ritchie. Gia spoke up, "Thank you for this opportunity." Mewtwo responded, "You're welcome, and come back any time. Our other toys really wanted to try that kissing and cock vore." Lug giggled, "Sure, we can definitely do that, it was fun." Lug and Gia waved as they walked out of the lair.

After they left, Mewtwo looked at Ritchie, "You did good, mostly. You followed your user's instructions without fail and even anticipated them. However, I did detect some rebellious thoughts, intentional or not, they were there. If you are to ever stop having those, you have to stop thinking of the morality of what we do here. Right or wrong, your purpose here is clear and nothing will change that. Since you did so well today, I will not be giving you a punishment, but know that I will in the future, understood?" Ritchie looked at Mewtwo in sadness, "Yes, sir, I'm sorry." "Get some rest, you've been through a lot today, especially the stuff that even Ash and Tim never experienced, and they were wishing so hard that they could be in your place, almost to the point of begging." "Really? Why would they want it that badly?" "Because they are seasoned and well-behaved toys, they knew begging would've meant punishment, so they didn't, but they were very close to it. Anyway, rest while you can, Meowth won't be too long and you should've heard how excited he was that we have a new toy to play with." Ritchie hated the thought of being with Team Rocket's Meowth in such a way, so he just said, "Yes, sir," before yawning and laying his head down, falling asleep.

Ashchu looked at Mewtwo, "How long until Meowth gets here?" "Long enough for him to nap for a bit and get a good meal." "Sounds good, he needs it," Ashchu responded petting Ritchie alongside Emolga. As he petted Ritchie, Ashchu leaned down and kissed the top of his head, sleep well, good buddy." Ashchu looked at Gengar and Alakazam, "You two have been quiet, are you ok?" Gengar responded, "Yeah, just enjoying the show." Ashchu nodded, "So what should we do to pass the time?" Tim responded, "We could have some fun on our own, we have plenty of things we could do." "True, I did enjoy that shit earlier, but it made me so full." "Yeah, maybe wait a while, plus with so many of us here, we'll always have an opportunity for that. Let's just sit back and relax for a bit." "Sounds good, Tim," Ashchu responded, both of them leaning back and closed their eyes, relaxing.


	15. Chapter 15

After an hour of relaxing, Ashchu got bored and came up with an idea. He opened his eyes, "Hey guys, I'm kinda bored and have an idea for some fun, if it's ok." Mewtwo responded, "What is it, Ash?" "Well, I'm kinda hungry for some cock and cum. I was wondering if Gengar, Tim, and Emolga could circle around my head and I can suck them off, rotating around the cocks until each of them cums." Mewtwo thought for a moment, "Sounds like a good show, if it's ok with all of them, then I don't have an issue." Ashchu looked at Tim, Emolga, and Gengar one by one and each of them nodded with a smile. Ashchu's face lit up with happiness, "Thank you all so much," he said as he ran to the area where the encounters happen. Emolga, Tim, and Gengar followed him, Gengar in front of his face, Emolga to his left, and Tim to his right.

Ashchu gave each of their sheaths a nice big sniff, moaning loudly, "Yeah, that's the stuff I miss, that heavenly, musky scent. Now to get the tastes I miss." He leaned forward and put his mouth on Gengar's sheath, sucking it and licking around the outside and shoving it in once in a while, causing Gengar to moan, "That's it, toy, you still got that talent." Ashchu giggled. reached up with his hands, and started massaging Emolga and Tim's sheaths, causing them to moan as well and all three of them petting Ashchu as he kept pleasuring them. Once Gengar's cock started poking out of the sheath and was growing, Ashchu switched to Emolga's and gave him the same treatment, causing Emolga's moans to get louder. Emolga and Tim looked at each other and got an idea. They leaned in and started kissing, sending their tongues deep into each other's mouth while still moaning. This activity caused Emolga's cock to poke out and grow quickly, so Ashchu switched to Tim's sheath and continued. While Ashchu was working on Tim, Emolga and Gengar's cocks had reached their full lengths and they started rubbing the leaking pre all over Ashchu's head.

Tim was able to hold his cock back a little longer than Emolga, but not much, and it started poking out and growing. Ashchu then went back to Gengar's cock, jerking off Emolga and Tim very slowly as he didn't want them to reach their orgasms too early. He sucked on Gengar's cock very hungrily enjoying the tastes and textures he's missed so much. Tim and Emolga continued making out, having their cocks pleasured at the same time put them in a blissful state that they wanted to last forever. Ashchu bobbed his head up and down Gengar's cock for a bit before moving to Emolga's cock and using his free hand to jerk off Gengar. The sudden warm and wet feeling on his cock made Emolga moan louder into his kiss with Tim and Emolga couldn't help but hump Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu slowly used to tongue to explore the taste and textures as he sucked, enjoying every bit of them. After giving Emolga's cock a good bit of attention, he moved to Tim's cock, sucking it while jerking the other two.

Ashchu spent a few minutes sucking each cock before moving onto the next one, always jerking the other two and hearing muffled moans as Emolga and Tim kept kissing. After sucking each cock a few more times, Gengar's moans got noticeably louder and louder, and Ashchu knew he was close. Not knowing just how close to orgasm Gengar was, Ashchu decided to finish him off and moved to his cock, sucking it for all its worth. Gengar must've been close, the pre was coming out in a steady stream, which Ashchu hungrily swallowed, loving the taste. Gengar kept moaning louder and started grunting as he was trying to hold his orgasm back, "I hope you're ready, this one is going to be powerful." Ashchu thought to himself, "Oh I'm ready alright, I'm hungry for that ghost cum of yours. Just go ahead and drain those heavenly balls of yours, I want all of your cum." Hearing Ashchu's thoughts, Mewtwo giggled, "Oh Ash, still the cum slut, aren't you?" Ashchu nodded as best as he could with the cock in his mouth.

He could tell Gengar was holding back quite an orgasm, so he decided to lend a hand by sending an electric shock along Gengar's cock. Feeling the shock made Gengar moan louder than before and he couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer. His cock exploded in Ashchu's mouth, shooting almost more cum than the mouth could handle at once. Ashchu swallowed as fast as he could, not wanting to waste a drop. He moaned at the taste and texture, both being especially unique since it's coming from a ghost. With the loud gulps from swallowing happening so much, it was easy to tell Gengar was really emptying his balls into Ashchu. Gengar spoke up, "That's what you wanted, right Ash? You wanted my balls drained into your mouth. I still have quite a bit, so I hope you can handle it." After a few minutes, Gengar's orgasm wasn't dying down and Ashchu was wondering just how much more he had, but he continued his efforts swallowing all he could. Gengar giggled, "Heh, you really love that stuff, don't you? I told you I have quite a bit for you and I still have more, so drink your fill."

A few more minutes later, Ashchu had enough and took his mouth off the cock, putting his head beneath it so it could cover his body. The first few shots hit Tim and Emolga's face before falling onto Ashchu's back. Tim and Emolga moaned at the feeling of the cum on their face, while Ashchu moaned, feeling the cum spread along his back and run down his sides. Slowly, Gengar's orgasm died down and the cock retreated back into the sheath and he had a very satisfied look on his face, "That was wonderful, you took more than I thought you would. Thank you for the awesome blowjob." "You're welcome, sir. I really enjoyed your cum, especially since there was so much of it, it tasted better than last time, and I can't get over how unique ghost pokemon cum feels." "Well, as always, you can have it whenever you want, I'm always willing to give it, in any way you want." "Thank you, sir," Ashchu responded moving to Emolga's cock to finish him off next, while Gengar stayed where he was, just to watch the action up close.

By this time, Ashchu's jaw was starting to get tired, so he put extra effort to bring Emolga to orgasm as quickly as possible without using his powers. At first, his efforts seem to work, Emolga's moans got louder, his cock got stiffer, and it seemed like he would blow any second. Emolga, still making out with Tim, tried to hold his orgasm back, but Ashchu's treatment was getting to be too much. He let out a deafening moan into the kiss as he orgasmed hard, his entire body spasming in the powerful orgasm, and cum shooting into Ashchu's mouth with a powerful force. With his stomach being so full of Gengar's cum and wanting some of Tim's cum as well, Ashchu only swallowed for a little bit before lowering his head again, allowing the cum to shoot across his back, landing on Tim's crotch and cock. After a few minutes, Emolga's orgasm subsided and his cock returned to the sheath. Ashchu was panting, "Ah, just one more to go, I hope you're ready, Tim, my jaw is a bit tired." Tim nodded as best he could and gave a muffled, "mmhmm," into the kiss as Ashchu put his mouth on Tim's cock. The added flavor of Emolga's cum blended well with Tim's natural flavors and added to Ashchu's experience.

Tim wanted to hold his orgasm back but knew Ashchu didn't have it in him to keep going for too much longer, so he decided not to hold it back. Ashchu sucked the cock for a few more moments before Tim let out a loud moan into the kiss and orgasmed. Since he was not holding the orgasm back, Tim's cum didn't not shoot out with very much force and was easy to swallow, but with swallowing so much already, Ashchu's stomach filled up quickly. He took his mouth off the cock and lowered his head, allowing the cum to almost drop onto the back of his neck. A few moments later, the orgasm subsided, and Tim's cock retreated back into the sheath, which is also when Tim broke the kiss with Emolga and spoke up, "That was great, Ash." Emolga nodded in agreement and Ashchu responded, "Same here, thank you all for allowing this, especially Tim, thank you for understanding that I was getting tired." "No problem, bringing three cocks to orgasm seems like quite a workout." "Oh it is, but well worth it. By the way, would you mind helping me get clean?" "Sure thing."

Ashchu moved his head around, cleaning as much cum off his fur as he could, while Tim leaned down and cleaned what Ashchu couldn't reach. Tim especially enjoyed the mixture of Gengar and Emolga's cum, the combination of the two creating a very unique and pleasurable taste that he decided to offer some to Ashchu, "Hey Ash, Gengar and Emolga's cum mixed together here and it's delicious, would you like a taste?" "Sure, I'd love some." Tim licked up a good sample and gave Ashchu a quick kiss, just long enough to push the cum into Ashchu's mouth before breaking it. Ashchu kept it in his mouth for a moment, enjoying the taste, before swallowing it. Ashchu spoke up, "That does taste great, thank you Tim." "You're welcome, I knew you'd like it," Tim responded before going back and cleaning the rest of Ashchu's fur. Once the fur was clean, Tim looked Ashchu over to make sure he got it all, then spoke up, "Ok Ash, all clean." "Thank you, Tim, and to the rest of you, I enjoyed that very much and it sounded like all of you enjoyed it as well." Gengar replied, "Of course we did, especially with all that talent you have. I'm surprised you were able to drink so much cum." Ashchu smiled, "With cum as delicious as yours, I don't want to stop once I start." "Aww, that's sweet, you can have it whenever you want." "Thank you, sir."

Mewtwo spoke up, "Good show, it looks like Ash could use a rest. Tim, is there anything you'd like to do?" Tim thought for a moment, then responded, "I'd like to have sex with Emolga, as lovers and not as a user and toy, if that's ok." Mewtwo looked at Emolga, "It's fine with me, as long as you want to." Emolga thought for a moment, "Well, we both agreed to become lovers, and we would have to do that sooner or later. So, I'd love to." Hearing that made Tim light up with happiness, "Thank you so much, Emolga." Ashchu returned to the bed and laid down, while Gengar returned to his place beside the throne, leaving Tim and Emolga standing in the lair, facing each other and smiling. Tim thought, "Finally, I get to have sex with Emolga, as a lover and not a toy, I've been waiting for this for a long time." Emolga thought, "He was so good as a toy, but he was doing all that just to avoid being punished. I wonder how different this is going to be, now that this situation is different."

Tim approached Emolga and embraced him, before pulling him into a deep slow kiss, their tongues slowly rubbing and wrapping around each other, before going into each other's mouth and slowly exploring. They rotated their heads from side to side, opening and closing their mouths slowly, making a smack sound every time they did. They let out quiet moans as their kissing continued, not wanting to ruin the mood with loud moans. Every moment that passed, their breathing got heavier and their hearts beat faster. After a few minutes, both of them felt something warm press against their stomachs, so they broke the kiss and looked down. Their cocks were fully erect and being pressed against each other's body. Tim giggled, "Looks like both of us really like this." "Yeah, so far it is much better than before." Tim reached down and started rubbing Emolga's cock very tenderly and slowly with the tips of his fingers, causing Emolga to moan loudly, "Oh Tim, that feels wonderful." "Such a wonderful organ deserves a soft and tender touch once in a while," Tim responded grabbing one of Emolga's hands with his free hand, bringing it near his cock, "Try it on me." Emolga started rubbing Tim's cock just as Tim was doing to his, causing Tim to moan loudly, "Oh, that does feel so good."

While rubbing each other's cock with one hand, they used their free hand to explore the other's body. They enjoyed the feel of the soft fur on each other's body, even taking the time to enjoy feeling each other's heartbeats through their chests and feeling their chests rise and fall rapidly with their breathing. Tim spoke up, "Isn't it nice doing things this way? Having you for a user is great, but this way we both get to do things the way we want." "It is better than I thought. So, while we're both enjoying this for a bit, what all did you want to do?" "Well, I was thinking of getting a taste of your cock, I miss it, then having you fuck me, not really hard and fast right away, but starting off nice and slow, allowing me to really feel all of your cock move in there, how about you?" "That actually sounds like fun, I'd like you to do that to me as well, and there is one more thing I want to do real quick." Tim looked at him, confused. Before Tim could speak, Emolga leaned his head in and rubbed one of his electric sacs against one of Tim's, causing sparks to fly and both of them to moan louder. Emolga moved back, "Your electricity feels good, did you like it?" "Yeah, yours is good as well," Tim responded leaning in and rubbing their electric sacs again, this time maintaining contact for a bit, sparks flying farther than last time.

Still rubbing their electric sacs together and rubbing each other's cock and body, both of them were moaning, and Tim spoke up, "This was a great idea, Emolga. The pleasure from your electricity and hand on my cock is very wonderful." "Thank you, Tim, but I should be thanking you since it was your idea to have this encounter in the first place." "I love you so much, Emolga." "I love you too, Tim. The only thing that would be better, would be if that body of yours was all mine." "Maybe someday it will, I would love to be all yours. Anyway, let's continue, I really want to feel that wonderful cock of yours inside me again." "Sounds good to me, I can't wait to feel that ass of yours on my cock again," Emolga responded as Tim got on his knees and bobbed his head up and down on the cock slowly, making sure to enjoy every vein, texture, and taste. Feeling Tim's mouth on his cock, Emolga moaned, "Oh, Tim, that mouth of yours feels so good on my cock, I could blow right now."

Once he got the cock thoroughly soaked with saliva, Tim took his mouth off it, turned around, got on all fours, and raised his ass and tail high, swaying his ass side to side, "Come, breed me." Emolga licked his lips, enjoying how Tim's ass looks, "With pleasure, my love." He approached Tim from behind and mounted him, giving the hole a few light pokes before very slowly pushing it in, moaning, "Oh, that feels so warm on my cock." Tim moaned as well, "Ah, your cock makes my ass feel so good and full, please keep going slowly, I really want to feel every little bit of it going in and out." Fucking Tim very slowly, Emolga continued moaning, "Ah, anything for you, love. I'm enjoying being able to feel the textures on the inside of your ass on my cock. Going fast, like before, I couldn't feel them like I can now." With Emolga still fucking him, Tim thought he might be able to get deeper, "If you want to be in there even deeper, you can lean down on top of me. A good kiss will really add to this experience." Emolga leaned down and wrapped his arms around Tim, allowing him to use Tim's body as leverage to push his cock deeper into Tim's ass, then leaned his head down further and started kissing Tim.

Ashchu was enjoying being able to watch Tim and Emolga, "It's nice to see him have a lover like this that isn't myself or his father." Mewtwo responded, "Yes it is, I remember back when he wanted nothing to do with sex." "Yeah, it wasn't too long ago when I raped him. Then, after he decided to stay, he was raped even more by the same pokemon that raped me at first." "I remember how much he regretted his decision." "Yep, then there was the time in the cage he got so angry at me, I thought he lost his love for me." "Naw, he was just angry at the situation, not you." "I guess you're right. Look at him now, enjoying his time here just as much as me. He's come a really long way since he started his initiation. I thought he wouldn't have a lover until he left. I'm glad he's found love and I'm able to watch them be together like this." "Yeah, it is a beautiful sight to see two lovers doing it in front of you. Love is such a wonderful thing especially for both of you toys." "Yes it is, being a living sex toy is great, but having a lover is such a nice change. I wonder if he'd want to have sex with me like that sometime." "I'm sure he'd love to. He loves you very much." "I love him too. I guess we should continue to watch and enjoy. I'm going to lay here and rest." Mewtwo giggled, "After all that cum you swallowed, your stomach must still be pretty full, so rest while you can."

Tim and Emolga were still making out while Emolga slowly fucked Tim, both of them moaning. Tim broke the kiss with a loud smack, "Will you do something for me, hun?" "What is it, love?" "Push your cock all the way in and hold it there for a bit." "I'd be happy to, for you," Emolga responded, slowly pushing his cock all the way into Tim's ass, up to the sheath, and holding it there. Both of them moaned and Tim spoke up, "That's it, that feels wonderful, feeling your body and mine being one, connected in the name of love." "Yeah, this feels great." "You know what would make this better?" "What is that?" "Piss in my ass, mark it as yours, besides my parents, of course." "I'd love to make such a wonderful ass like yours, mine. Besides, I kinda have to go anyway, so this should be good," Emolga responded before letting out a sigh of relief as he let loose on his bladder, sending a stream of piss into Tim's ass, causing both of them to moan. The pleasure from it caused Tim's eyes to roll back a bit, "Oh, that's it, Emolga, the warm feeling of your piss so deep in my ass is wonderful." "I bet, it feels really good to piss in your ass like this, and the best part is making your ass, mine."

A few moments later, Emolga's piss started to die down and he spoke up, "Hun, could you do me a favor now?" "Sure, what is it?" "Well, having my cock in your ass feels good and all, and I don't really want this feeling to end. But, I do want to orgasm and going slow and doing this isn't helping much. So, could you send an electric shock through your ass, up my cock?" Tim gave a slight whine, "Sure, I guess this has gone on long enough," he said as he sent a powerful shock through his ass, up Emolga's cock, causing Emolga to moan loudly as he came hard in Tim's ass. Tim felt the cock shoot cum in powerful shots deep into his ass and moaned loudly as well. Emolga's orgasm lasted a few minutes before it died down and he gave a few slow thrusts before pulling his cock out, with a pop and laid down next to Tim as Tim also laid down, both of them panting. Emolga spoke up, "That was great, thank you, hun." "I should be thanking you, that was the best fuck I've ever had. I'm glad to have a real lover that is not either of my parents. I know we're both a little tired, how about we switch, and I fuck you now." "Sure, could you fuck me like I fucked you? I've never been fucked slowly and curious how it feels." "I would be happy to," Tim responded, giving Emolga a quick kiss before standing up.

Emolga looked at Tim's sheath, his cock still hiding in it, and licked his lips, "Mmm, still looks so tasty." Tim reached down to bring his cock to fully erect, but Emolga quickly stopped him, "Please let me do this for you." Tim stopped and moved his hand away, "Sure thing, it will feel better that way anyway." Emolga crawled over to Tim's crotch and gave the balls a few licks and sucks before putting his mouth on the sheath and shoving his tongue in, moaning at the tastes and textures. Tim moaned as well, "That's it, Emolga, just the way I like it, makes me love you even more." It didn't take long for the cock to start poking out and grow, and Emolga sucked on it while keeping his tongue as far inside the sheath as he could, moaning at the tight space getting tighter and tighter, while Tim moaned as well. Soon, Emolga couldn't keep his tongue inside the sheath and licked all around the cock as he sucked on it until it reached its full length. Emolga bobbed his head a few more times and gave it a few more licks before taking his mouth off it, "You enjoyed that a lot, didn't you, hun?" "Oh yeah, that was great. You got me all ready, are you ready?"

Emolga turned around, got on all fours, lifted his tail, and seductively swayed his ass side to side, "Does this answer your question?" Tim leaned up and licked his lips, "Oh, yeah, I hear you loud and clear, and such a sexy sight as well." He got up and walked slowly on all fours towards Emolga, "Looks so tasty, mind if I make out with it?" Emolga stopped swaying his ass, "Go ahead, love, it's all yours." Tim stopped when his face was close enough, pressed his nose against the ass and inhaled deeply, moaning, "God, that smell is intoxicating." After sniffing the ass hole a few more times, he lifted his head up and gave the hole a few quick kisses before putting his mouth against the hole and making out with it as if it was Emolga's mouth. He slowly rotated his head side to side, opened and closed his mouth, pushing his tongue slowly and lovingly into and out of the hole, making smacking sounds once in a while, and causing both of them to moan loudly. Emolga spoke up, "Oh god, that feels so much better than it looks."

Tim put his hands on Emolga's hips, trying to get his tongue a little deeper. Emolga got the hint and moved his ass backwards to help him out. Both of them were in a state of bliss, Tim really enjoying the taste and feel of Emolga's ass hole, while Emolga love feeling Tim's tongue inside it and the mouth on the outside. Emolga spoke up in-between moans, "Mmm, you should do this more often. Maybe next time I'll sit on your face," Emolga looked back at him before continuing, "and give you a little present while you're at it." Tim giggled and moaned at the thought and continued sending his tongue deeper as he was making out with the ass hole. After making out for another 30 minutes, Tim withdrew his tongue and gave the ass hole another couple of quick kisses, "Your ass is delicious, and I would love to taste your shit sometime. For now, are you ready for the next part?" Emolga smiled, "Of course, I can't wait to feel your cock inside me, love."

Tim reached down, making sure his cock was still hard before getting up and mounting Emolga. He placed the tip of his cock against Emolga's ass hole, and leaned down, "Let me penetrate you while kissing, hun." Emolga turned his head, smiled, and nodded, "Of course, I think that will be so hot." Tim smiled, tilted his head, and slowly and passionately kissed Emolga. As soon as their tongues entered each other's mouth, Tim very slowly pushed his cock forward. As the tip penetrated, both of them moaned, pushing the cock slowly into the hole while kissing caused more pleasure than they imagined. Tim got an idea, he didn't push all the way in, instead he put just the tip in, pulled it out, then pushed it back in a little deeper, repeating until he was all the way inside, still going very slowly. Once his cock was completely buried inside Emolga's ass, Tim held it there enjoying the feeling of the warm and moist cave lightly squeezing his cock, while Emolga was enjoying the feeling of his ass being full with Tim's cock. 

They broke the kiss and Tim spoke up, "That ass of yours feels so good on my cock." Emolga smiled and responded, "Thanks, love, your cock makes my ass feel so full, and it's an amazing feeling. There is one thing that might make it better." "What's that, hun?" "Piss for me, piss in my ass, feeling that warm, golden liquid spray in my ass would be so great." Tim moaned at the thought, "I'd be happy to, besides, you did it for me, it's only fair for me to do the same for you. Also, I have a full bladder anyway." Right after saying that, Tim put his hands on Emolga's back, propping himself up while keeping his cock all the way inside the ass, and letting out a sigh of relief as he pissed in the ass. He started with a slow stream, wanting to let the feeling last as long as possible as both of them moaned. Emolga spoke up, "That feels good, love, but please give it to me full force." "If you want that, sure hun," Tim responded and brought the stream to full force, causing both of them to moan louder. Emolga spoke in-between moans, "Yeah, that's it. That's the feeling I want." He held it in as best he could, and Tim loved the feeling of pissing in the ass, as well as, the feeling of the warm piss surrounding his cock. After a few minutes, the stream died down and both of them had a look of pure bliss, and Emolga managed to hold all of the piss inside his ass.

As soon as he finished pissing, Tim immediately started fucking Emolga just as slowly as Emolga fucked him, both of them moaning loudly, enjoying the slow fuck. Emolga enjoying being fucked like this more than before, feeling the cock slowly fill his ass, then empty it, while Tim enjoyed being able to fully feel the texture of the ass on his cock, also enjoying the wet sound that was made by the fucking. Wanting to feel the pleasure of penetrating the ass more, every time Tim pulled his cock back, he pulled it all the way out of the ass, the piss soaking it made it glisten in the light of the lair. He held it out for a second or two, before slowly penetrating the ass again, both of them enjoying it each time. After an hour, Emolga turned to him, smiling, "If you want, love, you can speed up and cum, I don't mind at this point." Tim responded, "Ok, I would love to keep this going, but I really want to cum," he wrapped his arms around Emolga and fucked him as hard and fast as he could, both of them moaning louder and louder. Suddenly Tim moaned as loud as he could as he came in the ass, Emolga felt him shoot cum deep into his ass and moaned, "Oh god yes, love, fill me with that seed of yours." Once the orgasm faded, Tim pulled his cock out and laid beside Emolga as Emolga collapsed onto the ground.

Laying beside Emolga, Tim got an idea and looked at Emolga, smiling and panting, "You know what would be great, hun?" Emolga looked at him, smiling and panting as well, "What is it, love?" "Well, both of our asses are filled with piss and cum, so I was thinking, why don't we 69 and give each other what we are holding in?" Emolga moaned at the thought, "That does sound great, let's do it." Tim gave Emolga a quick kiss and rolled onto his side, facing Emolga as Emolga did the same thing and both of them scooted into position. Putting their mouths on each other's ass was the signal they needed to start. Immediately they started pushing out what they had in their asses, quickly swallowing what they gave each other and moaning at the unique taste and texture of piss mixed with cum. It didn't take long for them to push everything out, but right before they pushed the last of it out, both of them got the same idea and make sure to let their mouths fill up with the liquid. Once they were done, Tim repositioned himself so he was face to face with Emolga and kissed him, the mixtures of piss and cum in their mouths mixing with each other as they shared it. Once it was all swallowed, they broke the kiss.

Tim spoke up first, "Thank you, hun. This experience was the best yet." "I'm glad to hear it, love. It was great for me as well. I especially enjoyed doing it as lovers. Doing this with you as a lover was so much better than as you were a toy." Tim smiled wide and kissed Emolga, "I love you." Emolga kissed back, "I love you too. We should get back to the bed." Tim nodded and both of them got up, walked to the bed and laid down beside Ashchu and Ritchie. Ashchu petted Tim, "It was great seeing you with someone and the love you shared." Mewtwo looked down at the bed, "Seeing you two do it as lovers was better than watching you do it as a user and toy. Love is a beautiful thing, keep a hold of it." Tim and Emolga looked up at him and both responded at the same time, "We will." "Good, now it's time to rest. Meowth will be here soon for Ritchie and I told him not to wash any part of his body until after he leaves here, so he's going to be dirty and very musky, his cock is going to be especially dirty as he's fucked a few pokemon since he was here, and his ass hasn't been cleaned as well. So, you will have all sorts of scents, tastes, and textures to enjoy with him." Ritchie looked up at him, hiding his disgust, "I can't wait, sir. It sounds like a fun time." "Great response, but I know what you're hiding and I'll ignore it, since I know you're still trying." Emolga, Tim, Ritchie, and Ashchu laid their heads down and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

After sleeping for a few hours, Ashchu woke up. He stood up, making sure not to wake the others in the bed, and walked to the throne. He looked up at Mewtwo, "Sir, would it be ok if I did some more stuff with Gengar?" Mewtwo smiled, "You really like his stuff, don't you?" "Yes, sir." Mewtwo looked over to Gengar, "Fine with me, what about you?" Gengar looked at Ashchu and smiled, "Of course it's ok with me, but there is one thing I'd like first." Ashchu looked at him, "Anything, sir, just name it." "I really need to piss and shit. If you will be my toilet, my cock and all the cum in my balls is yours." Ashchu smiled wide, "That's it, sir? You should know that I'm more than happy to be a toilet for anyone, especially you. Everything that comes out of your cock and ass is unique and very delicious." Gengar smiled, "Such a slutty toilet, toy. I'm glad you still love those duties, since I have quite a bit to give you now." Ashchu licked his lips, his breathing and heartbeat getting faster thinking about how much he was about to get, "I can't wait, sir. I'm already excited just thinking about how much you're going to give me. Let's get started, shall we?" "Of course, my eager toy," Gengar responded floating into position in the lair as Ashchu followed.

Once Gengar landed, Ashchu laid on his back and moved backward, in-between Gengar's legs before stopping. Ashchu tapped Gengar's leg, signaling he was ready. Gengar squatted slightly, keeping his hole a bit above Ashchu's face to give everyone a good view as Ashchu licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. Gengar grunted and let out a very loud and long fart which caused Ashchu to moan, enjoying the smell and taste of the gas. The fart woke Ritchie up, but instead of standing up, he continued laying there and just opened his eyes to see what was going on. Ashchu watched as Gengar's hole slowly opened and a brown, solid object coming out and anxiously waited for it to enter his mouth. Ritchie watched as Gengar was using Ashchu as a toilet and tried to hide his disgust. Mewtwo sensed his thoughts and looked at him, "Well, well, good morning, toy. After your encounter with those Lugia, I thought something like this wouldn't disgust you anymore. Seems like we need to get you a fitting punishment...and I have just the thing." Mewtwo giggled before continuing, "You'll be eating so much shit, you'll be begging for it instead of normal food." Ritchie was afraid and disgusted, "Y...yes, sir, I understand." Mewtwo smiled and nodded before both of them turned to continue watching Ashchu and Gengar.

The first piece of shit fell into Ashchu's mouth as it just separated from the ass, which Ashchu quickly closed his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it, moaning at the taste and texture. As he waited for the next piece, he spoke up, "That is even more delicious than I remember. I hope you have a lot for me, I'd love for it to be enough to completely fill me up." Gengar, still grunting, responded, "Oh, I got more than enough to do that. In fact, I might have to hold some back since Mewtwo is cooking up a punishment for the new toy. He wants to squash its disgust with what we're doing." Another couple of pieces dropped into Ashchu's mouth, which he ate and moaned before responding, "That will be fun to watch, and given what Mewtwo's punishments are like, Ritchie should learn very quickly." Gengar dropped a couple more pieces into Ashchu's mouth and responded, "Yeah, and I bet he'll be harsh with this one, the way he's talking about it." They continued talking as Gengar continued to push shit out and Ashchu ate it.

Mewtwo smiled, "You see that, toy? They're having a casual conversation. Ash talking like he's having a casual meal, while Gengar is talking like someone is just outside the door of a bathroom. You'll be like them soon, I'll have you on toilet detail until you get that way." "I don't mean to sound disrespectful or disgusted, but why do that to me?" Mewtwo looked at Ritchie, "Being a toy here requires you to do that. When Ash and Tim went through their initiations, they only ate shit until they got comfortable with it, they even ate their own. Once they did, they were allowed to eat a normal meal again. I went easy on you in that respect, but I think I'll have to start doing that with you." "You mean I won't have a normal meal until I start to really enjoy eating shit?" "Yes, but this time will be different since we have so many pokemon and toys here. Between all of us and users that come here, you will be eating quite a bit of shit." Mewtwo let out an evil smile before continuing, "I also plan on making it extra special." Ritchie got a little scared, "What do you mean?" "I can put some laxatives in their food that will make them go faster than you can eat it, then I'll have you clean up the mess after." Ritchie tried harder to hide his disgust, "If that is what you want, I'll do it." "Good to hear, and that disgust you have will go away. For now, enjoy the show." They turned back and continued watching Ashchu and Gengar.

Still pushing shit out, Gengar was having trouble staying in his position, "Toy, I'm enjoying our conversation, but my legs are a bit weak, would you mind if I sat completely down on you with all my weight?" Ashchu moaned at the thought, "Of course I don't mind. In fact, I would love you to, it would make me feel like an actual toilet and make this even better." Gengar giggled, "Such a good toilet toy," he said lowering himself down slowly, making sure his ass hole was lined up with Ashchu's mouth on the way down. Within a few moments, Gengar's ass hole pressed against Ashchu's mouth and Gengar slowly put more and more of his weight on Ashchu. Once all of his weight was on Ashchu, Gengar put his legs in a more relaxed position, sitting as though he were actually on a toilet, still grunting and pushing his shit out as Ashchu hungrily ate it. Gengar spoke up, "Aside from feeling like I'm sitting on a lumpy seat, this is great. Once you've had enough, just tap me, I can sense Mewtwo wants me to give the new toy some later." Ashchu took a second from eating to let out a muffled, "Mmhmm".

Sitting all the way down on Ashchu, Gengar could feel him chew and swallow the shit, "Mmm, I can feel you eat my shit, and it feels so good. We'll have to do it this way every time, everyone should be able to experience this." With so much talking, Emolga and Tim woke up, seeing what was going on. Tim whined, "Aww, I want some of that." Ritchie looked at him somewhat shocked that he actually wants to be in Ashchu's position. Mewtwo looked over and smiled, "I know, Tim, but Ash woke up and asked for it. For now, you'll have to wait a bit, our new toy has a punishment coming and he's going to be everyone's toilet until I say otherwise." Tim was disappointed, but nodded, "Yes, sir, I understand." "Good boy, I promise you'll be able to eat some as soon as his punishment is over. How does that sound?" Tim smiled, "Sounds good to me, thank you, sir." "You're welcome," Mewtwo responded and all of them turned to watch Ashchu and Gengar. Ashchu knew he had a good audience now and made sure to chew, swallow, and moan as loud as he could to make the viewing experience better for them.

Gengar spoke up, "This toy really loves this, I can't believe he's not full yet. I've given it so much and it still wants more." Turning his attention to Ashchu, "Hey, toy, how about one final large piece, then we continue to the next part?" Ashchu whined a little, then nodded as best he could in his position and Gengar responded, "Good, now get ready, this one is going to be the biggest you've ever had." Gengar let out a very loud grunt as he pushed the piece out, slow enough to give Ashchu time to chew and swallow it in chunks. Ashchu had his mouth open as much as he could, the piece being almost bigger than his mouth, he let it fill his mouth before chewing and swallowing, then opening his mouth for more. Ashchu kept doing this until the last of it dropped into his mouth and was about to chew it until Gengar stopped him, "Don't eat it, yet. Let's show the new toy that this isn't just a show." Ashchu nodded as best he could and Gengar stood up and moved to the side. Once he did, Ashchu stood up, facing the watchers, leaving his mouth open so they could see the shit in his mouth. Tim licked his lips, "That looks so tasty, I can't wait until it's my turn." Ritchie continued trying to hide his disgust, and Mewtwo spoke up, "That is a good look for you, Ash."

Once everyone got a good look, Gengar spoke up, "Ok, toy, you can eat it now." Ashchu closed his mouth, chewing and swallowing the shit before opening his mouth again. The shit was gone, but his mouth was covered with what was left over. Mewtwo got an idea, "Hey, let's make our new toy clean that shit out of Ash's mouth." Ritchie couldn't hide his disgust anymore, "Sir, are you sure you want me to?" "Yes, TOY, I want you to go up to him, kiss him, and use your tongue to clean his mouth." Ritchie, still disgusted, responded, "Y...yes, sir, whatever you want." "Good, get going, I don't want delays, Meowth will be here soon." Ritchie nodded, stood up, and walked to Ashchu, staring at the shit-covered mouth the entire time, wishing he didn't have to do this and being disgusted by the smell as it got stronger. When Ritchie got close enough, Ashchu grabbed him and roughly kissed him, opening his mouth to let Ritchie's tongue into it. Reluctantly, Ritchie pushed his tongue into Ashchu's mouth and started licking around, the taste and texture making him more disgusted, but he did as he was told. Secretly, Ashchu helped him out by cleaning his own mouth during the time when Ritchie had retracted his tongue to swallow and clean it off. Soon, Ashchu's mouth was clean and they broke the kiss.

Quietly Ritchie spoke up, "Thank you, Ash." "You're welcome, but keep it down or we'll both be in trouble." Ritchie nodded and went back to the bed, wanting to vomit from what he just did. Mewtwo looked at him, "That was good, but I know you had help, I'll overlook it this time since you obeyed well, but I won't be forgiving next time." "Understood, sir, thank you." Mewtwo looked back at Ashchu, "Please continue, you two, and make it quick." Gengar and Ashchu looked at him and nodded. Ashchu sat down, "Use my mouth as a urinal, please, sir." Gengar smiled wide, "With pleasure, toy, this is going to be fun," he said straddling Ashchu's legs and putting his sheath in front of Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu spoke up, "Before you start, would you mind if I put that sexy sheath in my mouth to cut back on the mess, sir?" "Go ahead, toy, this is what you asked for after all." Ashchu smiled and put his mouth around the sheath, moaning, thinking about what was about to come.

Gengar looked down at him, "I hope you're ready, toy, this bladder of mine is completely full," he said just before he let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing full force, knowing Ashchu could handle it. Ashchu felt the golden liquid spray into his mouth and swallowed in very loud and large gulps, loud enough for everyone to hear, and moaning as he did. Gengar continued to look down at Ashchu and put his hands on Ashchu's head, "Yeah, that's it, toy, enjoy my piss while you can. It feels good to see and hear you drink my piss and enjoy being a toilet." Gengar closed his eyes and moaned, "Mmm, with my eyes closed, it does feel like I'm pissing in a urinal, besides the warm feeling around my sheath and loud gulping sounds, of course." With Gengar producing such a strong stream, it didn't take long to empty his bladder. Mewtwo sensed it was almost empty by now and spoke up, "Ash, keep a mouthful, I want you to give it to our new toy." Ashchu let his mouth fill up with piss, only swallowing enough to keep it from spilling out the sides of his mouth.

Once Gengar's bladder was empty, he very slowly took his sheath out of Ashchu's mouth, making sure Ashchu couldn't accidentally spill any piss in his mouth. Mewtwo looked at Ritchie, "Go to Ash, toy." Ritchie nodded and walked toward Ashchu. Mewtwo looked at Ashchu, "Now, Ash, I want you to dip and kiss him. When your mouth opens up, I want that piss to flow naturally from your mouth to his." Ashchu nodded, and when Ritchie approached, Ashchu grabbed him and dipped him, smiling an evil smile as he pressed his lips against Ritchie's. Ritchie sighed and opened his mouth and Ashchu followed with his. As Ashchu's mouth opened, the piss started flowing into Ritchie's mouth. Ritchie didn't like the taste but forced himself to swallow and moan. Once Ashchu's mouth was empty, he separated his lips from Ritchie's with a loud smack and stood him up, "You did good there, Ritchie." "Thanks, Ash." Mewtwo spoke up, "Ash, I know you wanted to drink Gengar's cum again, but Meowth is approaching. I'll let you have Gengar's cum after their encounter, ok?" Ashchu was a little disappointed, "Yes, sir, I understand." Mewtwo tried to reassure him, "It will give him time to build up some extra cum during that time anyway, plus I'll have Ritchie do something very special with you while you're working Gengar's cock." Ashchu looked confused, wondering what Mewtwo had in mind, "Sounds good, sir."

Ashchu went over to the bed and sat down, while Gengar took his place next to the throne just as Meowth entered the lair. Mewtwo looked over and saw Ritchie still laying in the bed, "What are you waiting for, toy? Get out there and greet our guest." Ritchie nodded, "Yes, sir," he said getting up and walking to the usual spot in the lair. As Meowth approached, Ritchie had trouble hiding his disgust the Meowth's putrid smell. Ritchie was able to hide his disgusted face from Mewtwo, but not from Meowth, who spoke up, "You like my scent there, NEW TOY? Smells divine, doesn't it?" Not wanting to show disgust, Ritchie responded, "Y...Yes, sir." Meowth let out an evil giggle, "Come on, I know you're lying. You may be able to hide it with words, but I can tell by the look on your face it was a lie. At Mewtwo's request, I haven't bathed in a while and made sure to get my piss and cum deep into my fur, especially on my balls and sheath, and I haven't cleaned my ass either, or my mouth, so I'm nice and dirty for ya." Ashchu and Tim wished they were in Ritchie's place, which Meowth noticed, "Hehe, it seems the other toys are a bit envious of you right now, you should feel lucky, I've never been this dirty for them."

Meowth grabbed Ritchie, bringing their mouths close together, "I made sure my breath is especially bad, just for you." Ritchie felt like he would vomit just from the smell, he gulped, "Thank you, sir. I've never been with anyone this dirty. I've always thought of you being dirty, but not as much as you are now." "Oh, I'm usually pretty clean, you just never seen me at my best. Anyway, time to get moving," Meowth responded before kissing Ritchie passionately. As their tongues entered each other's mouth, the taste made Ritchie start to convulse as if trying to vomit, but Mewtwo quickly used his powers to stop him, "Now, now, none of that vomiting crap, not in this place." Not wanting to make Mewtwo more upset or disappoint Meowth, Ritchie started to moan and get more into the kiss. Suddenly, something clicked in Ritchie's mind and he was now ignoring how disgusting Meowth was and only thinking about the pleasure from the situation. He fully embraced Meowth, rubbing all over his body and enjoying how soiled it is. Mewtwo smiled, "Finally, he's getting it. Without that disgust on his mind, he actually seems to be enjoying his role. Hehe, took him long enough too."

While still making out, Ritchie didn't realize a vine was snaking its way from his body, going to Meowth's ass hole, and poking it. Meowth suddenly moaned louder and Ritchie was a bit confused, he felt something like an ass hole, but it wasn't coming from his hands as they were rubbing Meowth's back. Ritchie broke the kiss, which got Meowth confused, "Something wrong, toy?" Ritchie looked and saw the vine, "How am I doing this?" Everyone giggled and Meowth responded, "It's your vine whip, you must have started being able to use your abilities." "I know, but how do I control it?" "Think of it as another appendage, like an arm or hand, try to move it like that." Ritchie concentrated and suddenly the vine quickly pushed into the hole, causing Meowth to moan loudly, "Oh god, toy, that agile vine of yours feels so good." "Thank you, but I still don't understand how I'm controlling it." "Well, whatever you're doing, it feels good," Meowth responded, moaning louder before making out with Ritchie again, the vine moving more wildly and going further into the ass.

Meowth felt Ritchie's cock press against him and broke the kiss, "My, my, you're an eager one." Ritchie blushed at the statement and Meowth continued, "No need to blush, toy, getting turned on by this is normal," Meowth gave an evil smile before continuing, "I have an idea, are you able to control that vine of yours yet?" Ritchie concentrated and was able to pull the vine out of Meowth's ass, "Good, but it looks dirty, clean it off for me." Ritchie moved the vine to his mouth and he sucked on it until it was clean. Meowth looked at it, still smiling, "That's good, now I want you to shove it into your pee hole." Ritchie looked shocked, "Did I hear you right, sir? You want me to put it..." "In your pee hole, toy," Meowth interrupted, giggling lightly. "Y...yes, sir," Ritchie responded moving the vine to his cock and paused. Meowth looked irritated, "What's the hold up, TOY? I want that vine in there, NOW!" Ritchie gulped, anticipating pain, using one hand to hold the cock still and the other to open the pee hole as much as he could, he slowly inserted the vine, crying out in pain as it went in. After it went inside a bit, Ritchie spoke up, in between his cries of pain, "S...sir, how far do you want it in there?" Meowth let out an evil smile again, "Keep going until you can't go in any further." Ritchie nodded and slowly continued pushing the vine in.

Watching the scene in front of them, Ashchu and Tim winced, and Ashchu spoke up, "That's gotta hurt." "Yeah, I'm not even doing it and I can feel the pain," Tim responded. Mewtwo looked at them, "Well, well, looks like we have a new activity that should prove entertaining for your users, not to mention a great test of loyalty for the new toy." Ashchu and Tim gulped, and Ashchu spoke up, "You know we'll do anything we're told, sir, but why something that looks so painful?" "It's only painful until you're used to doing it, plus it gives your users something new to do." Tim and Ashchu cringed, then nodded and turned back to watch Ritchie and Meowth.

Ritchie had pushed the vine as far inside as he could, "Ok, sir, it won't go in any further." Meowth smiled wider, "Good, now move the vine in and out, like the vine is fucking your pee hole." Ritchie's eyes opened wide, he couldn't believe was Meowth just told him to do, but quickly nodded and obeyed, moving the vine in and out of the pee hole, slowly at first, then picking up speed, crying in pain as he did. Still smiling, Meowth spoke up, "Yeah, that's it, fuck that pee hole, now let's see if you can do two things at once, I want to feel that mouth of yours on my cock." Still crying in pain, Ritchie nodded and got on all fours, putting his mouth next to Meowth's sheath while still using his vine to fuck his pee hole, and gave the sheath a big sniff, smelling something strange on it. Meowth lifted his sheath up, "Least I can do is help you out, toy. Give my balls some attention, first, and don't mind the unusual smell and taste. Since I haven't washed down there in a while, so there is dried up piss and cum on there from over a week ago.

Ritchie moved his mouth to Meowth's balls and gave them a lick, the disgusting taste of week old piss and cum dried up on the fur made him want to vomit, but he managed to moan while still crying in pain from the vine in his pee hole. Ritchie slowly licked the balls a few more times before putting them in his mouth and sucking on them while moving his tongue all around, making Meowth moan louder and louder, "Oh yeah, toy, you're great at this, even with them being so dirty." After a few moments, Meowth slapped his sheath against Ritchie's head, "That's enough attention for my balls, time to give this thing some attention." Ritchie took the balls out of his mouth and slowly licked up to and around the sheath, Meowth moaning louder. Once he got to the tip of the sheath, Ritchie put it in his mouth and sucked on it while pushing his tongue inside, Meowth moaned even louder, "My god, toy, you really know how to make a user feel good, keep it going like this and I might just come back and be cleaner." While sucking on and licking the inside of the sheath, Ritchie was moaning, his cries of pain dying down as having his vine fuck his pee hole was becoming less painful and more pleasurable.

A few moments later, Meowth couldn't hold his erection back and his cock started poking out of the sheath. Ritchie continued sucking on the sheath and continued to lick all around inside the sheath and around the emerging cock. As the cock grew and the spines formed, Ritchie noticed the spines and played with them using his tongue, which caused Meowth to moan louder, "Yeah, toy, just like that, you know what makes a user feel good." It didn't take long for the cock to grow too big to keep Ritchie's tongue in the sheath, so he pulled it out and bobbed his head up and down on the cock while licking all over it, Meowth continuing to moan loudly, "Mmm, you are talented with that mouth and tongue, almost like you were born for this. The only thing that would be better is if you would play with my balls." Ritchie got the hint and used his hands to play with Meowth's balls, causing him to moan louder, "Aah, that's it, just perfect, it won't be long now, I can already feel my orgasm coming on." Ritchie took one hand off Meowth's balls and used it to jerk him off.

A couple of minutes later, Meowth let out a deafening moan as he came in Ritchie's mouth. So much cum sprayed out so fast, Ritchie had to swallow as fast as he could to avoid letting any spill out. Used to the taste of cum at this point, Ritchie moaned at the taste and texture of it as it filled his mouth and went down his throat, into his stomach. Ritchie's head started moving away from the cock, but Meowth used his hands to keep it on the cock, "Let me help you keep that head of yours in place." Meowth was still shooting cum full force and Ritchie kept swallowing it in large, loud gulps, wondering how much more Meowth has left. Eventually, Meowth's orgasm slowly died down and he released Ritchie's head. Ritchie immediately took his mouth off the cock and stood there on all fours, panting hard and still fucking his pee hole with his vine, "Wow...sir, you sure had a lot of cum. It was more gooey than other's I've had, and it went down more smoothly." Meowth smiled and patted Ritchie on the head, "Thank you, toy, that's nice to hear. Don't get too comfortable, though, I'm still hard and I'm anxious to feel the inside of that Snivy ass on my cock." Still panting, Ritchie responded, "Sounds great, sir. Just curious, how much longer do you want my vine to fuck my pee hole?" Meowth giggled, "Sorry, it slipped my mind, you can stop now, if you want." Ritchie gave a sigh of relief as he quickly took the vine out and fully retreated it into his body, "Aah, thank you, sir."

Meowth moved around behind Ritchie, petting Ritchie's back and admiring the feel of his serpent scales, "Mmm, these scales are sexy, I've always wondered what it was like to fuck a serpent." Once Meowth got behind Ritchie, he lifted Ritchie's tail high and admired his ass hole, "Mmm, even though that hole looks really used, it's still sexy as hell. We might need to do something if you're too loose in there." Ritchie was confused wondering what Meowth meant right before Meowth shoved his cock all the way inside Ritchie's ass causing Ritchie to gasp in surprise. Meowth seemed upset, "Uh, toy, you are too loose back here, I can barely feel your ass on my cock. I want you to clench your ass around my cock as much as you can." Ritchie grunted, clenching his ass as much as he could and Meowth could feel it, "That's it, toy, you got it right there, keep it like this." Ritchie nodded, keeping his ass clenched around the cock as Meowth started fucking him hard and fast, moaning loudly as he did, "Oh, yeah, this feels better than I thought it would." Ritchie moaned as well, "I agree, sir, those spines on your cock, it feels like they're massaging my insides." Meowth giggled, "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

With all the pleasure Meowth was experiencing, he could feel his orgasm approaching fast, "Ah, toy, get ready, I'm about to blow here." Ritchie was still moaning, "Just let it go, sir, I want to feel that wonderful cum of yours inside me." After a couple more thrusts, Meowth let out a deafening moan as he came in Ritchie's ass, although not as powerful as in his mouth, but Ritchie could still feel the cock pulsate and shoot cum deep into his ass. Ritchie moaned loudly, "Oh yeah, sir, I can feel it, such a wonderful feeling, your cum shooting into my ass." Meowth's orgasm didn't last as long as the last one, and once it died down, Meowth slowly pulled his cock out of the ass, "Ah, that was great, toy, so much better than I imagined it would be." "I'm glad you enjoyed it, sir, I also enjoyed it very much. Are you interested in doing anything else?" Meowth petted Ritchie, "Such a good toy, but I'm spent," he turned to Mewtwo, "I also need to get back to Jessie and James, you have a good toy as usual here and I thank you for letting me have fun with him. I might come back another time, if that's ok with you." Mewtwo responded, "Fine with me, if I ever allow this fun to end, I'll let you know." "Sounds good to me, thanks again," Meowth responded before turning and walking out of the lair.

Mewtwo turned to Ritchie, "You did well and deserve a break. Come on over to the bed and rest for a bit." Ritchie got up, walked to the bed, and laid down, "Thank you, sir, I tried hard to please." "I know, and you will be rewarded for your efforts soon, I promise. For now, enjoy your break." "I will, but can I ask a favor, first?" "What is it?" "Well, Meowth left and I kinda have a hard on, would someone please help me out?" Mewtwo looked at the others in the bed, "I'll leave it up to you guys to decide who gets to help him with that."


	17. Chapter 17

Emolga, Tim, and Ashchu looked at each other. Tim was the first to speak up, "I already had a taste of him, so I'll pass this time if one of you want to have at it." Emolga spoke next, "I can wait a little longer, until our encounter. You can do it if you want, Ash." Ashchu smiled, "Thanks, you guys," he said before looking down at Ritchie, "I'll help you with that hard on, but I'll need you to help me with something after." Ritchie looked confused, "What is it, Ash?" "Well...I haven't gone to the bathroom in a while and I need to go. So, after I take care of you, I'll need you to take care of me, since Mewtwo has you on toilet duties for a while." Ritchie sighed, "Since I don't have much of a choice, I'll do it." "Ok then, let's do this out of the bed, so we can switch quickly and not get the bed dirty if anything leaks out." "Sounds good," Ritchie said before both of them moved a few feet from the bed. Ashchu gave Ritchie a quick kiss, "Now, lay down and let me do all the work."

Ritchie laid on his back, his cock still fully hard and throbbing. Ashchu got down and stared at it for a second, "Since you became a pokemon, I've wanted a taste of your cock," Ashchu grabbed the cock and started jerking it off slowly, causing Ritchie to moan before continuing, "your cock feels wonderful in my hand, I can't wait to taste it and it's juices." Just as he said that, a bead of pre formed on the tip of the cock. Ashchu licked his lips and gently sucked on the tip, both of them moaning. He took his mouth off it, "Such a great taste, being a grass type really improved the way you taste. I can't wait to get a taste of your cum." Before Ritchie could respond, Ashchu put the cock back in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, still stroking it, causing Ritchie to moan, "Oh god, Ash, that feels so good." Ashchu wasn't paying attention, being too engrossed in the cock, tasting a bit different, more like a vine than a cock, and the pre tasting like fresh morning dew on a leaf.

Ashchu started using his tongue to lick all over the cock as he sucked, enjoying the unique texture of the Snivy cock. Pre poured out of the tip faster and faster as he sucked, which he quickly swallowed, moaning as he did. Suddenly Ritchie started moaning louder and louder, "Ash, I'm going to cum." Ashchu kept sucking, and just when Ritchie was about to orgasm, he took his mouth and hands off the cock. Ritchie whined, "Ash, why did you stop? I was so close." Ashchu smiled, looking at the pulsating cock, "It's called edging. I bring you to the edge of orgasm and stop, or slow down to the point where you stay on the edge for as long as I want." "But I want to cum so bad." "If you want it that bad, you have to beg for it." Right after saying that, he gave the cock a lick, sending Ritchie right back to the edge. "Please, Ash, let me cum, I badly need it." "Good, but not good enough," Ashchu responded before giving the cock another lick, keeping Ritchie on the edge. "Ash, I'm begging you, please let me cum, I can't stand it anymore, I'm about to burst." Ashchu giggled and put the tip of the cock in his mouth, sucking and licking it. This sent Ritchie over the edge and let out his loudest moan yet as he came, sending large shots of cum into Ashchu's mouth.

Ashchu swallowed loudly, moaning at the taste and texture. It tasted like watered down syrup, very sweet and somewhat thick. Ritchie's orgasm lasted longer than before, but Ashchu didn't mind, he kept swallowing in large, loud gulps, moaning as he did. Once the orgasm died down, Ashchu made sure to keep a little in his mouth to give Ritchie. When it died down completely, Ashchu bobbed his head a few more times and licked the cock a little, making sure to get every last drop, before taking his mouth off it and moving to Ritchie's head. Ashchu gave Ritchie a quick kiss, just long enough to send the cum he was saving into Ritchie's mouth. Ritchie swallowed the cum and moaned quietly. Ashchu smiled, "What do you think of your own cum?" "It's great, better than I thought." Ashchu patted Ritchie's head, "Same here, it was better than your human cum. Now, I gave you what you wanted, it's time you give me what I want." Ritchie gave a sad sigh, "Alright, if I must, not really looking forward to it." "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, trust me. Anyway, lean your head back, so I can sit on your mouth like a toilet." Ritchie leaned his head back so his mouth was pointed straight up and opened wide. Ashchu smiled, "That's it, just go with the flow. This will be over soon enough."

Ashchu got on top of Ritchie and sat on his mouth, "I hope you're ready, Ritchie. I won't be able to stop once I start, even if I want to." Ritchie didn't respond, just waited for Ashchu to start. Before Ashchu could start, Mewtwo spoke up, "Remember, this is a punishment for that toy, don't go easy on him." Ashchu nodded and let out a loud grunt, quickly pushing shit out, into Ritchie's mouth. Ritchie groaned, clearly not enjoying the taste or texture of the shit, but quickly started chewing and swallowing, not wanting to let his mouth overflow and make things worse. Ashchu felt Ritchie chewing and heard him swallow, "That's it, enjoy the lovely meal I'm giving you. You're doing good so far." Ritchie felt dirty as the shit flowed down his throat and into his stomach, Mewtwo using his powers to make sure he didn't vomit what Ashchu was giving him. Ashchu kept pushing shit out for five minutes, farting once in a while in between pieces, and Ritchie wondered how much more he had.

Finally, after 10 minutes of pushing shit out, Ashchu let out a final, loud grunt, pushing the last and largest piece out. Once Ritchie chewed and swallowed the last piece, Ashchu stayed sitting on Ritchie's mouth. Ritchie let out a whine, wanting Ashchu to get up. Ashchu giggled, "Not yet, you have to clean me up first, inside and out. Ritchie stuck out his tongue and pushed it into Ashchu's hole and moved it around wildly, causing him to moan loudly, "Ah, that's it Ritchie, get it nice and clean in there." Ritchie moved his tongue as far into the hole as he could and started fucking it with his tongue while moving it around, making sure to get all of the inner walls clean, which caused Ashchu to moan louder. Once he was sure the inside of the hole was clean, Ritchie retreated his tongue, and licked the outside of the hole. A few minutes later, the outside of the hole was clean, and Ritchie pulled his tongue back into his mouth. Ashchu got up and turned around, looking into Ritchie's still open mouth, "You did great for your first time. That mouth of yours looks sexy coated in my shit. I bet you'd like something to clean it out with, huh?" Ritchie nodded, and Ashchu continued, "Good, I got a full bladder for you. You'll enjoy this, it should be very pungent as I haven't had much to drink lately."

Ritchie looked worried, wondering just how bad it's going to be. Ashchu got off Ritchie and stood up, "For the next part, I think it would be best for you to get a little propped up." He turned to Mewtwo, "Mind if he uses the throne to prop himself up?" "That's fine, as long as it doesn't let any leak out. If any does leak out, you will be cleaning it up." Ashchu nodded and pulled Ritchie to the throne, propping Ritchie's head up on it just enough so that his mouth was the height of Ashchu's sheath. Ashchu straddled Ritchie's chest, putting his sheath against Ritchie's mouth, "Put your mouth on it so you don't make a mess." Ritchie opened his mouth and put it on Ashchu's sheath. "That's good, the perfect urinal. Now, get ready for a powerful stream, and remember to keep a bit in your mouth so you can swish it around and get that shit cleaned out." Ritchie looked up at Ashchu with sad eyes and gave a slight nod. Ashchu looked down at him and quietly spoke, "Be careful, if Mewtwo catches that, he'll make this worse for you."

Ritchie took a few deep breaths through his nose as Ashchu grunted a bit and started pissing full force. As soon as the piss entered his mouth and he tasted it, Ritchie started swallowing it and quietly whined, the taste being way more pungent than he's had before. Ashchu heard and felt Ritchie swallowing his piss and moaned, "That's it, you're a natural urinal. You love my piss, don't you?" Ritchie got the hint and nodded as best he could. Mewtwo looked down at them and smiled, "Hearing you swallow piss like that is lovely, you're getting better, keep it up. I might end your toilet duties early if you're good." Ashchu continued to moan, "Hear that, Ritchie? Mewtwo is pleased with how you're doing." Ritchie nodded again while still swallowing the piss. After a little bit, the stream died down and Ritchie swallowed the last of it before pushing his tongue into the sheath slightly, making sure to get the last drops out of the pee hole and around the inside lip of the sheath. Once he was done, he retreated his tongue and Ashchu sighed, "You did good, Ritchie, everyone should give you a try."

Tim smiled and eagerly spoke up, "Can I try the new toilet next?" Mewtwo giggled, "Go ahead, he needs the practice." "Thank you, sir," Tim said as he got up and Ashchu got off Ritchie. As Tim and Ashchu passed each other, they quickly kissed. Once Tim got to Ritchie, he pulled Ritchie so he was laying flat on the floor, "Ash had more to give than I do, so it shouldn't be too bad this time." Ritchie didn't respond, he just pointed his mouth straight up and opened it wide. Tim giggled, "It's ok, I get it, you want this to be over with already. Don't worry, this will be quicker than with Ash." He straddled Ritchie's chest, turned around, and sat on Ritchie's mouth. Tim immediately started grunting and pushing his shit out, farting quite a bit as he did. Ritchie chewed and swallowed everything that fell into his mouth, hating the taste and texture, but convinced himself to enjoy it and moan. Mewtwo smiled, "That's good, toy, I can sense you're really trying hard and that's good, keep it up."

Tim only pushed shit out for five minutes before he pushed the final piece out. Ritchie chewed and swallowed the last piece, feeling it slide down his throat and into his stomach. He felt soiled and dirty, eating so much shit, but he made sure not to show it. After Ritchie cleaned him inside and out with his tongue, Tim got up and off Ritchie, "Now it's time, sit up like you did with Ash." Ritchie propped himself up like he was before against the throne. Tim straddled Ritchie again and put his sheath in front of Ritchie's mouth. Ritchie immediately put his mouth on it and whined, wanting Tim to start and get it over with quickly. Tim looked at him and smiled, "You want it that bad, huh? Don't worry it will start in a moment." Tim looked up and gave a sigh of relief as he started pissing full force. Ritchie moaned as he tasted the warm piss shoot into his mouth, he didn't like it, but at least it was better than Ashchu's. Mewtwo giggled again, "Looks like he enjoys being a toilet now." Ritchie heard Mewtwo and blushed in embarrassment, still continuing to drink Tim's piss as fast as he could.

Once his bladder was empty, the stream died down, and Ritchie quickly went to work getting the last drops from Tim's pee hole and inside the sheath before taking his mouth off it. Tim looked down at Ritchie, "You're great, I can see why Ash liked it so much." He looked at Emolga, "You should try it, since he's getting used to it, you'll enjoy it as well." Mewtwo nodded, "I agree, plus it would probably a taste from a different electric rodent." Emolga thought for a moment, "Ok, ok, you guys talked me into it. It's not really my thing, but since you guys want it, I'll do it." Emolga got up and walked toward Ritchie as Tim got off him and walked back to the bed, kissing Emolga as they passed each other. Ritchie quickly got into position and opened his mouth, eagerly awaiting Emolga to sit on his mouth. Emolga felt a bit uncomfortable, but straddled Ritchie and sat on his mouth. Ashchu leaned over and whispered to Tim, "Man, Ritchie's lucky, I really want to taste Emolga's piss and shit." "Me too, Ash, I hope he gives us a taste sometime soon." Mewtwo heard them and giggled, "You two are such toilet sluts. Emolga, they're talking about how much they want you to use them as a toilet." Emolga sighed, "Alright, I will give each of them a turn sometime." Ashchu and Tim smiled as they eagerly watched for Emolga to start.

Emolga grunted and started pushing his shit out and Ritchie chewed and swallowed it, moaning as he did. He lasted just as long as Tim, and once he was done, allowed Ritchie to clean him up before getting off and letting Ritchie prop himself up once again. Emolga straddled Ritchie and put his sheath in front of Ritchie's mouth. As soon as Ritchie took the sheath in his mouth, Emolga started pissing. Ritchie swallowed, moaning at the taste, being much different than Ashchu and Tim's. Once the stream died down, Ritchie got the last drops and took his mouth off the sheath, "Thank you, sir. You taste better than the others." Emolga blushed, "Thanks, toy, that is kind of you to say." After saying that, Emolga got off Ritchie and helped him to the bed where the four of them cuddled. Ashchu spoke up, "You should taste Mewtwo and Gengar sometime, they are the best and give you so much." Tim added on, "And they're more than happy to give it to you whenever you want." Mewtwo looked at Ritchie, "I've seen enough, next I want you to eat your own shit and drink your own piss, once you do that, your punishment will be over." Ritchie responded, "How does that work?"

Mewtwo smiled, "Good question, I will have a plate for you to shit on and a bowl to piss in. Once you are done, you will have to eat and drink it all." Right after saying that, Mewtwo materialized a plate and bowl next to the bed, "Whenever you have to go, go ahead." "Can I do it now? I've had so much, I need to drain it out." "Go ahead, toy." Ritchie got up and squatted over the plate, immediately pushing his shit out. As Ritchie was doing his thing, Ashchu looked at Mewtwo, "Sir, would it be ok it Tim and I tried a little, we're kinda curious how he tastes?" "Each of you can try a bite of shit and a swallow of piss." Ashchu and Tim responded at the same time, "Thank you so much, sir." They turned back to watch Ritchie, who just got done filling the plate and moving to the bowl and pissing. While Ritchie was pissing, Ashchu and Tim each took a bite of the shit, moaning at the taste and texture of the grass type's shit. Once they swallowed, Ritchie was done pissing in the bowl and moved to the plate to start eating as Ashchu and Tim took a drink from the bowl, enjoying the taste here as well. As Ritchie was eating the shit, Ashchu spoke up, "Your stuff tastes really good, Ritchie." Tim chimed in, "Yeah, delicious, I wouldn't mind being a toilet for you sometime."

Ritchie blushed, continuing to eat his shit off the plate as fast as he could so he could be done quickly. Once he was done eating, he went to the bowl and started drinking the piss. Once he was done, Mewtwo made the plate and bowl disappear and Ritchie went back to the bed cuddling with the others. Ashchu spoke up, "How did you like your own taste?" "Not the worst I've had so far." Tim responded, "That's good, I guess. Anyway, you'll get used to it in time, at least you act like you enjoy it now." Mewtwo looked at Ritchie, "Since you handled your punishment so well, I'll release you from it as I said earlier, but step out of line and it will be worse." Ritchie responded, "Yes, sir, thank you for ending my punishment early." "You're welcome, get some rest. Emolga, you've been patiently awaiting a turn with our new toy and your time is almost here, you're next in line to play with him." Emolga smiled, "Thank you, Mewtwo, I can't wait." Emolga looked down at Ritchie, "Our encounter will be your most pleasurable yet, I promise you." He petted Ritchie's head as Ritchie responded, "Thank you, sir, I'm curious what you have in mind." Emolga giggled, "You'll see soon, rest for now and we'll play when you're all rested." Ritchie nodded and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

After watching Ritchie sleep for an hour, Ashchu, Tim, and Emolga drifted off to sleep as well. Mewtwo, Gengar, and Alakazam looked at them, and Mewtwo spoke up, "They look so cute, cuddled together and sleeping like that. I wish all of them could be here forever, bringing so much pleasure to so many pokemon. That reminds me, they don't do much with you, Alakazam, any idea why?" "No idea, but I don't mind." "Ok, but if you want to do something and we don't have any guests, feel free to go ahead." Alakazam nodded, and Mewtwo continued, "Ash and Tim seem to like being with you, though, Gengar. Is there something I should know?" "No, they just seem to like being with a ghost, I guess, and I won't turn down a request since they are so good at what they do." Mewtwo smiled, "Yeah, they really are the best at what they do, much better than the last toys I had." "Then why consider letting them go at all?" "I've come to really care about Ash and Tim, so much that I want to let Ash go back to his friends and continue his journey, while Tim goes out in the world to find his own way." "Well, they are your toys, so it's your decision. If they were mine, I would never let them go." "There are always others out there if we want more." "Yeah, but none that were transformed from being human." "True, that does make these toys special, but Ash did say he would return once in a while to be a toy again."

"He said that? I guess I shouldn't be surprised since he seems to really enjoy it here." "Yeah, such a big change from when he was first brought here. He used to beg for me to let him go, now he's not sure if he'll want to leave when I offer it to him." "You mean you'll let him choose?" "Of course, if he wants to stay, I'll let him until he wants to go." Gengar looked surprised, "Wow, I can't remember the last time you let a toy go, let alone give them a choice whether they'd want to stay or not." "I know, these toys are special, you have one that used to be human, and one that is the offspring of a once-human pokemon and his best friend, who might get married right here in the lair." "Yeah, that would be exciting, to see a toy and his best friend get married right here." "Of course, if it does happen, it will be a simple and quick wedding, I'm not much into ceremonies." "Understandable, should we assume you would be the one marrying them?" "Yes I will, after all, I am the one that brought them this close together and it is my lair. Besides, the only ones that will know of it are those here, as there will be no other proof of it." Gengar nodded and they continued to watch the four pokemon sleep in the bed.

After sleeping a good eight hours, they slowly started to wake up, but were worried when Ritchie started groaning. Ashchu spoke up, "Are you ok, Ritchie?" "I'll be fine, my stomach hurts from earlier, let me lay here a little longer." Ashchu looked at Mewtwo, "Sir, could you help him?" "I could, but he would have the same ache again when he eats and drinks like he did earlier. A good rest will do him good anyway. You guys can do stuff on your own, without him if you want." Tim perked up, "Hey Ash, I got an idea." "What is it, Tim?" "Well, we haven't done anything together, just the two of us, for a while now. So, you wanna?" Ashchu smiled, "Sure, how could I refuse from a sexy son like you?" Tim blushed, "You didn't have to put it that way, Mom." Ashchu giggled, "I didn't mean to embarrass you." "It's ok," Tim responded, licking his lips before continuing, "I can't wait to taste and feel you again." "Neither can I, let's go." Ashchu and Tim held hands as they got up and walked out, into the lair, and looked at each other.

Still holding hands, Ashchu and Tim slowly moved closer, into a deep, passionate kiss. As they explored each other's mouth with their tongues, they let go of each other's hands and embraced. Slowly, they closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's tongue in their mouths, moaning loudly. Every once in a while, they would separate their mouths and wrestle their tongues in between them for a bit, then reconnect their mouths, and continue kissing. After making out for almost an hour, they broke the kiss, a thick string of saliva connecting their mouths. Both of them were panting, and Tim spoke up, "Your taste is still divine, Ash." "So is yours, Tim." Tim put a hand on Ashchu's chest, "I can feel your heart pounding through your chest. I think I'll take the lead on the next part," he said as he put a little force on his hand, signalling Ashchu to lay on his back. Ashchu got the idea and laid down on his back. Tim approached from in between Ashchu's legs, getting a good view of Ashchu's hole. 

He licked his lips, "I gotta get a taste," he thought as he bent down and licked around and inside the hole, causing Ashchu to moan. Tim only spent a few moments on Ashchu's hole, before pulling his tongue out and moving up to Ashchu's balls, licking and sucking them. Ashchu moaned at the treatment, but was still confused and spoke up in between moans, "Why so little attention on the hole?" Tim momentarily stopped his treatment, "I just wanted a taste to hold me over for now," he said before continuing his treatment, and Ashchu moaned before responding, "Ok, I understand now." After a few licks and sucks, Tim moved up and took Ashchu's sheath in his hand, pointing it straight up, "Ash, I think you'd enjoy watching this." Ashchu leaned up as Tim slowly stuck out his tongue and pushed it deep into Ashchu's sheath, causing him to moan loudly. Ashchu spoke up in between moans, "You were right, that is a sight to see." It didn't take long before the tip of Ashchu's cock started poking out of the sheath. Ashchu watched as Tim put his mouth on the tip of the cock, and sucked, while still having the tongue deep in the sheath. Ashchu could see a lump in his sheath, made by Tim's tongue as it moved around inside.

A few moments later, the cock reached full length and Tim retreated his tongue from the sheath, bobbing his head up and down on it, and stroking it, both of them moaning. Ashchu lasted another few miuntes before letting out a very loud moan as he came. Tim hungrily swallowed the cum that shot out of the cock, enjoying the taste and texture very much. Once the orgasm died down, Tim took his mouth off the cock and looked at Ashchu, "Still delicious, as always." "Thanks, I forgot how good you are at sucking me off. Now it's my turn, just stand up for this." Tim nodded and stood up as Ashchu shifted his position and crawled to Tim's sheath. With the sheath in his face, Ashchu pressed his face against it and inhaled deeply through his nose, moaning, "Ah, such a divine scent, I could bask in it forever." After inhaling a few more times, Ashchu put the sheath in his mouth a pushed his tongue into it, moving it around as much as he could, causing Tim to moan.

It didn't take long for Tim's cock to poke out of the sheath and Ashchu immediately started sucking on it enjoying the taste. As it grew to full length, Ashchu pulled his tongue out of the sheath and worked the cock as best he could, causing Tim to moan louder. As Ashchu continued to work the cock, Tim reached down and grabbed Ashchu's head with both hands, moving it up and down his cock, bucking his hips in tune with the mouth. Ashchu didn't mind this treatment, as long as he can taste the cock, its juices, and smell its musky scent, and he took his hand off the cock, letting Tim have full control. A few moments later, pre started leaking from the cock and Ashchu swallowed it, moaning at the taste. Tim spoke up, "That's it, Ash, let me fuck your mouth. It won't be long now." Tim fucked Ashchu's mouth faster and faster, moaning louder and louder, and Ashchu reached up, grabbed Tim's balls, and massaged them. Tim could feel his orgasm fast approaching, and wanted Ashchu to taste as much as possible. He let out a very loud moan and pulled his cock mostly out of Ashchu's mouth, leaving just the tip inside as he came. Ashchu felt the warm liquid shoot into his mouth, and quickly swallowed. Once the orgasm started to die down, Ashchu let his mouth fill up a bit. 

When the orgasm ended, Ashchu took his mouth off the cock and swished the cum around in his mouth, relishing the taste for a bit before swallowing. He spoke up, "Your cock and cum is still delicious as always." Tim responded, "Thanks for letting me fuck your mouth like that," Tim looked at Ashchu's cock before continuing, "It looks like you're hard again already." "Yeah, why don't you lay on your back for this one." Tim laid on his back and Ashchu looked at him, licking his lips, "I forgot how tasty your hole looks." He got down and put put his face near the hole, giving it a few quick kisses before pressing his mouth against the hole firmly and licking around it. After licking around the hole a few times, he shoved his tongue inside and started making out with the hole, rotating his head side to side, moving his tongue around wildly and going in and out of it, while opening and closing his mouth, making smacking sounds once in a while. Tim moaned loudly at this treatment and propped himself up to watch Ashchu, "That's it, Ash, I love it when you kiss my ass like that, and watching you do it makes it so much better." Ashchu didn't respond, being too engrossed in the taste and feel of the hole on his tongue.

After making out with Tim's ass hole for 10 minutes, Ashchu fully retreated his tongue and gave the hole a few last, quick kisses before removing his mouth from it, and standing up, licking his lips, "Your hole is still very delicious and feels good on my tongue." Tim responded, "It still feels divine when you do that, and watching it makes it even better." Ashchu moved closer, got down on all fours, putting his face just above Tim's, and smiled, "Ready to feel my cock inside you again?" Tim smiled back, "Of course, I love feeling that wonderful cock of yours inside me." Ashchu reached down and lined his cock up with the ass hole. Once it was lined up, Ashchu immediately shoved his cock into the hole. As it penetrated, both of them moaned loudly, and Ashchu kept pushing his cock further inside. Once the cock was all the way in, Ashchu looked into Tim's eyes, "It's all in." "And still feels great, Ash, feeling your cock in my ass is still my favorite." "Aww, you're a sweet son," Ashchu responded before moving his face closer to Tim's and kissing him, and Tim quickly returned the kiss as Ashchu started fucking him.

Ashchu fucked Tim slowly at first, speeding up a little bit with every thrust, and both of them moaning louder and louder into the kiss. A few moments later, Ashchu broke the kiss, keeping his mouth less than an inch from Tim's, "Your ass still feels divine on my cock." "Thanks, I've missed the feeling of your cock in my ass very much, I wish it would never end." Ashchu smiled and went back to kissing Tim. When Ashchu was fucking Tim as hard and fast as he could, he grabbed Tim's shoulders, using them as leverage so he could fuck Tim just a little harder and faster. Ashchu could feel his orgasm approaching fast, and let out a few muffled sounds, letting Tim know he was close. Feeling on the edge of orgasm, he gave a few final very hard thrusts, and on the last one, buried his cock all the way inside Tim's ass as he came hard, both of them moaning very loud. After the first few shots, Ashchu started fucking TIm very slowly, coating the walls of Tim's ass with his cum, the wetness causing sloshing sounds as he continued. Once his orgasm ended and his cock was getting soft, Ashchu slowly pulled his cock out and broke the kiss, both of them panting hard.

Tim spoke up first, "That felt so good, feeling your cum shoot inside me while you fucked me, thank you." "You're welcome, having my cum as lube did make your ass feel better on my cock," Ashchu looked at his cock for a moment, "Looks like I still have some, would you mind?" "Not at all, I'd love to," Tim said before Ashchu stood up and Tim shifted his position so he could lick the cum off Ashchu's cock. Once the cock was cleaned, Tim stood up, "Even more delicious after being in my ass, thanks for letting me do that." Ashchu smiled, "So, what position would you like to fuck me in?" "All fours, I want to fuck you like dad did when you made me, minus the transoformation into a female, of course." Ashchu giggled, "Just like your father, huh? Sounds great." Tim gave Ashchu a quick kiss before turning him around and pushing him down on all fours, "Now to get that delicous ass of yours lubed up." Tim bent down and approached Ashchu's ass, lifting his tail high, Tim licked his lips and gave the ass a few quick kisses before putting his mouth against it and making out with it like it was Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu moaned loudly, "Oh god, that feels good, you're making out with my ass just like your father did last time."

After making out with Ashchu's ass for almost an hour, Tim finally retreated his tongue and gave the ass one last, quick kiss, "Mmm, I could do that all day." Ashchu looked back at him and smiled, "I'm sure that could be arranged." Tim nodded and mounted Ashchu, wasting no time, he shoved his cock deep into Ashchu's ass as fast and hard as he could, both of them moaning loudly. Tim immediately started fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, wrapping his arms around Ashchu's mid-section for more leverage. Ashchu spoke up, "That's it, Tim, fuck your mother with all you got, just like your father does." Continuing to fuck Ashchu, Tim started kissing Ashchu's back and shoulders, moving towards Ashchu's head. Once Tim's face got close enough, Ashchu turned his head, allowing Tim to kiss and make out with him. Suddenly, Ashchu got an idea and started moving his ass around in various directions, making it feel like the cock wasn't just moving in and out, but all around inside his ass, which made both of them moan even louder at the new feeling and intense pleasure that followed.

With all of the extra pleasure, Tim's orgasm was approaching very quickly, and broke the kiss, "Ash, I'm very close." "Mmm, go ahead, I can't wait to feel you cum in me again," Ashchu responded and they kissed again. Once Tim felt his orgasm was upon him, he gave a few final, very hard thrusts. On the last thrust, making sure it was the hardest yet, he came in Ashchu's ass, sending shot after shot of cum into it. Ashchu broke the kiss, "Oh yeah, I can really feel it, Tim. Give my ass all the cum you've got." Tim kept his cock all the way inside Ashchu's ass, and to increase the pleasure, he moved his hips side to side. After the orgasm subsided, Tim slowly pulled his cock out and both of them stood up, looking at each other as Tim spoke up, "I missed that so much, cumming in your ass." "I missed feeling you shoot your cum in my ass," Ashchu responded just before giving Tim a quick kiss and both of them holding hands as they went back to the bed and laid down, cuddling each other.


	19. Chapter 19

By this time Ritchie was well rested and spoke up, "Ok Emolga, I think I'm ready." Emolga responded, "Are you sure?" "I'm sure, besides, you've been waiting patiently and it's going to happen anyway." Emolga smiled and nodded, "Alright, if you're that sure, I've always wondered what mating with a Snivy would be like." Emolga helped Ritchie to his feet and they walked out into the lair and Mewtwo brought the bondage gear back out, moving it to them psychically, and Ritchie started to shake. Emolga smiled, "Don't worry, toy, this may make you feel like you did earlier, but remember, the more pleasure you feel, the more pleasure I will feel, so just relax and let it happen. I promise nothing I do will hurt you, as that would ruin the experience for me." Ashchu spoke up, "He's right, Ritchie. Tim and I have had our turns with him, he wants us to feel nothing but pleasure, so just relax." Trying to relax, Ritchie turned to Emolga, still shaking, "Ok, sir, I will try." Emolga nodded and turned to Mewtwo, "Could you modify the table for me? I want to be able to tie his tail to it, but I also want the part with his tail to be adjustable."   
Mewtwo nodded and what appeared to be an adjustable leg rest appeared at the end of the table. 

Emolga smiled again, "Thank you." Mewtwo responded, "You're welcome, make this good." Emolga nodded and turned to Ritchie, "Ok, toy, up on the table you go, and lay on your back." Nervously, Ritchie got on the table and laid on his back, "What's next, sir?" "Next, I'll tie you down and display your sexy serpent-like body to everyone," Emolga responded, climbing on top of Ritchie, moving to his arms. He moved each arm so it was stretched straight over and slightly to the side before tying them down at the wrist, then doing the same to Ritchie's legs tying them down at the ankles. Then Emolga climbed off the table, moving to Ritchie's tail, stretching it straight out and tying it down on the leg rest just below the leaf on the tail. Emolga took a few steps back, "Perfect, are you ready to show everyone how sexy you look like this?" Ritchie was still shaking a bit, "Y...Yes, sir." Emolga petted Ritchie's head, "I promise, this will be better if you just relax. Don't think about what is happening, just go with it and you'll be fine." Ritchie nodded and Emolga adjusted the table so Ritchie was upright and lowered it so the leg rest was resting on the floor before turning it, so everyone could see Ritchie's body.

Ashchu and Tim licked their lips, and Ashchu spoke up, "You look so sexy like that." Tim added on, "I agree, being able to see the entire cream-colored underside of your body, along with your slit and ass hole at the same time is a real turn on." Emolga smiled, "Just what I was going for," he said before turning to Ritchie, who was blushing, "Aww, no need to blush, everyone's already seen every inch of your body, just not like this." Emolga got an idea and put his hands on either side of Ritchie's slit, opening it as wide as he could, showing the deep red folds and pointed end of the pee hole to everyone. Ashchu and Tim let out a light moan at the sexy sight in front of them, and Ritchie blushed a brighter red. Emolga moved his face to the slit and inhaled before moving back and looking at Ritchie again, "Still modest, huh? No need for that, the others love seeing how sexy you are and the scent coming from your slit is intoxicating. You should be proud of this body of yours that Mewtwo gave you, not embarrassed by it." Mewtwo chimed in, "It is such a sexy body and a nice change from the electric types already here." Emolga, still looking at Ritchie, "Hear that? Even Mewtwo agrees how sexy you are like this, so just relax those tense muscles and let this happen."

Knowing it was no use being nervous anymore, Ritchie relaxed and Emolga spoke again, "That's it, now stay relaxed and let me do all the work for you. All you have to do is stay like that and feel the pleasure. This will be the only time where a user will do all the work for you." Ritchie nodded, "Alright, if you say so." "Good, now to let the others see you get hard," Emolga responded, removing his hands from the sides of the slit and rubbing it, causing Ritchie to moan. Emolga smiled, "That's it, just let the pleasure flow," looking at the slit, he noticed the bright red cock was already poking out and slowly getting longer and continued, "I can see you're already enjoying yourself, and so can everyone else." Tim and Ashchu licked their lips, they saw this kind of sight before, but seeing it displayed like this made it look tastier. Mewtwo spoke up, "That cock looks tasty, I'll have to try it sometime." Emolga spoke up, "Hear that? Even Mewtwo wants to have a turn now. You should be proud of this body, especially being able to show it off like this." Ritchie didn't respond, being too engrossed in the pleasure he was feeling from Emolga's touch and the cool air on his cock.

Once the cock was long enough, Emolga grabbed it and stroked it, causing Ritchie to moan loudly. Once the cock reached its full length, Emolga continued to stroke it and pre started coming out of the tip. As the pre came out, Emolga used his hand to spread it onto the cock, making it glisten from the light in the lair. When the cock was completely covered in a good coating of pre, Emolga let go of it and everyone stared at Ritchie, the cream-colored underside of his body contrasting with the bright red and glistening cock making all of them want a taste of it. Emolga smiled, "Now to give everyone a different view of that sexy cock of yours," he said as he turned the table half-way to the side, giving everyone the perfect view of the cock's natural curvature and shape making them want it even more. Ritchie spoke up, "Sir, I don't mean disrespect, but are we going to do stuff or are you just doing this to show off my body?" Emolga giggled, "I like to add a bit of exhibitionism to my encounters. We will get to other stuff shortly. For now, we wait until your cock retreats again, I want to feel it grow in my mouth, plus I want a taste of the inside of your slit." "Alright, if you say so. Can you move this table? My arms are getting sore." "Sure," Emolga responded moving the table so Ritchie was laying on his back, "is that better?" "Much better, thank you, sir."

Emolga moved around to Ritchie's head, "You're welcome, toy. As long as you're comfortable, but once we get started, you'll be up like that for a while. For now, try to get your mind off sex so your cock goes down faster." "Ok," Ritchie responded, closing his eyes and thinking of his previous adventures and journeys. As soon as he did that, his cock started to shrink, eventually shrinking all the way down and going completely back into the slit, which closed up behind it and left a fine line where the lips meet, then Ritchie opened his eyes again. Emolga petted Ritchie's head, "Good toy, you did great, are you ready for the real fun to start?" Ritchie turned his head to look at Emolga, "Yes, sir, I am ready." "Alright, first, we need to get you upright again and give the others the best view," Emolga responded before putting a hand under the head of the table and turning it so it was in its previous position.

Emolga put his mouth near Ritchie's, "Now, toy, breathe through your mouth, I want to feel, taste, and smell it." Ritchie opened his mouth a bit, breathing through it as Emolga opened his mouth to inhale it as Ritchie exhaled, while also smelling it and feeling it on his face. Emolga moaned, "Ah, that's great, you have such sweet breath. What do you think of mine?" "It's nice, sir. Please forgive me not feeling better about it, I'm just not into that kind of thing." Emolga smiled, "It's ok, toy. Since you don't mind it too much, let's share our breath with each other in a more direct way." Ritchie got confused for a moment, but quickly realized what Emolga meant when Emolga connected their mouths, but instead of kissing, they were just breathing through their mouths. When Ritchie exhaled, Emolga inhaled, and vice versa. Every time Emolga inhaled, he quietly moaned, enjoying the breath that Ritchie was giving him.

After enjoying the breath sharing for a bit, Emolga separated their mouths a little, and pushed his tongue into Ritchie's mouth. As soon as Emolga did that, Ritchie immediately reciprocated, pushing his tongue into Emolga's mouth. Both of their tongues could be seen by everyone, moving around in between their mouths as they explored the other's mouth and sometimes wrestling in the middle. "Good, he's getting into it," Emolga thought just before he connected their mouths in a deep, passionate kiss. Ashchu spoke up, "Emolga sure likes to put on a show." Tim responded, "Yeah, I think that brings him as much pleasure as the toy's pleasure. It's probably from seeing and hearing the audience's reactions." Mewtwo chimed in, "I agree, he seems to put as much effort into the "show" as providing pleasure for the toys. Of course, he can't do this out in the world as most pokemon are modest and unwilling to participate in such a thing. But here, he has a willing participant as well as a good audience." Ashchu responded, "Now I understand why he wants to stay here. He can make his fantasies come true without the limitations of the outside world." Mewtwo nodded and they continued to watch the two pokemon make out.

After making out for an hour, Emolga ended the kiss and put a hand on Ritchie's cheek, "That was good, how did you like it?" "You taste a bit different than the others, but I still liked it, sir." "That's good, toy, you taste good as well...for a grass type. Now it's time for me to get a taste of that sexy cock of yours. I've been waiting for this for a while now, I hope it's worth the wait." "I hope I don't disappoint you, sir." "Good toy," Emolga responded moving down Ritchie's body to the slit, using his hands to open it and inhaling deeply through his nose and moaning, "such a heavenly scent, now for a taste." Emolga stuck out is tongue and started licking all over inside the slit, moaning at the taste and added flavor of the pre from earlier, while Ritchie moaned at the feeling of the tongue going to town inside his slit. With all the pleasure Ritchie was experiencing, it didn't take long for his cock to start growing, and Emolga licked around it, inside the slit as it grew.

Once it was long enough, Emolga quickly put his mouth on it and sucked while bobbing his head up and down, moaning at the taste and texture if it, while Ritchie moaned louder. Once the cock grew to full length, Emolga took his hands out of the slit and moved his head all the way down the cock, deepthroating it, and both of them moaned even louder. Emolga got an idea and started swallowing, the new sensation making Ritchie moan louder, "Oh god, that is the best feeling yet, sir." After swallowing a few more times, Emolga took the cock out of his mouth and slowly stroked it with a hand, feeling the unique texture, and spoke up, "You have a delicious cock, toy, and its texture is wonderful." "T...thank you, sir, you're very talented with your mouth." Emolga smiled, continuing to stroke the cock, "Such kind words from a toy. Don't you think that being tied up like you are adds to the pleasure?" "Y...yes, sir, it does, after the nervousness wore off that is." "Told ya so," Emolga responded before looking down and seeing pre leak out of the cock. He licked his lips, "Mmm, looks tasty. I think it's time to get a taste fresh from the tap," he said before putting his mouth back on the cock and drinking the pre as it came out, moaning at the taste.

While still drinking the pre, Emolga bobbed his head up and down on the cock while rubbing all around Ritchie's crotch area, causing Ritchie to moan louder. After a few more minutes, Ritchie's moans suddenly got very loud, "S...sir, I'm getting close, I don't know how much longer I can hold it back." Emolga smiled as best he could, then worked the cock harder as he really wanted to get a taste of Ritchie's cum as soon as he could. A few moments later, Ritchie let out an even louder moan as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, sending large shots of cum into Emolga's mouth, which he quickly swallowed, moaning at the taste. As his orgasm was going on, Ritchie spasmed wildly, the metal cuffs tying him to the table making clinking sounds as he spasmed. Once the orgasm subsided, Emolga took the cock mostly out of his mouth and used a hand to stroke it, making sure to get the last drops of cum out of it, then swallowed one last time before taking the cock completely out of his mouth. He then rubbed his stomach, "Delicious, well worth the wait. The others weren't kidding about it." Panting, Ritchie responded, "Thank you, sir."


	20. Chapter 20

Knowing the cuffs on Ritchie's wrists make him uncomfortable after a while, Emolga spoke up, "I know your arms are getting sore, so for the next part, let's have your legs and tail hold you up." Ritchie looked confused, "What do you mean, sir?" Emolga giggled and rotated the table so Ritchie was upside down and lowered it so his mouth was the height of Emolga's sheath, "This is what I mean, toy. This should also get you some experience being in a 69 position as well. Now, it's time for you to start working my stuff. First, I want you to get a good whiff of my scent." Emolga pressed the tip of his sheath against Ritchie's nose sending it into the sheath. Ritchie inhaled deeply through his nose and couldn't help bu moan at the scent. Emolga looked down and smiled, "That's it, toy, enjoy my scent." Ritchie responded, "Yes, sir, it is such a wonderful scent. I'd love to spend days just basking in it." Emolga giggled, "After this, you can get a whiff whenever you want, would you like that?" Still enjoying the scent of the sheath, Ritchie responded, "I'd love that, sir, thank you." "You're welcome, toy. For now, we need to move on," Emolga said, pulling his sheath back, straddling Ritchie's snout, and resting his balls on Ritchie's mouth.

Ritchie got the idea and opened his mouth, letting the balls drop into it, and sucked on them while licking at the same time, moaning again at the taste and texture of the fur on them. Emolga moaned at the feeling of Ritchie sucking on his balls, "Good toy, you know just what I want you to do, and you're doing a good job at it." After indulging in the treatment for a couple of minutes, Emolga got up, pulling his balls out of Ritchie's mouth with a loud pop, then moved back a bit, pointed his sheath at Ritchie's mouth, and shoved it all the way inside. As soon as the sheath entered his mouth, Ritchie immediately started sucking on it and licked it for a bit before shoving his tongue inside, moving it around wildly, moaning like before. Feeling the treatment on and inside his sheath caused Emolga to moan as well, "Oh god, toy, you must love my taste, the way you're going to town on it." With all the pleasure Ritchie was giving him, Emolga couldn't hold his erection back and his cock started to grow. As the cock slowly grew, Ritchie concentrated on it as much as he could, licking all around it while still sucking hard. To help Ritchie, Emolga pulled his sheath out of Ritchie's mouth little by little, "Enjoy the texture of my cock while you can, toy. I got something special in mind once it is fully hard." 

Ritchie wondered what he meant, but continued enjoying the cock, licking all around it and sucking on it as it grew, enjoying the unique texture and taste of it. Soon, the cock grew to full length and Emolga let Ritchie enjoy it for a minute before speaking up, "Ok, now get ready for some real fun, toy. I want you to relax that tongue of yours, let it rest in your mouth. I want to fuck that wonderful mouth of yours." Ritchie did as he was told and relaxed his tongue, letting it rest on the bottom of his mouth, then he sucked harder and closed his lips as tight around the cock as he could. Emolga moaned, "Oh, wow, that's a bit more than what I asked for, please keep doing that," he said as he started to slowly fuck Ritchie's mouth. With Ritchie's lips closed so tightly around the cock, Emolga felt like he was fucking a very tight, virgin ass hole, and moaned louder and louder with each thrust as he picked up speed slightly. Ritchie moaned as Emolga fucked his mouth, enjoying the feeling of the cock move along his tongue and lips, making it feel as if his mouth was his ass hole.

Soon Emolga was fucking Ritchie's mouth as hard and fast as he could, both of them moaning loudly. A few moments later, Emolga spoke up, "Get ready, toy, I'm going to blow soon, and it's going to be quite a bit." Ritchie didn't really care about what Emolga said, he was just enjoying the cock that was moving in and out of his mouth, swallowing the pre that was coming out of it as best he could. A few minutes later, Emolga gave a few very hard thrusts, sending his cock into Ritchie's throat, causing him to gag, before pulling his cock mostly out, leaving just the tip inside and moaned very loudly as he came, sending large shots of cum into Ritchie's mouth. Ritchie moaned at the pleasurable taste and texture as he swallowed, not wanting to let any leak out. Emolga's orgasm lasted a few minutes, and Ritchie kept swallowing all the cum that Emolga was giving him. When the orgasm finally died down, Emolga fucked Ritchie's mouth slowly, making sure Ritchie got the last drops before pulling all the way out. Emolga moved to the side and rotated the table so Ritchie was laying on his back, and Emolga moved to Ritchie's head, "How did you like that, toy?" "I loved it, you have such delicious cum. I would like to have more sometime." Emolga smiled and petted Ritchie's chest, "Thank you, toy. You can have it whenever you like. Now, it's time for me to feel your cock inside me."

Ritchie looked confused, "How can I fuck you when I'm tied up, sir?" Emolga moved his hand down to Ritchie's slit and rubbed it, causing him to moan before Emolga responded, "I'll take care of that, toy, you just relax and let me do all the work for you." "Alright, sir," Ritchie responded, laying his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying Emolga's treatment. Emolga saw this and spoke up, "That's it, toy, you got it." The tip of Ritchie's cock poked out of the sheath, and Emolga worked the slit even more, causing Ritchie to moan louder. As the cock grew longer, Emolga licked his lips, "Mmm, I have to taste it again," he thought leaning down, and putting his mouth on it, licking all around it, sucking lightly, moaning at the taste as Ritchie moaned louder at the treatment his cock was getting. A few moments later, the cock was at full length, and Emolga took his mouth off it and spoke up, "Still so tasty, and it's nice and wet now. Time to feel this sexy thing inside me." He climbed on top of Ritchie, lining up his ass hole with the cock, he reached back to hold the cock in place as he lowered his body on it. When the cock penetrated, both of them moaned loudly, and Emolga kept going down on it, wanting to feel it all the way inside.

Once Emolga was sitting all the way down on the cock, he stayed there and leaned down, rubbing Ritchie's chest, and put his face in front of Ritchie's, then spoke up, "You like this, toy? Having your cock in your user's ass." Ritchie moaned before responding, "Yes, sir, I love it, your ass is so warm." Emolga smiled, "That's great, toy, your uniquely shaped cock feels great inside me," he said before kissing Ritchie, making out with him for a minute before moving his ass up and down on the cock, both of them moaning. Emolga moved slowly at first, then speeding up each time he went down on it. A few minutes later, Emolga broke the kiss, and spoke up, "I could keep doing this all day. Your cock isn't just good to look at or taste, it feels wonderful moving in and out of my ass. I think next time I'll have you untied when you fuck me." Emolga sat upright and moved straight up and down on the cock at a fast pace, getting faster every time he went down on it. Ritchie decided to open his eyes and watch what Emolga was doing. He saw Emolga in a state of bliss, moving up and down on his cock, "You look so hot from here, sir, and that face you're making makes you look better." Emolga responded, "Thank you, toy, I can't help it, this cock of yours feels so good inside me."

Emolga remembered something Ashchu and Tim did earlier, and thought he'd give it a try. When he went all the way down on the cock and stayed there and moved his ass around, the new feeling causing them to moan very loud. Emolga yelled out, "Oh god, this feels so good, I never thought feeling a cock move inside me like this would feel like this!" Ritchie responded, "Same here, sir, this feels awesome!" After moving his ass around for a while, Emolga moved up and down on the cock while still moving his ass around, both of them moaning louder at the intense pleasure both of them were feeling. The pleasure was causing Ritchie's orgasm to approach quickly, "Sir, I don't know how much longer I can hold back, I'm going to cum soon." "It's ok, toy, just let it go. I want to feel that wonderful cum of yours inside me." Ritchie only lasted a few more moments before moaning even louder, as soon as Emolga heard Ritchie, he went all the way down on the cock as quickly as he could before Ritchie's orgasm hit. As the cock sent shot after shot of cum into Emolga's ass, Emolga moaned loudly, "Oh god, toy, I can really feel your cum shoot inside me, more than usual, and it feels amazing." "I'm glad you like it, sir. Having an orgasm in your ass feels amazing to me as well."

Once the orgasm died down, Emolga got off the cock and got down from the table, then turned around. He noticed a few drops of cum were still leaking out of the cock and the cock was glistening with a layer of cum on it, "Let me take care of that for you, toy. We don't want it messy." He approached the cock and gave the tip a quick suck and kiss, swallowing the cum leaking out from it, then licked all over it, cleaning it up. After doing that, Emolga stepped back and watched the cock retreat into the slit, "That is so sexy to watch. I'd love to get you hard again, toy, just to watch it go back down." "You could give me a blowjob when you do that, as well, if you want, sir." Emolga smiled, "I'd love to, toy. With how you taste, I couldn't pass that opportunity up." Once the cock fully retreated, Emolga climbed on top of Ritchie again and put his sheath and balls on Ritchie's nose, "I know how much you enjoy my scent, so enjoy it now, while I get hard and ready to fuck you." Ritchie took deep breaths through his nose and moaned at the scent, "God, I love that scent, sir. Thank you for allowing me to bask in it once more." Emolga rubbed his sheath, trying to get hard again, before responding, "You're welcome, toy. Seeing how much you enjoy it makes me feel so good."

It didn't take long for the cock to start poking out of the sheath, and Ritchie noticed the scent getting much stronger and moaned louder. Emolga giggled, "You must really love that scent, toy. Everyone here can make full use of this fetish that you like so much." Ritchie's head was spinning at this point, but managed to respond, "I'd really love that, sir." Soon, Emolga's cock reached its full length, and he stayed in his position, giving it just enough attention to keep it hard, "I'll let you bask in it a little more, since you like it so much." "Thank you, sir, I really appreciate it." "You're welcome, toy. Besides, you've been very good and deserve something nice from a user." Emolga let Ritchie bask in the scent for another hour before climbing off and lowering Ritchie's tail as far as he could, giving him easy access to Ritchie's ass hole, "Now to get that pretty hole of yours ready." He climbed back on top of Ritchie and put his face next to Ritchie's ass hole before sticking his tongue out and licking around the outside a little first, then shoving his tongue inside, getting it nice and wet. Once it was wet enough, Emolga removed his tongue and shifted his position, "Ok, toy, I got you nice and wet, I hope you're ready for this." "Oh, I'm ready, sir."

Emolga lined his cock up with Ritchie's ass hole and shoved it in as hard and fast as he could, causing both of them to moan loudly. Not wanting to waste a moment, Emolga immediately started fucking Ritchie, slow at first, then picking up speed with each thrust. A few moments later, Emolga spoke up, "Your ass feels amazing on my cock. Do you like feeling my cock inside you, toy?" "Yes, sir, very much so," Ritchie responded, moaning and panting. Emolga smiled and grabbed Ritchie's sides, allowing him to fuck harder and faster. Emolga didn't want to spend too much time with Ritchie, so he didn't hold back his orgasm, "Ok, toy, we're both getting tired out. So, I won't let this go on much more, even though it is enjoyable." Ritchie responded, "It's ok, sir, I want to feel you cum in me anyway." "Good, toy, it won't be very long now," Emolga responded, giving a few very hard thrusts, before shoving his cock all the way in and holding it there as he came sending shot after shot deep into Ritchie's ass. Ritchie yelled out, "Oh god, I can feel it, sir!" Emolga leaned down and embraced Ritchie, keeping his cock buried all the way inside Ritchie's ass, "It feels good to finally cum inside you, toy." To make the experience better, Emolga kissed Ritchie passionately.

Once the orgasm died down, Emolga slowly pulled his cock out, with a loud pop sound, and broke the kiss, "That was great, toy. You really are a good fuck and hope to do this again sometime." "Same here, sir, thank you for allowing me to feel so much pleasure." "You're welcome, toy," Emolga responded climbing off the table and untying Ritchie and continuing, "Take it easy getting up." Ritchie slowly got up and climbed off the table. Both of them returned to the bed. Mewtwo looked at Ritchie, "You did really good, toy. I will let you rest and have another turn with you myself. If you're as good with me as you've been, and if it's ok with Ash, I will take all of us to Ash's island for some relaxation." Ashchu quickly spoke up, "Of course it's ok with me. I've been wanting an opportunity to show it to him." Ritchie responded to both of them, "Thank you, I'll try to not disappoint." He turned to Ashchu and Tim, "Would you guys mind if I take in your musky scents of your sheaths and balls while I rest?" Ashchu and Tim responded at the same time, "Not at all, we'd love to." Ritchie laid down and they moved so their sheaths and balls were against Ritchie's nose and Ritchie immediately started breathing through his nose and moaning, "Thank you so much."


	21. Chapter 21

After resting and basking in the musky scent of Ashchu and Tim's cocks and balls for a while, Ritchie got up and turned to Mewtwo, "Sir, would you mind having your turn with me now?" Mewtwo looked at Ritchie, "Not at all, my toy." He got up, off the throne, and walked into the lair, and Ritchie followed him. Once they got to their places, Mewtwo sat down. Wanting to get started, Ritchie jumped onto Mewtwo's lap and looked up at Mewtwo, indicating he was ready. Mewtwo smiled, "My, my, you're an eager one," he said, picking up Ritchie and kissing him. Immediately, they started exploring each other's mouth with their tongues, moaning as they did. Every once in a while they separated their mouths a little, wrestling their tongues in between them for a bit before reconnecting their mouths. They kept making out like this for almost an hour, then broke the kiss, and Mewtwo spoke up, "It's nice to see how far you've come. You're doing very well so far, let's keep it going, toy." "Absolutely, sir," Ritchie responded anxiously awaiting Mewtwo's next move. 

"Good response, toy, since I already have you up here, I might as well suck you first," Mewtwo responded, lifting Ritchie higher and moving him closer. He opened his mouth and licked Ritchie's slit a few times before shoving his tongue inside, moving his tongue around and exploring it, moaning and causing Ritchie to moan, "Wow, sir, your must love having your tongue in there." Mewtwo continued working his tongue inside the slit and feeling the cock as it was starting to grow. He let it slide along his tongue as it grew, and even opened his mouth a bit so it could easily enter. As their moans grew louder, Ritchie spoke up again, "Mmm, sir, that tongue of yours feels so good, I wish I could keep my cock from getting hard from it, so I could feel your tongue in there longer." Once the cock entered his mouth, Mewtwo closed his mouth around it and sucked, his tongue still moving around as much as it could inside the slit, making it feel as if he was licking the cock as well, causing Ritchie to moan louder. Soon, the space inside the slit was too tight for Mewtwo's tongue, and he pulled it out, sucking and licking the cock for all its worth.

With all the attention on the cock, it didn't take long for it to finish growing and immediately start pouring pre out of it, which Mewtwo swallowed, moaning at the taste as Ritchie continued moaning louder, "Oh god, this feels so much better than last time, sir. You have a wonderful mouth and tongue." As Mewtwo continued working the cock, he decided he would give some of the pre to Ritchie, so he let it fill his mouth a bit. When he was ready, he moved a hand to Ritchie's crotch, holding him up with the other hand, and lowered him before kissing him, and sending the pre into his mouth. At the same time, Mewtwo used a finger to massage Ritchie's cock to keep it hard and cover it in the pre that was pouring out of the tip, which caused Ritchie to moan. Once Ritchie drank all the pre Mewtwo gave him, Mewtwo broke the kiss and stuck out his tongue. Not really knowing what to do, Ritchie took a guess and put his mouth on it, sucking as hard as he could, moving his own tongue all over it, which caused Mewtwo to moan loudly. After a few moments, Ritchie took his mouth off the tongue, "Did you like that, sir?" "Very much so, toy. You did exactly what I wanted you to do, and without being told, excellent work." Ritchie smiled, "Thank you, sir. I didn't know what you wanted, so I guessed. I'm glad you liked it."

Mewtwo raised Ritchie up again, took his hand off Ritchie's crotch, and went back to work on the cock, sucking and licking it, moaning at the taste of the pre covering it and still pouring out of it. With the non-stop attention on his cock, Ritchie felt his orgasm approaching, "Sir, I'm getting close. I'd like you to keep enjoying it, but I don't know how long I can hold it back." Although Mewtwo enjoyed the taste and texture of the cock, he really wanted Ritchie to orgasm quickly, so he worked the cock even more, sucking harder, licking even more, he even started fingering Ritchie's ass hole. The extra attention pushed Ritchie over the edge and he let out a deafening moan as he came, sending shot after shot of cum into Mewtwo's mouth. Mewtwo swallowed much of the cum that shot into his mouth, making sure to leave some to feed to Ritchie later. Once the orgasm ended, Mewtwo had his mouth half-full with Ritchie's cum and took his mouth off the cock slowly. When his mouth was off the cock, he lowered Ritchie again, but instead of kissing him right away, Mewtwo let Ritchie watch him swish the cum around in his mouth for a few seconds. Then, Mewtwo kissed Ritchie, using his tongue to push the cum into Ritchie's mouth, which Ritchie immediately swallowed.

Once Ritchie swallowed the last of the cum, Mewtwo broke the kiss, "Delicious, don't you think, toy?" "Yes, sir, even better when it's combined with the taste of your mouth." Mewtwo smiled, "That's good, toy, I'm glad you liked it. Now, it's your turn to give my cock some attention." Ritchie nodded and Mewtwo spread his legs and set Ritchie on the ground in between them. Ritchie stared at Mewtwo's crotch for a moment, admiring his slit and licked his lips, "So sexy that you also have a slit, sir." "I like that you appreciate it, toy, but I really want you to get going on it." Ritchie nodded, "Yes, sir, I'm sorry," he responded moving to the slit. Using his hands, he opened it as much as he could, put his head as far inside it as he could, and inhaled deeply through his nose, moaning, "This is even better than the others, sir." Mewtwo was watching him and responded, "I'm glad you like it, toy. I must admit that you look sexy doing that and you are more than welcome to take in my musky scent whenever you want." Ritchie got one more good whiff of the scent and started licking all around inside it, moaning at the taste, Mewtwo moaned as well.

After a few moments, he felt something hard in the center and moved his head back a little. He saw the tip of the cock forming and starting to grow, "That is sexy, seeing that up close, sir," he said before moving his head back in and licking the walls and around the growing cock, causing Mewtwo to moan louder. As the cock grew longer, Ritchie started rubbing his head on it as he licked the slit, enjoying how it felt on his skin, and Mewtwo moaned louder, "You're getting better down there, toy." Soon, the cock was too big to keep licking inside the slit, so Ritchie stopped and put his mouth on the tip of the cock, sucking and licking it for a few moments, then started bobbing his head up and down on it. The cock was too big for him to take the whole thing in his mouth, but he took as much as he could on his own, even deepthroating it, as Mewtwo moaned louder and louder. Ritchie didn't move too fast, he wanted to enjoy the taste and unique texture of Mewtwo's cock, since he didn't enjoy it last time.

Mewtwo put a hand on Ritchie's head and pulled it most of the way off the cock, just leaving the tip inside. Ritchie was confused at this, but soon he realized what Mewtwo was doing as Mewtwo let out a sigh of relief and started pissing full force into his mouth. Ritchie didn't have time to enjoy it before he had to start swallowing so none would leak out. Mewtwo smiled, seeing Ritchie swallow the piss without any kind of resistance, "That's it, toy, you've really grown to enjoy that." Ritchie liked that Mewtwo was complimenting him the way he was as he continued to drink the piss Mewtwo was giving him. As Mewtwo's bladder was emptied, the stream started to die down, and Ritchie slowed down on swallowing the piss, letting his mouth fill up and swallowing just enough to keep it from leaking out. Once the stream stopped, Ritchie coaxed the last drops out, then took his mouth off the cock, looked up at Mewtwo, and swished the piss around inside his mouth. As he was swishing, he relished the taste and feel of the warm, golden liquid in his mouth, moaning as he did, and swallowed slowly. Once the last of the piss was swallowed, Ritchie spoke up, "That was delicious, sir, thank you for giving me so much, and letting me enjoy it." "You're welcome, toy. It was nice to see you enjoy it so much."

Ritchie went back to sucking the cock, using his hands to stroke it as he sucked. Mewtwo moaned and petted Ritchie, "You're getting so good at doing that, toy." Ritchie liked that Mewtwo enjoyed his sucking so much and decided to show his appreciation by sucking harder, bobbing his head up and down faster, and stroking the cock faster. Mewtwo moaned louder, feeling his orgasm approach, but decided not to hold it back, wanting to give Ritchie the reward of his cum as quickly as possible. A few minutes later, Mewtwo let out a loud moan as he came. Feeling the first shot of cum in his mouth, Ritchie quickly brought his mouth most of the wya off the cock, leaving just the tip inside and continued to stroke it as he moaned at the taste of the cum. Ritchie let it fill his mouth a bit before he started swallowing it and moaning, feeling the warm, white goo flow down his throat and into his stomach. Once the orgasm was over, he gave the cock a few more strokes, coaxing the last of the cum out of it before taking his mouth off it. He looked up at Mewtwo and opened his mouth, showing the cum in his mouth, and played with it with his tongue for a moment, then closed his mouth and swallowed it.

Ritchie spoke up, "You have delicious cum, sir." "Thank you, toy. It was hot seeing you do that with the cum in your mouth," Mewtwo responded, petting Ritchie, "How about we get our encounter over with quickly by doing just one more thing, so you can get to enjoying your reward." Ritchie smiled, "That would be great, sir. Although, it doesn't matter to me." "That's good to hear, but I am getting a little tired. Since you are a bit small to fuck me, I'll fuck you, then we'll call it good. We will have plenty of time together to do other stuff." "Sounds good, sir, I'm sure that wonderful cock of yours will feel much better than the last time you fucked me. Would you mind if I had a taste of your ass hole after? I'm curious how it tastes." "I'd love that, toy. Since you are a bit small, I think it'll be better if I hold you while I fuck you." Ritchie nodded, and Mewtwo quickly made his cock fully erect before picking him up. Ritchie lifted his tail up, making it easier for Mewtwo to line his ass up with the cock. Mewtwo spoke up, "Thank you for doing that with your tail, toy. That should make this easier for both of us."

Mewtwo lowered Ritchie until the tip of his cock was poking at the ass hole, "Are you ready, toy? I'm not going to hold back, so your ass may hurt after we're done." Ritchie smiled, "I'm ready, sir, I can't wait to feel my ass fill up with your cock and cum." Mewtwo smiled and pushed Ritchie down hard on his cock, all the way to the base, causing both of them to moan loudly. Without hesitation, Mewtwo started raising and lowering Ritchie on his cock fast and hard. Ritchie spoke up, "Oh god, sir, that cock of yours feels so much better in my ass than last time, especially how full it makes my ass feel." "I'm glad you like it, toy, your ass feels much better on my cock than last time." Their moans got louder and louder as Ritchie moved up and down the cock. After 30 mins, Mewtwo could feel his orgasm approaching and moved Ritchie even faster on his cock. Suddenly, he pushed Ritchie all the way down on his cock and moaned very loudly as he came. Ritchie let out a deafening moan as he felt the first, and very powerful, shot of cum shoot deep into his ass. 

Once the orgasm was over, Mewtwo very slowly lifted Ritchie up, off his cock, and set him down, "You did very good today, toy. I can see you have truly accepted your role here, and it is time for your reward." Mewtwo turned to the bed and continued, "Ash, Tim, Emolga, are you ready?" All three of them got up and ran to Mewtwo, indicating they were ready to go, and Mewtwo nodded. His eyes glowed and all five of them were teleported to the island. Upon materializing, Mewtwo spoke up, "Have fun, all of you deserve to rest and relax while you're here." All of them nodded and started showing Ritchie around the island as Mewtwo sat down and leaned back against a nearby tree, in the shade. Once they were done showing Ritchie around, they sat by the lake, enjoying how peaceful it was.

Mewtwo turned to the group and spoke up, "Ash, can I speak to you?" Ash looked confused, "Sure, sir," he said before running to Mewtwo, "What's wrong, sir?" "Ash, Pikachu is almost ready to return, and is waiting on your decision." "Which decision?" "Marriage, Ash, Pikachu still wants to marry you." "Oh, that one, I have made it. I think it would be better if I told him in person." "I agree and will let him know. For now, you can go back and enjoy your time with the others." Ashchu nodded and ran back to the group. Tim spoke up, "Is everything alright, Ash?" "Yeah, he just had a question, that's all." "Was it about Dad?" "Yeah, Mewtwo wanted to know if I made a decision whether or not to marry him." "What did you say?" "I said I thought it would be better if I told him in person." "Cool, so he'll be here soon?" "Probably, Mewtwo didn't say." "I can't wait to see him again." "Same here," Ashchu responded, then hugged and kissed Tim before sitting down and enjoying the view. Ritchie got up and took a drink from the lake, enjoying the taste of fresh water.

Emolga looked around for the glass from last time they visited the island. Once he found it, he brought it to the group, "You guys want to do like last time and piss in here? I think the addition of someone new would make it better." All of them nodded, and took turns pissing in the glass, mixing it as they finished. Once all of them were done, Emolga spoke up, "I think Ritchie should go first, since he's the new guy." Everyone nodded and Ritchie took the glass and took a drink, "Mmm, that is an interesting taste, but good." They took turns drinking from the glass until it was empty, and Ashchu spoke up, "That did taste good, the addition of Ritchie's piss did add a new flavor." Tim and Emolga nodded in agreement, then Tim spoke up, "You guys wanna play in the lake?" The others let out a resounding, "Yes," then all of them went to the lake, swimming and playing together, having fun. Mewtwo watched them, thinking to himself, "It's nice seeing the new one enjoy himself."

After playing in the lake for a while, the four of them started to feel hungry, so they decided to get out and gather berries to eat. Once they gathered enough berries, they set them down beside the lake, then sat down and started eating them. Tim looked over at Mewtwo, "Do you want to join us? We have plenty." "Sure, thank you," Mewtwo responded, getting up and going over to the group, and sitting down, eating the berries. Still eating, Ritchie spoke up, "So, what do you guys do here?" Ashchu responded, "Play and relax mostly, Mewtwo said we are not toys here and can spend our time doing what we want, we can even turn down sex if we want." "Really? That's great, but we can still have sex, though?" Tim responded, "Only if the other one wants to. Of course, Emolga's libido gets a little out of control here, so he'll never turn it down." Emolga blushed, "Well, you didn't have to mention that." Ritchie turned to Emolga, "Is it true, though?" Emolga responded, "Yes it is, so if you want to do anything, you don't need to ask me, just start doing it and I'll follow suit." Mewtwo spoke up, "If there's anything you want to do, this is the best time to do it, since you won't be treated like a toy here. But, I do recommend you relax and enjoy the scenery, you won't get to see it very much." Ritchie responded, "I will, but there's something I would like to do after we're done eating."

Still enjoying his meal, Ashchu responded, "What do you have in mind?" Ritchie blushed, "I would like to take in yours and Tim's scents again for a bit." Ashchu and Tim both nodded, and Emolga spoke up, "What about me?" Ritchie thought for a moment, "I guess I can play with your sheath and balls with a hand while you jerk off, then shoot your cum in my mouth." Emolga responded, "Ok, how about later, all of us jerk off and cum in the glass, mix it together, then drink it like we did with the piss?" Ritchie responded, "Sounds delicious," he turned to Mewtwo, "would you do it as well?" Mewtwo responded, "Sure, I would like that." Ashchu licked his lips, "That should make it much better than last time, Mewtwo didn't participate the last time we did it." Tim nodded, "I agree, can't wait." They went back to eating, wanting to finish their meal quickly and get to their activities. Ashchu and Tim had the same idea and each left their mouths full of berries.

Once they were done eating, Mewtwo returned to the tree, sitting down and leaning against it, waiting for the others to start. Ritchie laid on his back as Ashchu and Tim put their sheaths and balls on his nose, and he started inhaling deeply, moaning at the musky scent. Emolga walked up to one of Ritchie's hands, and Ritchie immediately started playing with Emolga's sheath and balls, causing Emolga to moan. Tim and Ashchu embraced each other, with their sheaths and balls still on his nose. They smiled and started making out, they pushed the berries in between their mouths, enjoying the unique taste of food that was chewed up by the other, they even separated their mouths slightly, showing the food exchange. Emolga saw this and moaned, "Got that is sexy, you two need to do that more often." Ashchu and Tim wasn't paying attention to Emolga as they were to engrossed in their making out. Emolga noticed his cock was getting bigger, "Ok, Ritchie, I can jerk my self off now. If you want, you can just play with my balls." Ritchie stopped playing with the sheath and concentrated on Emolga's balls as Emolga started jerking himself off.

As Ashchu and Tim continued making out, their cocks began growing and giving off a stronger scent for Ritchie, who was moaning and his head was spinning as he enjoyed the very musky scent. Ritchie thought to himself, "God this scent is intoxicating, I wish this would never end." The sounds of Ashchu and Tim kissing, along with Emolga's jerking, was turning Ritchie on and his cock was poking out of his slit and growing fast. When Ashchu and Tim separated their mouths and wrestled their tongues in between them, drops of saliva fell off, falling into Ritchie's open mouth, causing him to moan as he enjoyed the mixture of their saliva. With what was going on, Emolga couldn't hold his orgasm back very much longer and spoke up, "Ok Ritchie, I'm gonna cum." Hearing that, Ritchie took his hand off Emolga's balls, tilted his head slightly, and kept his mouth open. Still jerking off, Emolga approached Ritchie's mouth, and stuck the head of his cock inside, which Ritchie closed his lips around, and Emolga moaned loudly as he came. Ritchie immediately started swallowing, moaning loudly as the taste combined with the musky scents invading his nose were very pleasurable for him.

Once Emolga's orgasm ended, he kept his cock inside Ritchie's mouth for a little bit, stroking the last drops of cum out, then removed his cock from the mouth. Even though Ritchie wanted to bask in Ashchu and Tim's musk some more, he thought he might as well get going on the next thing they wanted to do, so he slid away from Ashchu and Tim a bit, then stood up. Ashchu and Tim were too engrossed in their making out, so they kept going, instead they turned slightly and started jerking each other off. Emolga's cock needed a little rest, so he went behind Ritchie and started jerking him off, which caught Ritchie off guard, "Don't worry, Ritchie, let me do that for you." Ritchie nodded and moaned, even looking down to watch Emolga jerk him off. Mewtwo decided he might as well join them now, he got up and walked toward the group, grabbing the glass on the way. Once he got to the group, he set the glass on the ground, his cock was already hard from watching earlier, so he started jerking himself off.

After a little bit, Emolga couldn't hold his cock back, and it started to grow once again, eventually poking Ritchie. Ritchie spoke up, "Emolga, how about we do what Ashchu and Tim are doing?" "You mean make out?" "That and jerk each other, it looks like fun." "I'd love to," Emolga responded, moving to the side of Ritchie, their hands reaching down and jerking each other's cocks. Then they looked at each other, moving their heads slowly closer and opening their mouths as they met, and immediately they started making out. Suddenly Ashchu and Tim's moans got very loud as their orgasm were approaching, and Mewtwo spoke up, "These other two aren't close yet, try to hold your orgasm back as much as you can." At this point, there was only one way they were able to hold their orgasms back, edging, so that's what they started doing.

After almost 30 minutes, Mewtwo, Emolga, and Ritchie were moaning loudly, their orgasms approaching. Hearing this, Ashchu and Tim stopped edging, and all five of them moved closer, around the glass, and pointed their cocks into it just as their orgasms hit, at almost the exact moment. Their cum shooting into the glass and mixing on its own, and with Mewtwo being much bigger than anyone else, he shot more into the glass than the others. Once all of their orgasms subsided and they stroked the last drops out, the glass was completely full. Everyone licked their lips at the sight, and Ashchu spoke up, "So, who goes first?" Mewtwo responded, "Let's make the new guy take the first drink." Everyone else nodded in agreement and Ritchie picked the glass up, bringing it to his mouth and taking a drink, moaning at the taste, "That is the most delicious cum ever. So many flavors mixed together, I can't believe it tastes this good." Ashchu went next, followed by Tim, Emolga, and Mewtwo, passing it around in that order until the glass was empty. All of them enjoyed the taste as much as Ritchie did. 

Mewtwo spoke up, "That was enjoyable, I'm going to go rest some more, it will be night soon. You guys should get your bed ready and enjoy the sunset." Everyone agreed and they gathered leaves to make up the ones that blew away since their last visit, then sat by the lake, enjoying the sunset. Ritchie spoke up, "This is some place you have here. So peaceful and pretty, a place that isn't dark and damp like the lair." Ashchu smiled, "Mewtwo created it to give me a place to go that was outside the lair, a place no human could find and had no pokemon around. So I could relax and take a break from being a toy. I share this place with you, Ritchie, because you are my friend. Tim, because he was born and raised here, and Emolga, since he is technically a lover to Tim and myself. Mewtwo allows me to choose who comes along when we come, I can even come alone if I want to." 

Ritchie responded, "Do you ever do that, Ash? Come alone, I mean." "Last time I was here alone was shortly before Pikachu and I bred. I think I was here once or twice alone and it got a bit lonely." "I would imagine so, but I bet it was nice to get away from the lair." "Of course it was, at the time I hated that place, but now, I don't mind it as much, still it's nice to come here once in a while, though." After a while, they were getting tired and took a drink from the lake before going to the bed of leaves and laying down. Ashchu laid next to Tim and Emolga on the other side of Tim, while Ritchie laid on top of them, in a position that allowed him to take in the musky scent of Ashchu and Tim's sheath and balls without pressing his nose against them. Tim spoke up, "You sure like our scent, don't you?" "Yes, I do. I think it's nice to take it in while I sleep." The others giggled and said, "Good night," to each other as Ashchu, Tim, and Emolga kissed each other before laying back and all four of them drifting off to sleep.


End file.
